


Together We Soar

by Aria_Lerendeair



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Asexuality, Fem!Sam, Frottage, Grace!sex, Happy Ending, Heartbreak, Insecurities, M/M, Major Character Death (Re-Incarnation), Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Soul Feeding, Soul!Sex, Vibrators, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-14 22:22:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 127,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3427676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Lerendeair/pseuds/Aria_Lerendeair
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel didn’t need anyone, anymore.  He was a God, he needed no one.  Yet, when he sees a soul so bright that it outshines any other, he cannot resist a taste, then another.  Before he realizes it, he’s addicted, and he finds himself drawn to that soul, no matter the time, and era.  What was so damn special about that soul anyways?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Together We Soar [Art]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3426284) by [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 



> I owe an amazing, amazing thank you to several people. First off, everyone in my livestream who watched me write this, kicking and screaming. Secondly, greymichaela, who suffered through me ranting/raving/whining through this fic a hundred times. To aleatoryw, fangirl-litra, Ellen and Katie (Message me your URLs and I’ll edit this, I can’t find where I wrote them down!!!), you guys helped make this fic what it is today. I cannot thank you enough. 
> 
> Find Litra's art (since AO3 is misbehaving with embedding at the moment), here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/3426284

 

 

 

 

Gabrihl kicked a stubborn pebble out of his sandal and looked up at the sun, allowing himself to be jostled in the crowd as he walked through the streets of Athens.  

 

The Olympics, as they had come to be called, were a feeble excuse to spend an entire week partying and competing with fellow city states.  He frowned and walked into the next alley, turning away from the festivities.  As interesting and potentially fun as the party would inevitably be, that wasn't why he was here.  

  
  
The sound of a scuffle told him he was drawing close to the one he was looking for.  He smirked, and approached silently, a small tendril of power allowing his feet to make no noise.  Looking around the corner, he wasn't surprised to see a huge man pinning a young boy to the wall, who was struggling to get away.  

 

  
"Now, now, I ordered you to my chamber, it isn't nice for you to disobey."  

 

  
"Please, sir, I meant-"

 

  
Gabrihl stepped around the corner, ready to intervene, when loud footsteps sounded from the other end of the alley.  

 

  
"Hey, what do you think you are doing!"  

 

  
Gabrihl froze and stepped into the shadows, shrouding himself from view with his magic.  No need to interfere.At least for now.  Perhaps this other man would start his work for him.  He did appreciate a good accomplice, even if they didn't realize what they were doing to begin with.

 

  
"Get out!"  

 

  
Samouel growled and grabbed the bulkier man by the arm, throwing him up and off the boy.  He looked down at the kid and nodded towards the crowd.  "Run.  Tell your master what has happened.  Hurry."  

 

  
The kid ran past him a minute later.  Gabrihl frowned and looked at the man who had stepped in to prevent his fun.  He looked...familiar.  

 

  
He reached for a piece of power that he had not touched for a very, very long time and used a tendril of Grace to read the souls in front of them.  One was very clearly black and tainted.  The other… _oh_.

 

  
Gabrihl stared for a long moment.  It was the same soul he had seen in Heaven all those thousands of years ago.  The two souls that had stood side-by-side, bright and resplendent, unwilling to obey the rules of heaven.  Strange.  What was he doing here?

 

  
He should have found his soulmate and been safely ensconced in heaven hundreds of years ago.  No soul was re-born more than a handful of times looking for their soulmate before they were together.  To think that this soul was still here, on earth, seeking that person...

 

  
He shook his head.  It did not matter.  None of that was important any longer, and he had far more important matters to attend to.  He was here for the other man, not the one with the brightest soul he had ever seen.  That soul called to a part of him that was long dead.  Gabrihl shook his head and concentrated again, letting the touch of his Grace fade away into the mere tendrils it was now.  

 

  
Gabrihl focused on the two men in front of him again, time resuming it's normal flow around him.  

 

  
"What do you think you were doing, he's just a kid!"  

 

  
"Nothing that warranted your interference!"  

 

  
Samouel growled and spun the other man into the wall, lifting him up off his toes by his neck, watching as he struggled.  "If I see you near him again, you will not live."  

 

  
Gabrihl wished he had a treat to enjoy as he watched the muscles of the bright soul flex and bunch to keep the heavier man pinned to the wall.  Sweets and torture went so well together. 

 

  
"Want him yourself, do you?"

 

  
Gabrihl nearly laughed at the growl from the bright soul as the man pinned to the wall was summarily flipped over his shoulder and deposited into a pile of sheep excrement.  

 

  
"My name is Samouel of Arcadia.  I will see you in the Games and give you the proper beating that you deserve."  

 

  
Gabrihl hummed and leaned against the wall for another moment before stepping out of the shadows to confront Samouel.   _Interesting_.  So he would be competing in the games.  He would get to see that body oiled up and even more beautiful than he was currently.  

 

  
He smirked.  Perhaps Samouel could be convinced that they would need to celebrate together.Carnal appreciation was always encouraged as part of the games.  "Well done,” he called out, watching Samouel jump in surprise.  

 

  
Gabrihl approached and held out his hand.  "Gabrihl of Athens.  Chariot Racing.  Well met Samouel of Arcadia.”  

 

  
Samouel nodded and shook his arm firmly and walked towards the mouth of the alley.  "Well met."  

 

  
Gabrihl watched him go and called out, just as he turned around the corner.  "Your games!"  

 

  
Samouel frowned and turned back to the shorter man who was looking at him with a grin on his face.  "Wrestling and the race."  

 

  
Samouel was certainly well-built for both of those activities.  Gabrihl leaned his head on the side of the wall.  "You should come to the chariot races."  

 

  
"I have no desire to watch that level of violence and injury,” Samouel said, frowning.  

 

  
Gabrihl's grin turned dark.  "Even if it were to get back at your friend in the alley?"  

 

  
Samouel narrowed his eyes and looked back at the alley.  "He will be competing?"  

 

  
"Yes.  Tomorrow.  With me, coincidentally.  Perhaps you will have a reason to attend the games tomorrow."  Gabrihl walked closer to the tall man and smirked at him.  "I will not lose.  And I will not rest until I see that he has earned the justice he deserves." 

 

  
Samouel nodded, slowly.  "Very well.  I shall attend your games."  

 

  
Gabrihl smiled and walked closer to Samouel, looking him up and down in a very slow motion until Samouel started to flush.  Attractive and relatively innocent - rarer and rarer by the moment.  Samouel’s soul would sing with passion and it would be glorious.  He would have to partake.  "Perhaps, after the games, we may celebrate my victory together?"  

 

  
He did not bother to allow the other man to answer the question, he simply continued past him and towards the smell of fresh bread from a nearby bakery.  Quenching his appetite and thirst before the games tomorrow was an excellent plan.  

 

  
Samouel frowned as the shorter man was immediately swallowed up by the crowd of men and women and shook his head, running his fingers through his hair.   _Strange_.  Well, it wouldn't hurt to watch the others get beat.  And Gabrihl was confidant, so perhaps he would be able to win.  But celebrating...?  

 

  
He kept his head down and started walking faster, back to the inn where he and Deinias were staying.  There was no need to be thinking about that.  None.  He had to stay focused and to win.  

 

  
"Samouel, are you back?"  

 

  
"Yes,” he said, opening the door and slipping into the room.  He sank down onto the straw bed and breathed.  Deinias was excited, clearly so, in the way that he was unable to sit still for more than a handful of moments at a time.  

 

  
"You all right?"  Deinias rolled over in his bed to stare at his brother and frowned.  "Something happen?”  

 

  
"Nothing,” Samouel said.  He turned over in the bed, focusing on the wall in front of him.  He had to concentrate.  He could not afford the distraction of drink and company that he had been offered more than once.  

 

  
Deinias stood up from his bed and stretched.  "You should attend the festivities tonight.  I am planning to find someone to bring back.  Find your own room."  

 

  
"Deinias-"

 

  
"You need to get out to celebrate.  I am merely helping you to do so,” Deinias said, reaching for his purse and tying it to his belt.

 

  
"I don't need-"

 

  
Deinias turned around and crossed his arms over his chest.  "You need to relax.  You are so wound up.  A night out, a bed with pleasurable company will do you more good than all the training."  

 

  
Samouel scowled as his brother left with a grin and slammed the door shut behind him.  He should just stay here so that Deinias would be unable to come back to the room.  But knowing his brother, that would hardly be a deterrent.  

 

  
He needed to go running.  Samouel spent a handful of minutes stretching before he left again.  There were fields just outside the city proper that would be perfect for him to run and let his mind wander and forget the strange encounter earlier.  

 

  
He stood up from the cot and made his way back outside, the bustling crowds making him tense.  Even though he stood heads and shoulders above most, making him an unlikely target, he could not help but feel uneasy in a town like this.  

 

  
Their home in Arcadia was much quieter and he did not live in the busiest part of town.  In fact, he rarely needed to go to town.  Deinias often took care of that.  

 

  
He hurried, and for once, people appeared to want to get out of his way.  They were making a conscious effort to get away from him and out of his path.  Another twenty minutes, the crowds were gone, and it was simply the people of the town going about their day.  

 

  
Samouel allowed himself to relax and started to run, a grin coming easily to his face.  This is what he needed, especially after the altercation earlier.  

 

He breathed in slowly and made his way to the fields he had seen on their way into the city.  A moment later, he found a simple path through the crops and really started to stretch his legs, his run turning into a sprint.  

 

  
The fresh air was warm, the sun gentle on his face.  Here there was no sound of people, it was just him and the sound of his feet hitting the ground.  

  
  
  
  
  


 

~!~!~!~

  
  
  
  
  
  


 

Gabrihl hadn't meant to follow the kid.  He hadn’t, but he was impossible to lose now that he had seen him.  When Samouel decided to sprint out of the city, Gabrihl got curious and followed, watching as he started to sprint.  

 

  
It was an easy thing to watch Samouel run from afar, after a small twist of his magic allowed him to appropriate one of the villas that stood adjoining the field.  Samouel ran for hours, and through it all, his soul only got brighter.  

 

  
By the time Samouel had run across and looped through the field, Gabrihl was waiting for him at the end of the path.  Samouel was stripped to the waist, his sandals hanging from his fingers, droplets of sweat pouring off his neck and hair.  He was beautiful, beautiful in a pure, carnal way Gabrihl appreciated as he moved.  He smirked and raised an eyebrow when Sam noticed him and stopped his run.

 

  
Samouel froze as he caught sight of the man from earlier, Gabrihl, standing between him and the path back to the city.  He wanted nothing more than to visit one of the baths that were private for Olympians and perhaps soak in them for hours.  Perhaps by then, Deinias would be finished with his bed partner and he would not need to worry about finding a place for the evening.

 

  
"That was quite the run that you went on.  Running from something?"  

 

  
Samouel shrugged and walked closer.  He did not pose a threat, if needed, he could overpower the shorter man in moments and be on his way back to the city.  "No, I needed to run.  I am not used to living in such close quarters."  

 

  
"Ah.  That is something I understand."  More than a human would ever possibly understand.  Gabrihl chuckled at his own joke and waved a hand towards the villa that was next to them.  "Would you like to make use of my private baths?"

 

  
Samouel frowned in confusion.  "Why would you offer?"  

 

  
Gabrihl raised an eyebrow at Samouel.  Taking over someone’s house and property did have certain benefits.  "Athenians are not completely without manners, no matter what you may have heard in Arcadia.  You were making use of my fields during your run."  

 

  
"Oh, I-"  Samouel looked back across the field.  "How did you know?"  

 

  
"One of my servants mentioned he saw a giant running through the field.  You may be tall, but you are far from the height of a cyclops.  I had him draw a bath for you.  Please."  Gabrihl waved Samouel towards his home.  "I will not take no for an answer." 

 

  
Samouel thought about protesting again but nodded and made his way inside, leaving his sandals near the door.  Gabrihl led him down to the baths and he relaxed at the comforting sound of water against stone.  

 

  
"Take as much time as you like.  One of my servants will bring down clothing.  Bathing oils and soaps are there, along the wall."  Gabrihl waved to them and turned to Samouel.  "I will have dinner prepared."  

 

  
"No, I could not-"

 

  
Gabrihl gestured again.  "You will need your strength for the games."  He raised an eyebrow when Samouel attempted to protest once again and shook his head, not accepting it.  "Trust me in this."  

 

  
Samouel frowned as Gabrihl left the room and sighed, stripping off his remaining clothing, leaving it in a folded pile on one of the benches.  He selected a simple sandalwood scent and one of the coarser soaps before returning to the water.  

 

  
Steam was curling off of it in slow tendrils and Samouel dropped some of the oil into the water before returning the vial to the rack it had come from.  Immediately, the scent rose into the room and he inhaled slowly, starting to relax.  

 

  
Samouel stepped into the water, all of his muscles falling into relaxation within moments.  Many of the public baths in Athens were not built for someone of his height, but this one was more than able to accommodate him.  A rare luxury.  

 

  
He sank beneath the water and closed his eyes as he broke the surface, sitting on one of the benches under the water.   _Bliss_.  

 

  
  
  
  
  
  


 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

Gabrihl wasn't sure exactly what he was doing, taking over this home and inviting Samouel into it, but he wasn't about to stop any time soon.  Samouel was far too intriguing.  

 

He instructed his cook to keep things simple for the evening, a hearty meal.  Something Samouel would appreciate.  Gabrihl chuckled.  He was getting soft in his old age.  Several millennia among the humans had softened him up.  He should simply take what he wanted.  But he wanted that soul to sing for him and it would have to come willingly to do so.  

 

A moment later, his servant informed him that Samouel was on his way up from the bath.  Gabrihl shook himself from his thoughts and stood, opening the door for Samouel.  "Welcome to my home.  Do you feel refreshed?"  

 

Samouel smiled, unable to keep the grin from his face.  "Yes, very.  Thank you for your hospitality.  It is appreciated." 

 

"You thank me for such a simple thing.  Wait at the very least until I have fed you."  Gabrihl said, gesturing for the food to be brought forward.  He smiled at Samouel and pointed to the seat across from him at the small table.  No need to intimidate the Arcadian.  

 

Samouel laughed.  "Very well, very well.  What shall we be having?  A meal worthy of an Athenian palace?"  

 

"I have a feeling you have tasted such things and found them wanting.  A thick stew, bread, cheese and a variety of fruits is far more to my liking,” Gabrihl said as each of the dishes were brought in and laid out on the table.  He picked up a grape to eat it and savored the look of surprise on Samouel's face.   

 

"Did you think all Athenians were show offs of our wealth and culture?" Gabrihl asked, leaning in closer to Samouel.  

 

Samouel reached out for the mug of wine that had been provided and took a long sip to prevent answering. 

 

Gabrihl laughed in delight and rocked back into his chair.  "Such honesty!"  

 

"I said nothing!"  

 

"Your silence said everything that you did not wish to!" Gabrihl said, still laughing as he watched Samouel begin to eat his soup as an additional distraction.  

 

Samouel gave a hum of appreciation into the soup and started to dig in even more.

 

"We will not run out.  Help yourself to as much as you desire,” Gabrihl said, eating another grape and reaching for a slice of melon.  

 

Samouel paused before his next mouthful and gave Gabrihl a suspicious look.  "Trying to have me gorge myself?"  

 

Gabrihl grinned.  "Oh, I am absolutely trying to fatten you up in the two days you have until your events."  

 

The skepticism and sarcasm reminded him of Deinias.  Samouel relaxed and took another bite, finishing off the last of his wine before cutting a slice of cheese to place on his bread.  

 

"So what spurred your need for such a run?  Most men would have run themselves ragged attempting what you were,” Gabrihl asked, taking a long sip of his own wine. 

 

Samouel immediately scowled.  "My brother has decided that our shared room shall belong to he and whatever bedmate he finds this evening.  And with Athens bursting from those visiting the games, I doubt I have a place to stay this evening."

 

Gabrihl raised an eyebrow at Samouel and looked around.  "I have invited you in to share my baths, food and drink.  It would be no stretch for me to also have a room set up for you."  

 

Samouel shook his head.  "I have imposed more than enough on you.  I will figure out something else for the evening, I am certain."  

 

Gabrihl made a small note to follow Samouel this evening to ensure that there would be no spaces open.  Perhaps Samouel would be driven back into his very willing arms.   "As you wish."  

 

Samouel nodded and focused back on his food.  Two cups of wine and a fantastic meal later, he settled back into his seat and closed his eyes.  "Thank you for the very fine meal, Gabrihl." 

 

"As I said, it was my duty as an Athenian to ensure you are treated right,” Gabrihl said, smiling at the sight of Samouel's body so lazily sprawled out in the chair.  Gorgeous indeed.  He could not wait to taste the sweetness of that mouth.  "Will you make me a promise?"

 

Samouel looked up, instantly a little wary at the idea of making a promise.  "A promise?"  

 

"If you cannot find a place to stay this evening, you will return, here."  

 

Samouel frowned.  "Gabrihl-"

 

"If you find a place to stay, then you may stay there and I shall know that you are well taken care of.  If not, return here and I will make sure that you have a bed that can fit even you for the evening."  Gabrihl smiled.  "Agreed?"  

 

Samouel looked out the window at the dying sunlight.  He would need to hurry.  "Yes, agreed.  I doubt very much that I will be back, but I thank you for your offer."  

 

Gabrihl inclined his head in a nod and stood from the table.  "I shall see you tomorrow in the Colosseum?"  

 

Samouel laughed.  "I doubt, despite my height, that I shall see you amongst the roaring crowds."  

 

As if he would be able to miss a soul as bright as Samouel's amongst the dull grey souls that filled this city.  Gabrihl smiled.  "You will be there?"  

 

Samouel nodded at Gabrihl.  "I will be there.  You have my word."  

 

Gabrihl smiled and nodded.  "Very well.  I wish you well, Samouel."  

 

"And I wish you well in your games tomorrow,” Samouel said, rising to his feet.  He clasped hands with Gabrihl once again before tying on his sandals and heading back to the city.  

 

Gabrihl watched Samouel begin to leave and raised a hand.  With a snap, he was invisible and treading behind Samouel.  

 

He had never claimed to be innocent in any stretch of the imagination, but he did feel the slightest shred of guilt watching as Samouel deflated after he was turned away by multiple establishments.  Gabrihl had only needed to alter two of the seventeen that Samouel had checked, which did speak to how the city was fit to burst with visitors and athletes.  

 

It was only after the moon had risen fully that Samouel began a very slow walk out of town, back towards the house he had claimed for his own.  Gabrihl willed himself here and was waiting near the door.  

 

He frowned when he did not hear the sound of Samouel approaching.  Too much time had passed for Samouel not to have arrived at his door.  He reached out with the smallest tendril of his power and found Samouel walking through the fields.  Gabrihl immediately began to follow him again.  

 

"Samouel!"  Gabrihl quickly snapped a torch into his hand and held it up, trying to get a better look at the tall man disappearing down the path.  "Where are you going?  Have you forgotten the way to my house?"  

 

Samouel swallowed and turned to look at Gabrihl.  After being turned away, despite offering almost the entire contents of his purse, from house after house, he had had no desire to go back to Gabrihl and explain that he required lodgings.  

 

He was far better off sleeping in a field beneath the stars than admitting that he had failed.  "No.  I was-"  

 

"Samouel,” Gabrihl interrupted, walking closer to him.  "Stay."  

 

Samouel scowled and was about to argue before he deflated and nodded.  "I would appreciate your hospitality Gabrihl.  I will pay you-"

 

"You will do no such thing.  Do not insult me so again Samouel,” Gabrihl warned, turning to lead the way back to his house.  This time Samouel followed him and he smiled.  

 

"I meant no offense.  I did not want to trouble you,” Samouel said, lengthening his stride to catch up with Gabrihl.  It was the work of a moment, and then he matched his pace to meet Gabrihl's.

 

Gabrihl nodded firmly and led the way back to his house, inviting Samouel inside.  He sent one of his servants scurrying as he walked in with instructions to prepare a room immediately.  

 

He turned to Samouel as soon as he was finished and grinned.  "Unless I can, of course, convince you to share my own bedroom?"  

 

Samouel was suddenly thankful for the moonlit night.  Gabrihl would not see how his skin reddened at the suggestion.  "I would prefer a room of my own for the evening."  

 

Gabrihl shrugged.  "Suit yourself.  Then I shall demand you take breakfast with me in recompense.  Yes?"  

 

"Of course."  Then he could go find Deinias and kick him out of the room for a night and see how he liked it.  Of course, being Deinias, he likely just someone else to bed with and it would never be an issue for him.  Samouel snorted.  

 

"Thinking of your brother?"  

 

Samouel blinked in surprise and turned to his host.  "I apologize, I was lost in thought."  

 

Gabrihl nodded.  "From experience, only siblings put that kind of a look of frustration on someone's face."  

 

Samouel laughed and nodded.  "You have siblings?"  

 

"A great many.  My parents often got us confused when we were younger and we were allowed to run the house as we saw fit."  Gabrihl forced a smile to his face.  "You can imagine how well this went."  

 

Samouel winced and nodded.  "Yes, I can."  

 

Gabrihl turned to the servant when he re-appeared and looked to Samouel.  "Your room is ready.  Breakfast in the morning?"  

 

Samouel nodded again.  "Sleep well Gabrihl."  

 

"I shall be thinking of you during my victory tomorrow, so I will indeed!”

 

"Pretty words!" Samouel called, making his way down the hallway.  He felt pleasantly exhausted after all of the exercise today, and the bed, big as promised, was godly to sink into.  He was asleep before he could remember shutting his eyes.  

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

 

 

Samouel awoke to the first light of dawn hitting his eyes.  The games started at high noon.  They would have more than enough time this morning.  

 

 

He stretched, slowly, savoring the bed he was in.  It was far nicer than the inn he and Deinias were staying at, but he would not impose Gabrihl again.  Even if it meant finding a man or woman to roll into bed with.There were far worse evenings to imagine.

 

 

A servant quickly directed him to the dining room and Gabrihl was waiting for them, a spread out on the table in front of him.  

 

 

"You eat so well, even when breaking your fast?" Samouel asked, sliding into the same seat as yesterday, picking up a bowl of fresh grapes and other fruits.  

 

 

"Yes,” Gabrihl said, cutting himself a thick slice of cheese before laying it on a fresh piece of bread and taking a big bite.  

 

 

Samouel chuckled and shook his head.  "I should not be surprised."  

 

 

"No, you shouldn't, but it is flattering that you are.  Eat, Samouel.  I need to head down to the colosseum shortly."  

 

 

A reminder about what Gabrihl would be doing that day was enough to excite him all over again.  "You are confident in your winning?"  

 

 

Gabrihl shook his head.  It would look too strange if he won then disappeared, but the chance to wreck havoc among those who might cheat?  That he could and would do.  "I do not believe so.  There are many excellent drivers there.  But I will do my best for my home."  

 

 

"This is a far cry from your confidence yesterday.  Drink up your wine and I am sure you will feel better!" Samouel teased, raising his own glass to Gabrihl.  

 

 

"Perhaps,” Gabrihl allowed, taking a long sip.  "Drink with me tonight.  Win or lose, celebrate with me."  

 

 

Samouel stared at Gabrihl and then nodded, smiling again.  "Of course!I would be more than happy to celebrate your victory with you this evening!  I am sure you will be surrounded by admirers and you will not think twice of me!"  

 

 

Gabrihl finished off the last of his wine and leveled a stare at Samouel.  "I doubt that."  

 

 

Samouel swallowed his last bite of bread and cheese hard, looking away from Gabrihl.  His eyes, for a moment, had flashed a bright gold color.  He cleared his throat and turned back to Gabrihl to smile at him.“I am sure I am right.  You will see."  

 

 

Gabrihl hummed and poured more wine for himself, drinking deeply from his cup.  "Finish your breakfast.  I am sure your brother is wondering where you spent the night." 

 

 

"I am sure that he spared no thought for me whatsoever,” Samouel said, finishing the last of his food before standing and offering a hand to Gabrihl.  "May the Gods be with you."  

 

 

Gabrihl grinned and clasped hands with Samouel, nodding.  "We shall drink together tonight!"  

 

 

Samouel nodded and gave a wave to Gabrihl as he left the house.  He looked back up at it, wondering briefly if he would end up there again later tonight.  No, he would not let Deinias remove him from his room twice in two nights.  He would not.  

 

 

With that determination in mind, he made his way back to town, glad that it was still early enough for there to be no crowds yet.  By the time he reached their inn, the owners were about and the scent of fresh cooking was filling the room.  Samouel nodded at them and ignored their knowing looks as he made his way upstairs.  

 

 

He was about to knock on the door to their room when it opened, revealing a man almost Deinias's height, shirtless and tanned, with a riot of black hair and the brightest blue eyes he'd ever seen.  "Uh.  Hello?"  

 

 

Samouel didn't get a response other than the man nodding at him before making his way downstairs.  He opened the door and sniffed at the smell in the air.  His brother was infuriating.  "Deinias!"  He picked up one of the goose down pillows and hit his brother in the face with it.  

 

 

Samouel enjoyed the sight of his brother sitting up, flustered and confused at what was going on.  He let the pillow fall back down on the bed and scowled at his brother.  "Have a good night?"  

 

 

"Yeah, actually, with-"  Deinias frowned when he noticed the other half of the bed was empty.  "Can't remember his name.  Good night though.  He's one of the Olympians."  

 

 

Samouel frowned, remembering the sight of the man.  He had not seemed particularly strong or-

 

 

"Discus.  You should have seen him training last night,” Deinias said, his tone admiring.  

 

 

Samouel scowled.  "Yes, I can tell exactly how admiring you were."  He sniffed the room again.  "Wash up.  We are going down to the colosseum to watch the games."  

 

 

Deinias stretched and rolled out of bed.  "I could have sworn that yesterday you had no intentions of going near the colosseum.  That you wished to spend the day training."  He squinted at his brother and grinned when he saw a blush.  "You're going to see someone, aren't you?"  

 

 

"No." 

 

 

"Yes you are!" Deinias crowed, slipping on his toga and sandals.  "Come, this must be the one whose bed you spent the night in!  You must tell me everything."  

 

 

"We did not spend the night together."  Samouel looked from Deinias to the bed and raised an eyebrow.  "Not in the way that you did."  

 

 

Deinias laughed and grabbed Samouel by the hand, tugging him towards the door.  "Let us break our fast and-"

 

 

"I have already had food this morning Deinias, but we can take something with us to the colosseum if you wish."  

 

 

Deinias paused to take in his brother and raised an eyebrow at him.  "Damn.  Both the night and breakfast.  Tell me more."  

 

 

Samouel looked towards the heavens and cursed overly inquisitive brothers.  "Deinias-"

 

 

"We mustn't be late Samouel!  Is he one of the Olympians?  He must be since you are so eager to watch the games!"  

 

 

Samouel scowled as Deinias dragged him through the crowds that were heading towards the colosseum for the games.  "Perhaps."  

 

 

"Perhaps, perhaps.  In what event?  What events are today?  Discus is, of course, as sprinting and wrestling are tomorrow, but, oh!"  Deinias looked at Samouel in surprise and raised an eyebrow.  "Chariot racing?"  

 

 

Samouel nodded.  He lengthened his stride and outpaced Deinias until his brother had to jog a little to catch up.  Deinias deserved it.  

 

 

"So, you planning to celebrate with him if he wins tonight?"  Deinias smirked at his little brother and raised his eyebrows.  "Tell me yes, Samouel."  

 

 

He did not want to answer, but the blush slowly creeping up his cheeks was more than enough of an answer and he knew it.  Samouel sighed and looked over at Deinias.  "Perhaps."  

 

 

Deinias crowed happily and pushed past some people to get better seats, settling in with an excellent view.  "So tell me about this mysterious man that you met after I ordered you to go out and have some fun.  How did you meet?  Is he from Athens?"  

 

 

"Yes, he is an Athenian,” Samouel said, thinking back to what had happened yesterday.  Gabrihl had promised that the man attacking the young boy would pay in the games today.  He smirked and looked back across the open floor of the colosseum.  He would enjoy watching that, for certain. 

 

 

"Well, now that is an interesting look on your face,” Deinias mused, looking at Samouel as they watched the competitors start walking into the arena.  "How did you meet this man of yours?"  

 

 

Samouel flushed and ignored the comment from Deinias.  He was not going to talk about it.  Not with Deinias.  "Deinias,” He hissed, looking around them.  Certain behavior could be excused in the evening after too many cups of wine, but it was not talked about in public.  

 

 

Deinias looked around them and rolled his eyes before looking back to Samouel.  "You are too cautious.  No one in Athens cares.  Your man certainly doesn't."  

 

 

Samouel bit down on his lip and scowled.  Deinias might be right, but that didn't mean that he needed to agree with the assessment.  "Look, the riders are coming out now.  And there's _your_ man, in the discus."  He pointed and had the pleasure of watching Deinias flush the tiniest bit.  

 

 

"He'll win, I don't doubt it after watching him yesterday,” Deinias said with a firm nod.  

 

 

Samouel laughed, nudging Deinias harder with his shoulder.  "What a pair the two of us are like this.  I have a hard time believing that you managing to find a man last night after all of your womanizing since we have been here."  

 

 

Deinias shrugged.  "It was far more about him finding me than the other way around."  

 

 

Samouel perked up when he finally caught sight of Gabrihl riding out on a chariot of gold.  It was far more ostentatious than some of the others, he would be a target.  But what did that matter, he wasn't worried.  

 

 

Only a moment later, he caught sight of the man from the previous afternoon in a chariot of garish red.  Samouel squinted and could tell that Gabrihl was already eyeing him with an intent to harm, and he couldn't keep a visceral amount of glee from leaping in his chest at the idea.  

 

 

"What did you get up to yesterday?  First, you have the sappiest look on your face when thinking of your rider, then you look like you want to murder the champion who just came out.  What is going on with you?" Deinias asked, studying his brother.  “A man you want to fuck and one you want to kill?  I need to kick you out of the room more often."  

 

 

Samouel rolled his eyes at his brother's exaggeration and kept his eyes on the field.  "No, maybe next time you just shouldn't kick me out of the room at all."  

 

 

Deinias laughed.  "Where is the fun with that?"  

 

 

Samouel scowled at his brother.  "Kicking me out of the room is your idea of fun?"  

 

 

"Getting you to do something other than slink around and train?  Yes, yes it is my idea of fun, thank you."  Deinias smirked.  

 

 

Samouel elbowed his brother hard, getting him in the ribs.  By the grunt, it was a hit that had hurt a bit too.  Good, Deinias deserved it after all of the teasing he had endured!

 

 

Deinias perked up as the games commenced, the rest of the athletes spilling from the field.  "Just think, that'll be us in the next few days!"  

 

 

"Except majority of your event will take the entire day.  I'll do two events."  

 

 

"I'm doing five in one!" Deinias said, glaring at Samouel.  

 

 

Samouel shrugged and looked at his brother.  "That's because you aren't good enough in any one event to beat me in it and you know it."  

 

 

Deinias glared.  "All right I'll drop my questions about those two.”  

 

 

Samouel smiled, bland and open at Deinias.  "That would be very appreciated Deinias, thank you." 

 

 

Deinias turned his attention back to the field and watched as the chariot riders were brought to the starting line.  He squinted.  "There's a problem with a few of those chariots.  Look at them, they aren’t balanced."  

 

 

Samouel's attention snapped to the field and after a few seconds he could see exactly what Deinias was getting at.  How had Deinias managed to notice that?  "How did you tell?"  

 

 

"The horses aren't stepping together.  They've been raised and trained together.  Those horses know better, but for some reason, they aren't able to do it.  That means there's something wrong with the chariot, so they've likely been tampered with."  

 

 

Samouel frowned and glanced at his brother before turning back to the field.  The race was about to start and there was no way for them to alert anyone or stop it in time.  "You know what you are inferring right?  That cheating has-"

 

 

The roar of the crowd rising to their feet at the start of the race cut off the rest of Samouel's sentence.  He stood with him, his eyes on the field, searching for Gabrihl's chariot.  He hadn't had time to ask Deinias to see if there was a problem with Gabrihl's.  He sent up a prayer to the Gods that Gabrihl’s had not been tampered with.  

 

 

Almost immediately four chariots lost their rear axels, men and horses going everywhere, chaos erupting on the field.  Samouel looked for the bright gold and saw it pulling away and through the wreckage.   _Good_.  Gabrihl was all right, thank the gods.  

 

 

Sam joined the shouts of outrage that were starting to fill the stadium.Chariots were falling without being hit, while the rest raced around the arena and it was clear that something had gone wrong.  He looked around for the bright garish red chariot and there it was at the front of the pack.  Samouel winced as he watched the whip being cracked over and over.  

 

 

The horses were frothing at the mouth and they had more than two laps to go.  Deinias was shouting next to him, adding his voice to the cries of protest in the arena.  But there was no stopping once it had been started.  

 

 

Gabrihl narrowly avoided another chariot as it fell apart.  A spray of blood told Samouel that the owner would not be walking away from that wreck.  The golden chariot was pulling neck and neck with the red one now.  It appeared that Gabrihl's was one of the few that had not been tampered with and Samouel allowed himself to relax a fraction.  

 

 

Samouel started shouting for Gabrihl, and after a few moments, the stadium began echoing the cheer, until the noise was deafening.  Gabrihl slammed into the other chariot and Samouel's breath caught as they both started to wobble.  Gabrihl had promised to make sure that he would pay, but Samouel hadn't expected something like this, where it was obvious that winning was not the primary objective.  

 

 

"Look at your boy Samouel!  Go!  Go!" Deinias shouted, reaching out to shake Samouel who appeared to be frozen in place and unable to move.  He grinned as the energy in the stadium hit a feverish pitch.  

 

 

There were five chariots left now, but the gold and red were fighting for victory, smashing into each other.  The race was more than half over and the cheers were only getting louder as the two of them held neck and neck.  Samouel tightened his hand on his brother's arm and couldn't let go of him.  

 

 

On the next turn, Gabrihl's chariot wobbled and went wide.  The crowd gasped as one, but with a hard yank of the reigns, both of Gabrihl's horses reared.  The off-balanced chariot rocked back onto both wheels and Gabrihl was now behind by almost two full horse lengths.  

 

 

Samouel cursed.  With one lap left, Gabrihl did not have enough time to catch back up to the other chariot. He shouted for Gabrihl, watching as he pushed his horses, trying for a catch up, but it appeared as though one of his horses had gone lame.

 

 

Gabrihl allowed himself to pull further back from second place, the other riders with the horses that were bred to increase their speed at the end were starting to catch up.  He was not destined to win this day, or ever.He had had his victory, and another would win, cry victorious at the end of the night.  He looked up at the stands.  

 

 

A light, brighter than even Samouel's soul was lighting the stadium.  He studied it closely as he rounded the next corner.  It took a few precious moments, but he realized what he was staring at.  There were two souls, the very same ones from heaven.  Samouel and his brother, standing together.  Together, they were brighter than anything he had ever seen in heaven.  

 

 

He glanced over his shoulder and allowed himself to be passed, despite the booing of the crowd.  Gabrihl looked to see where the man from yesterday was and smirked.  He raised his fingers and snapped.  No need for death, that would be too good for him.  He was always such a fan of torture, and he had just the right idea in mind for him.An impalement of his cock, rendering him incapable, that would suit him just fine.  He would never be able to lay with a woman or man, and all would mock him for that which he had once been so proud.  

 

 

He heard the gasp of the crowd only moments later as the red chariot upended, the axle breaking and flipping him over.  There was a surprisingly satisfying spray of blood as he drove past and over the finish line.  A truly unremarkable placing, but he had finished his work here today.Now, to collect Sam and to finish their celebrations in a proper way.

 

 

Gabrihl circled the arena once and pointed to where he knew Samouel was sitting as he drove by.  He could picture the surprised look on Samouel's face when he realized that Gabrihl had been able to see him in the stands.One more small addition that would solidify their night together and how they would spend it.

 

 

Samouel let out a breath as Gabrihl crossed over the finish line, in one piece and unharmed.  Gabrihl had kept his promise, though it had been far more by accident than it had been purposeful, but at least he had returned in one piece, versus many like some of the others

 

 

"Pity he didn't win, he certainly deserved to!" Deinias said, wrapping an arm around Samouel.  "You should still go celebrate with him tonight!  I am sure he will need consolation after his loss!"  

 

 

Samouel elbowed his brother, aiming for the same spot as he had hit before.  By the grunt Deinias gave, it looked like he hit it.  He smirked and settled back down into his seat with the rest of the crowd as the fields were cleared of the debris and injured.  

 

 

"Look!"  Deinias sat up again, squinting down at the field.  "Samouel, that red chariot.  He's injured!" 

 

 

"I'm not surprised after a wreck like that."  Samouel sat up a little better for a proper view and his eyes widened.  By the shouts and moans of pain, he was clearly in agony.  There was a lot of blood, but none of it on his torso or stomach, so it was likely he would live then.  He grinned.  Perhaps Gabrihl had been able to keep his promise, just in a slightly different way than intended.  

 

 

"Oh that poor bastard!"  Deinias sympathized, shaking his head as the man was carted off the field.  "That's just his luck after everyone else was taken down with wrecks."  

 

 

Samouel looked over at his brother.  "Do you really believe that foul play was involved?"  

 

 

Deinias nodded.  "Too many chariots went down too quickly.  Those men have been testing and checking the strength of those chariots for years.  I’d bet there was tampering." 

 

 

Samouel frowned and looked back to the field where the last of the wreckage was being removed.  He stood up from the stands.  "I will leave you to watch your discus thrower.  I'm going to go."  

 

 

"To check on your chariot rider?"  

 

 

Samouel ignored his brother and began descending the stairs to the exit of the arena.  Gabrihl would likely be in the stables with his horses, and perhaps he would be able to meet them there before he headed off to commiserate for the evening.  

 

 

There were still hundreds of people trying to gain entrance to the colosseum, and Samouel was against the tide of bodies, but eventually, the crowd began to thin.  Samouel made his way to the nearby stables and looked around.There were dozens of men, hundreds of horses and orders being shouted every few seconds.It would be impossible to find Gabrihl like this, so perhaps he would need to make his way over to Gabrihl’s house for their celebration.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to give you guys something to giggle about, in the bit where the dude gets it in the dick (and yes, it's the asshole from earlier), I had the following note written forever: 
> 
> (Do people even say cock in ancient greece? Can I say cock here? Do I care? Fuck it I'm going to say cock. COCK NEEDS TO GO HERE.) 
> 
> Until I actually remembered to go back and change it and I thought you guys would find that funny. <3


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

"Did you enjoy the race?"  

 

Samouel turned around and could not keep from smiling.  Gabrihl was there, his eyes bright, several fresh bruises forming on his legs and torso.   "You should have been crowned the victor, you deserved the win.  Did your horses flag?"  

 

Gabrihl nodded.  "One slipped a shoe and I'd have risked laming them both if I'd continued to drive them as hard as I was."  An easy lie and Samouel seemed like he would be the type of man to respect such an action.

 

"I see.  I am sorry that you did not win,” Samouel said, smiling as he stepped closer.  “But is it not far better to save the horse and race another day?”  

 

Gabrihl smiled and stepped closer to Samouel.  “Indeed.  A good horse will always race again, and I will be the victor next time perhaps.  But for now, with my loss, will you comfort me?" he teased, winking at Samouel.  "Will you celebrate with me tonight, my success, despite the lack of olive branch crown?"  

 

Samouel stared at Gabrihl as he walked closer.  He seemed so much larger now, that his small stature was the container for something larger, something unfathomable.  Was this what it was like to face a god?  His breath caught in his chest and he nodded.  "I have promised to drink with you this evening and I will keep my promise."  

 

Gabrihl laughed and reached out to touch Samouel's cheek.  "Have you lain with a man before?”  

 

Samouel glanced around frantically, but for all the noise of the horses, they seemed to be alone where they were standing together.  He took a slow breath and shook his head.  "I have not."  

 

Gabrihl wanted to devour Samouel in that moment, to claim the brightness of that soul as his, he needed it.  He would take and claim every single inch of Samouel that there was to have, and give nothing back.  He was a god, he was greedy, and he would have Samouel.  "You will tonight."  

 

His head was swimming with desire and he fought for a shred of common sense.  He had to compete tomorrow, he could not lose his focus by throwing himself into the arms of one such as Gabrihl.  "I have to compete."  

 

"And that is why you shall be the giver and I, the taker.  I would not want you to risk your olive branch crown on an evening with me."  Gabrihl let his hand trail down over Samouel's neck and chest, watching the shiver work down that magnificent body.  

 

"I will be watching you tomorrow as you are oiled and prepared for your events.  Your body, golden and adorned with the sweetest smelling oils.  They will assure your victory,” Gabrihl whispered, his hand trailing lower still.  The sun was still high in the sky, but they could escape to his appropriated home, and they would have privacy there.  

 

Gabrihl pulled his hand away and stepped back, watching the way that Samouel jolted at the sudden loss.  "Come home with me."  

 

Samouel sucked in a breath, shaking his head.  He felt mesmerized, as though Gabrihl had cast a spell or enchantment on him.  "Come home with you?  Now?"  

 

"Yes."  

 

"I-" Samouel looked around.  He needed to think.  "Deinias-"

 

"Did your brother truly not know what you would be doing when you left the stadium after the chariot event?"  Gabrihl raised his eyebrows and watched a dark flush work it's way over Samouel's cheeks once again.  Fascinating, an innocent and yet not.  A true mystery, wrapped into a body he would savor for hours.  

 

Samouel thought about the look that Deinias had given him and scowled a little bit.  Deinias had known exactly what he was going to be up to and would be doing the same thing tonight himself with the discus competitor, win or not.  "He did."  

 

Gabrihl smirked, licking his lips slowly.  Samouel was unable to look away from him and the idea was tantalizing, the sight of someone such as Samouel staring at him as though he were something to be devoured.  "Then come with me.   _Now_." 

 

Samouel swallowed again and stared at Gabrihl. He wasn't going to say no and they were both aware of it, and only his mind seemed determined to prevent their coming together.  However, he wanted Gabrihl, desired him as he had never desired someone before.  It was intoxicating, spell-like, the way they could come together if he would only give them a chance.  How could he resist?  

 

"Yes,” Samouel whispered, nodding.  "Yes, I'll go."  

 

"Good."  Gabrihl grabbed Samouel by the hand and with a quick bend of time, had them to the house in a matter of minutes.  He needed Samouel, needed that body crying out in passion and light so he might devour everything it had to offer.

 

Samouel's mind was spinning again, but despite all of it, the sight of golden eyes didn't disappear from his mind.  Gabrihl pulled him into the house and then paused in the entryway, standing in front of him, his eyes dark.  "Gabrihl?”

 

"Have you lain with a woman?" Gabrihl asked, reaching out to touch Samouel over his heart again.  It was pounding, and the light of his soul leaped at the touch.  

 

"Yes," Samouel said, refusing to allow his voice to shake.  He had, but he had not felt the overwhelming desire that everyone else had.  It had been something he wanted, on occasion, but it had never been something that he needed. 

 

Gabrihl continued to study Samouel as he pushed the toga off his shoulder, baring his chest to his gaze.  "You did not enjoy it, did you?"  

 

"It was pleasurable,” Samouel countered. 

 

"But you did not burn.  Your passion was not overwhelming as the stories have told you it can be,”  Gabrihl supplied, allowing his fingers to trace lower on Samouel's chest, to the small trail of hair leading below his belt.  

 

"No,” Samouel whispered.  Gabrihl was in his mind, reading his thoughts before he could think them.  Was he truly about to surrender himself to such a man?  

 

Gabrihl's smirk turned dark and wicked.  "How about now?"  

 

"Yes."  The word was swallowed up in a desperate kiss and Samouel melted into it with a groan, leaning in even closer to Gabrihl.  He wanted to touch, wanted to kiss and be devoured by Gabrihl.  He wanted what men talked about in dark corners, overwhelming passion with a body that was not fragile and would not break or bruise at a rough touch.  

 

Gabrihl used the distraction of their kiss to bend space and move them to the bedroom.  Samouel was lost in lust and did not notice it until he was pushed back onto the down feather mattress.  Gabrihl smirked at the sight of him sprawled out on the bed.  

 

Samouel stared at Gabrihl, how predatory he was, despite his small stature.  He nodded again and undid the buckle on his belt and removed it, allowing it to fall over the side of the bed.  His toga and sandals followed next.  He was hard and bare for Gabrihl's hungry gaze.  

 

Gabrihl looked to the side of the bed, willing olive oil to appear a moment later.  He dipped his fingers into it and climbed onto the bed.  He made quick work of Samouel’s clothing, letting it pile on the floor, before he crawled over Samouel, reaching down to stroke over his stomach.  

 

He spread the oil slowly over the muscles, watching as Samouel quivered.  There would be no need for talking as they lost each other.  He would devour and own every piece of light that this bright soul had to offer.  It would be a true sacrifice.  Gabrihl smirked and moved his fingers lower, spreading the oil across all of Samouel's body.  

 

Samouel closed his eyes and gasped, his thighs quivering as he bucked into every touch.  Gabrihl’s touches were teasing and avoiding where he wanted them most.  It was torture of the worst possible kind and he wanted it, needed it.  He bit down on a lip to prevent more noises as Gabrihl gathered oil in his palm and wrapped a hand around his cock.  

 

Gabrihl stroked Samouel slowly, watching as he bucked and arched, small gasps escaping from his mouth as he moved into every touch.  He licked his lips, unable to look away from Samouel.  He was magnificent, a body made to be worshipped.  He pressed his lips to Samouel's again and swallowed the groan that tried to escape him.  

 

He breathed in the scent of Samouel's desire, savoring how innocent and pleased it was.  Samouel may have laid with women and touched himself, but he certainly had never experienced pleasure to a true extent.  He would show him and he would make sure that every encounter he had for the rest of his life, that nothing would compare to the time that he bedded a _god_.  

 

Samouel dropped his hands to the bed as Gabrihl spread more oil over his thighs and his legs with his free hand.  He was overwhelmed from such a simple touch of only hands, but Gabrihl seemed to want nothing more than to touch and tease and torment him.  He opened his mouth to speak, but no words escaped, only a loud moan, a silent plea for more, for Gabrihl to touch him more.  

 

Gabrihl shifted and pressed his lips to the column of Samouel's neck, licking at the sweat there, feeling Samouel’s body start to tense with each move into his hand that he made.  It was intoxicating, watching the pleasure build and grow, until he was writhing, overwhelmed by it.  Gabrihl let him be swept away, moving his hand faster, allowing Samouel to chase his pleasure as he needed to.  

 

It did not take long for him to shout, Samouel's entire body going bow-string taut as he came, his cock spending itself before he sank to the bed, exhausted by the pleasure.  Gabrihl pulled his hand away and watched as the other man inhaled, slowly, catching his breath while he savored the bliss.  Content, Samouel's soul reached out for the nearest being and sank into him, pulling him closer in it's pleasure.  

 

Gabrihl twisted the magic of Samouel’s soul enough only enough so that the light would become an offering to him, to a god.  Samouel’s soul called to something, to his Grace, long buried and even longer forgotten.  No, he would feed a God, not what he had once been.  Gabrihl waited for Samouel to rouse himself, confusion and a frown marking his face when he realized that he had been alone in his pleasure.  

 

Samouel only managed to get the first syllable of Gabrihl's name out before he was being kissed again, this time all consuming and deep.  He groaned and reached out to touch Gabrihl.  He felt so good, overwhelmed with pleasure and he wanted to make sure that he returned the touch and level of pleasure.

 

Gabrihl took Samouel's hand and brought it down to his cock, coaxing him to squeeze and then to stroke.  It took the human a moment to realize what was needed, but after, he took full advantage of his handspan.  Gabrihl panted against the tanned skin as Samouel's hand moved, eagerly moving over his cock in slow strokes.  

 

Strange, for the first time in several millennia, he not only wanted to take more light from this beautiful soul, he wanted to give it in return.  Samouel's soul was bright, eager to see his pleasure, what would have been an explosion of his light.  But gods did not have souls and did not have the inner light that Samouel possessed.  Yet, Samouel's soul was not scared away, it only reached for him in the same way that his hands did, demanding, grasping him closer.  

 

Samouel took advantage of his height and wrestling skills to roll Gabrihl over and settled between his legs.  He reached out for the bowl of olive oil and slicked up his fingers.  He trailed them down the fine hair of Gabrihl's belly and then around his cock again, resuming the previous rhythm.  By the loud moan and gasp, Gabrihl approved of the change, and Samouel stroked him eagerly, wishing for him to lose control, just as he had.  

 

Gabrihl gasped and put a stranglehold on the power that he had hidden deep inside this vessel.  Samouel's soul was greedy and demanding.  It wanted him, wanted what he had to give.  Maybe it even sensed what he truly was, deep down, but for the first time since he had run from heaven, he wanted to give a soul a taste of what he truly was.  

 

Samouel's soul, as though it could sense the cracks in his resolve, pressed harder, determined to dive as deep into him as he would allow.  It took only a matter of moments, but Gabrihl could feel himself starting to loose control.  This soul, this bright, iridescent soul was impossible to resist and ignore.  

 

For only the smallest of seconds, he allowed a small piece of _him_ , the true him, the name that he had forgotten and forsaken to peek through.  Samouel's soul latched on to that and tied them together as their bodies began to move together again.  

 

Samouel didn't know how he could not seem to resist Gabrihl and that every moment they had together only drove his want, his need higher.  It was irresistible and intoxicating.  He leaned down to kiss Gabrihl again and choked on a moan when Gabrihl wrapped a hand around his cock and began stroking him again. 

 

He was no longer a teen who was able to have such a recovery time, but he was, seeking his pleasure again from Gabrihl’s hand.  Samouel kissed a path to Gabrihl's ear and and panted into it, afraid to break whatever tentative silence had grown between them.  

 

Gabrihl keened, his entire body arching as he tensed and came, exploding over Samouel's hand, panting as he sank back down to the bed, feeling Samouel follow him over the edge and slump over him, their breathing coming in harsh pants.  

 

Samouel blinked once, and then again before shaking his head.  He was imagining things.  For a brief, sudden moment it had seemed that Gabrihl was a being made entirely of light, a god, perhaps.

 

Gabrihl fell back to the bed and closed his eyes, taking a moment to focus and concentrate on his Grace.  He strangled it and sent it back to the depths that it had come crawling from deep within him.  Samouel's soul had nearly been powerful enough to pull his Grace to the surface, and that was something that he could not afford.  

 

Gabrihl opened his eyes again and found Samouel smiling at him, his hazel eyes glowing with contentment and pleasure.  Gabrihl licked his lips again and leaned up for a kiss.  Samouel met him there and it was easy to lose themselves to the slip and slide of the oil, gasps into golden skin and, even though there was now nothing to reach for, the way that Samouel's soul kept straining to try and reach out for him.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that it is SO MUCH HARDER to write a sex scene without talking than I originally thought. Like, holy SHIT so much harder. UGH. But it came out pretty well if I do say so myself. <3


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Samouel woke the next morning alone in bed, sated and his limbs still heavy with pleasure.  He could not remember how many times he and Gabrihl had lain together, but it had been...  He smiled and looked at the first light coming over the horizon.  It had been a true celebration of their bodies together.

 

He made his way downstairs to the table, where they had broken their fast the previous morning.  Samouel knew that he would need to report down to the colosseum soon, with two events to participate in this afternoon.  He needed to be there, to show what he had worked and trained so hard for these past years.

 

There was no sign of Gabrihl when the time came for him to leave, despite the spread of food that had been left at the table and Samouel reluctantly left and made his way back into town.  Had he perhaps offended Gabrihl somehow over the evening?  Samouel stopped by the inn room that he shared with Deinias and looked around for his brother, but there no sign of him in the room.    

 

Would he not even be wished luck by Deinias?  Samouel shook himself and made his way down to the colosseum.  He did not need luck.  He had trained too hard and too long for this.  He would not fail, he was going to win that olive branch crown and bring it back to Arcadia.  He _would_.  

 

Though several other athletes had started to gather, he was not the last and he was greeted warmly by his fellow competitors.  Samouel smiled and allowed himself to fall into the teasing banter that he so often shared with his brother.  

 

It was nearing high noon when a shout of his name made him turn to look at the entrance.  He was being oiled for the race, but the sight of Deinias made him break into a wide grin.  Deinias would wish him luck.  "Deinias!"  

 

Deinias stopped next to Samouel and panted, shooing the servant away and taking up oiling Samouel's back and his legs.  He grinned at his brother.  "Sorry I'm late.  Good night, you know?"  

 

"Yes, I do,” Samouel said, grinning widely when Deinias's hands froze on his skin.

 

"Do you now?  I take it you and your chariot driver had an excellent evening then?"  Deinias raised an eyebrow and grinned back at his brother.

 

"Yes,” Samouel said.  He stretched and gathered some of the oil for his hands and his arms.  He was almost ready.  

 

Deinias huffed and shook his head.  "Well, I'm glad that you went out and had some fun."  He worked silently for a few minutes before adding.  "You do know that you're going to win, right?"  

 

Samouel laughed a little and looked down at his brother.  "I think that you are over-confident in my abilities, but the sentiment is appreciated."  

 

Deinias snorted.  "All of the guys here know that you are their competition, so bear in mind that they will be targeting you for any foul play.  Get out in front, use those legs of yours and keep an early lead.  None of them should be able to catch you."  

 

Samouel nodded and nudged his brother with a knee.  "This is not the first race that I have run Deinias, I will be fine, I promise."  

 

"I know, I know, but this is the Olympics.  It will bring a lot of prestige to Arcadia if you are to win,” Deinias added, finishing off the last of the oil.  

 

"I know,” Samouel said, flexing and stretching.  A loud horn blew, signaling the competitors that they should gather.  He looked back at his brother and smiled.  "You will be watching?"  

 

"Always,” Deinias said, grinning at Samouel.  "Go win yourself a crown!  Maybe your chariot rider will come around begging for your graces tonight!"  

 

Samouel laughed, the last of the tension from this morning bleeding out of him as he walked towards the entrance of the arena.  Excitement filled him at the cheers of the crowd as they walked out, the hot sun beating down on them.  

 

The crowd seemed to get louder as they marched towards the center of the arena, and even though he could not see Deinias, Samouel knew that he was there and that he would win with his brother watching him and cheering him on.  Samouel took his position for the race and waited for the call.  

 

Just before it was to start, he wondered if Gabrihl was also in the stands, watching him as he had done yesterday.  Samouel focused on the track and then the horn to start the race came.  He grinned and leapt forward.  He would win!  

 

Deinias was not nervous for his little brother.  He refused to be.  Samouel kept a solid lead, and this race was not the longer one that was featured in his Pentathlon.  

 

The power of the crowd screaming was unbelievable.  Samouel had never heard or felt anything like it.  His feet barely touched the ground and he was not winded at all.   They'd made two laps around the colosseum with only one remaining.  Exhaustion could not touch him!  

 

There were men who professed to be sprinters at the end of a race, but he _knew_ that he would be able to beat them, surpass them.  The finish line was in sight and the crowd was roaring even louder.  

 

Gabrihl watched from the shadows of the stadium.  Samouel flew.  There was no power about him, no forces helping him other than his own strength of will and the support of his brother.  Even last night had no impact on him, and some of the exhaustion of having his soul fed on should have shown, but there was nothing.  Samouel ran like he had been born to it, and his body was made for nothing else.  

 

The instant he crossed the finish line, the noise level reached a fever pitch and Samouel was surrounded by it.  He kept jogging and took one victory lap, waving to all.  He couldn't stop, if he did, this feeling would go away and he wouldn't be able to touch it again.  But, it was not long before he was being beckoned to the center of the arena to receive his olive branch crown.  

 

It felt heavy and Samouel reached up to touch it for a moment, unable to resist grinning wide.  The shouts of the crowd erupted again, the chant taking the shape of his name.  He raised his hands in victory and the stadium somehow managed to continue to increase in volume.   _Incredible_.  

 

Deinias managed to tackle his brother as he walked back into the bowels of the colosseum.  His events were starting shortly and it would only take him a little time before he had to join the call of the horn.  "Samouel!"  

 

Samouel laughed and picked his brother up, swinging him around in a wide motion.  He'd done it, he'd done it and his friends and fellow competitors were already trying to drag him off for a proper celebration.  He had to watch Deinias win, he had to!  “Deinias!””  

 

Deinias grinned at how his brother was being congratulated and shouted to. "Go, let them toast your greatness!"  Deinias urged, pushing his brother towards the exit.  

 

"No, I need to watch you and make sure that you do just as well!" Samouel said, struggling against the hands that were pulling him.  

 

Deinias laughed and pushed his brother back into the celebration party.  "Go!  Find your chariot rider and celebrate in proper style tonight!  I will find you!"  

 

Samouel wanted to protest, but wine was being offered and he could not refuse it from his competitors.  He took the cup and drank deeply, raising it in toast to his brother.  "Come celebrate your own crown with me when you win!"  

 

Deinias nodded and made his way out into the arena as the crowd began to shout once again.  

 

Samouel was dragged to the nearest tavern, his olive branch crown the toast of the night.  Food and wine was purchased for him as they celebrated a successful games and his win in the race.  

 

It all became a blur, even as the sun began to set.  News from the colosseum began to bleed in after the sun had fallen from the sky.  Samouel caught word of the pentathlon, how his brother had been robbed of the victory, likely due to another competitor’s cheating.  

 

Deinias appeared halfway through the night, his arm around his discus player, who was wearing his own olive branch crown crooked on his head.  Samouel grinned widely and demanded a toast in honor of the other success.  There was a loud shout of agreement and Deinias and his lover were swept into the festivities.  

 

It could only have been better if Gabrihl had also been present, but Samouel did not fool himself into thinking that Gabrihl would be attending an event like this.  After all, he had not won his event, and perhaps spending his time with winners was not what he wanted for the evening.  Perhaps he had found another man to warm his bed that night.

 

The thought bothered him.  The idea that someone else would be swept away by the same level of passion and power that he had seen last night.  

 

"Congratulations are in order, I have been informed.”  

 

Samouel immediately looked up and swayed.  The wine had been plentiful, but he would recognize those golden eyes anywhere.  "Gabrihl!"  He raised his glass.  "A toast to Gabrihl!"  

 

Drunken roars filled the inn, many men having uncaring of the toast, but were eager to down their cups of wine and demand more.  Gabrihl only stared at him as he finished off his cup and left it on the counter.  It was filled again immediately after and Samouel grinned.  

 

Gabrihl studied Samouel and wondered why he had come here.  He had gotten what he wanted, a night to feed off the power of that bright soul.  Samouel would celebrate his win, find his soulmate and ascend to heaven.  There was nothing left for him here and he should be on his way to the next opportunity.  

 

Yet...

 

Yet the joy that was singing from every inch of Samouel's soul was just as addicting as the light it had had in passion and he had been drawn in to it, unable to keep away.  Gabrihl stared at Samouel until he quieted and put the cup back down on the table.  Their eyes were locked, Samouel's eyes going occasionally unfocused due to too many toasts.

 

"Come with me,” he ordered.

 

Samouel lurched to his feet and grabbed Gabrihl's hand as they stumbled through the inn.  They could not head back to his house, he would never be able to make it that far before he touched Gabrihl again.  He needed to touch him again.  "Gabrihl."  Samouel tugged harder on his hand and lifted Gabrihl, pushing him against the wall.  

 

He dove in for a kiss and demanded surrender.  Gabrihl was soft and so warm, just as he had been last night.  Their clothes were in the way, and Samouel tugged impatiently on the cloth covering Gabrihl and pressed up against him.  Their cocks rubbed through the fabric, and the friction was just enough to have him repeating the motion, rocking desperately against Gabrihl.  

 

This was what he needed, he wanted, needed this.  He shoved up against Gabrihl frantically, chasing the friction and pleasure between them.  Just as last night, heat bloomed over him and he lowered his mouth to Gabrihl’s neck, biting down, tasting the warmth of his skin.  Samouel panted into Gabrihl's neck as he felt legs wrap around his waist, moving with him, eagerly.  

 

Gabrihl would allow himself this, a pure moment of nothing but passion and two bodies coming together.  Gabrihl tangled his fingers into Samouel's hair and pulled on it, yanking his head back to expose his throat.  He leaned down and sucked at the revealed skin, a growl escaping his throat.  He needed this human to surrender to him, give him everything that he had and then more.  It wouldn't be enough, never enough, but it was what he could take.  

 

Samouel gasped as he was overwhelmed by Gabrihl again.  Questions rose up in his mouth, where had Gabrihl been, had he watched his run today, had he watched him be crowned the victor?  Had Gabrihl seen any of it?  But it didn't matter, as they moved and rutted together frantically.  None of it mattered, only this mattered and he could feel it.  

 

Samouel always responded to him so beautifully, his entire body arching with a shout as his motions became frantic.  Gabrihl had bent time, just enough so that he would be able to have this moment in privacy without someone watching themselves lose each other.  Samouel's hands were gripping him so tightly, as though he were about to be abandoned and lost.  

 

There was something about Gabrihl that meant he had no hope of controlling himself.  Samouel grunted as Gabrihl's legs tightened around him and they came together, their bodies shaking and rocking as pleasure washed over them both.  He sank forward, carefully keeping Gabrihl suspended above the ground.  

 

Samouel pulled back to stare at Gabrihl, his eyes dazed and a little confused as to what had just happened.  Where had Gabrihl come from?  When Gabrihl lowered himself back to the ground, Samouel pushed a hand through his hair and let out a short laugh.  "Gabrihl...what..."

 

Gabrihl pushed a finger against Samouel's lips and shook his head.  "Good luck in your games tomorrow."  He did not let Samouel say anything else as he turned and left the alley.  As he turned the corner and heard Samouel shout his name, Gabrihl stepped into the shadows and allowed them to swallow him.  He needed to disappear and forget about the bright soul of Samouel.  He needed to remember what he was.  A God, who had taken a very willing sacrifice.  Nothing more.  

 

Samouel searched the crowd frantically, but the press of people was strong and people began to blend together.  There was no sight of Gabrihl and he would have to accept that he would not be coming back.  The thought was far more saddening.  He sighed and shook his head as he adjusted his toga.  No one would notice a stain.  He moved his belt lower to cover it and turned away from the street.  

 

He made his way back into the inn with another cheer from the crowd and a knowing smirk from Deinias.  Samouel laughed at him and merely looked to the man who had not left his side for the entire evening.  No matter his choices, Deinias's had been decidedly more interesting.  

 

"I need a glass of wine!"  

 

His shout was met by a large cheer from the crowd and he was swept back into the press of all of the men in the inn, a cup of wine pushed into his hands only a moment later.  Samouel drank and decided that he would forget about the taste of Gabrihl’s skin and the addictive nature of his kisses.  Gabrihl had been his taste of true passion and it was not something that he would forget.

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

The next day was another day of victory, but it seemed sour.  The tone of the festivities was starting to wind down as the last of the games took place and champions were crowned.  Samouel kept searching the crowds for the sight of golden eyes, but there was no sign of Gabrihl.  On a whim, he had made the walk to Gabrihl's house, but only found it darkened and unoccupied.  

 

Samouel made his way back to the inn.  He had to have offended Gabrihl in some manner for him to make such a sudden disappearance.  They had enjoyed themselves  together, and Gabrihl had demanded his consent each time, making it clear that he would accept nothing less.  

 

Samouel finished packing his things with Deinias and wrapped his arm around his brother in a tight hug.  "I still say that you were robbed of victory.  It seems wrong that I have two crowns when you have only one."  

 

Deinias laughed and pushed his brother.  "Then it is a good thing there are games every four years.  We shall come back and have victory again, and toast ourselves as repeated victors!"  

 

Samouel smiled and nodded, following his brother out.  Time to make their way home so they could talk of their victories and be the toast of Arcadia.  As Samouel stepped out into the dirtied streets of Athens, he looked up at the sun and smiled.  It would be good to go home, he had missed it.  Gabrihl had been...perhaps the best part of Athens, but it was only a temporary thing; it had never been meant to be a permanent stay.  

 

"Time to go home indeed."  

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

It was coincidence (or so he continued to tell himself) that Gabrihl found himself at the next Games.  Another man that more than deserved his brand of justice and punishment.  A traitor to the nation that poisoned his competitors and allowed himself to be crowned the victor.  So he would take the guise of an Olympian again, and perhaps there would be a chance to see Samouel again.  

 

However, there was no _need_ to see him, and he had not thought of him with any regularity since they had parted ways.  But once in a while, a soul, brighter than most (but nothing compared to Samouel), would appear and he would miss the light of what Samouel's soul had been.  It had outshined all the others, even that of his brother. 

 

Two days into the games, Gabrihl had not seen Samouel, nor his brother.  He began listening to the gossip more carefully after that, and it did not take long to understand what had happened.  

 

He folded time, flying to four years earlier, just after the last games, and was able to track the two bright souls to the countryside.  Gabrihl watched, from the shadows, as Samouel and Deinias were attacked.  He narrowed his eyes when he recognized the dye of their togas.  Red.  The same red as the chariot of the man he had ensured the defeat of in the chariot race.  His hands tightened into fists as Samouel and Deinias fought, but they were not strong enough against a small army of men.  

 

Samouel fell and his soul screamed in pain.  Gabrihl winced and watched as it hovered in the field for a moment before beginning the slow return to heaven.  He would once again fall back into the reincarnation line.  Perhaps his next life, Samouel would find his soulmate and be happy.  Perhaps...

 

Gabrihl turned his attention to Deinias.  The rumors would be true then, of such an athlete, destroying himself with drink at the death of his brother.  Deinias's soul, at the loss of Samouel, had immediately darkened to a color and shade Gabrihl was more familiar with.  The dark promise of revenge, should he be able to get it.  It would not take Deinias long to find a vice to bury himself in.  

 

He turned his attention to the men in red, who left Deinias weeping over his brother.  Gabrihl's eyes were drawn to the olive branch crown, now lying forgotten on the ground, blood starting to seep into the leaves.  In a second, he had it in his hand, cradled carefully.  He would keep it safe.  

 

His eyes glinted as he looked back up at the men in red.  They would all pay for what they had done, pay in the most painful way that he could come up with.  Slow, painful torture as vengeance for what they had done.  

 

Gabrihl's fingers tightened around the olive branch leaves before he disappeared with a snap, folding time again to return to four years later.  There would be no need for such a confrontation now.  He could exact his revenge long after the events had taken place, when they thought they were safe, happy.  

 

He was a God.  And he was _vengeful_.  

 

 

 

 

 

End Part One

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

** Before **

 

Gabriel watched the procession of souls as they stood in line and waited for their turn at reincarnation  For such a long line, it certainly did move quickly.  Michael and Lucifer were calling for him, but he ignored their voices and sank deeper into the cloud.  They were fighting again, they were always fighting now.  He wouldn’t be the one to mediate them this time.  It was Father’s job to calm the two of them down and cease their fighting.  

 

He turned his attention back to the line of souls, watching their slow procession.  They were fascinating little things.  Each of them would be reincarnated a handful of times until they found their soulmate and returned to heaven to share a small space together, wanting for nothing.  Gabriel frowned when he noticed that two souls were standing side-by-side, unlike the others who stood in single-file.  He stared at them curiously.  Why they weren't in line behind each other?  The angels monitoring the line did not usher them into proper place, merely eased them along as they waited for their turn.  Was nothing out of place?  Why were they allowed to be the exception?  

 

Gabriel heard Lucifer's Grace rise in discord, echoing across heaven as he argued with Michael.  He frowned and looked back down at the two bright souls, standing side-by-side.  Should they be so much brighter than the rest?  Was there any reason for them to be so bright?  Had they lived before?  What caused them to be so different?

 

He was tempted to approach the angels tending the souls, but they would likely fall over themselves posturing to an archangel and it would disturb their work.  Gabriel sighed and flipped over on the cloud, staring up at the glistening sky of heaven.   The souls would be re-incarnated to find their soulmate, usually never more than a dozen times or so.  Even then, that many reincarnations was rare.  Once the soulmate was found, they would return to share a heaven together.  If they did not find their soulmate, they would be put back into line for reincarnation.  

 

According to his siblings, most souls found their soulmates by a small number of incarnations.  It never took them long as they were drawn to each other.  Sometimes circumstances forced them apart (early deaths, disease, the human world was riddled with them), but they would always find each other.  Gabriel scoffed and ignored Michael's harsh call for him, shrouding his Grace in the lining of the cloud again.

 

They were made to be paired up, to find each other.  Biology, their minds, their souls, they were made to find another, or more than one other.  Gabriel remembered the first time three human souls had been bonded together.  The angels in charge of the souls had been in an uproar, saying that now another soul would go without and that was unacceptable.  Only, the sets of three, and the occasional set of four kept happening.  Gabriel smiled down at the bright spots in a careful line.  Some of them were rebels, just like him.  Gabriel imagined that he would have liked those humans, had he ever met them.

 

Discord, sharp and uncomfortable for everyone in heaven rang out across the sky.  Lucifer's call was different now.  This time there was...a new emotion.  Gabriel knew the name of it, from watching humans.  Pain.  Added to the anger and frustration already tinting Lucifer’s Grace, a great many angels turned to the Morningstar to understand what had caused such an outcry.  Worry lanced through him and he left his hiding spot, flying to where Lucifer and Michael's voices were becoming louder and louder, the notes of their song darkening the skies of heaven.  

 

Gabriel could feel the touch of their Father, approaching, wishing for his children to calm themselves.  Lucifer would not listen,  he never listened.  His voice only grew louder and now more angels joined him, raised their voices in the off-tone notes Lucifer was singing, echoing across heaven.  The skies were dark grey, obscuring the endless light of his Father when Gabriel landed beside them.  

 

He was only in time to watch Lucifer and Michael face each other one last time.  Gabriel was unaware of his own voice, the tremble of his Grace as judgement from their Father was leveled at Lucifer and the others who had risen in discord.  Gabriel cried out, but it was not enough, it was never enough, never loud enough.  He watched in horror Michael cast Lucifer down, down to the depths of Hell, never to return to Heaven, to his home.  Into a cage that would hold him prisoner for the remainder of eternity.  One by one, he watched as all of the angels that had raised their voices with Lucifer were cast from Heaven, forced to leave their home.  

 

Gabriel learned a new emotion from the humans that day.  Grief.  He mourned the loss of Lucifer, of his siblings.  Michael remained certain of his decision.  Hundreds of angels turned to him, to Michael for answers.  They were archangels, God’s most beloved children, and surely Father must have said something of this, words of comfort and faith.  For a time, Gabriel and Michael worked to calm and encourage their siblings, spreading the word of faith.  Their Father remained silent on the matter and the  skies of heaven remained dark.  

 

He stared at the once-bright skies, lost in the memories of Before.  War came and passed.  He fought, led armies of his brothers and his sisters to their deaths, even as they were victorious.  Gabriel understood why the humans feared death, feared loss.  An angel was not re-incarnated, an angel would never come back.  Perhaps Father could bring an angel back to life if he wished it, but he remained silent and did nothing for his siblings that existed no longer.  Michael and Raphael offered words of comfort after the war, to the angels that now understood the meaning of loss.  

 

Gabriel retreated to the corner of Heaven that had become his own, the small portion with souls waiting in line to be reincarnated.  The two bright souls, side-by-side still, were next, and Gabriel watched as in the blink of a hundred years, they were gone.  

 

Heaven seemed to grow darker still.  The skies remained clouded and discord rang out across heaven.  Their Father remained silent and did not answer their prayers nor requests for guidance.  Discord in heaven was no longer tolerated and more of his brothers and sisters Fell.  There was fear in Heaven, many angels turning to Michael and Raphael for guidance, for leadership.  

 

Gabriel knew if he were to leave…  It would be no stretch to assume that he would not be missed.  His presence would go unnoticed by the others.  He was known for running from his responsibilities, no one would look for him, not for a very long time.

 

He did not have the courage of Lucifer, he could not raise his voice in discord against his Father, against Michael.  But…  He _could_ hide.  He was very, very good at hiding.  He looked back down to earth, to the beings, the humans, they were to care for.  They were weak.  

 

He could not Fall...but perhaps...perhaps he could hide.  Gabriel closed his eyes and quieted his Song, his Grace until it no longer rang out across Heaven.  He folded himself in and looked down at the Earth again.  He reached out and found a vessel, an unassuming, faithful man.  He would do perfectly.  A moment later, he opened his eyes and looked up at the bright sun.  

 

No one would miss him.

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

  
  
  
  


 

Gabrihl sauntered out of Alexander's tent and ignored the looks from the rest of the menHow repressed and silly, their looks of derision and disgust.  Where was the age where Greeks would savor their bodies together?Their victories?He ignored the rest of the looks as Alexander followed him out of the tent and began talking to men about the siege that would begin on the morrow.A siege on an island, and plenty of opportunity for his tricks.  

 

  
He watched Alexander from the side, studying the men just beyond him.It was an impressive show, a dance, and Alexander played it as a true master.  By pretending that he cared not for the greatest battle of his career, Alexander instilled more courage and excitement in his men.  It was something that he could appreciate and _did_ , since he had been the choice to warm Alexander's bed the previous evening.  

 

  
Gabrihl whistled and made his way towards the fire.  Might as well see what these Greeks were cooking and if it was anything good, he might partake before he was to leave and find his next victim.  

 

  
"Deinias!"  

 

  
Gabrihl's head snapped up in a moment and he froze. _No._ It couldn’t be what, who he was staring at.   _Impossible_.  How had they managed to cross paths again?  Those souls should have long found their soul mates and been paired off.  Why were they still here on earth?  Why were they still _together_?  

 

  
He watched Samouel (who appeared entirely unchanged) and Deinias move near the fire, Samouel in a full General's regalia, whereas Deinias was almost bare of armor.  

 

  
"We begin the siege of Tyre tomorrow, Deinias.  The men need to be ready, not drunk!"  Samouel growled, pushing his brother at the shoulder.  

 

  
"Some would argue that drunk means ready!"  Deinias said with a laugh, shaking his head as he jostled Samouel, winking at him.  "Trust me, we'll manage to survive just fine!" 

 

  
Samouel snarled at his brother and pushed him towards the fire once more before turning towards the spectators. He gave them a smile and waved them towards the fire.  There where times when he needed to accept that he would never be able to control his brother and he would simply do as he liked.The men adored him, loved him and would die for him and would sometimes only listen to him. 

 

  
He felt a gaze on his neck and turned, scowling at whoever clearly thought he made an excellent show.  Samouel froze and studied the short figure standing amidst the crowd.  He strode over and stopped in front of the golden eyed man.  "Name and rank, soldier."  

 

  
Gabrihl's grin widened as Samouel approached him.Samouel's soul recognized him, and was damn near leaping with joy to get close to him again.  "Gabrihl.  Alexander's bed warmer for the evening."  

 

  
There was a sputter from several men nearby and Gabrihl barely managed to restrain his laughter at their pretend horror.  As if they would not try to take advantage in the same way if they were able to.  Hypocritical fools.  "And you are?"  

 

  
Samouel raised an eyebrow and looked at the men who were gathering around them.  They scattered with a quick noise and he turned back to this... _bedwarmer_.  "Samouel of Athens."  

 

  
"Ah."  Gabrihl nodded.  Small differences, but not much between the Samouel he had first met and this one.Not strange with several hundred years having passed and Samouel was as bronzed and beautiful as he had been in his past life.  A golden god for his taking once again.He smirked and licked his lips.  "And how may I help you?"  

 

  
"What is your business with Alexander?"  

 

  
Gabrihl laughed and raised both of his eyebrows.  "Boy, if you need to ask me that, I need to take you on a trip to the nearest whore's tent immediately."  

 

  
Samouel flushed and glared at the shorter man.“Enough with the attitude or I will have you thrown to our prisoners.”  He cleared his throat and narrowed his eyes. "Tell me what your business is, or I will have you killed."  

 

  
Gabrihl pouted.  This Samouel was much more of a stick in the mud.  He needed a good fucking.  "Threatening slaughter over a simple bedding?  Goodness, what has the Greek army come to?"  

 

  
"Well then, bedwarmer, perhaps you should spend the night with the-"

 

  
"With you?  Oh, excellent suggestion!  Alexander will be busy with the siege regardless, and I think you warming my bed would please me a great deal."  Gabrihl winked at Samouel and watched as he flushed even more.  Oh _yes_ , he was going to have a great deal of fun with this incarnation of Samouel.  

 

  
Samouel scowled.  "I have better things to be doing.”  

 

  
"You only think you do.  One night with me and I assure you, you will think much differently.  In fact, you might find that you need to spend the right of your nights with me.  I am rather busy, however, so we shall see."  Gabrihl sauntered towards the fire, picking up a goblet of wine along the way, taking a long sip before turning to look at Samouel again.  

 

  
His soul was even more beautiful with a tint of anger to it, hot and frustrated.  Beautiful in a way that those sorts of things should not be.  Gabrihl licked his lips again and couldn't help staring at Samouel.  "Perhaps you should take me back to your tent and ensure I am of no danger to your leader?  Strip me of all my clothing and be _absolutely_ certain of it?"  

 

  
"No,” Samouel said, reaching out to grab the bedwarmer by his free hand.  "But I shall interrogate you.  If you are to spend private time with Alexander, I would not have him wake up with a knife in his back.  Are we understood?"  

 

  
Gabrihl grinned and nodded, bowing deeply.  "Lead the way, General."  He waited for Samouel to turn and sauntered behind him, well aware that plenty of the men were staring at them both.  He dropped his eyes to Samouel's bare shoulders and back.   _Mmm_ , he would taste those before the morning.  Would they taste different than they had before?  

 

  
He was led to a large (and private) tent, which Gabrihl raised his eyebrows at.  Only the higher ups got tents of this nature, though it appeared that even Samouel was sharing the tent with someone.  Likely his brother from earlier.  "Well, now you have me in your tent, Samouel.  What _are_ you going to do with me?"  

 

  
"Strip,” Samouel ordered, sitting down on the edge of his bed, his hands clasped under his chin as he stared at the shorter man.  Gabrihl had obeyed the order, without question.  He licked his lips, he may not partake of such a feast of skin, especially whenmeant for Alexander.

 

  
"Ah, so you _are_ interested, you just feign otherwise."  Gabrihl said, unable to keep from smirking.  He licked his lips again and continued to stare at Samouel. 

 

  
"The men need to know that their leader is not affected by such things.  While Alexander may pretend otherwise, I will not.  What I think and do in private is for myself,” Samouel said as he watched Gabrihl finish removing his toga and sandals.  "Give me your clothing,” he ordered.

 

  
Gabrihl bent over, picking up the bundle of cloth before throwing it at Samouel.  He smirked and waited for the examination to be over.  "No knives?"  

 

  
"No knives, poison, or other weapons.”  Samouel narrowed his eyes.  "Why are you warming Alexanders bed?  There are a dozen others that you could have approached, that would have paid you."  

 

  
Gabrihl laughed, comfortable in his nakedness as he walked closer to Samouel.  "Why do you assume that I would not be paid by the honor of bedding Alexander the Great?"  He stepped closer and trailed his fingers over Samouel's collarbone, watching how the skin jumped in surprise.  He smirked.  Oh _yes_.

 

  
"Are you?"  

 

  
"Am I...?"  

 

  
"Honored to be bedding Alexander the Great?" Samouel asked, bringing his hands up to Gabrihl's hips, both of his thumbs going to the divot of his hipbone.  Gabrihl was not toned like the other soldiers, the other men here were.  He was soft, like a woman, but he also sturdy.  He would not be broken in a night of rough passion.  Samouel knew that he would take everything that was given and return for more.   

 

  
Gabrihl shrugged and stepped closer to Samouel, so they were separated by an inch.  "He is a man and he beds as well as most men do.  He is, perhaps, more vigorous than most."  He grinned and reached up to comb his fingers through Samouel's hair.  "What about you?"  

 

  
"Me?" Samouel asked, his throat dry.  He looked around for a mug of wine, anything to be able to quench his thirst.  Gabrihl was naked, standing between his legs and his cock was growing harder by the moment.  He would need to be able to hold himself back.  

 

  
"Yes,” Gabrihl purred, his voice low.  "How do you bed Samouel?  Are you gentle and caring?"  He trailed his fingers down and over Samouel's neck, along the corded and tense muscles, pausing at the line of his breastplate, smirking at him.  "Or are you vicious and hard?  Do you have to hold yourself back with whores and women, wishing that there were something, _someone_ you could truly let yourself loose on?"  

 

  
He would taste this soul again.  Samouel was eager for it, eager to come together again.  After one feeding, a soul should have darkened, faded, especially when the power was given so freely, but if anything, Samouel's soul seemed brighter and more powerful than it had been the last time he had seen it.  Gabrihl growled and leaned closer to whisper in Samouel's ear.  "It's the latter, isn't it?  You wish for someone to be able to unleash your full fury on.  Someone, with whom you could lose all control and not hold back."  

 

  
Samouel bit down a cry, but it was swallowed by Gabrihl's lips an instant later.  He wanted what Gabrihl was offering.  There was something dark and visceral about Gabrihl.  If he were being honest, he wanted to prove that he was better than most men, that he was _better_ than Alexander.  He wanted Gabrihl to remember his name and the way _he_ fucked.  When Gabrihl yanked away from him, panting softly, Samouel stared at him and growled.  He wanted those lips again, he needed them.  

 

  
"You do, don't you?" Gabrihl said, his fingers dropping to Samouel's belt.  With a quick twist of magic, it was unlocked and gone on the floor.  He peeled the rest of the armor from Samouel and pressed him back to the bed.  "So strong, violent even.  Women could never give you what you want, and you have known that and wanted something else, something more, haven’t you?”  

 

  
Samouel snarled and rolled them over, pressing Gabrihl into the thin blankets.  This teasing and tormenting needed to stop.  He was not right, he never had been right, he was wrong about all of that.  “You are wrong,” Sam snarled.  

 

  
“No, I am not.You know it, and you want to prove it to me,” Gabrihl said, his whole body bucking up against Samouel, as large hands came up and pinned him down.  This was no innocent boy who had never lain with a man, this was not the soul he had bedded once before.  It was more tainted now, still bright and still indescribably beautiful, but not nearly as innocent as it had once been.  It was still a beautiful sight and he could not look away.  

 

  
Samouel bit at Gabrihl's lips and grabbed for the small oil bottle he kept by his bed.  He offered it to Gabrihl.  "Get yourself ready,” he ordered, growling darkly at him.  

 

  
Gabrihl gave a gleeful laugh and pushed Samouel back, off of him, rising to his knees.  "You know, Alexander liked to watch too,” he taunted, feeling the growl in Samouel's chest at his admission.  Intoxicating, this soul.  How could he still want more even after having him before?  

 

  
No matter.He would take the offering from Samouel's soul once again and perhaps more than once if the siege went on for days.  Gabrihl didn't bother spending long getting himself ready before he spread himself out on the bed, his legs wide like a woman.  He looked up at Samouel and smirked.  "If you are so determined to show me that you are different, I would hurry up with doing that."  

 

  
Samouel grabbed Gabrihl's legs and yanked him into his lap, holding onto him and tugging him into proper position.  As soon as he had Gabrihl situated, he fucked into him, hard and desperate.  Gabrihl cried out, his whole body arching with a whine.  Yes, that was what he wanted, he needed.  He needed to make Gabrihl forget about Alexander, about having fucked him and having that body over him.  

 

  
Gabrihl didn't bother trying to be quiet.  Let the men know what their General was up to, taking the leftovers of Alexander.  He wanted to laugh again, because Alexander was paltry in comparison to the light and power of Samouel's soul.  The harder and faster they moved together, the brighter the light got. 

 

  
Gabrihl absorbed it, letting it soak into him.  He knew what it was calling for, and the phantom reminder of how they had once come together teased at his mind.He ignored it and kept taking more and more of Samouel’s light in, feeding off the power.  No matter how much he took, Samouel fed him more, until his soul was so bright that every godly force in the country would be able to sense it.

 

  
Samouel yanked Gabrihl's hips down into his next thrust and watched golden eyes flutter and a shout be ripped from that throat.  He bit down into the soft skin of Gabrihl's collarbone and sucked hard, leaving his mark.  Gabrihl would leave him and remember who he was and how he had fucked, how he had touched.  

 

  
Gabrihl let Samouel take everything that he needed, devouring the light his soul was giving off.  It was heady, intoxicating, and he was swimming in it.  Unbidden, the thought of what it would be like to combine soul and Grace with this human came to mind again.  Gabrihl shoved the thought away before it could intrude any further.  He did not need to be thinking about that again, he only needed to think of Samouel, and his carnal offering of pleasure to his God.  

 

  
Samouel pulled his mouth away from Gabrihl's skin long enough to snarl another order at him.  "Touch yourself."  A moment later, he yanked hard, his fingers digging hard into the skin at Gabrihl's hips.  He would have marks and not only the marks on his neck, but he would have imprints on his hips, where he had been fucked.  

 

  
Gabrihl panted out a laugh as Samouel fucked into him again, dropping his head to Samouel's ear.  " _No_.I can come just like this."  He bit down on the lobe of Samouel's ear and watched as that chiseled body jolted.  Gabrihl wanted to laugh.  Oh _yes_.  

 

  
There was sweat dripping down between their bodies, combining with the oil to form a mess beneath them.  Samouel could not bring himself to even think of it.  Gabrihl was moving below him, his cries turning even louder and more desperate.  "Yes.  Do it,” he ordered, his voice low and gruff.  He wanted to see this bedwarmer lose control before him, wanted to know that he had been fucked better than ever before.  He wanted to know it with every fiber of his being. 

 

  
Gabrihl whined and slammed his hips back twice more, keeping a handle on the power bleeding out of Samouel.  If he wasn't careful, it was going to attract someone else who would be interested in this bright light.  He gave another hard rock back and screamed, since theatrics were _always_ good, and came, coating their bellies in come, pressing closer to Samouel.  

 

  
It was a moment later when Samouel lost control, burying his face in Gabrihl's neck as he shouted.  He came, his body tense and locked as he emptied himself into the willing body beneath him.  They fell back onto the bed together and Samouel stared up at the worn fabric of his tent.  How had he gotten so carried away?  

 

Gabrihl reached out and swatted Samouel on the chest.  His thoughts were loud, too loud.  "Relax.  Or I won't be back to warm your bed again."  The threat was enough to keep Samouel from making another sound.  Except...Gabrihl could feel the question in the back of his mind that Samouel was asking.  Or rather, trying not to ask.  He chuckled.  "Yes, you were far superior.  Now don't tell him."  

 

Samouel snorted out a laugh into Gabrihl's hair.  "No, I will not."  With a little good fortune, Alexander would not be angry for the stealing of his bedwarmer.  He could always say that Gabrihl was a simple bedwarmer and had taken advantage.  He relaxed into the bed and stretched.  

 

Gabrihl rolled over onto the bed and banished the mess inside him with a thought.  Samouel was still warm, his soul singing with power and pleasure, an intoxicating song.  Maybe that explained why he wasn't able to give it up just yet.  He took a deep breath and looked down at the bed.Here he was, back again, sampling the light of this soul again and debating on when he would have the chance again.  Yet for some reason, the soul of his brother, just as bright, was no draw.  What was so interesting about the soul of this one human?

 

Gabrihl dismissed the thoughts and watched as Samouel began to drift into sleep, his entire body relaxing.  These were thoughts that he did not need right now, nor never.  There was no time and no space for them.  

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

The siege of Tyre was wearing on them all.  Samouel looked around the camp and settled back into his seat at the table near Alexander.  Despite several successful steps forward, they had still not managed to conquer Tyre.  It remained as it had always been, its walls just as strong, and it was something that they continued to debate on, and discuss, every day, without resolution. 

 

Samouel took another deep sip of his wine and raised an eyebrow as Gabrihl joined the festivities, dressed, bare to the waist and his sandals gone.  Bedwarmer indeed.  

 

After the first night, they had not sampled each other again, though it was not for a lack of offering.  Samouel had asked once, the afternoon after they had been together.  Gabrihl had not given him an answer, but Samouel was certain that Gabrihl had made sure he would be found, his legs wrapped around another man.  

 

He did not need the bedwarmer.  Though the idea that Gabrihl had found better pleasures elsewhere ate at him, made his stomach roll in an uncomfortable way.  Samouel turned to his brother, in the seat of honor next to Alexander tonight.  They were laughing together and drinking another goblet of wine.  He shook his head.  

 

He would leave them to it.  He needed to work on a strategy for the morn that would assure them victory.  Samouel finished off his wine and gave the men a salute before leaving the tent.  He didn't notice golden eyes following his every moment as he departed.  

 

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

 

Samouel stared at the map in his tent, willing himself to come up with an idea, another idea that would save the lives of countless men and ensure their victory.  There had to be a way.  There _had_ to be.  

 

 

"You are far too stressed looking for someone who should be celebrating.  Tyre has been blockaded for months.  The city will fall soon enough,” Gabrihl said, slipping into Samouel's tent.  He had not managed to stay away from Samouel, instead he remained magnetized, drawn to the power that soul offered him.  "What bothers you?"  

 

 

"Our blockade has been successful, yes.  But the city can sustain many more months.  They have fresh water and food stores for an extended period of time."  Samouel pushed his fingers through his hair and sank down on the side of his bed.  

 

 

Gabrihl hummed and sauntered closer, straddling Samouel's legs.  

 

 

Samouel tensed and lifted his head to glare at the bedwarmer.  "Tired of your new playthings?"

 

 

"Don't get a big head,” Gabrihl cautioned, pushing one finger into Samouel's nose.  "But they couldn't hold a candle to you even if they wished to.  So I am back, despite my best efforts otherwise."  

 

 

Samouel snorted.   "Is that supposed to make me feel better?"  

 

 

Gabrihl shrugged and wrapped his arms around Samouel's shoulders.  "Perhaps, perhaps not.  Is your ego so fragile that it needs the reassurance?"  

 

 

Samouel growled, glaring at the golden-eyed man in his lap.  "No."  

 

 

"Excellent.  Now, why are you so tense?"  

 

 

Samouel looked over Gabrihl's shoulders to the large pile of papers that were sitting on the table.  He needed to go through them once more and figure out a better option for their siege.  "We need a navy." 

 

 

Gabrihl hummed.  "You do indeed.  And you will have one, if Alexander is to have his way."  

 

 

Samouel nodded, looking at the map.  "Yes, and then the siege will begin again, and many men will die."  

 

 

"Such a general.  Worried for the loss of your men?"  

 

 

"Tyre is a fortress.  It has defended against attacks of this nature for years, if not even longer.  We need something else to succeed,” Samouel said, turning to look at the man in his lap.  Gabrihl's skin glistened in the candlelight, with sweet smelling oils some of the whores favored.  

 

 

Gabrihl looked over at his shoulders at the maps and tilted his head.  "If it were a normal siege, how would you approach it?"  

 

 

"On land, it is different."  

 

 

"Regardless.  How would you do it?" Gabrihl asked, reaching up to tangle his fingers into Samouel's hair, scooting closer to him.  

 

 

Samouel made a noise low in his throat, tilting his head back for more of the touch, silently demanding it.  "I would..."  

 

 

"Yes?" Gabrihl prompted, massaging slowly.  

 

 

"I would send one attack straight for the center.  Focus all of our strength at one point and push that point until it broke their ranks.  It would be a rout, then, with our numbers."  

 

 

Gabrihl considered that and looked at the map.  "Why can you not do the same thing here?"  

 

 

Samouel snorted out a laugh.  "The sea gets in the way Gabrihl."  

 

 

"And before the advent of bridges, rivers got in the way.  You help command the greatest army the world has ever seen.  Why should the very sea not bow before you?"  Gabrihl asked, tilting his face to look up at Samouel.  

 

 

Samouel stared at Gabrihl.  "We cannot build a bridge-"

 

 

"Why?" Gabrihl interrupted, tugging a little harder on Samouel's hair.  "Why can't you?"  

 

 

Samouel's eyes went wide and they flew to the map.  His mind raced with the idea.  Now that it had started, there was no stopping the idea, and his mind felt like it was over-flowing.  He needed to speak with Deinias, with Alexander.  They were going to build a bridge to Tyre.  They were going to find the weak point it and exploit it.

 

 

Gabrihl sucked in a breath as Samouel's soul lit up again, the light momentarily blinding.  Before he knew what was happening, he pulled Samouel in again, their lips slamming together in a harsh kiss.  

 

 

Samouel wanted to protest the sudden kiss that came out of nowhere, but Gabrihl's lips were demanding, desperate, and he did not wish to push him away.  He growled and tugged at the pants Gabrihl was wearing.  Thin, terrible things that needed to disappear, _now_.  

 

 

"Slow down,” Gabrihl panted against Samouel's lips.  "You just figured out how to defeat the Persians.  Let's celebrate shall we?  Sit back."  

 

 

Samouel raised an eyebrow, but stretched back on the bed, his pants tented with his arousal as he stared at Gabrihl.  "What are you doing?"  

 

 

Gabrihl reached down and undid the ties on Samouel's pants before yanking them down to his thighs.  He removed his own pants and straddled Samouel's waist.  "I am going to ride you.  Unless you have additional protests?"  

 

 

Samouel laughed and shook his head, staring up at the bedwarmer.  "I had thought you'd found your pleasure elsewhere.  I was not...gentle."  He bit down on his lip and stifled a groan when Gabrihl rocked down on him, grinding together slowly.  

 

 

"I like rough,” Gabrihl said, reaching for the oil that was still at the bedside.  He wrapped his hand around Samouel and stroked him slowly, growling at him.  "You think so little of yourself."  

 

 

Samouel choked on a groan and gasped, arching into the touch from Gabrihl.  "You made it clear that I was one of many for you.  Why should I think myself special?"  

 

 

Gabrihl leaned down and licked at Samouel's lips before biting down hard on his lower lip, enough to draw blood.  "I didn't charge."  

 

 

Samouel blinked up at Gabrihl in stunned surprise.  He didn't manage to respond before Gabrihl positioned himself and sank down with a loud groan.  He gasped and dropped his hands to Gabrihl's hips, squeezing at them. "So you didn't."  

 

 

"Indeed.  So, now sit back and let me enjoy you some more.  I might need to fuck men for money, but you, Samouel, are all for the pleasure."  Gabrihl purred, lifting himself up and slamming back down.  Samouel choked out another loud cry and his soul lit up, reaching for him again.  

 

 

Gabrihl couldn't reach Samouel's lips from where he was, but he leaned down and licked his way down the center of Samouel's chest, his heart thudding loudly.  "Enjoying yourself, aren't you?"  He rocked down again and this time added a slow grind to the end, chuckling when Samouel shivered under him.  

 

 

Samouel tightened his grip on Gabrihl's hips and squeezed, determined to leave fingerprints on that tanned skin.  Gabrihl would bare his mark in one way or another.  The bedwarmer moaned and Samouel smirked, pushing his hips up into Gabrihl's next motion, watching as his body started to shake.  "Are you?"  

 

 

“Is that not obvious?” Gabrihl panted out, rocking back onto Samouel quicker, determined to get everything he could out of this.  Samouel’s soul was pulsing with power, bright and intoxicating, offering itself up without reserve.  

 

 

Samouel could have sworn that Gabrihl was glowing from within, his golden skin brighter than any light that he had ever seen.  It was too bright for him to stare at and watch.  He slammed his eyes shut and reached for Gabrihl's cock, stroking it hard and fast, as he had seemed to enjoy their last time together.  

 

 

The loud shout that Gabrihl gave, his motions abruptly turning frantic was a testament to the correctness of his touch and Samouel didn't stop until Gabrihl shouted his name loud enough for the entire camp to hear.  Normally Samouel would have minded, but that light within Gabrihl was bright, even with his eyes closed and it was so hot, it was surrounding him, and even like this, he could hear the soft chant of Gabrihl's voice for him to let go.  

 

 

Gabrihl was vibrating with power, his skin glowing white-hot as Samouel's soul poured more into him, giving and giving without reservation.  He wrapped Samouel in his power as a God would cradle a sacrifice and ordered Samouel to reach his peak.  His eyes were closed and his soul was a brilliant starburst of light, washing over the entire camp.  

 

 

Gabrihl sank down against Samouel’s chest and let his eyes close as the power started to fade to normal levels.  It was powerful, so damn powerful and irresistible.  He stirred and pressed his fingertips to Samouel’s temple.It was a simple thing to edit his memories of his their coupling so he would remember none of it, other than the very excellent bedding.  

 

 

The idea of visiting Alexander's tent now, or the tent of the others was repulsive now that his power was singing with the residual touch of Samouel’s soul.  Gods didn't pick and have favorites.  He stroked his hand along Samouel's chest and hummed, studying how his face was relaxed in sleep.  But souls such as this one were rarer than even a God.  Who was he to deny a gift that had fallen into his lap a second time?

 

 

What other soul could possibly deserve someone like this?  Gabrihl frowned at the thought and shook his head.  It did not matter.  Samouel would find his soulmate and return to heaven, staying there where he belonged, permanently with the other half of his soul.  

 

 

But, the question still demanded an answer.  Who could possibly be worthy of a soul as bright as this one?  Any normal soul would be swallowed up by the endless light and power, either overwhelmed or killed.  

 

 

Yet every soul had a match, a mate.  They were born to be one of two (or three, or four).  Gabrihl frowned down at Samouel and pressed another kiss to the skin over his heart, the beat strong and steady.  

 

 

No need to think on it.  

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

The next weeks were busy as they built the land bridge.  Alexander had not believed the idea would work at first, but they had the best engineers and sculptors in the world.  It would be possible.  He would make it possible, he had no doubt.  

 

 

Samouel threw himself into the work, into the idea that Gabrihl had inspired.  For every step that they were thrown back, he had another five to step forward.  They made progress, slowly.Every day, the Tyrians began to tire, their bombardments growing fewer and fewer until they stopped entirely.  

 

 

Their blockade continued, their navy grew.  Alexander outfitted their barges with battering rams to take down the walls of Tyre.  They had found the weak point and they would pierce through and swarm the city, and victory would be theirs.  

 

 

The camp, the men, were electric at the thought of victory.  Samouel fed off of it, the excitement reaching a fever pitch as one day, the breach happened, at last.  The Tyrians did not fall without a fight, but they _did_ fall.The city was captured, and tonight they would dine at the table of the King!

 

 

Gabrihl was late to the party, but that only made his arrival more timed.  The energy in the room, the victory that was a result of murder, and success in battle, was the perfect feeding ground for a god.  He took all of it in, the energy of the room feeding into him and stalked towards the head table.  Alexander was there, but Alexander was not who he wanted.  He paid his respects, but made his way over to Samouel, ignoring the cheer of his men.  

 

 

He draped his arms around Samouel from behind, pressing his lips to the shell of Samouel's ear.  "Celebrate with me tonight.  The bedwarmer chooses you, Samouel of Athens.   _Come_."  Gabrihl gave a throaty chuckle and smirked when Samouel's entire body shivered.  

 

 

Samouel turned, his mind swimming with wine as Gabrihl pressed in close to his back, that entire torso bare and determined to torment him.  He licked his lips.  Gabrihl was nearly naked in the harem pants more commonly worn by women.  Nonetheless, they suited him, and the rest of his body was adorned only with gold chains running down from the necklace he wore to the bracelets on his wrists.  He was an intoxicating picture.  "I must...see Alexander safe to bed."  

 

 

Gabrihl chuckled at the sight of Samouel struggling to be the dutiful General, to do what was right by his King and what he had been trained to do.  "Well then, Samouel."  Gabrihl bit down on the lobe of Samouel's ear and watched him shudder.  "I shall wait in your room for you to finish your business with the King.  I shall be ready, with my legs spread for you."  

 

 

Another shudder worked down Samouel's entire body and Gabrihl smirked as he sauntered away towards the chambers that Samouel had been granted in the castle.  As a General, he had a suite of rooms to himself, and they would have more than enough time together this evening.  

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

Samouel finished off his second glass of wine, then put it to the side, keeping careful observation of those around them.  The siege might be over, but it was certainly possible that there were Tyrians holding a grudge that would not miss a chance to attack their King.  

 

 

He watched his brother lurch to his feet, holding up his filled glass of wine, a bandage wrapped around his forearm.  It wasn't a substantial wound, and Samouel had been able to dress it himself.  They would live to fight another battle and another siege for Alexander.  

 

 

"To our King!"  

 

 

A loud cheer.  Samouel looked around the room and then to the stairs.  Gabrihl, spread out on his blankets, his lips bitten red and his eyes dark...

 

 

"To our glorious victory!"  

 

 

An even louder cheer.  Samouel smiled and looked back to Alexander and his brother.  They were both grinning widely at each other, the men an endless stream of noise behind them.  

 

 

"And last, but not least, to the defeat of any who dare stand in the way of the greatest army ever assembled!" Deinias shouted. 

 

 

Samouel watched as every man who was able, lurched to their feet, the noise in the hall deafening, even echoed by those who were gathered outside.  He stood up as well.  It would be the perfect moment to take his leave.  No one would notice his absence and Gabrihl-

 

 

"Sire!"  

 

 

The alarmed shout captured Samouel's attention, he spun, grabbing Alexander and kicking his feet out from under him to get him under the cover of the table.  The arrow meant for Alexander hit him in the chest and he grunted, sinking to his knees.  

 

 

The guards stationed at the entrance sprang into action and Samouel blinked hard, struggling to focus.  Deinias's face swam in his vision and he tried to focus.  "D-Deinias..."

 

 

Deinias's lips were moving, but there was nothing to hear.  Deinias wrapped a hand around the shaft of the arrow and fire laced around his chest.  More hands now, all holding him down.  More faces.  Deinias, where was Deinias?!  

 

 

A moment later the arrow was yanked and Samouel struggled to keep his eyes open.  There were too many faces.  Too much blood and he could smell it now.  Death.  Was he going to die?  It would end the festivities, but Alexander was safe.  He had been saved ad he had not died without a reason.  Alexander would protect Deinias.  Deinias would be safe.  

 

 

He struggled to open his eyes again, Deinias's face swimming in his vision.  Was Deinias saying something?  He looked worried.  Deinias shouldn't be worried, Alexander was safe.  Everything was going to be okay now that Alexander was protected.  Samouel closed his eyes and inhaled one last time, the fire spreading to every inch of his body.  He was going to die.  Alexander was safe.  Deinias was safe.   _Gabrihl_...  He exhaled.  

 

 

Gabrihl frowned as time continued to pass.  He sat up and looked towards the dining hall, searching for the sight of Samouel's bright soul.  The energy had turned frantic, worried and scared.  Something had happened and he looked closer.  Samouel's soul...where was Samouel's soul?!

 

 

In a moment, Gabrihl was in the dining hall, next to Samouel's chair, invisible to all others in the room.  He walked through them as though they were shadows and knelt by Samouel.  Hands were pressed to his chest as he bled.  His soul was fading, the last of the light trying to cling to something, something that should have been there, and was not.  Nothing to live for.  Not now.  

 

 

He could save that soul.  

 

 

Gabrihl shook his head, but now that the thought was free, his Grace surged inside him.  He could save that soul, restore the brightness.  He could bring Samouel back.  It would be a miracle, forever unexplained.  But he _could_.  His Grace was demanding it, that he act, that he save it.  

 

 

The soul had fed him, had given him power, and now wanted the return for that gift.  It was calling out to him, to his Grace, wanting something to anchor itself with.  Gabrihl stifled the thought, and his Grace was demanding more and more that he save Samouel, that he save this soul!  

 

 

The last of the light left Samouel's eyes and he passed, his soul slowly leaving his body to float above him for a moment.  It waited in front of him, and even now, when there was none but him to see it, Gabrihl had never seen anything so bright.  He did not reach out to touch it.  

 

 

It ascended to heaven, slowly returning to the line of souls waiting to be reincarnated.  There it would stay, again.  Gabrihl stared at it as Samouel's body was removed to his room, and Alexander gave the order for a funeral pyre to be built for Samouel.  

 

 

Gabrihl turned to look at the other bright soul in the room.  Deinias's soul was getting darker by the moment, the bright light stifled by grief and self-hate.  As once-before, it would destroy itself now that the light of Samouel was gone.  

 

 

Gabrihl looked heavenward and then disappeared.  

 

 

 

 

END PART TWO 


	9. Chapter 9

 

 

 

 

Samuel Winchester, second son of John Winchester, Earl of Birmingham, tapped his fingers impatiently on his glass of port as the piano music slowly droned on and on.  His father was busy conversing with his older brother and several other men, discussing the sale of their latest thoroughbred that had yet to be broken.Why couldn’t a more up tempo piece be played?He was not the only one dying a slow death due to boredom.

 

 

He would much rather be dancing (even if he was incapable, according to his many instructors), or speaking with the women in the sitting room, who would at least provide some respite from the slow, sleepy music.On the other hand, if he were in that room, the husband hunters would be after him in force.  After having finished his Tour abroad (and oh, did he miss Italy and the proper sunlight there), now returned, he was one of the catches of the season, according to many a Mama.  Second only to his brother, never mind that neither of them had any interest in a wife.  

 

 

In fact, Sam was positive that Dean had demanded he come to Town only so he could have some protection against the hoards of young ladies and their mothers.  Thankfully, he didn’t mind speaking with most of them, something that Dean took full advantage of.Dean simply looking at some of the young ladies had already caused a fit of the vapors and the gossip hounds were out in full force.  Sam snorted and caught his brother's eye when he looked over.  

 

 

Dean raised an eyebrow at him and Sam shook his head, smiling as he took a sip of his port.  He would tell his brother later.  Dean hated being reminded of how attractive women found him.  In fact, he worked even harder at not being attractive (his cravat was never in season, the cut of his boots and clothes always simple), and only succeeded in starting trends that swept the young men of London.  It infuriated Dean to no end.  

 

 

Which might be why Sam helped spur those trends on with a perfectly timed comment here and there with his friends.  He smirked to himself and finished off the last of his glass.  How much longer would they be forced to stand here before they rejoined the women?  While most of the topics were initially restricted to the weather and the ball itself, Sam managed to get most of the women to open up and talk about some of their interests.  

 

 

It had resulted in more than a few...failures.  One, very lovely woman had spent over an hour describing the different types of thread that could be used for embroidery.  Sam now knew more about embroidery than he could have ever wanted to.  However, it did come in handy for his cousin Joanna, when he needed to buy her a birthday present.  

 

 

"Winchester!"  

 

 

Sam's attention snapped back to the men around him and he narrowed his eyes at Brady Hawthorne.  Second son of the Duke of Wellington and determined to be a close friend of his.  "Hawthorne.  Wasn't expecting to see you here.  You might take some of the attention off Dean and I for once."  

 

 

"Not a chance, I am staying far away from the hoards of matchmakers and sequestering myself here, as is proper."  Brady took a slow sip of his port and raised an eyebrow at his friend.  "You look positively tan.  Your tour did you good."  

 

 

Sam laughed.  "I will lose it soon enough in this terrible weather.  I am certain that I will never see the sun again.  It is terrible.  I am not sure why I ever left Italy."  

 

 

Brady scoffed.  "You cannot tell me that Italy compares to the sturdy soil of England."  

 

 

Sam raised an eyebrow and finished off the last of his drink, choosing not to answer. England did have things that Italy did not.  But frequent sunshine was not one of them, unfortunately.  

 

 

"Winchester, I knew you were strange, but I have never before appreciated just how much!  You must be mad to say that you prefer anything over this!"  

 

 

"You've clearly never been to Italy,” A smooth voice cut in.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel studied the two men in front of him.  It had been almost a millennia.  But that soul?  Accompanied by the other in the room...?  It could not have been anyone else.  Strange that they had been drawn together again.  He shook himself and re-focused on the two in front of him.

 

 

Far more likely that they had not crossed paths and this was just another of a dozen incarnations where Sam's soul was trying to find its soulmate.  It _was_ odd that a soul would take more than three or four incarnations to find it's mate, but not unheard of.  They were drawn to each other, and even on opposite ends of the world, they would slowly make their ways towards each other.  

 

 

Where was the mate to Sam's soul, and why had it not managed to appear yet?  

 

 

Gabriel debated disappearing and leaving London far behind.  There were plenty of men to trick and torture in countries on the other side of the planet.  He could visit Kali, give rekindling old flames a try.  

 

 

But he didn't move and instead he stared at Sam.  Second son of an Earl.  A prestigious man even in this time.  Just as the soul didn't change, the body was also similar.  That was rarer than the repeated incarnations of a single soul.  Souls would take on any form they were given.  That was the nature.  When the mate of a soul was found, the form did not matter.  

 

 

Gabriel stepped closer and reached out to touch the light of Sam's soul.  It recognized him and lit up, dazzling him with his light.  Before he realized what he had done, he had interrupted their conversation.  

 

 

"And what business of it is yours?" Brady sneered, looking at the shorter man.  After studying the cut of his clothes, he snorted and turned back to Sam.  "As I was saying, Winchester, I don't understand how you could prefer those heathens-"  

 

 

Gabriel snorted.  "You call the art capital of the world, that holds the work of more masters than any other country heathens?  You may need to re-examine the definition."  His comment was worth the impressive shade of purple the other man began to turn.  

 

 

"Why you-"

 

 

"Gabriel Kingston,” he interrupted, assuming the identity of a noble in a heartbeat.  No one would think anything of the Duke of Norfolk suddenly gaining another son and it was an identity easily created in their minds.  "Yes, that Kingston.  Second son of the Duke of Norfolk.  Viscount Larkhill, in my spare time."  

 

 

The shade of purple only got darker as he sipped at his brandy.  He wrinkled his nose.  He preferred the sweeter drinks of the women.  So much more taste than these harsh drinks.  He turned to Sam, raising an eyebrow.  "I do not believe we have met...?"  

 

 

"Sam Winchester, Second Son of the Earl of Birmingham.”  Sam shook the Viscount's hand and grinned at him.  "Pleasure to meet you, and glad to meet someone else who appreciates the beauty of Italian art."  

 

 

Gabriel moved and turned his shoulder on Brady, effectively dismissing him from the conversation so he could focus on Sam.  Sam again.  Would it always be Sam?  Did souls always have the same name?  He had never bothered to notice.  Gender never mattered, but the name?  "I do not know of anyone who has seen it that could not speak of it's beauty for hours.  Where did you visit on your tour?"  

 

 

Sam grinned, turning to the shorter man.  "Venice.  The canals were incredible, and the art..."  He sucked in a breath, imagining it, fighting down the wish that he could be there again.  Just to walk the streets, to step on a gondola and savor the different types of art that there were.  In England, they had nothing of the sort for the Thames.  Everything was barges, large, clumsy things that had nothing on the grace of the Italian boats.  

 

 

"Venice?  Not Rome or the Vatican?  I am stunned.  Did the art there not impress you?" Gabriel asked, grinning at Sam.  His soul was bright and dancing, excited with the topic.  Thought it was not as bright as it could be in passion, it was still shining and eager to pull him closer.  

 

 

"Of course it did,” Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest.  His face turned wistful and he smiled.  "But Venice, with the canals, and the city that pulses around the life of the river...there's nothing quite like it."  

 

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  "One might argue that London is the same.  A city that lives around a river, establishes all pieces of its life here."  

 

 

Sam laughed and grinned wide, knowing that other men were looking at them, but he didn't care.  His father would likely be proud that he was here, befriending the son of a Duke.  "I suppose so.  I just miss the sunshine then!"  

 

 

Gabriel laughed and looked up at the sky.  His Grace roiled inside him again, eager to give this soul what it wanted, something as simple as a sunny day.  Was that all that was required to please someone like Sam?  "I doubt that you will find many sunny days here!  You will have to savor every single one when they appear!"  

 

 

"Of course."  Sam looked over at his shoulder and caught the approving nod from his father.  Of course he was pleased.  A friendship with a potential future Duke was always fortuitous.  "And go riding every morning, hoping for a glimpse of sunlight."  

 

 

He tapped his finger along the glass in his hands and studied the man in front of him.  Unlike their last two meetings, while Sam's soul still reached for him, they were bound by a society, now, that cared.  The joining of two men was frowned upon and Sam would be ostracized at best, banished at worst if they were discovered.  "So what has brought you back to London if you did not wish to come?"  

 

 

Sam waved behind him.  "My brother.  He needs someone to protect him from the women of the town."  

 

 

Gabriel laughed.  "Is he hoping that you will fall for a woman yourself and then he does not need to worry?"  

 

 

"I think he is eager to have his time.  He did not get an extended tour like I did.  He envies that, I think."  Sam never talked to his brother about it, but sometimes the envy was clear, when he talked of Rome, of falling in love and out again with a woman there.  

 

 

"Your experiences are yours, just as his belong to him.  He has responsibilities that you do not.  That is the duty of a first son.  A duty I am glad I do not share!"  Gabriel pressed his glass to Sam's in a quiet toast and finished off the rest of his drink, putting the glass to the side.  "And are you looking for a woman to carry on your good name and extraordinary height?"  

 

 

Sam laughed and shook his head, some of it falling from where he had slicked it back.  "Not at all!  I had my affair with love and now I am content to remain a bachelor for as long as my father will allow me!"  

 

 

Gabriel chuckled.  "Perhaps I shall join the two of you while you are here in town.  I am certain your brother would love to have me around.  He'll get no attention at all and will be wildly jealous."  

 

 

Sam lit up, nodding rapidly.  "Please.  I should love to see him not be the talk of one party."  

 

 

"Then consider it done.  Let me know what your engagements are this week and I will ensure that I am also present."  Gabriel winked at Sam.  "Be certain though, I will expect you to rescue me when the ton flocks to me instead of your brother.  You're the only one who could manage it."  

 

 

"Why do you say that?"  Sam blinked in confusion at Gabriel, tilting his head a little.  

 

 

Gabriel reached out and poked a finger into Sam's chest.  "They like you.  The Mama's and the daughters.  Sam Winchester, always willing to bring even the shyest out of their shell, making sure to spend time with Mamas and daughters alike!  Why, there is even no rumor of you visiting the whorehouses of London!"  

 

 

Sam shushed Gabriel and frowned at him, rolling his eyes.  "You exaggerate."  

 

 

"So you have visited the whorehouses?"  Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow.  

 

 

"No, of course not, I leave that quite firmly to my brother,” Sam said, crossing his arms over his chest.  He smirked at Gabriel.  "And I do not have to resort to paying for a woman when I want one."  

 

 

Gabriel choked on his next laugh and sent Sam a wide grin.  "Touche, Touche.  I imagine that you do not.  You are the vision of society's perfect man.  A conversationalist, well-built, titled, rich, and not prone to drink, the gambling tables, or women.  Sam Winchester, what are your faults?" he teased.  

 

 

Sam flushed.  "I am far from without fault, I assure you."  

 

 

"Well, the ton have yet to find one, and they know everything."  Gabriel winked again.  "All you need is a lace carvat and a bright pink-"

 

 

"Never!" Sam growled, smoothing down his very suitable black dinner jacket.  Lace.  Pastels.  They would be left to women.  Green, navy blue, black and grey suited him more than enough.  

 

 

Gabriel laughed, shaking his head.  "You look so very offended when you have no reason to be."  

 

 

"I believe that calling me a dandy is more than a reason for offense!" Sam snapped.

 

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Sam and smirked.  "There are some men here who would consider the title of dandy a compliment.  Are you not one of them Sam?"  

 

 

"Never!" Sam growled, glaring at Gabriel now.  

 

 

"I think you are too much fun to tease,” Gabriel said, reaching out to slap Sam on the shoulder.  "Come, I think we have stayed in here too long.  Shall we suggest returning to the ladies?  I am sure they are wasting away from our lack of presence."  

 

 

Sam snorted, rolling his eyes.  "Somehow I think they are managing just fine without us."  

 

 

"Well of course, and I am not about to be the man that dare suggest otherwise,” Gabriel said, giving Sam a small bow.  He led the way to the door with an announcement that he had had enough of port and moved to the sitting room.  

 

 

Sam looked around the room, glancing at his father and then some of the older men present who were surprised at the pronouncement coming without any prompting whatsoever.  There were some disgruntled looks, to be sure, but one did not argue with the son of a duke.

 

 

Gabriel pushed open the doors to the sitting room and gave a beaming smile to the women present.  "Ladies, we have returned from our den of smoke and liquor and are  fiercely lacking in an improved view and conversation.  Can you assist?"  Laughter greeted him and Gabriel immediately dove into the room, his outrageous flattery making everyone smile and laugh at his antics.  

 

 

Sam found his eyes drawn to Gabriel, repeatedly through the remainder of the evening.  He was magnetizing, his presence drawing looks from both men and women despite their attempts otherwise.   

 

 

"-do you think, Sam?"  

 

 

His attention snapped back to Jessica Willows, his neighbor and childhood friend.  He smiled at her and shook his head.  Sam took her arm and drew her to a smaller alcove away from the settees, but still in view of the party.  "I'm sorry, I was not listening.  Please forgive me my inattention.  What were you asking for my opinion on?"  

 

 

Jessica chuckled and shook her head, stepping back to allow another to pass them.  "Nothing as important as whatever it is that has drawn your attention in such a manner.  Who are you looking at?"  She stood on her tiptoes and glanced around the room, confused and trying to understand.  

 

 

"No one,” Sam said, too quickly.  Jess gave him another look and he smiled at her, lifting her hand to his mouth and kissing it gently.  "After all, how could I be distracted by anything in the room when there is beauty such as yours is before me?"  

 

 

Jessica laughed.  "Sam!  You unrepentant flatterer!"  When Sam only continued to grin at her, she pulled her hand back and slapped him gently in the chest with her fan.  "Now behave and tell me what you were actually looking at."  

 

 

"Gabriel Kingston,” Sam answered, this time with the truth.  "I had never met him before tonight.  We spoke for several minutes earlier this evening.  He is...interesting."  

 

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

 

 

 

 

"Hm."  Jessica studied her friend and tilted her head to the side.  "Interesting how?"  

 

Sam wished that there was a way to explain it.  "His personality is magnetizing.  Men are drawn to him whether they like it or not.  They either agree with him or they hate him.  There doesn't seem to be any sort of in-between."  He rolled his eyes as Gabriel bent low over a young ladies' hand before kissing it.  "This also apparently applies to women.

 

Jessica stared at Sam for an even longer moment.  "You sound jealous."  

 

"I am not jealous,” Sam snapped, glaring at Jessica for the suggestion.  

 

"Then explain why you are glowering at him when he has done nothing wrong,” Jessica challenged, not afraid to press back against Sam when she needed to.  

 

Sam immediately averted his gaze away from Gabriel and swore under his breath.  He had not meant to do that and now it was possible that someone noticed.  

 

Jessica reached out and placed a hand on Sam's arm and shook her head.  "Everyone thinks he made you angry earlier.  There is no worry about..."  

 

He frowned at Jessica.  "You promised never to speak of it."  

 

"Sam, you are my friend, and I worry about you.  You may be a second son, but you cannot hide yourself forever and-"

 

"That is exactly what I must do."  His smile turned wistful.  "Unless I can make it back to a country where such things, as long as they are indoors,  are given no attention, I must act the part."  

 

She squeezed his arm again and grinned widely at him.  "In the meantime, you shall make every lady swoon over you and your charm.  I already know my Mama is saying that you should have asked for my hand years ago."  

 

Sam made an uncomfortable face and looked down at her.  "Do you need me to do so?  I can, if-"

 

"Sam."  Jessica shook her head.  "I do not.  You are my friend and I would do most anything for you, but please do not ask me to do that."  

 

He smiled at her and covered her hand on his arm, squeezing it gently.  "I would never dream of it, my dearest friend.  Now, shall we move to the window where we are less likely to be heard?  I want to know what men have caught your eye."  

 

Jessica laughed and followed Sam to the window, knowing that most eyes in the room where on them, eyebrows raised and wondering when there would be an announcement between the two of them.  It would never happen, as much as her younger self had been in love with Sam.  However, one drunken, sobbing confession from Sam had banished that thought forever.  

 

She shivered and glanced over her shoulder around the room.  Gabriel Kingston met her eyes and she shivered under the frigid look of fury.  What had she possibly done to anger the son of a Duke?  They had not even spoken this evening.  She gave him a small nod of acknowledgement, but he turned his back on her and resumed his conversation.  Strange.  

 

Gabriel did not like the possessive anger crawling through his skin.  He itched to rip the blonde away from Sam and take her place.  Such things were impossible here, but he wanted it.  He licked his lips and continued to stare at her.  She needed to get away from Sam.  He could see how well they fit together.  

 

Their souls were compatible, but not mates.  It was a rare thing, but Gabriel had seen it before.  In the event that a soul did not find its mate, it would reach out to kindred souls, trying to find another that was similar.  Humans were often content and happy in such marriages, but they were not great passions, tales of love.  Gabriel hummed and sipped the glass of wine that he had been handed moments ago.  

 

It was odd, that he felt so possessive of Sam. He had made no claim on the soul, only supped and taken in the light that it continued to give off freely, handing it to any who might come by.  There was no reason that he should not allow two compatible souls to be happy, especially when there was nothing that he could offer Sam in return.  

 

His Grace rolled in protest.  There was something that he could give, but he would not.  He was a God.  Gods took and gave nothing in return.  Gabriel watched as Sam threw back his head and gave a hearty laugh, the tanned line of his neck tantalizing.  He wanted to sink his teeth in and hear Sam gasp and shudder under him again in passion.  

 

He wanted that soul to scream for him again, it's bright light sinking into him, increasing his own power.  When Sam's soul finally found the mate it had been searching for, it would be a love that would change the course of history.  Sam's light was too much, too powerful for anything else.  Gabriel narrowed his eyes and took another long sip of the wine.  

 

Sam's thoughts were not hard to read and contained the usual mundane thoughts for a human.  Pretty girls, beautiful men, clothing and drink choices, his brother, his father, him...  Gabriel tilted his head and focused more power on the thoughts Sam had around him.  They were fluid and quick, as though Sam was afraid to think them for more than a moment.  

 

It was similar to catching a wisp of cloud, but when Gabriel did manage to tap into the thoughts Sam was trying to keep hidden, he hid a smirk behind his glass of wine.  A cacophony of how mesmerizing his eyes and presence were.  How Sam could not look away for long and he did not want to stop looking.  

 

Well, well, _well_.  Some things did not change, even when hundreds of years passed.  Sam's soul (and body) were as attracted to him as he had been in years past.  Perhaps no major effort would be required in the seduction, only in making sure that they were not caught together.  There was something that could be said for the good nature of teasing.  

 

Gabriel smirked and left his wine glass on an empty tray and made his way over to Sam and the woman he was standing with.  "Sam, I simply will not tolerate not knowing the name of this gorgeous woman one more minute.  Please introduce us."  A breach of propriety, but enough were deep into their cups this evening.  They would not notice and the girl's mother would be a fool to interrupt him saying hello to her.  The benefits of pretending to be the son of a Duke.  

 

Sam frowned at Gabriel Kingston, wondering what had sent him striding across the room to join their clearly private conversation.  His behavior and actions made no rational sense.  If he had attempted something similar, his father would have been beside himself with anger.  "Of course, Gabriel.  This is Miss Willows.  She is an old friend of mine, we grew up together."  

 

"Miss Willows!  A pleasure!  My name is Gabriel Kingston, though I am certain that you knew that already, since everyone else here seems to."  Gabriel winked at her, watching a smile start.  Her eyes darted to Sam standing beside her and he hummed, watching carefully.   _Interesting_.  She knew of Sam's attraction to him, or she could see it in someone she had known for so long.  

 

"It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, Viscount Larkhill,” Jessica said, dipping herself into a curtsey.  

 

Gabriel smiled more widely at her and returned the bow.  "Thank you for the introductions.  I do have a quick matter to discuss with Sam.  Would you mind if I stole him from you for a few minutes Miss Willows?  I shall return him right to your side shortly after.”  

 

Jessica glanced to Sam again and nodded, smiling at the shorter man.  "Of course, Sam, I'll be waiting right here."  She sat herself down on the window lounge and turned to observe the room.

 

Gabriel rested a hand on Sam's arm and started to draw him outside. "Come.  We will have more privacy out here."  He tugged on Sam and led him outside the darkened terrace.  Had either of them been women, the mamas would have flocked to the window.  As two men, no one looked twice at them as they left.  

 

"Gabriel-"

 

"I find it interesting that you have used my given name since we were introduced without me telling you that you needed to.  Most men, even acquaintances I meet call me Larkhill.”  Gabriel walked into the shadowed ledge of the building and looked up at Sam.  

 

Sam opened his mouth to protest.  Surely he had not gotten so familiar so quickly.  He snapped it shut and dropped his eyes guilty to the floor, sucking in a slow breath.  He looked at Gabriel.  "My apologies Larkhill.  I know better."  

 

Gabriel hummed.  "Why are you apologizing?"  

 

"It obviously offends you."  

 

"No." 

 

Sam blinked in confusing and stared at Gabriel.  "I do not understand.  If it does not offend you, then why mention it to me?"  

 

Gabriel chuckled.  "Because people will ask how we came to be so familiar with each other when we have only just met and I preferred to have an answer besides something I could make up and you would have no idea."  

 

"Do you have any suggestions?"  

 

"You either call me Larkhill, or, we invent a reason for you to continue to call me Gabriel.  Perhaps I can invite you to stay with me for several weeks.  It would still look strange, but not nearly as much so if we were to share a house,” Gabriel said, turning to stare at Sam.  

 

Sam swallowed hard and stared at Gabriel.  "Share a house?  I could not inconvenience you-"

 

Gabriel waved his hand.  "It would be no inconvenience at all!  It would also serve the additional purpose of getting you away from your brother for a time."  

 

It was a tantalizing proposition and one that he should not turn down.  If his father knew that he was even considering saying no to the offer, he would have been lectured for hours on the merits of having Gabriel as a close friend.  Sam groaned and rubbed his hand over his face.  Not to mention, getting away from Dean for a little while sounded like the best kind of reprieve.  

 

"I don't think that it's a good idea,” Sam said.  Even as he said it, he knew that Gabriel would hear the hesitance in his voice and notice.  

 

"Why?"  

 

_Damn_.  Sam looked at Gabriel, staring at him with both eyebrows raised.  He wished that he had a good answer, but there was nothing that he could say that would make sense for such a refusal.  The excuses would be hollow at best, because Gabriel knew that he was staying with his brother and father.  "I-"

 

Gabriel huffed and raised an eyebrow.  "You don't have a reason, do you?"  

 

Sam didn't bother answering, figuring that the silence was more than a little telling.  He licked his lips nervously, glancing out to the gardens.  He didn't notice golden eyes snapping suddenly to his lips.  "Not a good one, no."  

 

Gabriel laughed and stepped up closer to Sam to bump their shoulders together.  "At the very least, I can appreciate the honesty, so thank you for that."  

 

Sam shot Gabriel a smile and shrugged.  "You don't have a reason to want my company."  

 

"I like you, I don't like living alone.  I need more reasons?" Gabriel asked, shrugging.  

 

"No, I suppose that you don’t,” Sam said.  He smiled and looked at Gabriel.  "I suppose wanting some sort of company does make sense.  But don't you have a valet and a staff living there?"  

 

"Yes, of course,” Gabriel said with another shrug.  No, he didn't, but it was easy enough to make shadows appear to convince Sam if need be.  

 

Sam frowned.  "Why don't they provide you with company?"  

 

Gabriel grinned and shook his head.  "You think an aging staff who have known me since I was a child is the ideal group for me to speak with?" 

 

"When put that way, no, of course not,” Sam said, rolling his eyes.  He stepped towards the moonlight to get out of the shadows when Gabriel's hand landed on his arm.  "Gabriel?"  

 

"You did it again,” Gabriel whispered, his voice low and determined.  He pulled Sam back into the shadows again and licked his lips.  It would be interesting to see how Sam reacted to being handed everything he wanted, at least for the moment.  

 

Sam cursed under his breath and stared down at Gabriel.  "I do apologize Larkhill,” he said, inclining his head in a nod.  

 

"I don't mind,” Gabriel added, bringing Sam even closer and into the shadows proper.  They were now almost completely shrouded in darkness.  They needed to be if his plan to taste those lips and see them bitten red in passion was to work.  

 

"Ga-Larkhill…?”  Sam asked as Gabriel moved to stand in front of him.  

 

Gabriel laughed a little and stepped closer, until their chests were almost touching in the small enclave.  Sam was breathing harder and his chest was rising and falling fast enough that the fabric of their jackets would brush together with every motion.  It was enough.  Sam's pupils were expanding and his heart was pounding wildly.  "Have you ever asked to kiss a woman Sam?"  

 

"I, uh..." Sam stuttered.  "Y-yes, of course!" 

 

"Did she let you?" Gabriel asked, bringing his hand up to press against Sam's heart where he could feel it pounding through his shirt.  

 

Sam swallowed.  "A gentleman does not expose the honor of a lady."  

 

"You need not tell me the lady, or the extent.  But how did you ask her?" Gabriel asked, his hand sliding up Sam's chest to his shoulder.  "Will you tell me?"  

 

“L-Larkhill, what are you-"

 

Gabriel pressed a finger to Sam's lips, effectively silencing his protests.  "Waiting for your answer."  

 

Sam pulled himself back and glared at Gabriel.  "I asked if she would be willing to let me kiss her."  

 

"Did she say yes?" Gabriel breathed.  

 

"Yes,” Sam whispered.  

 

Gabriel smirked, his eyes dancing bright gold.  He could feel Sam's nervousness.  Despite it, his soul was still dancing, reaching out for him eagerly, wanting more of his touch.  "Sam.  Would you be willing to let me kiss you?"  

 

Sam startled, sucking in a breath as he shook his head.  "N-No.  It's not proper, it's-"

 

"It's what you want, isn't it?  I can tell,” Gabriel teased, his thumb tracing the line of Sam's cravat, along where it exposed the bare skin of his neck.  He watched Sam shiver again and raised an eyebrow at him.  "Are you sure that you do not want it?"  

 

"I, Gabriel-"

 

"Yes.  Like that.  Say my name like that.  Whisper it, shout it, moan it, I will hear my name every way that you can say it,” Gabriel promised, reaching up a little further to curve his hand around the back of Sam's neck, pulling him in.  "Won't you kiss me?"  

 

"I can't..."  

 

"You can,” Gabriel whispered, tugging Sam down that last inch before sealing their lips together.  There was another token protest, lost into his lips, but Gabriel ignored it, kissing him harder.  After only a moment, Sam's soul responded, lighting up and immediately drawing him in.  

 

Sam's big hands reached out for him, unable to keep away.  One dropped to his waist to pull him closer and the other to palm his ass, pressing them flush together.  Gabriel swallowed the noise that wanted to escape Sam's mouth and wrapped his other arm around Sam's shoulders.  

 

Were anyone to come out onto the terrace, they would be caught.  Sam would be locked away in an asylum.  Gabriel would be too, but since he could just snap himself away and out of any punishment, there was no real threat for him to worry about.  But Sam, Sam would be imprisoned, ostracized for life, easily, for being an irregularity.  Gabriel pulled back, taking a step away from Sam, giving him a moment to let him breathe.  If he also took that moment to absorb the sight of Sam, his lips red and kiss-swollen, well.  That was his own business.

 

Sam's soul was still reaching for him, wanting him back and to touch him again.  Sam's lips were red and wet, more hair falling from his ordered ponytail.  His hazel eyes were wide with lust and desire.  He wanted more.  That had been only a taste.  "Come stay with me,” Gabriel ordered, not looking away from Sam.  "I'll give you far more than a taste in the safety of my bed."  

 

Sam sucked in a breath and tried to calm his heart.  It was racing and he felt, he didn't know how he felt.  Parts of it were good, but the part that could get him beaten by his father if the wrong person saw them was definitely not good.  He stepped a little further back and adjusted the knot on his cravat, trying to straighten it to show that nothing had happened.  Nothing had happened, nothing would happen.  "I do not think it is a good idea.  We would only...succumb."  

 

"It's worth it,” Gabriel whispered.  "You think that felt good?  Imagine what it would feel like to have my hands on you, touching you as you have yourself.  Imagine more, a naked body that is not fragile moving against yours.  You would not need to be gentle.  You could be as rough as you wanted."  He watched as Sam's eyes dilated again, his arousal obvious in both body and soul.  

 

"No, Gabriel,” Sam said, struggling to breathe.  His head felt fuzzy and as though he had been drinking for the entire evening.  

 

"That no sounds an awful lot like a yes,” Gabriel whispered, staring at Sam.  "But if the no is a real no, then I'll stop.  I'm not about to force you to do something you don't want."  

 

"I..."  Sam trailed off, staring at Gabriel.  His heart was pounding.  He _wanted_.  He wanted so much that he positively ached with it.  "Are you...do you not...?"  He bit down on his lip, hesitating with the question.  "I've never met someone else who..."  

 

"Ah,” Gabriel said, his voice soft.  Sam's soul was resisting Sam's mind.  It was a fight that should never need to happen, but society's demands and Sam's strength of will kept his soul (and desires) at bay.   _Barely_.  "I enjoy both.  I prefer one over the other..."  He let his gaze rest squarely on Sam's as the other man started to blush with understanding.  "But I have willingly sampled both."  

 

Sam sucked in a breath, the temptation of what Gabriel was offering him was heady and he wanted.  He wanted to let Gabriel show him.  "Is it different?"  

 

Gabriel's lips curled in a smirk.  "Yes.  Would you like me to show you how different?"  

 

"I don't...Gabriel..."  Sam shook his head, trying to clear the fog that seemed to have settled there, stubbornly and unwilling to go away.  What was it about Gabriel that drew him in?  Before, when he had...noticed men, it had been easy enough to ignore the feelings.  

 

With a quick glance to the window and the inside of the house, Gabriel stepped close to Sam again and pressed a hand to his chest.  Sam's heart was still beating widely and his eyes were wide and flushed.  Gabriel didn't have to look down to know that he was aroused.  

 

Gabriel studied Sam and let his palm rest flat against Sam's heart.  "It is different.  There's no softness to sink into.  It is all about heat.  Strength.   _Power_.  A fight for dominance that you both win.  There is much less need to be gentle.  You know how to touch, for it is much like touching yourself,” he dropped his voice even lower and watched Sam swallow, his lips falling open as he panted.  

 

"It is no soft feminine hand wrapping around you, trying to learn and understand how you want to be touched.  This is someone with larger hands, callused ones, holding you tight and hot, just as you love, stroking you properly."  Gabriel stepped closer until they were barely separated again.  Sam's breath was coming in soft pants, his eyes wide and frantic.  

 

"Gabriel-"

 

"You have a mouth, just as hot, just as wet, that knows how it feels and where it feels to lick and suck best at.  Where a tongue can tease and torment most.  It is not a guess.  It is knowledge and it is powerful."  Gabriel pulled his hand away from Sam's chest and fished a handkerchief out of his pocket.  A moment later, he undid the clasps on the front of Sam's breeches.  An instant later, Gabriel had a hand wrapped around Sam's cock.  "And good,” Gabriel growled, emphasizing the last word as he squeezed Sam, watching him quickly bite down on his lip to muffle his cry.  

 

Gabriel made sure that every drop of Sam's passion was caught in the silk handkerchief and ensured that Sam's cock was clean before tucking him back into his small clothes and breeches.  He pulled his hands away and stepped back from Sam.  

 

Sam tried to catch his breath, even as he fought to be angry.  He was furious and overwhelmed and he wanted to pin Gabriel to the wall and make him pay for at least some of what he had done.  "Why did you do that?" he hissed, glancing towards the window carefully.  At least they hadn't drawn anyone's attention and he had had the sense to muffle his shout.  

 

"You wanted it,” Gabriel said with a shrug.  "Imagine how good that will feel when I am touching you properly."  He glanced out to the gardens.  "I might recommend a walk around the gardens before returning to the party.  You look rather flushed, Winchester."  

 

Sam growled as Gabriel turned away from him and started to walk back into the house.  He reached out to grab Gabriel's arm before he could step back into the light.  He pulled hard and spun Gabriel around, pressing him into the wall.  "I will not be your plaything,” Sam snarled.  

 

Gabriel grinned up at Sam, his heart starting to beat faster.  Sam's soul was lighting up under his attention and wanted more, reaching out for him and tugging him closer.  "Maybe I will be your plaything."  He felt Sam tense over him and raised an eyebrow, licking his lips.  "I'd do that, you know."  

 

Sam shook his head and forced himself to take a step away from Gabriel.  "No, you will not.  And I am sorry, but I will not take your offer of visiting.  I think it would do the both of us a disservice and no good,” he said, giving Gabriel a quick bow and stalking off to the direction of the garden.  He should not feel upset at walking away from Gabriel, like he was losing something he had wanted.  

 

 

 


	11. Chapter 11

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel watched Sam go, staring at him from the balcony before rejoining the party a few minutes later.  He stopped by Miss Willows to let her know that Sam had decided to go for a quick stroll through the gardens and began to mingle with the crowd again.  No one had even noticed their absence.  He grinned and made his way over to the Earl of Birmingham and gave a bow.  

 

 

A few minutes of conversation later, Gabriel was shaking hands with Sam's father when Sam came back into the room.  It may have been devious to go straight to a source that could influence where Sam was spending his evenings, but he was a God.  He would use any and all means necessary to get Sam into his bed where he clearly wanted to be.  

 

 

Sam was surprised to see Gabriel, no, no, Larkhill.  To see Larkhill with his father and brother.  Dread crawled into his stomach as he made his way over to them, looking between all of them with a raised eyebrow.  "Father, Dean.  I apologize for my absence.  I needed a moment of air."  

 

 

"Of course, of course.  Larkhill was just telling us that you had accepted his invitation to come stay with him for the remainder of the Season.  You young boys should go be off together regardless.  Dean and I need to return to Birmingham to handle some estate business.  This way I will not need to keep the house open for just you."  John nodded and looked over at the shorter man.  "I do appreciate you offering."  

 

 

Gabriel smiled.  "I will be glad of the company.  I do get tired of living by myself and I am sure that Sam will be sure to keep me in check so I do not do anything too embarrassing that my father might hear about."  

 

 

Sam fought down the urge to shout in frustration.  He had been gone for less than ten minutes, trying to gather his thoughts and here he was, stuck now with Gabriel, with his father and brother leaving to go back to the country, where he wanted to be.  "I'd actually much rather return with you-"

 

 

"Now Sam, how can you say that after I have promised to take you shooting and show you the rest of the delights that London has to offer?" Gabriel said, accepting another glass of wine from the server as he went by.  "I am sure that you will also be glad to be free of your brother for a few days."  He winked. 

 

 

"Exactly.  Get up to whatever you young boys get up to, as long as none of the news makes it back to me,” John said, giving Sam a glare.  "Other than that, you two enjoy yourselves.  Sam, I will see you back in the summer.  Dean and I will be leaving in the morning."  

 

 

Sam stared at Dean and watched him frown for a moment at their father.  At least the immediate departure hadn't been planned.  That was new and had to have happened very recently.  He cleared his throat.  "Of course Father.  I'll come home in June, like we had originally planned to."  Something dark inside him that he tried to keep buried deep leapt at the idea that he would have at least three months with Gabriel and the privacy of their home.  It was a bachelor's home and there would be minimal staff.  The idea was tantalizing, but it would be best if he did not think on it.  

 

 

"Good boy, good boy.  Let me know if a pretty thing catches your eye,” John ordered, giving his younger son a rough pat on the back.  "Come, we must be heading home, and you will see Larkhill again tomorrow."  

 

 

Sam caught Gabriel's eye and the small smirk that was present on his lips and cursed.  He would need to figure out a way to resist Gabriel before the morning.  He would not give in again and now that he knew Gabriel was willing to go to extreme lengths, Gabriel would not catch him off guard.  Sam cursed when he realized that even in his mind, Gabriel was not Larkhill, as he needed to be.  Curse that man!

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

There were no servants in the house, only illusions that Gabriel snapped up at whim to make sure appearances were kept and none were suspicious of his living in the house.  When Sam arrived, Gabriel answered the door himself, pulling it open.  Two of his 'servants' immediately went to unloading Sam's trunks from the carriage.  "You have a manservant?"  

 

 

Sam shook his head.  "Dean and I share Fitz.  He went back with Dean and my father.  If it is possible, could I ask that yours also assist me?"  

 

 

Gabriel waved his hand.  "Of course, he won't mind at all.  Now come.  Would you like a drink?"  He waited until the servants had brought the trunks upstairs and he had shut the door behind Sam.  He smirked.  "Or would you like to head straight to the bedroom?"  

 

 

Sam flushed and cleared his throat.  "I should like to have a drink, yes."  

 

 

It was clearly an attempt to buy himself some time, but Gabriel was more than willing to ply Sam with drink.  The more he had, the more relaxed he would be and it would be all the easier to seduce him like that.  "What is your drink of choice?"  

 

 

"Wine?" Sam asked, before he thought better of himself.  "Port or brandy are also fine,” he corrected.  Wine, unless it was served with dinner, was thought of as a women's drink rather than something a man would keep in a liquor cabinet.  

 

 

Gabriel opened the door to his office.  "Which is your preference?  Wine?"  

 

 

Sam cleared his throat and shook his head.  "I misspoke.  Brandy would be fine."  

 

 

Gabriel went to sink into his chair behind the desk and stare at Sam.  He tugged on the bell pull by the desk and waited for a servant to appear.  "The finest red wine from the cellar please.  Two glasses as well,” he ordered, and waited for his illusion to reappear with what he had asked for.  Sam was clearly embarrassed, but beneath that, he was also pleased.  He would need to remember that for the future.  

 

 

He poured the glasses himself and offered one to Sam.  "Your father was worried you would complain about leaving Town so quickly.  I saw my chance and informed him that you had accepted my offer to stay."  

 

 

"I would rather have gone home,” Sam growled, taking the glass and sipping at it.  It was excellent wine and it rolled across his tongue, making him shiver.  "I prefer it there."  

 

 

"But you prefer my company over either, so perhaps it ends up evening itself out in the long run,” Gabriel suggested with a shrug.  He winked at Sam again and took a slow drink of his own wine.  "Do you truly prefer wine?"  

 

 

"Yes."  Now he was feeling spiteful and angry.  Trust Gabriel to have taken advantage of a situation which had nothing to do with him whatsoever.  Bastard.  "I dislike brandy and port, but it is what men drink."  

 

 

Gabriel laughed.  "I would heartily disagree.  Wine is a drink for everyone.  Appreciation of a proper wine is an education in and of itself.  If you do not believe me, ask any French or Italian man who owns a vineyard.  You've toured the continent.  You have seen the grape fields."  He inhaled the scent of the wine and hummed.  "Wine is complicated and delicious.  Anyone who says that it is not a men's drink is a fool that you should not listen to."  

 

 

He took another slow sip and looked over the glass at Sam.  "Also, for those of us that enjoy an excellent brandy or port, don't waste excellent liquor just because you are supposed to be drinking it.  It's an insult to that liquor."  

 

 

Sam rolled his eyes at Gabriel and remained standing on the other side of the desk, even as he continued to taste his wine.  "Of course, I would never want to insult liquor.  Or waste it when someone else could be having it.  Heaven forbid."  

 

 

"Finish your wine and sit down on the couch Sam,” Gabriel said, tipping his glass back to get the rest of the liquid before he stood and strode to the door.  Certain images must be maintained.  He shut the door and locked it.  He could feel the tension start to leap off of Sam, at the same time, his soul began to light up, just as it always had.  

 

 

He marveled at it for a moment.  As a soul, it gave so much, sacrificing it's light, only to seemingly grow stronger.  It took nothing from him, but only gave.  Gabriel studied Sam.  If he didn't know better, he would have said that his soul rejoiced in a willing recipient of its gifts.  But that was not how souls worked.  They were a design of both give and take.  

 

 

"Why is the door locked Gabriel?" Sam asked, placing the wineglass down on his desk before he risked shattering it in his hands.  That had happened in the past and he wanted to avoid it happening now.  Bloody fingers, on the other hand, would stop whatever was about to happen.  

 

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Sam.  "Unless you would prefer to be interrupted with my mouth on you...?"  

 

 

Sam choked on his next breath of air and stared at Gabriel with wide eyes.  He glanced outside at the sunlight streaming through the windows.  He swallowed.  "It's daylight."  

 

 

"It's actually eleven o'clock in the morning.  Eleven eighteen, if we are being precise about these sorts of things and you strike me as a precise sort of man,” Gabriel said, walking closer to Sam.  Sam backed away from him, his eyes wide and scared until his thighs hit the couch behind him and he sank back down onto it.  

 

 

"I..."  Sam glanced around the room frantically, searching for any excuse that he could use to get out of this.  Damn his body for doing the opposite of what he actually wanted.  At least sitting down, his reaction was not as obvious and it was hidden.  He did not want Gabriel, no matter what his body said to the contrary.  

 

 

"Sam."  Gabriel stepped closer and straddled Sam's legs, sitting down in his lap.  He saw Sam stop breathing for a second, but his soul was already reaching out, wrapping around him and starting to pull him closer.  Gabriel chuckled a little and waited for Sam to look at him.  "Understand something for me, all right?"  

 

 

Sam swallowed and stared at Gabriel.  Like this, he was too close.  He was so close that he could feel how hot Gabriel was, feel every exhale of his breath.  His eyes were bright in the sunlight too.  "Yes?"  

 

 

"I am not going to force you to do something you do not want to do.  I want my partners willing.  But your body wants.  Your body wants without my prompting.  It's something up here that's standing in the way."  Gabriel tapped Sam's temple gently.  "What is it?"  

 

 

"It isn't proper,” Sam growled, reaching out to push at Gabriel's hips, wanting him off and further away from him so that he was not tempted to do something that he should not do.  "I do not-"

 

 

"Proper.  Many things are not proper and yet they are done anyways.  Men, cheat on their wives, have multiple children out of wedlock and pretend they do not exist, men gamble and put their entire families into risk to the point where their daughters must find a rich husband and marry to save the entire family.  None of this is proper, but it is the reality of the world we live in every day,” Gabriel said, his voice low as he brought a hand up to cup Sam's cheek.  

 

 

"So understand something for me Sam.  Proper holds no restraint for me.  If you consent and you want, I do not care for what is proper."  Gabriel held up his free hand to hold off Sam's comment.  "I understand that our actions affect others beyond ourselves."  He waved around to the room where they were, completely alone.  "We are alone here.  We will not be interrupted."  Gabriel fixed his eyes to Sam's and watched his pupils dilate.  

 

 

"Now.  Tell me.  Do you want to have me?" Gabriel offered, moving a little closer to Sam, pressing his knees into the couch for leverage.  "Tell me,” he demanded.  

 

 

Sam swallowed so hard, he was certain that Gabriel heard it, as close as he was.  He sucked in another breath, his chest heaving in and out.  Oh god, how was he going to do this?  How?  Could he say yes?  Could he let himself have this?  

 

 

"I am giving you a controlled opportunity here.  I cannot out you, without outing myself in the process.  My servants here are a skeleton staff and are loyal to me before anyone else, including my father and the rest of my family.  I will not put you in any sort of danger,” Gabriel whispered, leaning closer to Sam to press his lips to the shell of Sam's ear, tickling the loose hairs that had escaped from his ponytail.  "Sam.  Will you have me?"  

 

 

" _Yes_ ,” The word felt ripped from the very core of him, and the instant it left his mouth, Gabriel overwhelmed him, pressing closer so their entire bodies were sealed together.  Sam moaned, his entire body shivering as Gabriel moved to kiss him, their lips sliding together and over each other.  He shuddered, his hands dropping to Gabriel's waist.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	12. Chapter 12

 

 

Gabriel was hard and demanding, nothing like the soft kisses he had had with women.  Even the quick kiss in the garden was nothing compared to this slow build of heat between them.  He reached up and yanked on the knot of Sam's cravat, undoing the simple tie and yanking the fabric away from his skin.  Sam melted under his hands, his body going soft and welcoming to every kiss and touch.  By the time Gabriel pulled back to let Sam breathe, his eyes were dazed and dark, almost entirely pupil.  

 

"Gabriel..."  Sam whispered, his chest heaving.  He felt like he couldn't breathe, that he was being smothered by the other man.  When Gabriel started undoing the buttons on his waistcoat (when had he removed his jacket?), Sam shivered and reached for his hands, stopping them in the middle of their work on the second button.  "Gabriel, I-"

 

Gabriel kissed Sam again, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth.  He'd intended to answer whatever question that Sam had had, but the small sighs of his name, they sent something possessive flaring darkly through him and he wanted to stake his claim to Sam.  Claim him as only a God could claim an offering.  Gabriel gave another low growl and devoured Sam's mouth, his tongue exploring every inch, fighting down any resistance that Sam tried to offer to the touches.  

 

Sam pulled back from the kiss, sucking in desperate breaths of air.  He was overwhelmed, completely so.  He stared at Gabriel and watched as he licked his lips, his mind quickly going to where those lips had been promised on him.  Would it feel like Gabriel had said?  

 

Gabriel knew that Sam would get nervous and ask him to wait and re-examine things too much if he paused for too long.  He finished off the last of the buttons on Sam's waistcoat and let it fall open, exposing the simple cotton shirt Sam wore.  Gabriel dropped his hand to Sam's chest and could feel how hot his skin was.  Sam's soul surged at the touch, almost blinding to those with the ability to see it.  As before, Sam's soul allowed him to absorb some of the light, giving it freely, almost happily.  

 

Sam groaned as Gabriel's lips moved down his neck, leaving a possessive trail of heat.  His breeches were painful, especially in the position he was sitting in, but if Gabriel was going to make good on his intent...  He shivered, slamming his eyes shut as he thought about it.  "Gabriel, please...I need..."  

 

"I know,” Gabriel said, his voice low and husky.  He slid his hands down and over Sam's chest and waist to the laces on his breeches.  He began to untie them, his knuckles brushing over the heat of an erection he could both feel and easily see through the cream colored pants.  "My hands or my mouth?"  A moment later, he wrapped his hand around Sam, but did nothing else, looking up to him for additional direction.  "Tell me."  

 

Sam's mouth went dry and he stared at Gabriel in shock, wondering how on earth he was supposed to answer that question when his entire head felt heavy and that it was impossible to think of anything at all.  He sucked in a slow breath and licked his lips.  "Mouth,” he managed to rasp out.  He wanted to see Gabriel's head buried in his lap, making good on all of his promises that he had mentioned the night before.  

 

Gabriel smiled and leaned in to steal another kiss from Sam.  "An excellent choice and one I am more than happy to oblige in."  

 

Sam watched as Gabriel sank to his knees, licking his lips again.  He shivered and covered his eyes.  His legs were spread further apart, Gabriel quickly tugging his breeches down to mid thigh.  He felt exposed and shivered, his hands fisting on the couch.  He sucked in a breath, wondering if this is how women felt when they were being seduced and swept away by passion.  

 

"Beautiful,” Gabriel whispered, stroking Sam slowly, watching as he groaned and let his head fall back.  Strands of his hair fell out of that ponytail of his.  He resolved to make sure that he fisted his hands in Sam's hair again later.  He wanted to see it messy and crowning his head as he stretched out against his sheets.  

 

Gabriel bit down on his lip, drawing Sam's attention.  He smirked at the sharp intake of breath and leaned down, swiping his tongue across the tip, at the liquid beading there.  True perfection, and the scent of Sam's arousal was heady.  In combination with the bright light of Sam's soul and how it was dancing with joy at his touch, there were few things Gabriel had felt as powerful.  

 

Sam gasped, his head falling back as he shuddered, spreading his legs wider for Gabriel.  This only prompted Gabriel to move in closer, his hands resting on his bare thighs.  He trembled and pressed a hand to his mouth, struggling not to make any noise.  "Gabriel, I..."  Sam shook his head, unsure of what he was even trying to say.  It felt better than anything ever had a right to.  

 

Gabriel chuckled and held Sam steady, looking up at him.  "Watch me,” he ordered, and sucked the tip of Sam's cock into his mouth.  Immediately, the younger man bucked under him, his soul flaring bright as he tried to force himself in deeper.  Gabriel dropped a hand to Sam's hips to hold him in place.  

 

It took a few minutes of coaxing, but then Sam was rocking and driving his hips up, driving his cock deeper.  Gabriel swallowed him eagerly, focusing on the pleasure he could feel emanating from every inch of Sam.  His soul was shouting for joy, the light and power were bleeding from every inch of him.  He traced his fingers higher, along Sam's inner thighs, teasing them higher every moment.  

 

He could feel Sam starting to reach the edge only a short few moments later.  A large hand dropped to his hair and tugged.  Sam's words were garbled, but Gabriel could tell they were meant to warn him.  He sucked harder, feeling Sam tense under him and cry out before his mouth was flooded.  Gabriel swallowed easily and pulled away from Sam, licking his lips.  

 

"Delicious,” he whispered.  It was worth it to see Sam stare at him, his eyes wide.  Gabriel stared at the picture Sam made on the couch, his jacket and waistcoat undone and pushed off his shoulders, his shirt mussed, his breeches undone and yanked down to mid-thigh.  "I have debauched you.  You are a vision."  

 

Sam flushed and scrambled to tug his breeches back up, even though his body didn't want to cooperate, his hands and fingers clumsy.  "I uh, do you need...?" he asked, feeling awkward as he stared at Gabriel.  

 

Gabriel tilted his head to the side and then grinned widely at Sam.  "Ah, you're asking if you could, say, return the favor?"  

 

Sam nodded, glad that he didn't have to try to say the words.  It was embarrassing enough that he had allowed Gabriel to put his mouth on him.  "Yes."  

 

Gabriel studied the other man and shook his head.  "No."  

 

"No?" Sam asked, confused.  "But don't you want-"

 

"Oh, I do.  But I do not want you to touch me out of obligation.  Touch me if you wish to, not because I have done something for you.  Understood?"  

 

Sam stared at Gabriel in confusion.  He looked towards the door and watched Gabriel walk back towards his desk.  He was still aroused, it was obvious in the way his trousers were still stretched around the hard line of his cock.  "You...?"  

 

"Prefer my men willing,” Gabriel said, pouring himself another drink before downing it and walking back over to Sam.  "Stay here, gather yourself for a few minutes.  I'll have my staff bring your things upstairs.  I'll come back down to get you when they're gone."  He unlocked the door and slipped out into the hallway.  

 

With a quick snap, Sam's bags were in the room next to his.  Gabriel led Sam upstairs and let him know what time lunch would be before retreating to the office downstairs.  The residue of the power of Sam's soul was still lingering in the room, even as Sam relaxed and stayed where he was upstairs.  

 

Gabriel steepled his fingers underneath his chin and closed them.  There was no reason for him to continue to stay in England.  He was done with his latest trick, and there were plenty more people to punish in different countries all across the world.  Getting away from Sam, from his soul, was an excellent plan.  His Grace, his power, was starting to expect the touch of Sam now.  This needed to be stopped before it went further.  

 

Two hours passed before he heard Sam coming down the stairs again, and the sound of boots before the door was opened.  

 

"Tell me you have horses,” Sam said, striding into the room, the door shutting quietly behind him.  

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  "Of course."  

 

Sam nodded, his shoulders starting to relax.  "I need the largest horse that you have in your stables.  I want to go for a ride."  

 

He chuckled at the poor choice of Sam's words and nodded.  "Absolutely.  You are welcome to any horse in my stable. "  

 

Sam smiled at Gabriel and relaxed a fraction.  "Thank you."  

 

"Would you like company?"  

 

Sam shook his head.  "I think I just need to go out and ride for a while.  It will help clear my head."  It would let him think of something other than Gabriel and touching Gabriel, how Gabriel had waited for him, would be willing to wait for him, and would not force anything.  

 

Gabriel grinned.  "Just as well as I have some business to attend to.  Did you have any engagements that you were supposed to attend this evening that you would still like to go to?"  

 

Sam blinked at Gabriel and laughed.  "Aren't we supposed to be celebrating our youth and going out every night for debauchery?"  

 

"I'll save all the debauchery for home."  Gabriel winked at Sam.  "Go for your ride."  

 

Sam nodded and turned to leave the office.  It felt good to reassert that Gabriel and this...thing between them didn't dictate everything he did.  He felt off-balance enough with Gabriel and his touch.  Would Gabriel try anything else this evening?  The idea had him flushing and Sam strode towards the stables, lengthening his stride.  

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

A few hours later, Sam returned back from his ride, exhausted but far happier.  Gabriel's horse (named Loki) was far faster than he looked and had made sure to test his control while they had ridden through Hyde Park.  

 

Sam strode into the foyer and stretched, his muscles all pleasantly sore from the ride.  He watched Gabriel come out of his office and grinned.  "Manage to get any work done?"  

 

Gabriel stared at Sam, fresh in from his ride, his cheeks flushed and his eyes bright.  His soul was happy and bright, dancing with pleasure, already starting to reach for him.  Gabriel forced himself to nod and smile, licking his lips a little bit.  "Yes, enough so that I can spend the rest of the day doing whatever it is that we like."  

 

Sam flushed and looked upstairs.  "I am going to take a bath."  His eyes darted to Gabriel.  "Alone."  Gabriel laughed at that and he grinned back at him.  "Then I would like to get to know you." 

 

Gabriel blinked in surprise as Sam spun away from him and made his way upstairs to his room.  He stood in the middle of the house, looking at the door to Sam's room.  Belatedly, he snapped up servants to take hot water for Sam's bath.  He remembered what that body looked like, wet with sweat and glistening.  It was a sight that he would not mind seeing again.  Perhaps tomorrow.  

 

By the time Sam made his way back downstairs, dressed in just shirtsleeves, breeches and a waistcoat, Gabriel had moved to the dining room.  It had the best windows of the house, and if he were going to be interrogated by Sam, he wanted to at least have a good view while it happened. 

 

"Gabriel-"  

 

"I have a few rules I'd like to ask you to follow,” Gabriel interrupted.  "One, don’t ask about my father.  It's a sore subject and not one I'm willing to address."  He waited for Sam's nod and smiled at him.  "Two, if I cannot answer a question, I will try to tell you why, but I will likely not answer it, no matter how hard you press."  

 

Sam waited for another rule, but when none seemed to be added, he nodded eagerly and sat down at the table and waited for Gabriel to take a seat as well.  

 

"All right, begin your interrogation,” Gabriel said with a wave of his hand, leaning back in the chair.  

 

Sam almost wished that he had a drink so there was something he would be able to do with his hands other than to pick at the tablecloth.  "How long have you known that you...enjoyed the company of both men and women?"  

 

Gabriel laughed and grinned at Sam.  This was a topic that could certainly lead interesting places.  And it was easy enough to tell a lie.  "When I kissed one of our stable hands when I was fifteen.  He taught me a great deal when I was younger."  

 

Sam smiled and nodded.  "Did you love him?"  

 

Gabriel hummed, looking at the ceiling thoughtfully.  A believable lie, then, since Sam seemed to accept it without question.  "I was certainly enamored of him.  But love?  No, I was not in love with him.  Nor he with me.  We were both convenient for each other.  He has a wife and four children now."  

 

Sam looked down at the tablecloth.  "Did he teach you...what you did earlier?"  

 

This time Gabriel did laugh and grinned, widely at Sam.  "Enjoyed that, did you?"  

 

Sam flushed and bit down on his lower lip.  "Is it possible to not enjoy that...sort of thing?"  

 

"Have you never had a woman use her mouth on you before?"  Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow.  "I knew you were ignorant of ways with men, but you don't strike me as innocent."  

 

"No one could grow up innocent with my brother,” Sam grumbled, glaring as Gabriel laughed again and stood, walking towards a cabinet against the wall.  

 

Gabriel poured them both glasses of wine and walked back to the end of the table, offering one to Sam before taking a sip of his.  "Yes, your brother does have...quite the reputation."  

 

Sam snorted and couldn't help smiling at the thought of Dean.  "My father is nothing but proud of it.  Dean enjoys embarrassing me."  

 

"All big brothers do.  It's required in our blood."  An ancient twinge of hurt that Gabriel ignored in the favor of Sam's newfound curiosity.  

 

It was long past the hour of dinner when they finished speaking and eating.  Sam felt relaxed in a way he never did when he was home with his father and his brother.  He finished off his water (he had switched from wine more than an hour ago, but Gabriel had not bothered) and looked at Gabriel.  "What now?"  

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  "I believe that we have established the ball is very firmly in your court, Sam."  

 

Sam glared at Gabriel for a moment.  As much as he was happy that Gabriel was not pushing him into something, a little incentive in the right direction would help.  "I don't know what I want next."  

 

Gabriel hummed and stood up from the table, stretching.  He had spent far too much of today in chairs.  He would need to remedy that tomorrow.  "The obvious question would be do you wish to touch me in return?  Perhaps try some of the things I did?"  

 

Sam glanced around the room nervously and lowered his voice.  "With less...clothing?"  

 

Both of Gabriel's eyebrows shot into his hairline and he chuckled.  "Yes, that is definitely an option I would enjoy."  Gabriel studied Sam for a long moment, then turned towards the doors of the dining room.  "Come with me, let's go upstairs."  

 

Sam followed Gabriel, swallowing hard.  His mind was spinning with all of the things that they could do together, how they could touch each other.  How else did men touch each other when they desired-  Sam blinked in surprise when they entered a library instead of the bedroom like he had assumed.  "Gabriel?"

 

Gabriel grinned at Sam and walked towards a bookshelf.  "Do you enjoy reading Sam?"  

 

Sam looked around the room, his breath catching.  He could spend hours in here.  Gabriel's library was extensive, hundreds of books he recognized and hundreds more that he didn't lined the walls of a room that was massive.  "Yes.   _Yes_ ,” Sam breathed, walking towards one of the shelves.  He trailed his fingers over the spines of the books, then turned to look at Gabriel.  

 

Gabriel pulled two books off the shelves in the back and walked closer to Sam.  "Do you read Greek?"  

 

"Latin far better than Greek, but I can manage,” Sam admitted, taking the books from Gabriel.  The top one looked to be a book of the history of ancient Greece.  It was old and worn and he touched it reverently, afraid of damaging it.  

 

"I want you to read both of those.  The second one is writing in an Indian language, they call Hindi.  You won't be able to read it, but the illustrations are more than obvious.  Let me know what you think when you are finished,” Gabriel said, leaving the books in Sam's hands before he picked up another and went to go sit into a chair by one of the bookshelves.  

 

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

 

 

 

Sam sank down into his chair and put both of the books down carefully.  He opened the top one, stroking slowly over the cover as he opened it, the firm handwriting making him smile.  That reminded him of their Uncle Robert who lived in the country.  He had a library that rivaled this one for size and adored books like this.  

 

 

Though he had not studied Greek since his schooling days, he found it easy to read the words, his mind swimming as he read through the slim book.  Greek warriors who battled by day and celebrated their victories with each other at night.  Olive oil becoming predominant in the country due to the extensive usage of it.  Training for the Olympic Games while naked.  

 

 

By the time Sam finished the book, he was breathing hard.  He sucked in a few breaths and reached for the other.  Gabriel hadn't moved from his seat, other than the occasional turning of pages.  He turned back to the second book and blushed darkly when he realized what was on the cover.  He immediately opened it, glancing over at Gabriel.  Why had Gabriel given him this… _oh_.

 

 

The second book was meant to do nothing but embarrass and arouse him.  By the time Sam turned the final page, he knew why Gabriel had brought him to the library.  He looked up and Gabriel was watching him, his eyes golden in the glow of the candles.  He fought for air, his head starting to swim as Gabriel stood and walked closer.  

 

 

Sam lurched to his feet, breathing hard, his hands shaking.  He was aroused, more than he could ever remember being in his entire life.  Gabriel walked closer and stopped just in front of him.  "Did you give me those to seduce me?  

 

 

"Perhaps.  Did they work?" Gabriel asked, unable to keep from grinning at Sam.  He could sense the arousal, the desire coming off of Sam in waves, his soul already dancing and reaching for him, eager to be shown the heights of pleasure all over again.  

 

 

Sam couldn't help smiling back at Gabriel.  He looked down at his erection tenting his breeches and cleared his throat.  "I think you are aware of exactly how much it worked."  

 

 

Gabriel shrugged and stalked closer to Sam, smirking at him.  "Perhaps."  

 

 

As soon as Gabriel was close enough, Sam reached out and tangled his fingers into the cravat at Gabriel's throat and yanked him close and into a kiss.  Gabriel groaned against his lips, almost immediately and Sam wrapped his other arm around Gabriel, pulling him even closer.  

 

 

Gabriel pulled back just enough to whisper against Sam's lips.  "Move.  Let me sit on the table.  You're going to get a crick in your neck."  In an instant, Sam moved out of his way and Gabriel turned around and lifted himself up and onto the table, spreading his legs wide for Sam to step closer.  "Come here."  

 

 

Sam melted into him again, their lips sliding together as Sam stepped in close.  Gabriel groaned, Sam's soul lighting up again and reaching for him, gathering him close and sinking into him, feeding him on the pure power.  He no longer had to reach for it, to take it, Sam's soul knew him and gave its power freely.  Gabriel wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders and undid the tie around his hair.  

 

 

Sam's hair fell around his face and Gabriel tangled his fingers in it, swallowing the groan that escaped Sam.  They were pressed so close together, but it wasn't quite...  A slight shift and Sam rocked his hips forward, rubbing perfectly against him.  Gabriel broke away from Sam's lips to gasp, loudly.  "Yes!"  He shivered as Sam didn't stop, only repeated the motion, his hips starting to move in a steady rhythm.  

 

 

Gabriel's hands seemed to be everywhere at once.  In his hair, tugging and pulling him closer while their tongues moved together, tasting and teasing.  On his waistcoat, undoing the buttons, teasing up and down the rest of his torso as they rocked together.  The rest of the world was a haze that was drifting away and into oblivion.  

 

 

Sam gasped when the last button on his waistcoat was undone.  In another moment Gabriel tugged hard at his shirt tucked into his breeches and pulled it up.  Warm hands were pressed to his stomach, then around his waist, pulling him closer.  Gabriel's fingers were digging into his back, tugging at his skin, even as he whined and gasped into his mouth.  

 

 

Gabriel blinked lazily at Sam when the human pulled away for a breath of air.  He was drunk on the power Sam was feeding into him, his entire body floating under the influence of Sam's soul.  It was intoxicating in a way human liquor or treats could never be.  Almost an addiction, but freely given.  Willingness was so much more powerful than force.  

 

 

Sam panted into Gabriel's mouth as he kissed him again, tugging at Gabriel’s waistcoat  and his buttons.  When they proved too difficult, he pulled away enough to glare at the moss green fabric with brass buttons.  "I will buy you another,” he promised and yanked, buttons popping off in every direction as Sam pushed hungrily at Gabriel's waistcoat and then at his shirt.  

 

 

"Sam,” Gabriel moaned, reaching for Sam, both his body and soul.  Sam came willingly, pressing into another kiss, bending him back over the library table, their hips rocking together in a slow grind.  It was no longer frantic, now it was a heat that was building between them until the crescendo they were going to reach together.  

 

 

"Gabriel.   _Gabriel_ ,” Sam whispered, clutching at the bare skin under Gabriel's shirt that he could feel.  Gabriel was warm, so warm and he wanted to feel more, he wanted that bare skin against him.  He wanted.  "Can we, like this?"  The book with the images of all the ways a man could take his wife spurred his imagination on and he moved even more frantically, chasing the delicious slide of friction as they moved together.  

 

 

Gabriel nodded and pulled Sam into another kiss, sucking on his lower lip and then licking his way back into Sam's mouth.  High on power and the slow build of desire between them, Gabriel felt invincible and he reached out for Sam, with his power and Grace, wrapping Sam in them both, pulling him possessively closer.  Sam was his, this beautiful, bright soul was _his_.  

 

 

Sam cried out and bucked in his arms, his body going tense and frantic as he chased that crest of passion he wanted.  Gabriel held onto him tighter, losing sight of where he ended and Sam began, even as Sam began to sob, his entire body shaking as he came, the brightness of his soul responding to every touch with a tidal wave of power that was strong enough to knock over most of the furniture of the room.  

 

 

It was only with a quick thought that Gabriel fixed it before Sam came back to himself and realized what had happened.  Sam was still trembling against him, his lips loose and lazy against his neck.  Gabriel sucked in a slow breath and combed his fingers through Sam's hair, feeling him go even more lax.  He chuckled and pressed a kiss to Sam's temple.  "Come.  Shall we go to my bedroom?" 

 

 

Sam grunted and closed his eyes, staying pressed in close to Gabriel.  He wrapped his arms around the shorter man and held him close and kept him pinned to the edge of the table with his hips.  "Does it always feel like that?" he whispered.  

 

 

He should lie.  He should alter Sam's memories so he did not think that that sort of reaction during sex was normal, or something that would happen between him and other humans.  Gabriel couldn't make himself do it though and he pulled back just enough to smile at Sam.  "No, it doesn't.  Good, though?"  

 

 

Sam nodded and smiled, leaning down to nuzzle into Gabriel again.  He didn't want to move yet.  He still felt warm and wrapped in Gabriel, even if the other man was decidedly smaller than him.  "Yes."  

 

 

Gabriel eventually managed to coax Sam to move himself upstairs, and paused at the top of the stairs, wondering what Sam would want to do.  Sam was more relaxed than he had realized, because after a quick kiss at his doorway, Sam lumbered off towards his room.  

 

 

Gabriel let himself into his room and waited for five minutes before re-appearing, invisible, in Sam's room.  The taller man was sprawled out on the bed, the sheets already twisted around his hips.  It was clear that he wore nothing under them and Gabriel looked his fill before moving back into his own room.  

 

 

Even now, he was humming with the power that Sam had given him, and Gabriel settled into a chair by the window.  Perhaps it was time for some nighttime errands while Sam slept.  He smirked and disappeared from the chair a moment later, striding down the streets of London.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Sam woke the next morning, he stretched and opened his eyes, staring at the unfamiliar wall.  He frowned his brow wrinkling, until he remembered where he was.  Whose house he was in.  What he had done with Gabriel yesterday.  He flushed and rolled over into the pillows with a loud groan.  He had sworn that he would be stronger than that, that he would not allow himself to fall under Gabriel's spell.  

 

 

What had he done?  Exactly that.  Sam buried his face in the pillow again.  He should say he was feeling unwell and needed to go home.  His father would curse him for the lost opportunity, but at least he would be away from the living temptation that Gabriel presented to him.  

 

 

A knock on his door made him look up and he glared at it.  If it was one of the servants, did he have to answer?  Perhaps he could pretend that he was not here and they would go away.  

 

 

"Still abed Sam?" Gabriel teased, opening the door and slipping into the room.  

 

 

Sam immediately flailed on the bed and made sure that he was covered enough to be...mostly modest.  Mostly.  "Gabriel!!"  

 

 

Gabriel laughed and shut the door behind him, enjoying the sight of Sam as he attempted to cover himself up.  After failing to untangle the sheets without stripping them entirely off, Sam just huffed and looked up to glare at him.  Gabriel merely grinned and walked closer, sitting on the edge of the bed.  He gave the navy blue sheets a tug.  "Need some help freeing yourself there Sam?"  

 

 

Sam glared at Gabriel and crossed his arms over his chest.  Regular work at their estate and riding had kept him in excellent shape, as had boxing at the club he and Dean frequented.  At least he knew Gabriel would find no fault with his body.  "I assure you, I am more than capable."  

 

 

"I don't know,” Gabriel said, still chuckling.  "You looked like you were having some trouble."  He gave another tug on the sheet and watched it slide lower on Sam's stomach, revealing a fine trail of hair on his lower abdomen.  And a rising interest that couldn't be hidden by the thin sheets.  

 

 

Sam raised an eyebrow.  "Did you have a reason for barging into my room this morning?"  Now that he looked, Gabriel was wearing only his shirtsleeves and a pair of cream breeches.  The casual look made him softer than usual.  Sam wanted to pin him to the bed and kiss him until neither of them could breathe.  

 

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow as Sam's arousal became more evident by the moment.  "I did not, but perhaps I do now."  He stood up and walked back to the bedroom door, sliding the deadbolt lock into place.  He turned and opened his mouth to tell Sam that it was impossible to hide that level of interest and froze.  Sam was bare, the sheets kicked down to the bottom of the bed.  

 

 

Sam was blushing, darkly, with the blush creeping lower on his chest the longer he looked.  But he was also aroused and defiant.  Gabriel licked his lips.  Sam's soul was teasing, encouraging him closer, determined to draw him in.  No point in resisting.  "Well, _well_."  

 

 

Sam clenched a hand into the sheets as Gabriel moved closer to the bed, this time not bothering to sit on the edge.  He stripped off his shirt and threw it to the side of the bed and undid the laces on his breeches.  They followed his shirt.  He climbed onto the bed and stopped to stare at him, glaring.  "Gabriel!"  

 

 

"Hush,” Gabriel growled, reveling in the chance to stare at the way Sam's muscles moved under his skin as he shifted.  

 

 

"What are you staring at?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  A moment later, Gabriel grabbed his arms and pinned them back down to the bed.  Sam gasped and stared up at Gabriel, his heart starting to pound.  "Gabriel?"  

 

 

"You.  You are _beautiful_.  Pure, masculine beauty.  Michelangelo should have chiseled you.  Not David,” Gabriel whispered, his fingers trailing down Sam's pectoral muscle to his stomach.  Sam twitched under the gentle touch and he smiled.  "I will worship you."  

 

 

Sam laughed and shook, his head, about to protest when Gabriel kissed him again.   Sam melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Gabriel again, his hands sliding over bare, hot skin.  Not just a hint of bare skin.  All of it.  Gabriel laid out for him to touch and to have however he wanted.  "Ridiculous."  

 

 

Gabriel hummed and decided to let it drop for now.  He had seen David, he had seen hundreds of men pose as the ideal male figure, but none of them, body or soul, could hold a candle to Sam.  He grinned and licked down Sam's neck, pausing to press a kiss over his beating heart.  

 

 

Gabriel watched as Sam's breath caught.  His eyes were dark and clearly lust-blown from the simple touch.   _Intoxicating_.  Even like this, Sam's soul grabbed at him, eager to tug him closer and to pour everything it had into him.  "Then perhaps you will believe that you are the most beautiful man I have ever seen?"  

 

 

"Men aren't beautiful,” Sam grumbled, shivering as Gabriel's fingers traced his nipple.  He was certain that it was not supposed to feel so pleasurable.  He sucked in another breath.  "I'm not..."  

 

 

"You are."  Gabriel shifted so he could lick along the line of Sam's collarbone.  "Beautiful.  Though the word is not proper to describe all that you are, and the beauty your body holds."  He smiled and glanced up at Sam.  

 

 

Sam flushed and bit down on his lip, shifting under Gabriel.  “Beautiful is a word for women."  

 

 

"Beautiful is a word to describe something pleasing to the eye.  Sunsets, sunrises, children, women, men.  It is only the impression of men that makes it unacceptable."  Gabriel lifted his head enough to stare at Sam, watching his pupils dilate further.  

 

 

"In all the things you have seen across the continent, you have seen many beauties.  The regal beauty of a church, hundreds of years old.  The awe-inspiring beauty of a silent morning with nothing but your breath and the sight of the sun.  The ferocious beauty of a storm even as the house shakes and rattles around you,” Gabriel whispered, trailing his fingers lower as Sam started to breathe harder.  "Haven't you?"  

 

 

"Yes,” Sam managed to whisper out the word.  It felt like the same yes he had given Gabriel to start all of this, ripped out of him and from the deepest levels of his soul.  

 

 

Gabriel smiled and pressed a kiss to Sam's sternum.  "So believe me, when I tell you that not only are you magnificent, you are beautiful, in every way that something or someone can be beautiful."  

 

 

Sam shuddered, his thighs tensing as he fought for control.  Gabriel's words were a physical touch and he could feel them on his entire body.  He was burning, almost like he would be burned alive.  "Gabriel, I..."  

 

 

"I know,” Gabriel whispered against Sam's skin, wrapping a hand around Sam's cock, watching him arch.  "I know."  The simple touch was enough to have Sam, both body and soul, singing for him.  Gabriel stared, almost in awe and tried to remember a time when he had seen something so beautiful.  In several millennia of memories, there was no comparison.  

 

 

"Gabriel!"  Sam rocked up into the touch of Gabriel's hand, his whole body shivering.  Sweat beaded on his neck and trailed down over his chest.  He felt consumed, in a way that he had not before.  

 

 

"Please, I want you to..."  Sam swallowed hard, trying to explain what he wanted.  He looked down and saw that Gabriel was aroused, his cock hard and curved against his belly.  "Together.  Like the library?"  He flushed, but it was worth it for the dark smirk that creeped across Gabriel's face.  

 

 

"Aye,” Gabriel agreed, shifting so it would be easier.  It did take him out of kissing height with Sam, but somethings things were worth it and would feel even better with a touch like this.  Bracing himself on the bed on either side of Sam's shoulders, Gabriel rocked against him, the slow drag of hot skin enough to have them both moaning loudly.  

 

 

Sam gasped, his whole body going tense, even as he bucked up again, demanding more of the touch.  "Oh, oh, yes!"  The library, the overwhelming heat and passion had felt so good, and he had thought about it constantly since.  But this?  He'd never imagined that this could feel so good.  

 

 

Gabriel expected Sam's soul to light up for him and to pour power out into the nearest willing body, as it had in the past.  It did, but then it wrapped around him, pulling him in.  Sam's soul should have been able to tell that he was not human, that a soul-deep communion was not possible, but when he resisted, Sam's soul only pulled harder.  

 

 

"Gabriel!" Sam panted, his hands dropping to Gabriel's shoulders, his knees shifting to keep Gabriel in place as they rocked together frantically.  They were reaching for something beyond orgasm, he could feel it.  He sucked in a breath, the air around them hot, despite the early morning.  It was too thick, he couldn't breathe, all he could think and feel was Gabriel, _Gabriel_ , **_Gabriel_**.  

 

 

Gabriel didn't have time to do anything other than fall into Sam.  His power, his Grace, buried as deep as it was, fell into the welcoming arms of Sam's soul.  Their orgasms were entirely secondary to the way Sam's soul ignited, power washing over them both until Gabriel felt his Grace tremble and explode with Sam.  

 

 

He slumped over Sam, breathing hard, his eyes wide as he stared down at the human.  His vessel felt too small, too restricting, because for the first time he had felt the stretch of his full power, his Grace.  Somehow, this tiny soul had managed to bring pieces of him back that he had long forgotten.  

 

 

Sam's eyes were closed and his breathing steady.  He'd passed out from the pleasure and his soul felt light and fulfilled in a way that it shouldn’t, that it _couldn’t_.  Gabriel swallowed hard.  He knew what it meant when a soul looked like this.  Sam's soul was content.  Truly content.  Souls only looked that way when they had found their mate.  

 

 

Gabriel banished the physical mess between them with a thought and scrambled out of the bed.  There it was, the small tug between them.  Sam's soul didn't want to let him go.  To it, he was a soulmate.  The other half of him that had been missing.  Gabriel shook his head and backed away from Sam.  

 

 

Even with the picture he made, his skin still flushed from passion, his lips red and swollen, Gabriel felt a pull to him that was beyond physical.  It was not possible.  Souls had mates.  Grace, the power of a God, those were not things that could mate with a soul.  He had to get away from Sam.  Something was wrong.  This should not be possible, _could_ not be possible.  

 

 

Gabriel watched Sam and reached for his power as a pagan god.  His eyes flashed a dark gold and he reached for the world around them.  Just as Gabriel Kingston had once been here, been a part of the world, he was now gone.  He spared a single moment longer for the sight of Sam sprawled on the bed.  Something lurched inside him.  He ignored it and snapped.  

 

 

 

 

 

 


	14. Chapter 14

 

 

Sam stretched, his body relaxed and lethargic.  He opened his eyes, turning to the bed to grin at Gabriel, about to suggest they try something similar.  The room he opened his eyes to wasn't the same.  He sat bolt upright in bed and looked around frantically.  There was a small brass bowl on a table next to the bed, and he was clothed.  The room was small and restricting.  

 

"Gabriel?" he called, careful not to raise his voice too loudly.  If something had happened, he did not want to let anyone know that he was awake yet.  

 

"Rise and shine you lazy bastard!" Dean called, pushing Sam's door open.  "If Father knew that I had let you stay in bed for so long, he would have my hide!  Honestly Sam, what are you doing!" Dean said, putting warm bread and cheese on the table next to the washbowl.  

 

"Dean?"  Sam scrambled, staring at his brother in shock.  Dean should not look so calm, not if he had found them in bed together.  What was going on?!  

 

Dean blinked and looked at his brother.  He looked terrified.  "Sam?  What's wrong?  Are you all right?"  

 

"I..."  Sam looked around the room and swallowed hard, clenching his fingers tightly in the blankets.  "Dean, where are we?"  

 

"Uh...Hertfordshire?  About a day and a half's ride from home?"  Dean frowned and stepped closer to the bed, reaching out to touch Sam's forehead.  He scowled when Sam flinched away from him.  "Sam, what is going on?"  

 

"I, we're what?"  Sam's mind was spinning and he stared at his brother.  Had it been a dream?  Had everything been a dream?  "When did we leave London?" he asked weakly.  

 

Dean frowned and stepped closer, pressing his hand to Sam's forehead, testing for a temperature.  "You don't feel as though you have a fever.  Are you saying you don't remember any of the ride yesterday?  Or the day before?"  

 

Riding?  Sam felt panic rising in his chest.  What was going on?  Where was Gabriel?  What had happened?  "Dean, I can't...something is going on!"  

 

"Sam, you're going to have to talk to me and tell me, because I don't know what the hell you are talking about,” Dean said, sitting on the edge of the bed.  Sam looked like he had seen a ghost, the blood draining from his face as he looked around frantically.  "What's the last thing you remember?"  

 

Sam sucked in a breath of air.  Start from the beginning.  "The party.  Dad dragged us to.  We were there.  Then you two said we needed to leave and go home early and-"  

 

"And you went and pouted outside for a few hours and came back inside.  You were silent the entire ride home, and have been for most of the trip back,” Dean supplied, his voice carefully measured.  Sam looked even more frantic and panicked.  

 

"No, no, no, it's...no, not like that."  Sam shook his head, running his fingers through his hair.  He could still taste Gabriel on his lips, remember the touch of his skin.  He hadn't dreamed it.  He hadn't.  "What about Gabriel Kingston?  Second son of the Duke of Norfolk?  He offered to-"  

 

Dean frowned, tilting his head to stare at Sam.  "Who?  Sam, the Duke of Norfolk doesn't have a second son.  Just his eldest and two daughters.  Who are you talking about?"  

 

Horror crept into his stomach and Sam lurched past Dean, heaving as his stomach emptied itself.  Dean was behind him a minute later, holding his hair out of his face.  Gabriel didn't exist?  But his house, the nights spent there, what they'd shared together.  A sob escaped him.  He hadn't dreamed it, he _hadn't_!  

 

"Shit, Sam, all right.  Just stay here, I'll be right back, I'm going to let Dad know that you're sick and we need to stay another night."  Dean rubbed Sam's back gently and then left him, closing the door behind him.  

 

The second Dean was gone, Sam let himself sob.  He hadn't imagined it.  He couldn’t have.  Something had happened.  Gabriel was gone now, like he had never been here.  He bit down on his lip and forced himself to try to breathe, even as his stomach clenched and he heaved again.  

 

There would be people that knew Gabriel.  He would be able to find a trace.  Gabriel's servants, the house that he had owned.  People could disappear, but they could not disappear without a single trace.  There would be evidence somewhere.  He just had to find it.  Then he had to find Gabriel and understand what happened and why he had run away like that.  

 

He didn't know how long he was alone in the bedroom, but by the time both Dean and his father made their way back upstairs, Sam had a plan.  He would find Gabriel.  The idea of never seeing him again, he would not accept it.  He had to find him, no matter where he had run to.  

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

Gabriel scowled at Sam, his arms crossed over his chest.  Even though he was invisible and hadn't bothered to show himself to the other man, he couldn't stay away, not completely.  Sam was exhausted, he had lost weight, and his skin was pale.  He was muttering to himself as he retraced his steps in front of three separate buildings.  

 

He looked at Sam's soul and how worn down it seemed now.  Gabriel let himself watch as Sam paced angrily in front of the houses, his muttering getting even louder.  Gabriel knew what he was saying, even though he wasn't standing close.  

 

When he had erased himself from the memories of everyone, it had not worked with Sam.  Now, Sam was running himself ragged, trying to find him.  His soul was weary, tired now.  But Sam refused to give up, chasing down even the smallest mention of him.  Gabriel wanted to show himself, if only so it would stop the dark creep of doubt that was starting to take over Sam's soul. 

 

Sam pushed his fingers through his hair.  It had taken months to find an excuse to come to London that wouldn't raise suspicion with his father or Dean.  Especially after he had gotten sick.  He shook his head and stared at the houses.  He knew the address, he was positive, but there was no house here with that address.  There never had been.  Add to that, there was no record of the servants that he had seen in Gabriel's house.  

 

After an hour of trying to figure out the mystery, Sam gave up for the evening and made his way back to the hotel he was staying in.  He settled into the room and sank down on the edge of the bed.  Everyone knew something was wrong, but none of them had come close in their guessing.  Sam rubbed at his face.  Perhaps Jess knew, but she had been smart enough not to say anything.  She didn't remember Gabriel either, had never heard or met him.  

 

Sam wanted to tear the room apart so it felt and looked like what he did inside.  He didn't even know why he was still chasing after Gabriel Kingston like this.  There had been no great love between them, but no matter what he did, he couldn't let the thought of Gabriel go.  He dropped his face into his hands and let a small sob escape.  What had he done wrong?  Why had Gabriel left?  Had he truly dreamed everything and he was chasing a figment?  Had he gone mad?  

 

Gabriel stood in the center of the room watching as Sam's soul got darker and darker by the minute.  It was a horrible thing, to see a soul so bright be brought so low.  He'd seen this before.  All the angels in heaven had.  It was a soul mourning his mate.  Even worse, Gabriel knew that Sam was the only one who remembered him.  No one else ever would and it would drive him mad.  If this was how he was now, months later, how would he be years down the road?  Would he find happiness?  

 

"Gabriel Kingston, I'm going to find you,” Sam whispered against his hands.  "I don't care if I have to go to the very ends of the earth, but I am going to find you."  

 

Sam's words echoed with a power he shouldn't have.  Gabriel stared at him and felt the pull on both his pagan power and Grace.  Sam was calling for him.  Calling for what he thought was his mate.  Gabriel walked closer to Sam, careful to keep himself invisible.  Another small sob escaped the tall man, his shoulders starting to shake.  

 

He stopped in front of Sam and rested his hands on Sam's shoulders, stepping closer to wrap his arms around Sam, even though he was invisible and his touch would go unfelt.  To see a soul in this much pain, it was impossible not to want to comfort him in some way.  Gabriel brushed his lips against Sam's temple, soothing his soul as best he could.  

 

"You must let me go.  I am not your mate.  I am not your other half.  You can be happy and complete here.  You must let me go, or you are going to die.  Do not make me watch you die."  Sam's soul responded weakly to the words, whispered as they were.  Gabriel stepped away from Sam again, his hands falling to his sides.  

 

Sam managed to rouse himself from his hunched over position an hour later, tugging on his overcoat again.  He ignored an offer of dinner, shaking his head, instead professing that he would go for a walk.  Gabriel watched him go and disappeared from the room fully.  Sam would heal.  He would learn to live without him.  He had to.  That kind of dependence on something that was not a soul like he needed would only destroy him the longer it went on.  

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

Bending time was as simple as a single thought, an instant for him.  Gabriel could move into the future to see if Sam was ever able to recover from losing him.  He could not make himself do it and instead he stayed in the shadows.  His power itched.  Something was going to happen, something was going to happen to Sam.  

 

Sam, his soul, seemed doomed to tragedy.  Gabriel did not allow himself to think about that too long.  Not more than a few hours later did he feel Sam's soul cry out in pain.  The agony of a death before it should happen.  

 

In an instant, he was there, still invisible.  Gabriel crossed his arms over his chest.  Sam was already on the ground, blood spreading out beneath him, his money and valuables gone.  His soul was clinging to his body, only barely.  With a thought, Gabriel made himself visible to Sam and knelt by his side.  

 

Sam's eyes were on his in a moment, wide with shock.  His soul flared hot with hope, clinging to life, but it was too late.  Gabriel reached out and touched Sam's cheek, determined to comfort him in the last few seconds of his life.  He deserved that.  Sam's soul did.  It was fighting so hard, fighting a losing battle, one it could not win, no matter how stubborn it was.  

 

"G-Gabri..."

 

"Shhh,” Gabriel whispered, stroking his thumb over Sam's cheekbone, watching him cough, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth.  "I'm here."  He watched Sam's soul fight harder, trying to cling to his body, to the sight of him there.  

 

"K-knew..." Sam coughed, blinking hard, trying to focus on Gabriel.  He was here, he'd always been here.  He reached out, but he felt so heavy, his hand felt so heavy.  Why, _why_ did Gabriel disappear?  

 

Gabriel took Sam's hand and squeezed it, watching his lips flutter with a small smile.  It was almost over now.  "I'm here Sam, I'm here."  He watched as Sam's eyes blinked open once more before closing for the last time, his mouth forming his name one last time before falling slack.  

 

Gabriel held onto Sam's hand as Sam's soul rose above his body.  It was not as bright as it had once been.  Sorrow and pain were weighing heavily on it, Gabriel could see that clearly now.  It floated away from him, ascending towards heaven, to be put back into line all over again.  

 

A policeman stopped at the front of the alley, catching sight of him.  He started running closer, shouting, demanding he not move.  

 

Gabriel took one last look at Sam's body and disappeared, flying through time and space to escape.  He'd always been good at running.  

 

 

 

 END PART THREE


	15. Chapter 15

Part Four - Sam Wesson Era

 

 

 

Sam sighed and stared at his phone.   _Don't ring.  Please don't ring._  Not thirty seconds later, it rang.  Sam sighed again and closed his eyes, forcing a smile to his face as he answered.  

 

“Sanderson tech support, this is Sam, how can I help you?”

 

He did love his job, most days, anyways.  He loved helping people, he did like making sure that their computers and printers were working and doing what they were supposed to.  He understood being frustrated when something stopped working and you couldn't figure out why.

 

But goddammit, did people have to be such assholes about asking for help?!

 

By the time he hung up on the call, Sam was counting down the minutes to the end of his shift.  He could get out of the ugly yellow polo, crack open a beer and pretend that he was actually doing something with his degree that he had spent four years working his ass off for.  

 

"Don't forget to sign in again.  Don't want to get yelled at."  

 

Sam gave an apathetic look to the scrawny guy in the cube next to him.  Garth.  Brilliant with the old ladies.  Batshit crazy, but had a gift for not getting frustrated with idiots.  "Yeah, thanks."  Sam tapped two buttons on the phone and scowled as another call came through right away.  

 

Of course it would be one of those days.  Who ever heard of there being a good or easy Monday?  At least his 'weekend' was coming up.  

 

Having Wednesday and Thursday (their slowest days, because even assholes with broken printers had shit to do in the middle of the week) off wasn't ideal, but it was at least two days in a row.  He had a legitimate reason to do nothing but bum around the apartment in sweatpants and not leave unless he had to.  It was _glorious_.  

 

Not that Dean would let him do nothing around the house for both days, but it was a nice thought and even better to imagine.  Sam dropped his eyes back down to the clock.  Three hours to go today and eight tomorrow.  Then he would be free for a full forty-eight hours.  He was turning his phone off.  Work would not call him, no matter how much overtime they offered.  He wasn’t that desperate for money.

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

By the time he clocked out, he had revised his initial plan of 'a couple of beers' to 'get rip-roaring drunk and hang the consequences'.  Sam sighed and made his way over to the elevator.  At least he would get a couple of hours home alone before Dean joined him.  

 

He wasn't sure that he could take Dean's...Dean-ness today.  Sam sighed and pushed his fingers through his hair.  He needed to get out more.  Which Dean was always telling him, and would be great, in theory, until the conversation got to the point where they talked about what they did for a living.  

 

Then he would admit to being a peon who answered tech support questions for a living, who barely made above minimum wage and had to website design in what little spare time he had to buy things like food.  And clothing.  

 

"You look like you’ve had a hell of a day."  

 

Sam looked up at the perky blonde who had just joined him in the elevator and resisted the urge to tell her to fuck off.  He forced a smile to his face and shrugged.  "Monday, never a good day."  

 

She laughed and nodded.  "I couldn't agree more.  Want to go get a drink?  I'm heading to a bar my cousin owns.  I could probably get him to give us free shots."  

 

Sam looked at her, a more genuine smile coming to his lips.  "I'm flattered, thank you, but not interested.  Not uh, that you aren't gorgeous or anything.  Just, not my team."  He gave her a quick wink.  

 

"That's nice, you're still coming out with me."  She stuck her hand out and grinned at him.  "Jessica Moore.  I work in marketing under an asshole who I think you know."  

 

Sam laughed, recognizing the name, taking her hand and shaking it.  "You work with my brother, don't you?"  

 

"Yup!  I'm the only reason he doesn't end up tearing his hair out most weeks."  She winked.  "Now come on.  Are we going to get a drink or what?"  

 

Sam debated it for a minute before he shrugged.  If she wasn't going to press the issue about his being interested, there was no harm in some company while he drank.  Misery loved company and dammit he was fucking miserable.  "All right, sounds good.  Where is this bar of your cousins?"  

 

Jess grinned.  "If you have anything like Dean's taste in bars, you're going to love it, I promise."  

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel didn't return to earth for a hundred years or so.  It had seemed like a good time to go visit Asgard, stir up some trouble (he did have a reputation to uphold after all) and make sure that everyone knew Loki was alive and well.  

 

If there was one way to forget about Sam and everything that had happened, Asgard was it.

 

Gabriel lost himself all over again, forcing himself to try to remember that he was a pagan god, not anything else.  He had _never_ been anything else and he was going to make sure he didn't forget that again.  

 

By the time he returned to earth, there was no sign of Sam, or his soul.  Gabriel threw himself into his reputation as a trickster, earning several new nicknames as he moved throughout the world.  There were hundreds of pagan gods, but there was only ever one Trickster.  

 

No matter how deeply he buried himself in the guise of his trickster self, he still knew the very instant that Sam's soul had been reincarnated.  Gabriel forced himself to stay away at the start, watching the light grow and flicker through the years, but eventually, he couldn’t resist the pull to get closer, to touch that light again.  As always, Sam's soul was easy to pick out among a crowd, but there was something missing.  

 

Souls were meant to find their mates within a handful of incarnations.  If they did not, they started to wear down.  Forced exhaustion from being alone.  It was strange that Sam had been reincarnated so quickly again.  It was weighing heavily on his soul, and on his brother’s.  Both of them were lacking some of the light they had had when they first appeared on earth.

 

Gabriel kept his distance, at first.  The shadow of the last incarnation was still clinging to Sam's soul, the hint of darkness that was ready to swallow him whole.   _Doubt_.  Part of him was horrified at the sight, Sam's soul had once been so much brighter than it was now.  It deserved to be free of the guilt and exhaustion that clouded that light.  

 

Though, even now, it was brighter than almost any other soul around it (save for his brother's - also once again reincarnated by Sam's side, why were those two were never without each other?), and would always be so.  This time he would not fall into the trap of Sam’s soul.  He would resist, and he would not interfere, that soul would live out its life, tragically or not, and that would be the end of it.  

 

He was a God.  He had no time to waste worrying about the state of a single soul, no matter how much power it had fed him over the years.  Gabriel managed to ignore the pull of that light for a few years, almost two decades, but not for long enough.  He had always been weak, and the siren call of Sam’s soul, the pure power it offered, was not one he could continue to resist.  

 

With a thought, he set himself up to run into Sam again.  Would Sam feel the same attraction again?  Would he be drawn to him as he always had in his past lives?  Gabriel touched Sam’s thoughts for an instant and insinuated himself into the local bar he was heading towards.  It would be enough, and perhaps Sam would be drawn to him again.  

 

It was a surprisingly fun job and was distracting enough that he didn't notice Sam approaching the bar until he had entered.  Sam's soul recognized him in an instant, flaring white hot and bright with power. 

 

Gabriel's breath caught as Sam turned and looked at him, smiling a little bit.  Gabriel gave him a nod and went back to wiping down the counter.  Despite the years hiding away in Asgard, re-learning himself as a pagan, his Grace flared hot with the reach of Sam’s soul, wanting to touch it, to feed off of it again.  

 

Gabriel watched as Sam went to grab a table and the blonde he was with approached the bar.  With a start, he realized he recognized her soul as well.  It was Sam's friend from before, the one he would be compatible with if he were to try.  Not his mate, but he could be happy with her.  He swallowed and grinned at her.  "Hey beautiful lady, what can I get for you?"  

 

Jessica laughed and raised an eyebrow.  "You must be the new bartender that Ellen hired.  She wasn't kidding about you being cute at all!"  

 

Gabriel winked at her again.  "Of course she wasn't!  Now, what can I get for you?"  

 

"I think we'd love a couple of beers and I think my friend needs something stronger.  Not sure what he likes though."  Jessica looked over her shoulder at where Sam was sitting in a booth in the corner.  "He's having a bad week."  

 

Gabriel made a small noise and started throwing a drink together.  "I've got something that'll help as a pick-me-up for your friend.  For the beers, did you want something on tap or...?"  

 

"Sam Adams.  Please."  She smiled when Gabriel put the drinks up the bar for her and passed over a card.  "If you see Ellen, let her know that we're here.  In the meantime, I'd like a tab started?"  

 

"You've got it beautiful,” Gabriel said with another wink, taking the card and swiping it easily.  He watched her move away and wondered what Sam would think of the bright green drinking heading his way.  It didn't matter, he would avoid taking more from this soul, no matter what Sam’s soul was broadcasting it needed.  

 

Sam's soul was still lit up, able to feel his presence and Sam looked noticeably happier when Gabriel took chances to steal looks at him.  Jessica made regular return trips to the bar and refilled their drinks.  Gabriel focused on the job that he had been given, flirting with everyone at the bar.  

 

He was so determined not to look at Sam that he was surprised when Sam was suddenly standing in front of him at the bar, money clenched in his fist.  Gabriel froze, his breath catching.  Those eyes never changed, just like the soul never changed.  That wasn't normal, the body always changed, why was Sam special?  

 

"Hey there hot stuff.  What can I get you and the girlfriend?"  

 

Sam choked on a laugh and shook his head.  "She is not my girlfriend.  She works for my brother, who has another late night at the office.  He'll likely show up here later."  

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and leaned on the edge of the counter.  "Methinks you protest too much.  So why haven't you made a move?"  

 

Sam raised an eyebrow right back at the bartender, and smirked at him.  He licked his lips slowly and eyed the bartender up and down, his eyes lingering on the name tag.  "Well, Gabriel, perhaps I don't want to make a move on her.  She isn't...quite my type."  

 

Gabriel laughed a little bit and pulled away from the bar, grabbing another beer for Jessica and another empty glass for Sam's drink.  "I would say you are blind then."  

 

Sam wasn't sure why he felt his stomach tighten with nerves, but he'd thought that hint would be obvious enough.  "Maybe,” he allowed, watching Gabriel put his drink together again.  "What's the name of the drink that you're making for me?"  

 

It didn't have a name, but for once, Gabriel wasn't sure quite what to call it.  "Let's just call it a Trickster and leave it at that."  He plopped it down onto the counter and added the drinks to Jessica's tab.  

 

"No, no, I want to pay for these, I'm not about to let Jess pay for all of the drinks this evening, that isn't fair to her and I'm not that kind of guy."  Sam pushed the money across the counter towards Gabriel and smiled at him, running a hand through his hair.  "Please."  

 

"So you're a Dutch-type of guy?"  Gabriel rang up the two drinks in a few seconds and put Sam's change back on the counter.  

 

Sam looked at Gabriel for a long moment.  "I'm a guy kind of guy,” he said, leaving a few bucks on the counter as he picked up both of the drinks and made his way back over to Jess.  He had to wonder if Gabriel was still confused after a comment like that.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam Wesson, subtle like a brick wall.


	16. Chapter 16

 

 

 

 

 

"So did you hit on him?" Jess asked, immediately taking her beer from Sam.  "I'm telling you, he can't stop staring at you."  

 

 

Sam laughed and took another sip of the trickster.  "He thought you were my girlfriend, so he's probably just staring at me in jealousy.  I had to spell it out for him that I'm interested in guys."  

 

 

Jessica huffed and took another sip of her beer.  "I don't buy it. He was probably just playing dumb and waiting for you to hit on him properly."  

 

 

"I think you're delusional,” Sam said, sipping his drink again.  

 

 

Jess laughed.  "How about you start looking and realize how many times he's sneaking looks at you.  If he isn't interested Sam, I'll do a shot of your choice."  

 

 

Sam laughed at her and shook his head, glancing at the bar.  Golden eyes locked with his and his breath caught.  Sam shook his head.  There was no way he would be able to notice the color of Gabriel's eyes from all the way across the restaurant.  No way.  

 

 

"See?"  

 

 

Sam rolled his eyes at Jessica and took another sip of his drink.  "Right, right."  

 

 

Except now, he did see.  Every time he looked over to the bar, Gabriel was in the process of looking away from him or staring directly at him.  By the time they'd finished their third round of drinks, Jessica was smirking at him triumphantly.  "Okay, so maybe-"

 

 

"No maybe about it!  He wants in your pants, but he's probably thinking he isn't welcome after that cold shoulder you've been giving him all night!  Go get him already!"  

 

 

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes.  That was a bit of an exaggeration, since he had been anything but frosty when he had gone up to the bar.  "Will you make sure that Ellen doesn't kill me?"  

 

 

Jessica huffed.  "She's not going to kill you for flirting with her new bartender Sam.  Now if you take him away from the bar during work hours she might.  But go flirt with him!  It's not like they're super busy right now, he's got some free time until the after-dinner rush later!"  She shoo'd Sam out of the booth and in the direction of the bar, grinning widely at him.  

 

 

Sam finished off the last of his drink and made his way to the bar.  Jessica had disappeared (probably to find Ellen), so Sam took a seat at the end of the bar where it was a little quieter and he could watch the bartender work.  

 

 

Gabriel's hands were quick and skilled, the bottles spinning easily in his hands as he made drink after drink.  Sam smiled and sipped the water that he had received right after sitting down.  

 

 

Fifteen minutes or so later, the restaurant had calmed down again and Gabriel was back to wiping down the counters, slowly making his way over to where Sam had plopped himself.  He finished off the last of his water and grinned at Gabriel.  "Hello again?"  

 

 

"Are all of your pickup lines that terrible?" Gabriel asked, offering Sam another water.  Sam's soul lit up, just a fraction, at his words and Gabriel swallowed hard. 

 

 

Sam laughed and took another sip of his water.  "Yours are much better?"  

 

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.  "They're better than 'I'm a guys guy.', I'll tell you that much."

 

 

He snorted.  "Okay, I deserved that one, but you weren't getting the hint when I told you Jess and I weren't dating."  

 

 

Gabriel shrugged.  "Can you blame me?  The two of you walking in here, you look like the poster child couple for 'happy straight relationship'."  

 

 

"I...have nothing to say in defense to that, other than I am definitely not straight,” Sam said, shrugging right back at Gabriel.  That didn't get him any response other than a quick smile and he watched Gabriel walk down to the other end of the bar where another customer had appeared.  

 

 

A few minutes later, he'd at least formed some sort of plan.  Or some conversation topics at the least, so he would stop looking like an idiot in front of the bartender.  When Gabriel wandered back towards him again, Sam held out his hand.  "Sam Wesson.  Nice to meet you."  

 

 

"Gabriel,” Gabriel said as he shook Sam's hand.  The jolt of skin to skin contact had Sam's soul regaining some of it's former brightness, trying to pull him in, wanting him closer.  "Nice to meet you and your terrible pickup lines."  

 

 

Sam snorted and nodded.  "I deserve that, I get it, I get it."  

 

 

"Want anything else to drink Sam?"  

 

 

Sam shook his head and looked at Gabriel.  "No, but I'd love to get your number."  At the incredulous look golden eyes gave him, he shrugged.  "You seem like the type to go for blunt!"  

 

 

Gabriel hummed and studied Sam.  This was a bad idea, and yet it was exactly what he had come for, to get close to this soul all over again.Perhaps it would only going to end in disaster, just like before, but he was stronger now, he could resist the demands of Sam’s soul.The thought of Sam’s soul singing for him again, at his touch, he could not resist the call of that bright light. 

 

 

"Do you play pool?"  

 

 

"I..."  Sam blinked, the question making him pause.  He looked to the table in the center of the room and then back to Gabriel.  "It's been a little while since I have, but yes."  

 

 

"Were you any good?"  

 

 

Sam narrowed his eyes at the challenge in Gabriel's tone.  "Yes, as a matter of fact."  

 

 

Gabriel looked over Sam's shoulder and back to him.  "Prove it.  Go win twenty bucks off of him."  

 

 

Sam looked over his shoulder as well as the guy standing by the pool table.  He'd overheard him earlier, talking a big game with how good he was.  The guy had some skill, but he was a cocky shit.  "Are you serious?"  

 

 

"You want my number, you go make him regret acting like an asshole,” Gabriel challenged and walked away from Sam to go serve another customer at the bar.  Killing two birds with one stone was always fun, and Sam’s soul was dancing with the challenge, with the desire to prove itself.

 

 

Sam almost said fuck it and walked out of the bar when he watched the guy grab one of the waitresses and demand a beer, giving her a solid smack on the ass as she walked away.   _Well_.  He was about to win more than twenty bucks.  He'd made more beer money in college playing pool than any other guy in his dorm.  Time to see if he still remembered how this worked.  

 

 

He slid out of his seat and pretended to stumble towards his seat only to stop and lean against the pool table.  He gave the guy a grin and waved at the table.  "Hey man, you play?"  

 

 

"Yeah.  Twenty bucks a game."  

 

 

Sam gave a drunken grin and pulled out his wallet, dumping forty bucks on the table.  "Let's up the stakes.  Wanna, wanna play?"  He held out his hand, letting it wobble again as he grinned wider.  "I'm Sam!"  

 

 

"Zachariah.  Hope you weren't planning to pay your tab with that money kid."  

 

 

Sam laughed and grabbed a pool cue, selecting one seemingly at random as he rubbed chalk along the tip.  "I used to be really good at this.  Haven't played in yeeeears though."  He gave a small burp and winked.  "Little drunk too, not helping."  

 

 

It was easy to let the asshole win and Sam pouted appropriately and pulled out another forty bucks.  "Double or nothing?"  

 

 

Zachariah narrowed his eyes and glanced at the money on the table.  "You're missing another forty then.  Buy in doubled to eighty."  He smirked darkly as Sam fumbled for his wallet again.  

 

 

"Then I get 'ta break!" Sam said, dropping the money on the table.  

 

 

"Sure, sure kid, do whatever makes you happy."  Zachariah smirked at the pile of twenties on the table.

 

 

Sam straightened his back and bent over the table.  "With pleasure."  His hands perfectly steady, Sam bent over the table and broke, watching three balls fall into pockets.  Ten minutes later, he'd cleared the rest of the table.  He picked up the money, ignored the stunned look on Zachariah's face, clapped him on the back and made his way over to the bar.  

 

 

"Cheater!"  

 

 

Sam ignored the shouts behind him and slid into the chair, riding high on the adrenaline of the win.  He could hear Zachariah cursing loudly behind him and he put the money on the counter, waiting for Gabriel to walk back over to him.  

 

 

It only took him a few minutes, but Sam smirked as golden eyes went wide at the cash sitting in front of him.  "Bought in for forty, lost on purpose, went in double or nothing, and walked away with a good chunk of change."  He folded the money into his pocket and left twenty on the bar.  "So, about that number of yours?"  

 

 

Gabriel stared at Sam, at his soul and how bright it was for him.  He'd almost say it was...preening for him, proud and bright that it had done what he had asked.  He smirked a little and pulled a pen out of his pocket.  "Fair enough.  A win is a win, and Zachariah was starting to think he was impossible to beat."  

 

 

Sam immediately took the number and put it into his phone.  He folded the slip into his pocket and smiled at Gabriel.  "In the meantime.  Could I get another water?"  He dropped the twenty into the tip jar and raised both of his eyebrows at Gabriel.

 

 

Gabriel poured Sam a drink, placing it in front of him.  Sam was bright and magnetizing always, but this was something new.  There was a tinge, not of darkness, but of something that was not...pure in Sam's soul now.  It was attractive, ruthless.  Sam had enjoyed bringing Zachariah down a peg.  "Where'd you learn to play like that?"  

 

 

"My brother.  He taught me.  Jess said he comes here sometimes."  Sam waved at his outfit.  "Ever see a guy in a suit and tie that swings in here to kick everyone's ass at pool?"  

 

 

Gabriel gave a low whistle.  "Dean Wesson is your brother?"  

 

 

Sam snickered.  "Yep, and I'm not surprised that you know who he is."  

 

 

It explained where Sam had got the ruthless streak from.  He had seen Dean come in here more than once and use the impression his suit gave to wipe the floor with assholes. 

 

 

Gabriel couldn't help but wonder if this was what happened when two souls were consistently together like this.  Dean's soul didn't seem to have any wear on it, not having found a mate either.  But the two of them had started to feed on each other.  

 

 

Sam's soul was more powerful, but Dean's was stronger.  They suited each other and supported each other.  He licked his lips and watched the pupil's in Sam's eyes dilate.  "He never mentioned having a younger brother."  

 

 

"Dean likes to forget I exist most of the time.  I'm the family disappointment."  Sam shrugged and took a long gulp of water.  

 

 

The dark cloud over Sam's soul was back.  Shame clouded the bright light and Gabriel tilted his head a little.  "How so?  Seems like you're doing pretty good for yourself, and you just roped in a good haul playing that asshole."  

 

 

Sam huffed and rolled his eyes.  "Dean would only be proud that I still remember how to play.  Tell me to quit my day job and do that for a living."  

 

 

Gabriel dropped his eyes to the logo on Sam's shirt.  "Tech Support?"  

 

 

"Mmmhmm, unfortunately,” Sam said, rolling his eyes.  "If you call telling people to turn their stuff off then on again technical support, then yes."  

 

 

Gabriel chuckled.  "Sounds exhausting and frustrating."  

 

 

Sam nodded, licking his lips.  "You have no idea."  He pushed his hair out of his face.  "Dean says I'm wasting my degree.  I have a Bachelor's in Business Administration.  Once upon a time I wanted to be a lawyer."  

 

 

A lawyer?  He could see it.  Sam didn't like bullies and it brought out a darker side of him.  Putting criminals in jail would be a job that would suit him and his habits very well.  "What happened?"  

 

 

"I think we need to at least go out for coffee before I start telling you my entire life story,” Sam said, ruffling his hair a little bit.  "Think we can manage that?"  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about that weird formatting thing, should be fixed now.


	17. Chapter 17

 

 

Gabriel grinned.  "I think that strictly depends on your coffee preferences.  I like a little coffee with my milk and sugar."  

 

Sam gave a relieved smile that the topic was on to something much safer.  Like coffee and not his life.  "I'm very much along the same lines, but I am suckers for caramel macchiatos."  

 

"Sugar and caramel?   _Delicious_.  I just never enjoyed the taste of the espresso.  It overpowers the sugar."  Gabriel pouted.  If there was one thing he did like about the present day, it was the sugar, and all of the magnificent things that they could do with it.  

 

"Sweet tooth?"  

 

Gabriel nodded.  "One that will horrify you, I am sure."  Gabriel popped a handful of Skittles into his mouth and gave Sam a wink.  

 

Sam chuckled and rolled his eyes.  "I'm amazed Ellen lets you get away with that here."  

 

"It's not get away with it as much as it is I do it when she isn't looking,” Gabriel admitted, sneaking another mouthful. 

 

Sam laughed, rocking back in his seat before he righted himself.  Gabriel's smile was bright and his eyes really were gold, much easier to see from this close.  "So, coffee?"  

 

Gabriel smiled and put a handful of glasses and shot glasses back where they were supposed to be.  "Yeah, I could do coffee."  

 

"Sammy, what are you doing?  You aren't harassing Gabriel, are you?"  

 

Sam jumped at the sound of his brother coming in through the front door.  He gave Gabriel a chagrined look and pushed his brother off of him.  "Nothing you could do about it if I was!"  

 

Dean gave a mock growl and wrestled his brother into the next seat over.  "Get over there, I have had a ridiculously long day and I need a beer or six.  Gabriel, help a guy out?"  

 

Sam slid off of his stool and gave Gabriel a wave, heading back over to the table where Jessica was still sitting.  He slid into the seat across from her and ignored her knowing look.  

 

"Did you score his number?"  

 

Sam nodded and glanced over to the bar.  Dean hadn't noticed that Jessica was here yet.  She might want to scram before Dean did.  "And a date for coffee."  

 

Jessica grinned and kicked Sam's foot under the table.  "I told you he was interested!  Good thing you listened to me!"  

 

Sam chuckled.  "Yeah, yeah, if it pans out, I owe you a few drinks.  By the way, Dean's here, wanted to let you know in case you needed to scram."  

 

Jess shrugged and slid out of the bar.  "Not at all.  I'll go say hi.  But you look tired.  Maybe you should get out of here and get some proper sleep?  Be all ready for your date whenever you're going to have it?"  

 

"Yeah,” Sam said, pushing his fingers through his hair again.  He smiled at her.  "Thanks for dragging me out tonight.  I needed it."  

 

Jessica grinned.  "You're welcome.  Now get going.  You want to look beautiful for him tomorrow."  

 

Sam snorted as he stood up and stretched.  "Not exactly what I'm going to be going for, but I'll see what I can manage."  He winked at her and gave Gabriel a quick wave that he wasn't sure the other man saw as he made his way to the door.  

 

He got home quickly and stripped off the ugly yellow polo and khakis, throwing them straight into the hamper.  The next time he saw Gabriel, he was not going to be wearing some ridiculous work clothes. 

 

He grabbed his phone and shot off a text a moment later.   **'Hi, this is the Sam with the terrible come-ons that you were inclined to give out your number to.'**

 

His phone chimed a minute later and Sam grinned, stretching out on his bed in just his boxers.  He yawned and swiped open his phone.  Alcohol always made him sleepy.  

 

**'And the terrible introductions and come-ons continue.  Why did I agree to go out with you again?'**

 

**'To see if my ass looks great in jeans?'** Sam snickered and sent the text, immediately following it up with another. **'Because it does, and I'll prove it.'**

 

Another minute, another chime. **'Good.  I don't accept claims like that without some sort of proof.  Wednesday?'**  

 

Thank god he had Wednesday off.  Work tomorrow was going to be hell, he wouldn't have his phone and would be able to text anyone, let alone Gabriel.   **'I can do Wednesday.  Two?  Coffee Shop across from the bar?'**

 

**'I think that might be your best come on yet.  Looks like you might be learning!'**

 

Sam snorted and rolled over onto his stomach, glaring at his phone for a moment.   **'Careful, or I'll spank you for getting all cheeky.'**

 

That was a step too far, but the teasing felt natural with Gabriel, and no matter what he did, he didn't want to stop.  Not yet, anyways

 

His phone chimed and Sam looked at it for a very long minute before swiping it open.  A single word in black text blinked at him. **'Promise?'**  He sucked in a breath.  Holy _shit_.  

 

He went to go send another text, but his phone chimed again before he could.  Sam opened it, his hands shaking the tiniest bit. **'Sleep well and imagine that before you go to bed for me, will you?'**

 

Sam dropped his phone to the bed beside him, already at half-chub in his boxers.   _Fuck_.  He needed that date with Gabriel on Wednesday to go well.  It really, really, _really_ needed to go well.  He dropped a hand to the waistband of his boxers and spread his legs.  

 

Good thing that Gabriel wasn't vanilla about that sort of stuff.  Refreshing, for once, since most guys got one look at his size and ran away screaming when they found out he wanted more.  He picked up his phone and tapped out a message. **'Planning on it.  Have a good night.'**

 

He gave a squeeze to his growing erection, imagining Gabriel bent over the bed with his ass in the air, growing red from the slaps of his hand.  He wiggled and kicked his boxers off a few seconds later, groaning as he wrapped a hand around his dick and stroked.  

 

Bet that mouth would be just as sinful wrapped around his cock, sucking nice and hard.  Smart mouth.  He'd fuck Gabriel's mouth and shut him up, then have Gabriel turn around and do it to him.  Sam chuckled and closed his eyes, imagining Gabriel pinning him to the bed and making him beg for it.  

 

It wasn't long before Sam was lost in the fantasy of Gabriel fucking him, driving into him hard, talking non-stop filth (Gabriel had to be a talker, there was no way he wasn't with that mouth of his), and ordering him to wait to come until he said so.  Sam bit down on his lip to keep from shouting as he bucked into his hand and came in spectacular streams all over his chest and stomach.  

 

Holy.  Shit.   _Holy shit._

 

Sam sucked in a few breaths of air and grabbed the tissues from the bedside table and wiped himself off.   _Christ_.  He licked his lips and stared up at the ceiling.  Well, Wednesday was certainly going to be interesting.  Maybe he needed to stop by the bar tomorrow night too.  

 

Or maybe he could just text Gabriel a few more fantasies.

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

Sam spent far more time than he wanted to admit getting ready to meet up with Gabriel for coffee on Wednesday.  Tuesday had gone on forever, determined to frustrate him until he had finally buried himself in some webpage designing that needed to be done.  

 

He got to the coffee place at least ten minutes early and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he looked around the shop.  Sam picked out a spot to sit a few seconds later and settled into the comfy couch.  It also gave him a perfect view of the room so he would be able to see when Gabriel came in. 

 

Sam fidgeted and tried not to look at his watch or his phone at every minute.  He had already convinced himself four different times that Gabriel wasn't going to show up when the little bell over the door tinkled.  Sam's head shot up and his heart jumped into his throat.   _Gabriel_.  

 

He waved like the awkward dork he was and grinned at the sight of Gabriel in his sweater with a scarf wrapped around his neck.  It was starting to get cold out, and Gabriel looked the epitome of warmth.  Sam wanted to wrap him up in his arms and never let him go.  

 

"Hey,” Gabriel said, stuffing his hands into his pockets and smiling at Sam.  He walked closer to the table and tried not to see the way Sam's soul lit up for him, brightening immediately.  He swallowed and reminded himself that there was no reason for Sam's soul to respond like that.  He wasn't its mate.  Nonetheless, Sam was gesturing him closer.  

 

"What do you want for coffee, I'll go get us something."  

 

Gabriel grinned a little and settled into the comfortable chair.  "Black coffee with four sugars and four creams.  Nothing less."  

 

Sam laughed and walked over to the counter, ordering them both coffee before walking back over to Gabriel, handing him his.  "I guessed that you were probably also a fan of whipped cream if you like your sugar that much."  

 

Sam blushed when Gabriel's eyes went wide and he scrambled for the coffee.  "I'm going to guess that's a yes."  Gabriel took a huge gulp of the coffee, clearly burning his tongue, but he didn't seem to care, too busy sighing happily.  

 

Gabriel watched Sam sit back down and took a moment to study him.  His body was the same, once again.  Maybe he only noticed Sam's soul when it was tied to this body?  Perhaps there was something about Sam’s soul and how it was drawn to that type of body.  "Yes.  Sugar.  Anything and everything sugary, please."  

 

Sam grinned and took a sip of his own coffee.  "I'll keep that in mind."  He fiddled with the cup a little bit and then looked back up at Gabriel.  "I, uh, thank you for meeting with me.  I'm glad you decided to, despite the terrible pickup lines."  

 

"Well, your jeans made good on your promise, so it was the least I could do,” Gabriel shot back.  

 

It took Sam a second to realize what Gabriel was referring to, but once he did, he was positive that he blushed scarlet.  "Oh, uh, glad, uh, that I was telling the truth."  Shit he had totally forgotten that he had promised to show up and have his best jeans on.  At least he'd worn them anyways.  

 

Gabriel snickered into his coffee cup.  "Did you forget what you said already?"  

 

"I was a little distracted at the time!"  Sam said, unable to keep from laughing.  "I was trying to keep you from laughing at me."

 

"Again."

 

"Yeah, again!"  

 

Gabriel smiled and shook his head before looking back up at Sam.  "You are certainly entertaining, I will allow that." 

 

"Entertaining and good in bed."  Sam winked at Gabriel and undid his own scarf from around his neck, shrugging his jacket off of his shoulders.  

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and took another sip of his coffee.  "Seems a bit early for that type of declaration, don't you think?"  

 

Sam snorted.  "I would have agreed, but you're the one who asked if I'd promise to spank you.  I am merely following your path of escalation!"  He grinned again when Gabriel started to laugh, sinking back into his chair.  

 

This was nice, just this bantering back and forth.  Sam smiled at Gabriel and sipped at his coffee, taking bigger gulps once it cooled down enough.  

 

Gabriel settled into the chair, tilting his head a little as he stared at Sam.  Sam was comfortable, in a soul-deep way that made him ache.  There was no dark cloud of regret and pain clouding his soul and it was terrible to see.  He was not the mate of this beautiful soul, no matter what it felt and tried to do.  "So, are we keeping the topics light, or do you want to give me that origin story of yours?"  

 

Sam huffed and leaned back into the chair.  "Well, Dean will tell you if I don't, so I might as well."  He finished off the last of his coffee and put the empty cup down on the table in front of him.  He took a deep breath and sighed.  "Just bear with me."  

 

 

 


	18. Chapter 18

 

 

"Take your time,” Gabriel said, resisting the urge to reach out and soothe the hurt that he could see rippling across Sam's soul.  

 

"Dad was a mechanic.  Simple guy, owned his own business, was happy with Mom, had two young kids, ideal type of life, right?"  

 

Gabriel nodded, wondering what had happened in a life such as this.  It was not an era plagued by war and disease.  It was a simple time, of technology and growth and expansion.  

 

Sam sighed.  "Well, when I was six months old, Dad was in a car accident.  Mom died.  Dean and I were in the back of the car, but we were both alright.  Dad, wasn't the same after that."  

 

He clasped his hands together in front of himself and kept breathing, wondering how he was supposed to describe this.  "I worked hard in high school, while my father drank himself into oblivion.  Dean raised me more than Dad did."  Sam sighed again.  

 

"So, I get a full ride to Stanford.  I tell Dean, he's thrilled for me.  He'd gotten accepted into Stanford, but without a free ride, so he was going to a local school and working until I was ready to go."  Sam swallowed hard.  "We told Dad we were leaving on the same day.  Dad...Dad didn't last too long after that.  Halfway through my freshman year we flew back for his funeral."  

 

Gabriel blew out a slow breath and watched the darkness start to sink deeper into Sam's soul.  The brightness was a much more grey color now, similar to the souls that he could see around him.  It didn't fit.  It wasn't Sam, he was supposed to be bright.  Singular.  Special.  "And that led to tech support...?"  

 

Sam shook himself out of his stupor.  "I got my undergrad without an issue.  Graduated one of the top people in my class, got accepted into Stanford law."  Sam laughed a little and looked up at the ceiling. 

 

"I couldn't tell you to this day what made me 'crack', as Dean'll call it.  But I just realized that I couldn't do it.  I couldn't sit through another four years of classes, a year or two of internships, to get nothing but shit cases for years, become a partner, then decide I wanted to go into politics after that."  Sam shook his head and pushed his fingers through his hair.  

 

"All I knew was that I didn't want that.  I was certain of it.  So I dropped out, no plans, no warning, nothing.  I dropped out and got a job and this is where I've been ever since.  Dean says-"  

 

"What do you think?" Gabriel interrupted, leaning closer in his chair.  "Forget what your brother says.  What do you think about what you did?"  

 

Sam blew out a breath and stared at Gabriel.  Golden eyes were intense and didn't look away.  He froze and felt his hands shake a little.  "I did the right thing.  I didn't want that job and I knew it, down to the very core of my being.  I didn't want it."  

 

"Right,” Gabriel said, his voice soft.  "What do you want?"  

 

Sam laughed, high and roughly.  "I wish I knew.  I don't.  Dean asks me that all the time and I still have no idea how to answer him or what to say."  He swallowed.  "I just know that I’ve failed, and I have to figure out how to make that up to him someday."  

 

Gabriel shook his head a little bit and stood up, sitting on the arm of Sam's chair, wrapping an arm around Sam's shoulders.  Sam jumped under the touch, but Gabriel held on until some of the darkness had finally faded away from Sam's soul.  "Listen to me.  As someone with a seriously fucked up family situation, you did the best with what you had.  You cannot feel guilty about that."  

 

He pressed a finger to Sam's lips when he went to protest and shook his head.  "Dean has his classic cars and his day job where he makes an obscene amount of money.  I have also seen him belch louder than any man in the damn bar and that's after eating some monstrosity of a salad."  

 

Gabriel cupped Sam's chin in his hand and tilted his head up, brushing his thumb along Sam's jaw.  "Now listen to me.  You are not your brother.  Repeat that to me."  

 

"I'm not my brother,” Sam said, blinking hard as he stared at Gabriel.  

 

"You are your own person who makes your own decisions and fuck ups."  

 

Sam laughed a little, but repeated obediently.  "I am my own person who makes my own decisions and fuck ups."  

 

Gabriel nodded and leaned down to press a kiss to Sam's forehead.  His soul brightened once again under the simple touch.  "Your brother wants what is best for you, as all brothers do.  He worries about you and what you are going to do for the future.  He wants to see you happy."  

 

"I'm happy right now."  

 

Gabriel hummed and tilted Sam's face up to him properly.  "Yes.  I do believe that you are."  He leaned down and gave Sam a soft kiss.  He could have deepened it and pressed closer and Sam would have welcomed it.  But this was better.  Slow.  

 

Sam made a small noise, low in his throat as Gabriel pulled away from the kiss.  He blinked, trying to focus in on him.  "Very, in fact."  Thankfully the little alcove had kept most people from seeing their little display of affection.

 

Gabriel laughed and pressed a kiss to Sam's nose before standing and going to walk back to his seat.  He settled back in and looked over at Sam.  He looked...enchanted.  It was just Sam's soul mistakenly thinking he was something he was not.  

 

"So have I scared you away with my origin story yet?" Sam asked, chewing on his lip.  Gabriel had gotten quiet and his eyes looked like they were very far away.  

 

His attention snapped back to Sam in a moment and he shook his head, smiling widely.  "No, not at all.  Sorry, I was lost in thought.  Let's talk about something else."  

 

Sam grinned and nodded.  Another topic sounded like a fantastic idea.  "How about where I'm going to take you out to dinner tonight?"  

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at Sam.  "I didn't realize I was going to dinner."  

 

"If you are so inclined,” Sam said with a wink.  "But I don't think that you're going to turn me down.  I did get your coffee order right after all."  

 

Gabriel chuckled.  "So you did."  He looked down at the cup in his hands and finished off the last of it.  "What kind of food do you like?"  Sam's grin spread across his face in an instant, wide and happy.  Gabriel's stared at the happiness emanating from Sam's soul now, not nearly as powerful as it had once been now, but still so bright.  

 

"I like everything, except maybe Indian or Mexican.  I do want you to like me after dinner."  Sam winked, even as he felt his cheeks heat up.  

 

"Honesty, refreshing.  And also a reminder never to give you a ride home after we have Mexican."  

 

Sam laughed, falling back into his seat.  "Oh no, I would make sure I walked home.  I don't want you to run away from me just yet, and that would give you a perfect excuse."  

 

Sam's laughter was refreshing, especially when it was so honest.  Gabriel found himself smiling again.  "Seafood?  Steakhouse?  Fancy?  Family-run?  Give me some idea here."  

 

"Steakhouses are great.  Family run diners are fantastic and if you order Chinese, think of me as two people, because I can eat through a Pu-Pu platter without any problem,” Sam said, adjusting his scarf a little bit.  

 

Gabriel hummed and looked up at the ceiling again, thinking.  "How about the diner over on second?" 

 

Sam nodded, even though he was the one that had asked Gabriel out to dinner.  He was clearly trying to make sure that they were both comfortable.  "Yeah, that works great."  

 

Gabriel grinned wider.  "You'll like their portion sizes.  They're built for someone like you!"  

 

Sam blinked and then burst out laughing.  "That was your determining factor?"  

 

"You just told me you could eat through two Pu-Pu platters!"  

 

"Well I can, but I don't have to!" 

 

"Just shut up and accept that we're going to this place for dinner and we need to figure out what to do between now and then."  

 

"I-" Sam snapped his mouth shut and stared at Gabriel.  "What?"  

 

Gabriel raised both of his eyebrows.  "Well, we could go home and fret about dinner this evening, or we could figure out something to do for the next couple of hours and burn the time regardless."  

 

"Well, what do you want to do?" Sam asked, raising an eyebrow at Gabriel.

 

Gabriel leveled a finger at Sam and gave him a stern look.  "I am not re-enacting any cartoons with you, no matter how much you pout at me."  

 

"I am a fierce pouter,” Sam countered, giving Gabriel his best puppy dog eyes.  

 

"Jesus, those are fucking lethal,” Gabriel muttered, glaring at Sam, huffing and crossing his arms over his chest.  

 

Sam grinned and let the look drop.  "Don't worry, I don't have any idea what cartoon you were referencing anyways."  

 

Gabriel blinked and tilted his head to the side.  "Haven’t you watched Pinky and the Brain?"  

 

"Nope."  Sam grinned a little bit.  "Is that horrifying?  I didn't watch a lot of cartoons when I was a kid." 

 

"Well, fuck, I know what we're spending the next few hours doing!"  Gabriel stood and grabbed his empty coffee cup.  "Haven't seen Pinky and the Brain, what kind of deprived childhood did you have!" 

 

Sam blushed as Gabriel took his hand and started to pull him towards the door.  "Well I mean-"

 

Gabriel turned to give Sam a look.  "That did not require a response.  Now hush."  He ignored the surge of happy light that came from Sam's soul to wrap tightly around him.  He focused on the street in front of them and tugged Sam along. 

 

He had eventually intended to end up at Gabriel's apartment.  Or his own (but his own involved Dean potentially stumbling in and that was something to be avoided at all costs), but this was a lot quicker than he had certainly intended.  "Uh, so are we going to-"

 

"Shut up, we are going to marathon nineties cartoons and you are going to love it,” Gabriel said, huffing as he pulled Sam to his car and unlocked it.  He paused and turned to look up at Sam.  "You haven't eaten any Mexican food, have you?"  

 

Sam stared at Gabriel, gaping at him for a moment before he reached out, tangled his fingers in Gabriel's scarf and yanked him into a kiss. This one wasn't slow and gentle, but wet and hot and everything a proper kiss was supposed to be.  Sam pressed Gabriel against the car and kept kissing him, that perfect mouth opening up for him and Gabriel's hands tangling in his jacket to pull him closer.  

 

By the time Sam pulled back, Gabriel was buzzing with power.  The second their lips had touched, Sam's soul had blazed back to full power, blindingly bright and pure white.  He stared at Sam and licked his lips.  "I'll take that as a no."  He grinned and climbed into the car, watching as Sam scrambled for the passenger door.  

 

Gabriel drove them back to his apartment in a matter of minutes (though the car was quiet, Sam's hand on the center console had made the offer clear and they had held hands almost the entire way), and parked in his usual spot.  He climbed out and grinned at Sam over the top of it.  "Keep in mind that you aren't coming up for nookie, though if that ends up happening, I'm certainly not going to mind."  

 

Sam watched as Gabriel sauntered towards the apartment door.  "Did you just say nookie?"  He shook himself and jogged to catch up, his mind still a little startled.  Did that mean there would be the potential for sex?  

 

"I did.  I could use a different euphemism if you'd prefer?" Gabriel said, raising an eyebrow.  

 

Sam laughed and leaned down to kiss Gabriel quickly.  "No, no, that's fine, I just wasn't expecting it, that's all."  

 

Gabriel nodded and led the way up to his apartment.  He paused outside the door just after he had put the key into the lock and turned to face Sam.  "You uh-"

 

"Gabriel, if you don't want me to come in, that's fine.  We can find something else to do,” Sam offered, reaching out to touch his shoulder.  He grinned.  "It's fine, I promise."  

 

"No, no, I mean."  Gabriel looked up at Sam.  He took a deep breath.  He'd never shown anyone else this.  Not his apartment, his real one.  With...  "Do you like dogs?"  

 

Sam lit up, his eyes going wide.  "You have a dog?  What kind?  Can I meet him or her?"  He looked at the door over Gabriel's shoulder.  

 

Gabriel let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding and opened the door for Sam.  They slipped into the apartment and after Gabriel shut the door behind him, it disappeared from the hallway.  "I do.  He'll come running in here any minute, I have no doubt."  

 

Just as he said the words, there was a loud barking.  Gabriel chuckled.  "See what I mean?"  Spot came tearing around the corner, his claws sliding on the wood.  

 

Sam knelt down and held out his hand for the small Jack Russell terrier.  He seemed very friendly and was licking his hand in a matter of seconds.  "Hey there puppy.  Good boy.  My name's Sam."

 

"His name is Spot.  He loves belly rubs and walks in the rain.  He'll walk barefoot on the beach and likes candlelit dinners on weekends,” Gabriel teased, walking into the kitchen, carefully re-arranging the house so it would not raise any suspicions with Sam.  With a thought, the fridge was full and he grabbed two beers, presenting one to Sam.  

 

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

 

 

 

 

Sam picked up Spot a minute later and cradled him against his chest, rubbing at his belly as the puppy flopped in his arms and panted happily.  "Such a good little boy for me, aren't you?  Oh yes, you love having your belly rubbed, your daddy was absolutely right.  So well-behaved too,” he cooed, looking up at Gabriel a minute later, flushing at the raised eyebrow.  

 

 

"Guess I didn't need to worry about you liking dogs,” Gabriel said, crossing his arms over his chest.  He couldn't help smiling, especially with how Sam's soul was dancing in delight.  Such a small thing made him so happy.  

 

 

"No, not at all.  I love dogs,” Sam said, grinning down at Spot.  "He's beautiful.  Have you had him long?"  

 

 

"A couple of years,” Gabriel said, coming over to where Sam was still cradling Spot in his arms.  "I see that he loves you."  

 

 

Sam lit up and looked at Gabriel.  "Really?"  

 

 

Gabriel laughed a little bit at the hopeful look at the bright flare of light that came from Sam's soul.  "Of course, just look at him.  He's your willing slave."  

 

 

Sam looked back down at the puppy and gave him a small squeeze before letting Spot back down to dance around their feet.  He stumbled a few steps before shaking himself and walking towards the kitchen.  "Is he okay?"  

 

 

"Oh, he's fine, I'm sure he was just a little pleasure drunk after being handled by those hands of yours,” Gabriel said, holding up the beer for Sam.  

 

 

Sam blushed and took the beer, popping off the cap a moment later to take a few gulps.  "Not sure what you're insinuating there..."  

 

 

Gabriel laughed and headed to the living room.  "That I want those fingers in some very interesting places!"  Sam's soul was dancing in delight again, pulling him closer and feeding power and light into him, making him a little drunk himself.  Gabriel flopped down on the couch and stretched out, snagging the remote for the television.  

 

 

"All right, get over here already,” Gabriel ordered, waiting for Sam to come around the edge of the couch and join him.  

 

 

Sam padded around the enormous couch and flopped down next to Gabriel, looking over at him.  "So what are we watching again and why are we watching it?"  

 

 

"You are going to learn about the cultural sensation that is Pinky and the Brain,” Gabriel said, turning the television on.  

 

 

"Why?"  

 

 

Gabriel pointed the remote at Sam and poked him in the chest.  "First off, because it is amazing and everyone needs to see it at least once in their life.  Second, because I make references from this show and I want you to properly understand my wit at all times."  

 

 

Sam laughed and nodded, settling back onto the couch.  "I suppose that is fair."  He turned his attention to the tv and relaxed.  

 

 

"Good."  Gabriel went into the menu of his DVR and found the episodes he wanted.  "I wouldn't mind your attention wavering after the first few episodes either."  

 

 

Sam blinked, thought about that statement and looked over at Gabriel.  "Is that a hint that we can make out on your couch?"  

 

 

"Yes."  

 

 

Sam grinned and settled back against the cushions again.  "Good."  

 

 

Gabriel turned his attention back to the television and watched as the cartoon characters came in.  A few minutes later, Spot joined them, jumping up onto the couch before curling against his chest.  

 

 

This was different.  Sam's soul now was still bright and happy, but there was no frantic urge to get closer, to come together in a burst of passion.  There was contentment and happiness like this.  Gabriel allowed himself to relax as well.  

 

 

The episodes played back to back and Sam found himself laughing at the cartoons like he hadn't in years.  The reference Gabriel had mentioned earlier now made sense and Sam found himself looking over at Gabriel more than the television.  His eyes were half-lidded and he seemed to be relaxed and almost tired.  

 

 

He shifted, reaching to take the remote away from Gabriel.  He paused the episode they were watching and let the remote fall to the floor.  Sam grinned when Gabriel protested, but crawled up and over him, pinning him to the couch.  "Gabriel?"  

 

 

"Yes?" Gabriel whispered, staring up at Sam.

 

 

"I'm distracted.  Can I kiss you?" Sam asked, grinning at him.  

 

 

Gabriel huffed out a laugh and stretched out on the couch so Sam could fit over him properly.  "I think you're going to kiss me either way."  

 

 

"Mmm,” Sam hummed his agreement, leaning down to kiss Gabriel on the cheek.  “Maybe.  But if you told me no, I'd do only this."  

 

 

Gabriel tangled his fingers into Sam's hair and pulled him back just enough so their eyes could meet.  "Convince me,” he whispered, licking his lips.  

 

 

Sam grinned and stretched, pressing a kiss to Gabriel's forehead.  "All right.  I can do that."  He kissed both cheeks next and then the tip of Gabriel's nose.  "Kinda really love your lips.  And your eyes."  

 

 

"I'm not a girl, Wesson.  Stop implying it,” Gabriel growled, tugging harder on Sam's hair.  

 

 

Sam laughed and licked over Gabriel's lips slowly, ignoring his growl.  "You most certainly are not a girl and I am very, very thankful for that."  He grinned and kissed Gabriel once, softly, before kissing him again.  "However, your eyes are gorgeous.  Golden.  I've never seen anyone with eyes like yours Gabriel."  

 

 

"I'm a special little snowflake."  Gabriel stared as Sam laughed and merely kissed him again.  "You're doing a terrible job of convincing me so far."  

 

 

"I'm working on it,” Sam said, leaning down for another kiss, this one slower and deeper.  "Patience." 

 

 

When Sam pulled back for air, there was no longer any space between their bodies as Sam pressed him into the couch.  Gabriel pulled him even closer and smiled.  "I'm not a patient man, Sam."  

 

 

Sam laughed a little bit and leaned down to kiss Gabriel again, soft and gentle.  "Yes, I'm beginning to notice that.  Would you just rather I deep throat you and get it over with?  Because I can do that if you like."  

 

 

Gabriel laughed and attempted to scowl at Sam, shaking his head.  "Now, I'll have you know that I would like you naked, but it doesn't have to be right this second."  

 

 

Sam grinned and kissed Gabriel on his nose.  "But I still have to convince you that I'm properly distracted, don't I?"  

 

 

Gabriel nodded, sticking his lip out at Sam.  "Yes, you do."  

 

 

Sam leaned down and sucked Gabriel's lower lip into his mouth before kissing him again, this time not bothering to break for air as he pressed tightly against the shorter man.  Gabriel was warm and soft in all the right places, and his body opened for him.  He groaned and shifted to get a hand on Gabriel's waist, pushing his shirt up a fraction.  

 

 

Sam's soul was dazzling, as bright as it had ever been, feeding off his presence and pressing light and power into him.  Gabriel was helpless to resist the surge of want and need that coursed through him.  He spread his legs and let Sam sink closer to him so they could rub against each other, his thigh between Sam's legs and Sam's pressed between his.  He swallowed Sam's groan and kept kissing him, his hips rolling steadily against Sam.

 

 

"Yes, yes, yes,” Sam whispered against Gabriel's lips, rocking against him a slow slide of hot friction.  "Fuck, so good."  

 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and would have teased Sam for the porn dialogue if it wasn't for the hot slide of their bodies together that was doing nothing but make Sam's soul shine brighter.  He was addicted to the taste and feel of Sam's soul as it wrapped around him and tried to pull him in even closer.  

 

 

Sam broke away from the kiss and stared at Gabriel's swollen lips, panting softly against them, even as their hips kept rocking, sliding slowly against each other.  "Have I managed to convince you yet?"  

 

 

Gabriel growled and yanked Sam into another kiss, taking control of this one, pressing his tongue into Sam's mouth, claiming the other man as his.  He kissed Sam until he was breathless and dizzy, his soul singing his desire for anyone to hear.  Yes, his, his, _his_.  

 

 

Sam fumbled to get Gabriel's shirt pushed up over his belly and his chest.  Gabriel wouldn't let him go, wouldn't let their kissing stop and it was maddening, his entire mind swimming as he panted, wanting more bare skin.  When he finally managed to push the shirt up, he yanked himself out of the kiss and started to work on the buttons of Gabriel's shirt.  

 

 

"Get it off, rip it open,” Gabriel growled.  He blinked several times to make sure they weren't glowing with the surge of power coming off of Sam as the human did exactly what he wanted, ripping his shirt apart, buttons flying across the room and startling Spot into the kitchen.  

 

 

"Fuck," Sam swore, pushing his hands up and across Gabriel's chest, rocking against him frantically.  "Fuck, you're so good.  Look at you."  

 

 

Gabriel rocked and managed to shift himself just enough so that Sam was hitting the best angle on his dick, making him shiver hard.  "Yes, Sam..."  Even like this, Sam's power was heady, intoxicating and he wanted more of it, wanted to take and take everything this soul was offering.  

 

 

"Gotta, can't, need you-"  Sam cut himself off and pulled back, staring down at Gabriel, at the wide golden eyes and the swollen lips.  "Bed?"  

 

 

Gabriel whined in frustration when Sam pulled himself away.   _Fuck_ , it wouldn't have taken him long at all and he would have had what he wanted.  "We giving up on dinner?"  

 

 

Sam leaned down and kissed Gabriel again, climbing off of the couch and turning the television off.  "No, we're just going to order in."  

 

 

Gabriel laughed and stood up, dusting off his pants.  "Good to know, and I've got plenty of delivery pamphlets."  He took Sam's hand and dragged him to the bedroom, pushing aside a pile of laundry that he had appear at the last minute.  His room needed to look human and lived in.  

 

 

Sam wrapped his hands around Gabriel's waist and pressed a kiss to the back of his neck, pulling the smaller man back against him.  "Mmm.  We'll take advantage of that later."  

 

 

Gabriel laughed and jumped back to strip his pants and boxers off before he hopped on the bed and spread himself out for Sam.  The stunned look on the other man's face was rewarding and he chuckled.  "Come strip me if you want me naked." 

 

 

Sam growled and stripped off his shirt, jeans and boxers, leaving them in a pile on the floor before crawling onto the bed, his cock bobbing up against his stomach.  "With pleasure."  

 

 

Gabriel laughed as Sam crawled on top of him and pressed a kiss to his stomach.  There was something delicious in the way Sam seemed determined to take him apart piece by piece like this.  His soul was surging, brightening even further under the attention and there was something deliciously innocent about it.  That dark hint of grey from earlier was gone now, in the light of their passion together.  He…did not want to think about what that could mean.  

 

 

Sam pressed another kiss to Gabriel's chest and then nuzzled at his hipbone, sucking some of the skin into his mouth and working it with his teeth.  Gabriel thrashed under him and it was perfect to watch the way he cried out, his cock hard and leaking against his stomach.  "Fuck, you are gorgeous." 

 

 

Gabriel shook his head and tangled his fingers into Sam's hair, pulling on the strands.  It was ridiculous that Sam would call him beautiful when he was in the room, there was no basis for comparison.  "Next to you, I'm nothing but average, but fuck, it is nice to be appreciated for once."  

 

 

Sam hummed and nuzzled lower into the thatch of dark hair at the base of Gabriel's cock, mouthing lower as Gabriel spread his legs wide.  It was intoxicating to see him move like that.  "You are gorgeous.  You aren't perfect and I love that."  Sam pressed another kiss to Gabriel's belly, before wrapping his hands around Gabriel's hips and tugging him into the next touch.  "Want to go down on you, can I?"  

 

 

"Who even bothers asking that question!" Gabriel growled, reaching out to the nightstand to grab a condom, throwing it at Sam.  There was no risk of Sam catching anything from him, but, no way to explain it, so condoms it was.  Gabriel was going to pretend that he didn't feel the sense of loss that he wouldn't get to feel Sam fill him, driving hard and deep into him without a barrier in place.  

 

 

Sam laughed against Gabriel's skin and tore the condom open, rolling it down and over Gabriel's cock.  "So much for not rushing into things,” he whispered, looking up at Gabriel and grinning.  "It's been a little while since I've done this, so I'm going to hold you down.  Deal with it."  

 

 

Gabriel laughed at the idea that Sam could hold him down, but the illusion was there and he was more than happy to foster it for the time being.  "Good, use those muscles of yours.  About time.  I was beginning to think they were all for show."  His words spurred another growl from Sam and he was yanked lower down on the bed and Sam's lips closed around the head of his cock.  

 

 

He groaned at how bright Sam's soul was like this, servicing him, pleased to be doing it and eagerly feeding him more and more power with every minute.  It was intoxicating and he could not wait to see what else there would be for them like this.  Sam was not hesitant and there was no delay in any of his movements.  He wanted and he was going to continue to take.  

 

 

Gabriel was perfectly proportioned.  Not too big of a mouthful, but more than enough that he could enjoy the weight of the cock against his lips and how good it felt when Gabriel tried to buck up and into him.  Good to know that he hadn't lost his touch entirely.  

 

 

He pulled back and licked at the tip, eager to tease, one hand remaining at Gabriel's hip to hold him down while the other dropped to his balls, rolling them gently in his hand, watching as Gabriel shuddered.  Sam dropped his head down again and swallowed as much of Gabriel as he could, a shiver of pleasure going through him as Gabriel shouted.  

 

 

Gabriel dropped his hands into Sam's hair and tugged at the strands.  Sam was eager and that was heady, a rush for him to experience.  In the past, Sam had been the hesitant one that had to be coaxed into their passion together.  Now, though, it was Sam who seemed determined to devour him and everything he had to offer.  "Sam, yes, fuck, your mouth."  

 

 

Sam backed away and chuckled, shivering at how hoarse his voice sounded.  "About time you started with the porn dialogue, I was wondering."  He kissed the hickey he had left on Gabriel's hip and bit down on the skin again, watching him arch.  He smirked.  Oh _yes_.  He was going to enjoy marking up every single piece of Gabriel that he could reach.  Gorgeous bastard.  

 

 

Gabriel closed his eyes and spread his legs wider, gasping as he tried to rock into Sam's mouth.  Sam seemed determined to make him come like this, his soul tugging and pulling at him just as much as his mouth was.  It was easy to be lost in the pleasure of the moment, his entire body shaking, but this was something that he wanted.  "Yes, fuck, fuck you I'll say whatever the fuck I want."  Gabriel panted out, licking his lips as he stared at the ceiling.  

 

 

Sam would have grinned if it wasn't for the mouthful he was currently working on.  He moved his hands and shifted them to Gabriel's thighs, giving them a slow squeeze.  Sam lifted Gabriel slightly so he could swallow easier. It had been a long time since he had been able to deep throat anything, but fuck he wanted to try. 

 

 

He pulled back and wrapped his hand around the base of Gabriel's cock, ignoring the loud protest from Gabriel and sucked in a few breaths.  Sam closed his eyes and swallowed him, working his way down, his throat opening slowly as he pushed himself deeper until he was nosing at pubic hair.  The shorter man was babbling and Sam could feel him swelling on his tongue and he focused and swallowed around the head of Gabriel's cock again.  

 

 

There was only so long that he could resist the constant tugging of Sam's soul on him like that, and when Sam's mouth took him all of the way in and stayed there, sucking and swallowing around him, Gabriel didn't bother trying to maintain some semblance of control.  He gasped and cried out Sam's name, managing to get a stranglehold on his power to keep it from exploding only a few seconds later as his orgasm washed over him.  

 

 

He wanted to claim Sam, wanted to see him painted in his come, needed to see him marked up by him and no one else.  His power was pulsing, demanding that he take this offering and claim it, let no one else stake any sort of possession to this human.  It was his and it always would be his.  No one else could have him.  Only _his_.  He growled again and pulled Sam even closer to him, disappearing the condom with a thought between them.  

 

 

Sam was distracted by lust and wouldn't notice it, and he could not go another second without touching and claiming this human.  Gabriel flipped them over, pinning Sam to the bed, watching his hazel eyes go wide with shock and surprise.  Gabriel growled again, leaning down to bite at the skin of Sam's collarbone, marking him.  Sam gave a harsh cry, but his soul surged again in pleasure, growing brighter until the light was again blinding.  

 

 

The soul wanted to be claimed, wanted to belong to a God and who was he to deny the claim?  Gabriel growled again and straddled Sam, kissing him, devouring him, sucking the breath from his chest as Sam trembled under him.  His, his, his, _his_.  

 

 

Overwhelming was not the right word to describe Gabriel and how wild he went after he had come.  Sam had expected him to take a few minutes to enjoy the afterglow, not pounce him and flip him over, his golden eyes almost glowing in the light of the room.  After that, there was nothing that he could do besides let himself be taken over by it, his body opening up for the touch of Gabriel.  

 

 

Sam spread his legs, rocking his cock up and against Gabriel's stomach until he moved out of the way and prevented any friction.  He groaned and whimpered as Gabriel kissed down his throat, biting along the way, leaving what was surely going to be a spectacular series of marks.  Sam spared exactly half a second to wonder what they would say at work before focusing on Gabriel as he kissed his way lower.  "Yes, want that mouth of yours on me, please, Gabriel."  

 

 

"Don't worry,” Gabriel said, looking up at Sam from where he had stopped.  His thumbs traced the wing of Sam's hipbone and licked his lips.  He looked down at Sam's cock and wrapped a hand around him.  There would be no barriers between them now.  He would taste this human and claim him once again until he belonged to him and no one else.  "I am going to give that to you, trust me." 

 

 

Gabriel hummed and stroked Sam for a few minutes, just savoring the way that he arched into the touch, his entire body responding as he moved.  It was delicious to watch the slide of Sam's muscles under his skin, his body trembling, wrought with desire and need.  

 

 

"I am going to swallow you whole, take in every inch of you until there is nothing left.  I am going to consume every single piece of you and it will be perfect to watch.  I want you to buck into my mouth and fuck me until you shiver with desire at every word I speak, knowing that you have done this to me."  Gabriel licked across the tip of Sam's cock, pleased when he received a loud groan.  "On a more honest note, I've got no gag reflex.  Take advantage."  

 

 

Gabriel did not give Sam any time to think about his admission, he merely dropped his head and sucked Sam between his lips, eagerly taking him in.  Sam bucked into his mouth, driving his cock nice and deep and Gabriel swallowed him, coaxing Sam's hips into a rhythm with gentle touches.  It did not take long for Sam to be doing exactly what he wanted, fucking him, his mouth.  Sam was his, Sam belonged to him and Sam would always belong to him.  

 

 

Sam let his head fall back in the pillows and stopped caring if he sounded like a fucking idiot as Gabriel worked him over.  He had to work to make sure it didn't end too soon and with the hot heat of Gabriel's mouth that was a serious task.  He bit down on his lip and fucked up into those red lips.  Gabriel made a pleased sound around his cock and Sam growled, dropping his hands to Gabriel's hair.  If he liked having his mouth fucked, maybe he liked having his hair pulled.  

 

 

By the loud moan around his cock, Sam figured it was a damn good idea and tangled his fingers deeper into Gabriel's hair, pressing him down, wanting more of his touch.  His mouth was a furnace.  "Ah, Gabriel, fuck, I'm not going to last, fuck!" Sam swore, his thighs shaking as he bucked into Gabriel's mouth again and again.  Even like this, Gabriel took every thrust and every movement of his cock, and Sam had never had anything like this.  

 

 

Gabriel's fingers dropped to his ass and gave a squeeze and a loud moan was ripped out of his chest.  Sam whined and couldn't help but push back into the touches Gabriel was giving him.  He wanted to fuck and be fucked, he wanted it, needed it, even.  He sucked in a deep breath and fought for air, Gabriel's fingers teasing over his hole.  

 

 

Sam couldn't talk, he needed to breathe, demand more, wanted more of that teasing touch, but Gabriel knew, Gabriel knew and when the finger pressed into him, it was over.  Sam drove his hips up and into Gabriel's mouth once more before he came, his vision going black as he fell back to the bed. 

 

 

He had been prepared to swallow Sam, but he had not been prepared to see the power surge that erupted from Sam the moment he came.  It was just as it had been the first time he saw Sam, all of the power his soul possessed being flung out of him in one moment and then sinking into the nearest willing recipient.  Gabriel moaned around Sam and pulled his mouth away to press his hand to Sam's chest, his entire body shaking with the sudden surge of power.  

 

 

This soul was powerful and it was _his_.  Gabriel mouthed at Sam's skin and looked up at the body spread out on his bed.  Sam's eyes were closed as he inhaled deeply and Gabriel smirked at him.  He had done true justice to this soul of his.  He allowed himself a few minutes to bask in the power that Sam had given him before he crawled up the bed to curl up closer to Sam.  Beautiful and powerful soul aside, he was a sucker for things related to body heat and he was going to take advantage before he had to give Sam back to the world.  He could not keep him forever, but he could keep him for long enough to continue to feed on something like this.  

 

 

 

 


	20. Chapter 20

 

 

 

 

Sam wasn't sure when he woke up, but this was a first.  Blacking out during sex.  Holy _shit_.  He wasn't a teenager anymore, but he had never had sex (or an orgasm) that good.   _Ever_.  Bar none.  His one-to-ten scale was now shattered with something that easily ranked up in the millions.  And they hadn't even gotten to fucking.  Holy fucking shit.  He stared at the ceiling for a few minutes before looking around the room.  No sign of Gabriel.  

 

 

He sat up and stretched.  He felt better than he had in years.   _God_.  This was clearly a good thing for him.  Sam laughed a little and made his way over to the bathroom that he could see, making use of the facilities before grabbing his boxers and padding back out to the main room.  He looked around and spied Gabriel on the couch with Chinese food.  He lit up, his stomach grumbling.  "Oh fuck, hell yes!"  

 

 

Gabriel laughed and looked up at Sam, gesturing to the large array of food in front of them.  "I was just about to come wake you since this finally showed up.  Hungry?"  

 

 

"Oh you have no idea,” Sam said, diving into a chair and grabbing a pair of chopsticks.  Gabriel had already opened most of the containers and he wanted everything that he could get his hands on at this point.  Sam dove into the food, accepting the bottle of water with a sheepish smile when Gabriel handed it to him.  He downed half of it in one go and then sank back against the chair.  "So, uh, sorry for passing out on you?"  

 

 

"I'm taking it as the compliment I know it is,” Gabriel said, winking at Sam as he stood up and stretched, finishing off the last of his water before going to the fridge for a beer.  Spot appeared a few minutes later and started running around Sam's feet, begging for scraps.  Gabriel laughed.  "Don't you dare give him any food, or you are never going to get rid of him.  Hell, he'll follow you home, just for more leftovers if nothing else!"  

 

 

Sam laughed and nodded, looking down at Spot.  "Sorry bud, but nothing for you according to Daddy.  I'm sure that you've got plenty of your own food, and with much less grease than this."  

 

 

"Hey, don't be dissing the grease.  I love the grease."  

 

 

Sam held up his hands and chopsticks in surrender, laughing a little bit.  "No complaints here.  You fed me, I should be worshipping you at this point.  Especially after, uh, earlier."  

 

 

A smug grin curled Gabriel's lips.  "Yeah, I get the feeling you haven't had someone do that to you before, huh?"  

 

 

Sam shook his head.  "I'm uh, well-endowed so the idea that someone could let me..."

 

 

"Fuck their throat raw?" Gabriel rasped, winking at Sam as he opened his second bottle of water.  

 

 

"Yeah, uh, that.  So the idea that you would let me do that, let's just say that I got off on it, a lot.”  

 

 

"Yeah, the passing out after orgasm kinda indicated that.  I didn't mind, you looked rather delicious sprawled out in my bed and you like to cuddle."  

 

 

Sam laughed and pushed his hair back and off of his face, putting down one of the cartons of the food.  "You need to tell me how much I owe you for the Chinese food.  I'm not a cheap date, despite the sex to the contrary."  

 

 

Gabriel laughed and settled back into his seat, picking up another carton and his chopstick, devouring a few more mouthfuls of noodles before he looked back up at Sam with a smile.  "Dinner is on me.  I owe you after that excellent blowjob anyways."  

 

 

Sam rolled his eyes, but he gave up the argument.  If Gabriel was going to tell him that he didn't need to pay him back for the food, that was some money that he could keep in his pocket for their next date.  "So, since we decided to order in for dinner, what is it that you have planned for the rest of this evening?"

 

 

Gabriel laughed and started picking up the boxes of Chinese food and to put them inside his fridge when he turned back to look at Sam.  "Do we have to have plans?  I figured we could watch more Pinky & the Brain, you could have a whole awkward moment where you aren't sure if you can stay the night, but I'm planning on fucking you senseless, so you had better stay or else."  

 

 

Sam blinked and felt his mouth drop open as he stared at Gabriel.  Well, that certainly answered some of his questions that he had been trying to figure out a way to ask.  Good to know that he was going to be spending the night.  Even better that Gabriel was planning on fucking him senseless.  "As long as I get to return the fucking at some point, agreed?"  

 

 

"Oh don't worry."  Gabriel gave Sam a dark grin as he walked closer, smirking at him.  "Maybe I'll put a cock ring on you when I fuck you and then flip you around and not let you come until I've come again riding you."  

 

 

Sam choked on his next gulp of water and stared at Gabriel, his eyes wide.  His cock was already starting to perk up in his boxers and he shivered a little bit at the implication.  "Christ.  You have a cock ring?"  

 

 

Gabriel grinned and put the last of the food away.  "I have a whole naughty drawer that I am going to enjoy exploring with you."  He silenced the small voice that wanted to protest his getting too close to Sam again.It was already decided, he was going to be close to Sam.  He couldn't stay away from the delicious amount of power that was being offered to him from Sam’s soul every time they game together.  

 

 

"I..."  Sam blushed at Gabriel's raised eyebrow and tried to think.  His mind was whirling between the hotness of what Gabriel had described and the idea that there was a whole drawer filled with naughty things that they could spend endless amounts of time playing with.  "No pain?"  

 

 

Gabriel nodded and settled down into a chair across from Sam.  "Spanking?"  

 

 

"No, that's, uh, fine.  Just, not a fan of pain,” Sam said, knowing that he was blushing.  Fuck, he hated how much Gabriel made him feel like he was a child, despite him being more than a little experienced. 

 

 

"I can work with that."  Gabriel licked his lips.  "After all, I've got a benchmark to work with now.  I made you come so hard you passed out once, now I'm going to do it to you again."  

 

 

Sam stared at Gabriel, his eyes wide as the shorter man stalked towards him and yanked his chair away from the table before straddling his lap.  Gabriel was wearing just his boxers and they were already tented.  Sam bit down on his lip and stared as Gabriel leaned closer until all he could see were the bright golden eyes, boring into him.  "Sure,” he managed to croak out.  

 

 

Gabriel grinned and wrapped his arms around Sam's shoulders.  He rocked his hips forward to grind against Sam, a pleased purr escaping when he realized that Sam was clearly on board for this.   _Excellent_.  Such a responsive soul, all his to claim and take until he was shining brighter than any other soul could.  

 

 

"I think you liked it when I told you what I was going to do to you, didn't you?" he asked, whispering the words as he leaned in closer to Sam, teasing his lips along his soft cheek.  

 

 

"You liked hearing me describe what I'm going to do to you, how I'm going to touch you, how you can touch me."  He ignored the blush from Sam and kept whispering.  "I think that I am going to do it again.  Could I get you off with just my voice Sam?"  

 

 

Sam shivered and stared at Gabriel with wide eyes, his hands coming up to rest on Gabriel's hips, giving him a gentle squeeze.  He groaned a little bit and stared at the shorter man as he kept rocking and grinding against him.  "Probably, fuck, I've never tried something like that before, but it sounds hot."  

 

 

Gabriel chuckled, biting down on the lobe of Sam's ear, watching as his entire body shivered.  "You can describe touch with words.  You know how it feels to have my hand wrap around you, so imagine it again for me.  Imagine me running my thumb over the tip of your cock.  You get wet Sam, and I love it.  I'd smear it down the sides of your cock, making you nice and slick.  You'd be begging, shivering, spreading your legs wider for me."  

 

 

Sam choked on a moan, his eyes slamming shut as he fell into the cadence of Gabriel's voice and the picture that he was painting with his words.  Even though they were rubbing against each other slowly, it felt like Gabriel's hand was wrapped around him and stroking him.  He whined and shivered hard.  " _Holyshit_." 

 

 

"Ah, so you could.  Look at how hard and wet you are for me,” Gabriel whispered.  "I'd stroke you, barely holding on at first.  I want to see you lose all measure of control.  I want to see you beg, plead, want and need even more until there is nothing left for you but my voice and the touch that you are imagining.  Can you do that for me Sam?"  Gabriel pulled back to breathe into Sam's ear and watched him shudder again.  He was getting wet through his boxers and the slide of fabric was exactly what he had wanted to see from Sam.  

 

 

"Eventually, I would give you what you wanted.  I would tighten my hand, giving you a nice firm fist to fuck into.  Wouldn't you love that?"  

 

 

Sam keened, his entire body shaking as he moved up and against Gabriel, his mind shaking as he tried to understand what was going on.  He had never been overwhelmed like this, by the power of someone's voice.  And Gabriel was _powerful_.  He could feel it in every word, a whisper of a promise against his skin.  "Gabriel, Gabriel, please..."  

 

 

"Yes,” Gabriel punctuated the word with a nip to the lobe of his ear.  "You would love it.  Your whole body would move as you try to buck into my hand, try to get more friction for yourself.  You are desperate for it, aren't you?  You want to come already, right here and I have barely touched you."  

 

 

He choked on a sob, grinding up against Gabriel.  Fuck, he was so close, so very close, and it was going to be over before it had even started.  Sam yanked on Gabriel's hips, but Gabriel didn't move closer, merely tutted in his ear.  

 

 

"Ah, now, don't want to ruin our fun too early.  Should I let you take the edge of here like this?  Could you get hard for me again while I prep you, my fingers sliding into you one by one?"  Gabriel moved so his hot breath was hitting the shell of Sam's ear, and he had started shaking again, his soul lighting up, the same kaleidoscope of color that it had been before.  It was _magnificent_.  The higher he drove Sam, the more his soul lit up, demanding more from him.

 

 

"Yes, yes, _yes_!" Sam shouted, he was so hard and he was so close.  It wasn't going to take much longer at all, he was so fucking close and he needed to come.  He needed to.  Gabriel had him on the edge and all he wanted was to be able to lose control and come, come for him, so hard and perfect and _fuck_.

 

 

Gabriel shifted back and quickly tugged down the elastic of Sam's boxers, wrapping his whole hand loosely around Sam's dick.  "Show me how much you want it.  Show me and I'll tighten my hand,” he promised, watching as Sam immediately bucked under him.  Gabriel shifted so he was kneeling on the chair, and stared as Sam did as he asked, driving his hips up and into his hand, his body shaking, whining as he kept moving.  

 

 

"Good, so good for me.  You're so very beautiful like this.  I love the sight of you,” Gabriel whispered, keeping his hand wrapped carefully around Sam, before he tightened the grip.  A loud moan was punched out of Sam's chest and Gabriel felt Sam swell in his hand before he was coming all over his chest, his head falling back, a delicious pink flush creeping down his neck.  

 

 

This time he didn't pass out, but it was a surprisingly close thing.  Sam panted hard, staring up at the ceiling as he let himself float on the endorphins of an amazing orgasm.   _Fuck_.  There was no way that he could possibly survive spending the night with Gabriel.  He was going to die.  Die of excellent orgasms and amazing sex.  He giggled at what his obituary would sound like.  At least it would be good for a few laughs.  It would be one of those obituaries that everyone talked about, that were circled around on the internet.  'Man dies of amazing sex!'  

 

 

Gabriel blinked as Sam's soul shifted from sated and happy to giggling and...another word he did not have a name for.  Sam was giddy, laughing, soul-deep.  The color, the white light of his soul shifted until it was yellow, the color almost brighter than the white.  "Sam?"  

 

 

"You are going to kill me with excellent sex.  I can't wait,” Sam said, giggling again, blinking up at the ceiling before tilting his head back down to stare at Gabriel.  "I am going to be dead, I am going to die, because you are going to kill me.  I am not going to survive this."  

 

 

Gabriel chuckled and combed his fingers through Sam's hair, watching as he immediately melted and sank down against the touch.  It was refreshing to see and he couldn't help but grin.  "At least I didn't make you pass out this time.  But I seem to have altered the function of your brain."  

 

 

Sam laughed and pulled Gabriel closer, his hands going to that delicious ass and giving it a slow squeeze.  "No, no, I just go a little orgasm stupid.  Or a lot orgasm stupid.  Oh god, you are amazing,” Sam babbled, staring at Gabriel, grinning at him.  

 

 

"Thank you for the compliment,” Gabriel said.  He combed his fingers through Sam's hair again, reveling in the softness against his fingers.  

 

 

Sam hummed and let himself have another minute of basking in that gloriousness.  They needed to clean up.  He was messy.  He needed to wear these boxers out of here tomorrow morning.  But he wanted to sit here all day, the warm weight of Gabriel on his lap.  A thought occurred to him and he frowned, looking at Gabriel.  "I didn't, shit, I left you hanging."  

 

 

"I'll take it out on you once we move back to the bedroom,” Gabriel promised, standing and stretching.  His boxers were tented obscenely and he adjusted himself before sauntering to the doorway of the kitchen.  "I would suggest joining me."  

 

 

Sam leapt out of his chair and followed Gabriel to the bedroom.  He lost his boxers in the doorway and saw that Gabriel was already naked and standing next to the bed with a raised eyebrow.  "Do you need me to clean off first?" 

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Chapter 21

 

 

 

 

Gabriel licked his lips and shook his head.  "No, I like you a little messy like this.  Stay just like that and get on the bed."  

 

 

Sam shivered and climbed onto the bed, pausing on all fours to look up at Gabriel.  He grinned and smirked.  "How do you want me?"  

 

 

"Every way I can possibly have you and then more,” Gabriel promised, his eyes dark.  He watched Sam shiver and grinned.  "But for right now, on all fours.  Your legs spread, knees and elbows.  Don't want you hurting your hands and fingers.  I have plans for them later."  

 

 

Sam groaned and tilted himself forward, resting his weight on his elbows.  This was also a lot more comfortable, which Gabriel likely knew.  He spread his legs even wider and grinned at the pillows.  He was still soft after that amazing orgasm in the kitchen, but he had no doubt in mind that whatever Gabriel had planned for him, he would be back in the game in no time.  

 

 

Gabriel hummed as he stared at Sam, just admiring the way his entire golden body was spread out, ready to be claimed.  Such a beautiful man.  Beautiful soul, beautiful body.  A perfect sacrifice.  He would take every single piece of Sam that he offered, body and soul and claim it for his own.  He climbed onto the bed and watched Sam's muscles go tense and smiled.  Fascinating that he trusted him so much.  "Do you trust me?"  

 

 

"That's a stupid question considering I'm here with my legs spread for you,” Sam growled, looking over his shoulder at Gabriel.  "I trust you to fuck me senseless and make me scream."  

 

 

Gabriel nodded and trailed his hand slowly down Sam's back and over the swell of his ass.  "Do you have anything that you want to tell me now?  Anything you don't want me to do?"  

 

 

Sam growled impatiently and rocked his ass back into the touch of Gabriel's hand.  He licked his lips more and couldn't help but smile.  "Told you.  Pain.  Your reassurance is unneeded.  Get on with it."  

 

 

Gabriel laughed and pulled his hand back, bringing it down on Sam's ass with a firm 'crack' sound.  Sam jumped and then groaned under him.  Gabriel's eyes lit up and he licked his lips, staring.  "Careful, or I am going to start taking advantage of your love of spanking."  

 

 

Sam flushed and nodded, dropping his head back down to the pillows.  His skin was still stinging, but fuck, it had felt so good.  "Yeah.  Yeah.  Sorry."  He managed to pant into the pillows.  "I'll attempt to behave."  

 

 

"Good."  Gabriel pressed a kiss to the small of Sam's back and watched as he shivered.  "Any problems with this, before I continue?"  

 

 

Sam tightened his hold on the sheets and gasped.  Was Gabriel really going to-  At the first swipe of a tongue over his hole, Sam moaned, long and low into the sheets.  Holy fuck, holy fuck, holy fuuuuuck.  "Oh god, oh god."  

 

 

"Sorry, God is out this time of year,” Gabriel said, licking over the rim again, sucking at it, feeling Sam buck underneath him with a grin.  He repeated the touch, licking over it again and again until Sam started to soften for him, allowing him to push his tongue in deeper.  The taste was nothing compared to the way that Sam's soul lit up, singing his pleasure and happiness.  It was darker, headier in a way that the simple passion from before was not.  

 

 

Sam whined into the pillows, tightening his hands on the sheets as he pulled and tugged at them, fighting for breath as he tried to move faster, rocking back into every stab of Gabriel's tongue.  He spread his legs a little wider until his hips were starting to strain.  "Oh fuck, Gabriel, please."  

 

 

Gabriel spread Sam wide and pressed his face as close as he could get, stabbing his tongue deep into Sam, watching him sob as he kept it there, licking at every inch of him that he could reach.  Sam cried out, his hips rocking into every movement.  Gabriel pulled away and admired the way the hole was starting to look red and a little swollen.  A truly decadent sight.  He pressed his thumb against it, the dry skin catching at the rim and he grinned when Sam sucked in a little hiccup of a sob.  Oh _yes_.  Perfect.  "Do you want my fingers in you?"  

 

 

There hadn't been any doubt in his mind that he would be able to get it up again, especially after earlier, but Sam wasn't sure he was going to make it to the actual fucking without coming all over himself.  He bit down on his lip and moaned into the pillow.  "Yes, yes, yes,” he panted, repeating the mantra over and over again as Gabriel pulled away from him.  

 

 

Sam stayed where he was, his legs spread for Gabriel as he heard the water in the bathroom running.  After a few minutes, he realized that Gabriel was brushing his teeth.  He wanted to groan with impatience.  While he appreciated the thought to hygiene, he really, really wanted Gabriel's fingers in him as soon as he could get them.  "Gabriel!" he growled.  

 

 

Gabriel laughed and sauntered back into the bedroom, grabbing the lube from the nightstand.  He poured some onto his fingers and climbed up behind Sam.  "Patience, beautiful.  Good things come to those that wait."  

 

 

"Are you quoting bible verses or movies at me?" Sam said, flipping some of his hair out of his face, looking over his shoulder to glare at Gabriel.  

 

 

"Maybe both.  But you'll love what I'm about to do regardless,” Gabriel promised, pressing two fingers into Sam at once.  Sam immediately arched back and shouted into the pillows, his entire body bucking.  He was nice and tight and glorious around his fingers, rocking back on them, demanding that he push them deeper.  

 

 

Sam panted and whined as Gabriel started to scissor his fingers as he pressed them even deeper into him.  It didn't take him long to be begging for more as Gabriel alternated between doing two fingers, back down to one, to two again, and then one glorious time with three.  Sam swore, breathing into the pillows, sweat dripping off his body as he tried to beg Gabriel to get a move on already.  

 

 

Gabriel was going to take his sweet time with Sam.  The way his body responded and rocked back into every single touch was more glorious than any beauty he had seen on earth.  He stared at where Sam's body was swallowing him whole and couldn't help but smirk as he teased his thumb along the rim of Sam's ass.  "Look at you, so beautiful, getting ready to take me in so I can fuck you."  

 

 

Sam trembled and whined, his body shaking as he rocked back into the three fingers pressing deep into him.  Gabriel's hand came around him and then there was something sliding down his cock and then a 'click' as it slid into place.  It took Sam a few minutes of Gabriel stretching him good and wide before he realized what was now sitting snuggly at the base of his dick.  A cock ring.  Just like Gabriel had promised.  "Fuck!"  

 

 

Gabriel laughed and made sure to pull his fingers out of Sam, watching the way his hole twitched, begging so prettily for something to be pressed into it again.  "Someday, Sam, I will make sure that you have a toy in you for when you go to work that tech support job of yours.  You'll feel it every single time you move on your chair, and it'll be so deep in you.  And you'll have a cock ring on, so that no matter what you do, you're going to be begging to come."  

 

 

Swearing, Sam fought for control as his whole body started to shake.  He wasn't going to survive this.  There would be an obituary describing how he died of extraordinarily amazing sex.  "Gabriel, please, please, I can't..."

 

 

"Oh no, you can, beautiful, and that's the true glory of it.  You can and you are going to.  I am going to make sure that you are driven absolutely wild,” Gabriel whispered, slicking up four of his fingers and pressing them into Sam, crooking them just right to make sure his entire body shook with desire.  Sam shivered even harder and Gabriel slowly rubbed his fingers over Sam's prostate.  

 

 

Sam screamed into the pillow, the sheets tearing under his grip as he pulled at them, rocking back onto Gabriel's fingers.  If Gabriel hadn't put the cock ring on, it all would have been over, right then and there.  There would have been no way for him to survive that.  Sam struggled to think, to breathe as Gabriel kept fucking him with his fingers, his lips kissing along his spine.  Gabriel's voice was echoing in the room, but Sam was so lost to desire and how much he wanted and that couldn't hear any of the words.  

 

 

"You are so beautiful like this.  Your body, moving like this, I have never seen anything so beautiful,” Gabriel whispered, pulling his fingers back to slick up his cock and slide on a detested condom.  He didn't want to do that, he wanted nothing between he and Sam, but he would not risk Sam refusing to see him again due to a lack of hygiene in his eyes.A slight alteration of Sam’s memory would prevent him from realizing the blowjob had been without one. Now, he would risk nothing to be separated from his glorious sacrifice.  He wanted all of Sam.  He needed it.  

 

 

When he slid into Sam, it was coming home to the soul that opened up and welcomed him into its very center.  Gabriel closed his eyes and didn't bother to try and hold his power back.  He let himself fall into Sam, into the open soul that was begging for his touch.  It was easy to fall deeper, where he was wrapped in the warmth and power that sam exuded from every inch of his being.  Gabriel started to move in and out of Sam slowly, their bodies starting to rock together.  

 

 

Sam was beyond pleasure.  Gabriel was in him, and thank fuck he had had the forethought to grab a condom, because he would never have thought about protesting, let alone asking Gabriel to stop to put one on.  Sam sobbed out Gabriel's name as the shorter man started to move even faster, snapping his hips to drive his cock even deeper than before.  

 

 

There were certain human limits that needed to be observed, no matter how willing the soul.  Gabriel focused on seeking his pleasure, basking in the light of Sam's soul that had reached a fever pitch and was being held there by his sheer will.  It would not take him long, and he wanted no barriers between him and his sacrifice.  He wanted none, wanted to claim him so that every supernatural being in the world would know that this human belonged to _him_ and no one else.  

 

 

The pillows and sheets beneath him were soaked with sweat and now with the come that had dripped off his chest.  Sam could feel his arms beginning to tremble, unable to hold himself up, and he was so hard, so hard that it was verging on painful.  He whined, his whole body shaking as he struggled to speak, to beg Gabriel to let him come, to let him go flying over the edge into oblivion like he needed.  

 

 

Sam's soul had started to beg and the sight of it was even more delicious than he could have ever expected.  Gabriel snapped his hips forward, driving deep into Sam with a cry as he moved even harder and faster, grinding into Sam as he finally found the edge of his pleasure, flying over it, cursing the barrier between them the entire time.  He did not want to be separated from his sacrifice, his human.  

 

 

Sam fell down into the sheets, his thighs giving out as Gabriel came, pulsing inside him.  For the first time since he started having regular sex, he cursed the condom that was between them.  Fuck, he wanted to feel Gabriel coming inside him, wanted to feel Gabriel's come seeping out of him as he moved.  Be claimed.  He was dazed enough that it took a few seconds to realize gentle hands were tugging at him, urging him onto his back.  He was floating, his body on a non-stop haze of pleasure and he was fighting to focus on Gabriel's head in front of him.  

 

 

It was proving much harder than he thought and Sam squinted at Gabriel.  He wanted to come, he needed to come.  His dick was pulsing angrily and he needed Gabriel.  Needed him to give him what he wanted.  

 

 

"Gabriel, please, fuck, please, I need it, I need it so damn bad,” he begged, his whole body shivering.  It didn't take him long for his shaking to be quieted by Gabriel's hands moving smoothly over his thighs and then up at his sides.  The gentle touch was enough to relax him, but he was still shaking, his body pulsing hot as he stared up at the shorter man. 

 

 

"I will give it to you beautiful.  Next time I'll make you get me ready, but you've done so well.  I think you've earned a show."  Gabriel leaned down and kissed Sam, gentle and slow, just pressing their lips together until Sam whined and bucked up against him again.  

 

 

"Don't worry.  Don't worry."  He pressed his fingertips to Sam's forehead, altering his memories so he would remember the sight of Gabriel prepping himself, even if it wasn't actually about to happen.  

 

 

He shifted himself into position and wrapped a hand around Sam's dick, holding him in position.  Sam cried out again and Gabriel grinned, sinking down onto Sam's cock.  Sam was thrashing on the bed under him, his lips bitten dark red as he whined and tugged at the destroyed sheets.  Magnificent and beautiful.  So beautiful, just for him.  Gabriel let himself sink all the way down on Sam's cock and took him in, even deeper than before, rocking slowly as he settled into Sam's lap.  

 

 

"Gabriel, move, move, move, please, fuck, please move, I need it, I want to come for you, please,” Sam babbled, his hands dropping to Gabriel's hips, lifting him a fraction, before slamming nice and deep into his body.  

 

 

It didn't take long for Gabriel to start a rhythm riding him, his body moving fast and furious on top of him.  Sam moaned loudly and couldn't control himself.  He had no idea if he was hurting Gabriel, or if this was pleasurable for him, but he couldn't stop.  He was being driven by something he couldn’t understand, his entire body shaking as he drove up and into Gabriel, watching as he started to shake, his body trembling.  

 

 

Drunk off the power Sam was pouring into him, Gabriel reached down and undid the latch on the cock ring, pressing both of his hands to Sam's chest as he leaned down, licking over Sam's lips.  "You can come now beautiful.  I want to see you lose control, I want to see you scream for me.  I want to see every bit of you that you have to give."  There would be no barriers between them this time, he would make sure that everything Sam could give to him, he would be able to feel, both body and soul.  

 

 

All Sam could remember was heat, white hot, powerful and overwhelming.  His mind checked out and his body kept surging after the finish line that was just beyond his reach.  Gabriel decorated his chest with his come, squirming on top of him and ordering him to come, begging for it, grinding down against him.  Sam had to obey, he couldn't not obey, Gabriel was demanding it and he wanted to make sure that he gave everything.

 

 

Sam's surrender was perfection.  Gabriel gasped, his body bowing as his Grace and power surged completely out of control, feeding off the light pouring from Sam's soul.  He was lit up in a way that not even soulmates produced and Gabriel would have wondered about it, but he was too busy swimming in power that he never wanted to lose.  Sam was resplendent, his entire body surrendering to the pleasure of the flesh, while his soul surrendered to him in every way that a soul could.  

 

 

Gabriel spared a moment of thought for Sam's soul mate, how it would feel to see your mate tied to another, and did not care.  He could not give this soul up again so easily, and he would not.  He gave in to what Sam's soul had been demanding and poured himself in, his power and small hints of his Grace, of what he had once been, sank into the human.  Sam's soul celebrated the surrender, sparking hotter and brighter than before until the moment ended and it died down to mere embers.  

 

 

Gabriel sank to the bed and stared at Sam.  With a thought, they were both clean with no evidence of what had happened between them.  He settled on the bed beside Sam and trailed his fingers over Sam's chest, feeling his steady heartbeat and the pulse of his soul that, even now, spent and pleasured, reached for him and his touch.  Gabriel had never seen anything like it in his existence.  It was mesmerizing and he stared at Sam as he slept, playing with the touch of this gentle soul.  

 

 

 

 


	22. Chapter 22

 

 

 

He had to stop waking up like this.  Sam stared at the ceiling and groaned a little bit.  Either that, or he had to tell Gabriel that the garish red bedroom needed an update in the very near future.  It was great for pornos, but terrible for actual reality.  Sam rolled over on the bed and stretched, his entire body aching in a way that was absolutely amazing.  He looked at the clock blinking midnight at him.  He hummed and looked over to the other half of the bed.  No Gabriel.  Should he get up and try to hunt him down?  

 

 

No, no, that didn't make sense either.  It was Gabriel's house, he'd be back soon enough.  He probably had to go do something simple, like walk Spot, since they had fallen into bed together right after dinner.  Poor puppy had probably needed to go to the bathroom and hadn't been able to.  Wonderful little puppy.  Sam stretched again and rolled over, pressing his face into Gabriel's pillow with a happy sigh.   _Mmm_.  The bed smelled like Gabriel.  That was fantastic.  

 

 

Sam dozed off again, waking up with Gabriel pressed against his chest, both arms wrapped tightly around him.  Sam chuckled and tightened the arm around Gabriel.   _Perfect_.  Really perfect.  He might be a lot in love with this actually.  Way too early for things like that, but holy shit, if Gabriel tried to go anywhere, he wasn't giving up the other man without a fight.  And a vicious fight at that.  

 

 

Gabriel opened one eye and slapped it to Sam's arm, pulling back to look at him.  "Stop it."  

 

 

Sam chuckled and stared down at the shorter man.  "I wasn't doing anything.  I didn't even try to grab your ass.  I should win a medal for that."  

 

 

"Stop thinking so much.  I can feel you thinking, and I can't sleep while you are thinking like that,” Gabriel said, opening both eyes and leaning in to bite at Sam's collarbone.  The small gasp and immediate relaxation of Sam made him chuckle.  "Let me sleep.  I don't have to go to work tomorrow either and I want to make sure that I take full advantage of that."  

 

 

"Uh-huh,” Sam mumbled, yawning as he closed his eyes again.  Maybe he could find a way to spend the rest of the day with Gabriel.  Though, then he really would die of excellent sex and Gabriel would have a body to clean up.  That would be an unpleasant thing.  Heading home today it was then.  

 

 

The third time he woke up, Sam could see the sunlight coming in through the windows.  He managed to crawl out from under Gabriel's arm and headed to the bathroom, washing off his face and taking care of the morning usuals.  He borrowed some of Gabriel's toothpaste and gave his teeth a thorough scrubbing with his finger.  Good enough for today.  It would do.  

 

 

He padded back out to the bedroom and grinned as he saw Gabriel sit up, his hair flying everywhere.  "Good morning."  

 

 

Gabriel grunted and looked at the side of the bed.  He needed sugar and caffeine.  He could play a terrible morning human quite well.  "Coffee."  

 

 

Sam leaned over and pressed a kiss to Gabriel's cheek.  "I'll get it started."  He grabbed his boxers from yesterday, frowning at the wet patch on the front and made his way into the kitchen.  It took him a few minutes to figure out the coffee machine, but the second he did, he was able to have it humming along by the time Gabriel padded out of the room.  

 

 

"You're one of those horrific morning people, aren't you?" Gabriel asked, covering his mouth as he yawned again.  

 

 

"Yes, unfortunately for you,” Sam said, walking over to Gabriel to steal a quick kiss from him before he could say anything else.  He grinned at Gabriel and walked back into the kitchen, grabbing a mug from one of the cabinets and pouring a cup for Gabriel.  He left plenty of room for cream and sugar, and made sure to add liberal portions of both before passing the cup to the zombie that was known as Gabriel once he was caffeinated.  

 

 

Gabriel squinted at Sam and took a sip of the coffee.  Cream and sugar with only the faintest taste of coffee.  Perfect, and exactly how he liked it.  He raised an eyebrow at Sam.  "You memorized my coffee in a day?  I haven't even made coffee like this before, how did you know how much to put in?"  

 

 

Sam shrugged and poured himself a cup, also adding plenty of cream and sugar.  "You said you liked a little coffee with your cream and sugar, I tried to oblige."  

 

 

Gabriel laughed and shook his head at Sam, marveling at him for a long moment.  "Well, it's delicious, thank you."  

 

 

Sam grinned and took a long gulp of his own coffee, glad when it burned its way down his throat.  He looked up at Gabriel.  "I have errands I need to run today unfortunately.  Do you have any free time...later this week?  Maybe?"  

 

 

Gabriel studied Sam.  He thought about last night, the way Sam had surrendered completely to him.  He thought about the way that he had given everything back that he could, claiming him the way a pagan god claims an offering.  Could he resist coming back to that?  Having it again?  He wasn't sure that he would ever be able to resist it again.  "I am sure that I can find some time for you.  What does your schedule look like?"  

 

 

Sam laughed and winked at Gabriel.  "I'm sure that I can find time to pencil you in somewhere,” he said, settling down at the table again.  He was hungry, but not starving, so it could wait for at least a little bit longer.  He sucked in a breath and relaxed, sagging back against the chair.  "I usually work earlier shifts, since they are always looking for someone to work those,” He said.  

 

 

"Which is what time exactly?"  Gabriel picked up Spot when he came running into the room and cuddled him to his chest, looking up at Sam.

 

 

Sam felt his heart tighten at the amazing picture that Gabriel and his dog presented like that.  Holy shit, he had to be careful, or he was going to fall so hard and so fast for this guy.  It was dangerous how much he liked Gabriel and how much he wanted from him.  He sucked in a slow breath and smiled.  "Normally I'm out of work by four or five and then have to be back at nine in the morning.  Something like that is normally the closest that I can get."  

 

 

Gabriel hummed and finished off his coffee.  "I can work with that."  

 

 

"Yeah?" Sam asked, his voice jumping a little in his excitement.  "Really?"  

 

 

"Did you expect me to say no?"  

 

 

Sam laughed a little bit and shook his head.  "No, I didn't, but I wasn't expecting you to say yes either."  

 

 

Gabriel snorted and let Spot back down, grinning when he immediately ran back over to Sam and began jumping against him, begging to be lifted.  "Not sure how you figure that, considering the last couple of hours."  

 

 

Sam shrugged and gave Gabriel a hopeless grin, winking at him.  "I guess I just want to be told how amazing I am." 

 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and settled into a chair at the table as well.  "I think your ego has been inflated more than enough today."  

 

 

"My ego?  You're the one who made me come so hard I blacked out!  Twice!  My ego needs some serious massaging after that!" Sam protested, grinning at Gabriel.  "I mean, really, there's only so much that I can do in a situation like that!"  

 

 

"Right.  I'm sure that your ego is still perfectly healthy, so I'm just going to ignore that for the time being and pretend that you aren't in a situation like that."  Gabriel winked back at Sam and stretched, flopping back in his chair.  

 

 

"So do you do anything other than bartend nights at Ellen’s?" Sam asked, determined to change the subject.  All he knew about Gabriel was the amazing sex that they could start having in the very near future, there wasn't much else there, at least for the moment.Sam was willing to give up so many things for excellent sex.  So, so many things.  Especially if it meant sex with Gabriel on a regular basis.  

 

 

Gabriel hummed, debating his answer for a moment.  "Investment banking, mostly."  He shrugged.  "Stock market stuff, boring as piss, but I have a good knack for knowing when to buy and when to sell.  As long as I keep my eye on that sort of stuff, I can work whenever I want, outside of my shifts  at Ellen’s."  

 

 

"Nice."  Sam whistled and spared a moment to wonder what the hell Gabriel was doing with someone like him.  Gabriel could have landed any socialite that he wanted.  For that matter, what the hell was he doing bartending when he had investment banking as a day job?  "Bet that gives you a lucrative bank account."  

 

 

"Why do you think I told you not to worry about the Chinese food?" Gabriel asked with a wink at Sam.  He stretched, his back arching as he stood up again.  "So, when are we meeting?  Saturday night?  Do you want to make plans?" 

 

 

Sam glanced back towards the bedroom and wondered if that counted as making plans.  He snickered and shook his head.  That likely didn't count, so he needed to attempt to figure something out with Gabriel.  

 

 

The look on Sam's face was obvious.  "We cold do that too, but as much as I can't wait to drag you in there and have my way with you, your little princess heart wants to be wooed first." 

 

 

"I do not want to be wooed!"  Sam snapped, glowering at Gabriel.  That sounded too much like something his brother would say.  He did not need to be given flowers and chocolates like a girl.  He just wanted someone he could spend time with.  That was it.  Was that too much to ask?  Fucking seriously!  

 

 

"Relax, calm your hooves there Samoose.  I really don't want have to knock you on your ass and you were working yourself up there for no reason."  Gabriel held out his hands and walked over to Sam, combing fingers through his hair.  

 

 

Sam sighed and dropped his head into his hands.  "Sorry.  My brother says shit like that and...I mean.   _Fuck_.  Is it wrong to want something resembling romance?"  He shook his head and looked back up at Gabriel, standing over his shoulder.  "I mean, not that I need that, we've only known each other a few days, so I'm not asking for flowers or any bullshit-"

 

 

Gabriel kept his finger pressed against Sam's lips until he stopped talking.  "Shut up.  I get it.  You want to feel appreciated, and your brother thinks that is girly or something along those lines, am I right?"  

 

 

Sam made an exasperated noise and nodded.  "Something like that, yeah."  

 

 

Gabriel smiled and moved his finger away, leaning in to press a kiss to Sam's lips.  "Okay.  I can figure something like that out.  In the meantime, let's try something like a walk in the park, maybe with Spot and some talking time?"  

 

 

Sam relaxed and nodded, smiling up at Gabriel.  "Okay.  That sounds good.  A walk in the park and then maybe dinner back here?"  

 

 

Gabriel chuckled and leaned down for another kiss.  Sam's soul had flared red-hot with anger and frustration only minutes ago, was now bleeding back into a pleasant white color at his touch.  It was the best kind of compliment.  "Friday or Saturday?"  

 

 

Sam hummed.  "I don't have a day off until Wednesday.  So we can do either."  

 

 

He combed his fingers through Sam's hair, massaging at his scalp gently.  "All right, I am sure that I can oblige either without any problems at all."  

 

 

Sam nodded and reluctantly stood up, Gabriel's hand falling away from his hair.  He leaned down and stole a coffee-tasting kiss.  "I want a proper kiss before I go, but I'm going to go put clothes on before I am tempted to bend you over the table and take you here like you deserve."  

 

 

Gabriel laughed and nodded, leaning up for another kiss from Sam before he admired the view as Sam walked back to the bedroom.  When he re-appeared a few minutes later, Gabriel leaned in the doorway and just drank in the sight of him, licking his lips.  "Anyone ever tell you how gorgeous you are Sam?"  

 

 

Sam paused, right before he was about to say something and blushed, shaking his head.  "Guys aren't gorgeous.  Handsome, hot, sure.  But not gorgeous."  

 

 

Gabriel scoffed and rolled his eyes.  “Stupid.  People who say that don't know the meaning of the word.  You are gorgeous.  Every single inch of you.  And I am going to imagine touching you every night until I see you again."  

 

 

Three strides and he was standing in front of Gabriel before lifting Gabriel by the hips, easily, and pressing him back against the wall, leaning in for a much deeper kiss, devouring him slowly.   _Fuck_.  He kissed Gabriel until he felt legs coming around his waist and arms around his shoulders.  It was what he wanted and needed and fuck, he _wanted_ so damn badly. "You can't say things like that,” he whispered against Gabriel's lips.  

 

 

"I can, and I will.  It is the truth.  Anyone who does not see them is blind and I look forward to seeing just how blind they are."  Gabriel cupped Sam's cheek as he was put back down to the ground and Sam stepped away from him.  "They will know.  Someday, they will know."  

 

 

Sam laughed and shook his head.  "That sounds like a promise."  He leaned down for another slow kiss and hummed against Gabriel's lips.  

 

 

Gabriel waited until Sam had given Spot one more pat and belly rub and had left the front door before he replied.  "It is a promise."  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Texting Gabriel non-stop was going to get him in trouble.  Sam looked around for his supervisor and pulled out his phone, grinning widely as he tapped out a text, describing just how bored out of his mind he was and how much he wished that Gabriel could come here and rescue him from his boredom.  The first day back to work was always the worst and he needed a distraction.  

 

 

Alarm bells were going off in his mind that he needed to slow this down, that he was getting in over his head again and that things were moving far too quickly for them to possibly be okay.  Sam ignored all of them and lit up when his phone vibrated against his leg.  He glanced around quickly and sucked in a slow breath of air, opening his phone so he could look at the message.  

 

 

Emoticons.  Gabriel was ten years old, Sam was certain of it.  He rolled his eyes, but he knew that he hadn't stopped grinning.  At least Gabriel was willing to provide some sort of distraction before-

 

 

_'RING RING'_  

 

 

Sam glared at his work phone and the blinking lights.   _Bastards_.  He picked it up a second later.  And he had to be at his apartment tonight.  It might be a good night to curl up with his favorite book and not think about anything else.  He pulled out his phone again and tapped out another message. **'What's your favorite book?'**

 

 

Gabriel's response came almost instantly as they always did when he asked Gabriel a quick question that he really wanted an answer to.   **'Business or pleasure?'**

 

 

Sam chuckled and gave another quick look around.  His coworkers were giving him looks, but none of his supervisors had noticed. **'Both?'**

 

 

This time it took a longer second to answer.   **'Business is a boring book you wouldn't find interesting in the slightest.  Finance.  For pleasure?  I don't know, I think you'll have to earn that answer.  What is yours?  Your favorite book to read for pleasure?'**

 

 

Sam bit down on his lip.  He had a first edition of To Kill A Mockingbird sitting in a glass case in his apartment.  It was his prize possession and it was his favorite book.  He could read it a thousand times over and still love it as much as he did the first time around.  He sucked in a slow breath and tapped out his answer.   **'To Kill A Mockingbird.  It made me want to be a lawyer when I was younger.  I loved that book.  Still do, really.'**

 

 

Gabriel hummed and stared at the answering text.  That was not a book he would have expected someone like Sam Wesson to love.  Books were such strange, human things.  He didn't understand the appeal of that particular book, but it had inspired some of the light in Sam's soul.  He had brightened at the mention of it, Gabriel could feel it. **'What do you love about it?'**

 

 

Sam sighed and sat back in his chair at work, glaring when the phone rang again.   **'I'll tell you someday.'** He shot back quickly before tapping a button on the phone and launching into his greeting.  It didn't take him long to finish, because almost all problems were solvable with a power cycle (of course) and Sam sank back into his chair.  Gabriel hadn't responded, but that was okay.

 

 

By the time his shift was over, he still didn't have a response from Gabriel and pulled up his number and called him.  

 

 

 

 


	23. Chapter 23

 

 

 

"Yo, what's up?"  

 

 

Sam laughed and immediately felt the tension of the day bleed out of his shoulders.  Gabriel was fantastic for that, for making him forget exactly how miserable he had been.  "I'm sorry if my last text upset you or something.  You got quiet."  

 

 

"I actually just figured that you were busy,” Gabriel said with a laugh, settling down onto the couch.  "That does happen and you aren't supposed to be texting at work as-is."  

 

 

Any tension or confusion as to why Gabriel had stopped talking to him left his body and he sagged in relief.  "Yeah, I was busy, I mean, not crazy amounts of busy, but the calls were coming in steadily.  I wish people would learn how to turn things off and then on again."  

 

 

"Then you wouldn't have a job and you'd been in an interesting position,” Gabriel shot back, snapping up some ice cream and a spoon before digging in.  "Don't worry about it."  

 

 

Sam smiled and stuffed his hands into his pockets as he walked to the bus station, looking up at the sky.  "Looks like we're about to get some interesting weather.  You going to stay warm tonight without me?"  

 

 

Gabriel laughed.  "I do have a naughty drawer that will keep me heated in certain ways, but I am definitely going to be missing your body heat tonight, just like I did last night."  

 

 

Settling into the bench at the lit bus stop, Sam closed his eyes.  "So.  What are you wearing?"  

 

 

The spoon froze halfway to his mouth and Gabriel started laughing, hard.  "That was the un-smoothest lead-in ever there Sam.  What the hell, you've got to give me some idea when you are angling for a booty call." 

 

 

He'd just wanted to hear Gabriel laugh, but he wasn't about to admit that, at least not to his face.  Sam chuckled and smiled.  "Yeah, well, I think we've established that I'm not smooth."  

 

 

"Smooth like crunchy peanut butter Sammich."  

 

 

"What can I say, I'm a special kind of snowflake.  You know that you love it,” Sam shot back, laughing a little bit at Gabriel.  He rolled his eyes and glanced up at the time on his phone.  He had fifteen minutes to kill, might as well go ahead and make the best of it.  "So come on, oblige me.  What are you wearing?"  

 

 

"Nothing."  

 

 

"Oh come on, you don't get to cheat and say that.  I want to hear about an epic strip tease,” Sam said.  

 

 

Gabriel laughed and tucked the phone under his ear.  "All right, all right.  I'm wearing, jeans, two different socks because I couldn't find matching ones this morning-"

 

 

"Hot."

 

 

"Shut the fuck up,” Gabriel growled, laughing.  "And I'm wearing a red button up shirt and a dark green jacket over it." 

 

 

Sam waited for Gabriel to keep going and rolled his eyes a little bit.  "All right, I'm not exactly new at phone sex, but aren't you supposed to return the question?"  

 

 

"Well, it's not like you can strip for me,” Gabriel said, settling down on the couch, closing his eyes.  "So, you know what I'm wearing, what would you do to me?"  

 

 

Sam licked his lips.  "First off, you are wearing far too much clothing, so I would do everything in my power to make sure that you lost every single piece."  

 

 

"Who was just yelling at me about not making this a strip tease?" Gabriel said, laughing as he peeled himself out of his jacket.  "But if it makes you feel better, yes, I am taking my jacket off and making myself comfortable."  

 

 

Sam grinned and glanced around the bus stop to make sure no one had joined him.  "All right, lose the socks, because even over the phone, I'm not fucking you with your socks on."  

 

 

Gabriel snorted and peeled his socks off, wiggling his toes as he settled back onto the couch.  "Done, no more socks.  Though I have no idea what you have against socks.  They are such innocent little things.  Bright orange too."  

 

 

"I want to know why you own bright orange socks that don’t match, but I don't want to be distracted, so you need to hush and let me focus on stripping you the rest of the way,” Sam growled through the phone, unable to keep from smiling despite himself.  

 

 

"All right, so I shouldn't start unbuttoning my shirt slowly?" Gabriel asked, fingering the button just below his collar.  

 

 

"Oh no, you are more than welcome to do that.  Maybe even undo the button.  If I was there, I'd make sure to lick at the skin showing.  I love the taste of your skin,” Sam whispered, closing his eyes as he started to imagine properly.  

 

 

"I bet that you do,” Gabriel said, undoing a few more buttons.  "I want you to fuck me while you wear that white button  up of yours, unbuttoned and hanging off you."  

 

 

Sam raised an eyebrow and pulled his phone away to look at it for a few seconds.  "I sense a fantasy.  Go on."  

 

 

Gabriel snorted, but obliged, unbuttoning his jeans and easing down the zipper.  "Well, if I'm doing that, then I'm losing the jeans and boxers."  

 

 

"Go ahead,” Sam said, his mouth going dry.  Gabriel probably had the shirt fully unbuttoned now, leaving him in just that.  There was enough rustling on the other end of the phone for him to believe that Gabriel really was losing the jeans and the boxers.  Holy shit that was fucking hot.   _Bastard_.  

 

 

"All right, there we go."  Gabriel wrapped a hand around his dick and gave a slow stroke, a low hum escaping.  "Much better.  Mmmm.  So, where were we?"  

 

 

"You, me, my white button up shirt that you have a fetish for?" Sam offered, glancing around nervously, pulling his jacket in closer.  No need for anyone else to see that he was at half-chub in his jeans. 

 

 

Gabriel chuckled as his head fell back against the couch.  "Yes, that shirt looks amazing.  Your skin is tan as it is, but it's like someone took a magnifying glass and made you look even hotter wearing that shirt.  It's not fucking fair, you know?"  

 

 

Sam laughed.  "I'll believe you, for now.  So what would you do to me in that shirt?"  

 

 

Gabriel hummed, thinking about it as he slowly started to move his hand up and down his dick, imagining Sam in that shirt.  "I'd have it unbuttoned so I could have your chest on display.  Do love the sight of you in that shirt."  

 

 

"Uh-huh,” Sam said, his brain shorting out as he realized he could hear the sound of Gabriel stroking himself over the phone.  Fuck, why had he thought sitting at the bus stop while turned on would be a good idea?   _Not good, not good, not good_.  "Glad I wore that shirt to our date then."  

 

 

"You and me both,” Gabriel said, laughing.  "But I'd leave it unbuttoned and strip the rest of your clothing off of you.  Push you back on the bed, just admire the sight of you like that for a few minutes, your cock hard and your whole body on display for me like that.   _Glorious_.”  

 

 

Sam was not panting, he absolutely was not.  Just like he wasn't fully hard in his jeans and cursing ever starting this game with Gabriel.  "I like the way you look at me."  

 

 

"I know you do,” Gabriel purred over the phone, licking his palm before starting to stroke himself faster.  "You blush, all of the way down your chest when I stare at you, and you're gorgeous."  

 

 

Sam flushed, dark red and glanced around frantically again.   _Shit_.  "What would you do after you got tired of staring at me?"  

 

 

Gabriel laughed and shook his head.  "Sam I don't think I would ever get tired of staring at you.  Ever.  But, I would definitely want to do far more to that body than simply look at you."  

 

 

"Like what?" Sam croaked out.  

 

 

"Mmm, what would I do to you first?  Should I suck you down, the head of your cock pressing into the back of my throat?"  Gabriel grinned when Sam gave a choked noise over the phone.    

 

 

"I think that that is absolutely what you should start doing,” Sam managed to gasp out, shifting uncomfortably in his jeans.  

 

 

Gabriel chuckled.  The wonders of modern technology.  He could do this without ever seeing Sam.  Take him apart, piece by piece over the phone like this.  "Good.  You have a magnificent cock.  I could put a cock ring on you and suck you for hours, just wait until you are screaming for it, your entire body begging for more.  Maybe tie you to the bed, watch you strain..."  

 

 

Sam choked on his next breath of air.  "Jesus."  

 

 

"No, Gabriel, Jesus is mostly certainly not involved,” Gabriel growled, stroking himself faster.  "Would you let me do that Sam?  Tie you to the bed and let you fuck my mouth until you couldn't think anymore?"  

 

 

"Yes,” Sam panted, breathing hard into the phone.  Christ, he wanted to be in the same room as Gabriel so badly right now.  "Yes, I would."  

 

 

"Good,” Gabriel purred, closing his eyes again.  "I can't decide what I would want to do more with you in that shirt.  Fuck you, or have you fuck me."  He hummed, putting the two images side-by-side in his mind and grinning when they were both extraordinarily pleasing.  "I may have to do both."  

 

 

Sam whimpered and covered his face with his hands.  It felt red and just remembering what Gabriel had done to him two days ago with the cock ring and fucking him and riding him...he wasn't entirely sure that he would be able to survive it a second time.  He was pretty damn sure that he wouldn't.  "I-"

 

 

"Oh, I wouldn't do them both at once again.  That was nice, believe me, but I would like to see you come just from me fucking you."  Gabriel grinned and shifted on the couch.  "I think that's what I'd want to do.  Lick you open again, then fuck you, nice and hard so you would be able to feel it every single time you moved at that tech support job of yours." 

 

 

"Holy fuck,” Sam said.  The bus was approaching and he stood up, fumbling for his pass.  "The bus is here, I can't-"

 

 

"Don't you dare hang up,” Gabriel growled.  "Don't you dare.  I'll keep talking, tell you what I want to do to you, and I want you to stay on the phone with me until you get home and can wrap a hand around your dick and come all over yourself.  Got it?"  

 

 

"Yeah,” Sam whispered, staring up at the bus driver as he swiped his bus pass and immediately went to the back of the bus.  Suspicious, but now no one would notice if he started rubbing himself through his jeans.  

 

 

Gabriel smiled.  "Good boy."  Sam's whimper over the phone was glorious.  He chuckled and leaned back on the couch, spreading his legs wide.  "Are you on the bus now?"  

 

 

"Yeah,” Sam said, swallowing hard.   _Fuck_.   ** _Fuck_**.  He was not going to survive this, any of this.  He looked at the ceiling of the bus and pressed a hand to the base of his dick as the bus started to move.  Twenty minutes.  He could survive.  

 

 

"How long is your bus ride Sam?"  

 

 

"Twenty minutes,” Sam said, keeping his voice quiet so he wouldn't disturb the other people sitting on the lower level of the bus.  

 

 

"Oh good,” Gabriel said, his tone gleeful as he stood up from the couch, walking into the bedroom.  "Plenty of time for you to listen."  Half-expecting Sam to ask what he would be listening to, Gabriel went to the drawer next to the bed and smirked as he pulled out one of his favorite dildos.  "I think I want you to listen to me fuck myself and imagine that it's your cock.  I'll save imagining fucking you for later.  Right now I want you inside me."  

 

 

Sam choked on his next breath of air and slammed his eyes closed, rocking his hips against the pressure of his hand.  No one was paying any attention to him on the bus, but he wasn't sure if he was going to make it out of this without stained jeans.  Everyone knowing what he had been up to wasn't appealing, but fuck, it might be worth it.  "Okay."

 

 

Gabriel hummed happily and crawled on the bed, spreading his legs wide.  He could feel the pleasure Sam's soul was experiencing every time he spoke.  They weren't near each other, so the bright light had nothing to feed off of, but Gabriel could still feel Sam's enjoyment and tension.  He licked his lips.  "I prepped myself earlier.  No need to go slow." 

 

 

"Holy shit,” Sam breathed, his eyes snapping open as the bus pulled to a halt.  Two ladies ambled off, while another climbed on.  No one came up to the back of the bus. 

 

 

It was easy to hear the click of the cap on the lube over the phone and Sam stared straight ahead, his mind supplying  the images.  He licked his lips again and swallowed hard.  Sam shook his head and tried to think as he heard Gabriel rustling.  Then a loud moan over the phone.  His breath caught.  

 

 

"You didn't see this toy while you were here.  It's good.  Big, but it's good.  Especially when I really want to feel it,” Gabriel said, pressing the tip inside him, letting it move in slowly, shivering hard as he did.  "Doesn't feel as good as you do."  

 

 

Sam blinked slowly, his mind entirely focused on the sounds coming through the phone.  Slick, obscene sounds.  Coupled with Gabriel's moaning and panting of his name, fuck, Sam could feel himself starting to leak through his jeans.  How was he supposed to handle something as hot as this?

 

 

Gabriel shifted back on the bed as he finally got the dildo all of the way inside him.  He wanted Sam's soul here now, wanted to feed off the light it was surely giving off.  He wanted Sam to take him again, to claim him, even if it was impossible for a god to be claimed by a human soul.  He wanted it, nonetheless, wanted Sam to lose control and fuck him with that vicious edge he kept carefully hidden.  "You hold yourself back during sex, don't you?"  

 

 

Sam was pretty sure his brain was fried.  How on earth Gabriel expected him to answer anything was impossible.  "Y-yes?"  

 

 

Gabriel hummed in satisfaction.  "Don't worry, I'll only ask yes or no questions so you can answer those easily."  

 

 

Sam wanted to laugh.  The idea that Gabriel would go easy on him when he had teased him to within an inch of blowing it in his pants was...fucking maddening.  "All right,” he said, clearing his throat.  

 

 

"Is it because you are afraid of hurting someone during sex?"  

 

 

Sam sucked in a breath and slammed his eyes shut again.  He had at least another ten minutes of this to withstand, and he could hear Gabriel fucking himself with the dildo in the background.  He wasn't going to make it home, he absolutely was not going to make it home.  

 

 

"Sam?"

 

 

"Uh.  Yes,” Sam choked on the word, but he managed to get it out a moment later, breathing heavy.  People were giving him a few looks, but he gave a fake cough and they turned their attention back to their phones.  

 

 

"Did you ever think that you don't need to hold yourself back around me?  I bet that I could take whatever you dish out,” Gabriel said, grinning as he heard Sam murder a sound in the pit of his throat. 

 

 

"No,” Sam whispered.  The idea that he didn't need to be careful, that he could toss Gabriel around, yank his hips up, fuck into him hard and vicious.  Invariably, they never meant it when they said stuff like that.  No one ever did, and he didn't want to hurt anyone. 

 

 

"I want you to try that when you come over tomorrow,” Gabriel said, grinning as he started to stroke himself again.  He licked his lips, rocking his hips back against the dildo inside him, moving into the touches.  It wasn't the most comfortable position, but it was worth it for the quick inhalation he could hear from Sam.  

 

 

When he didn't get a response, Gabriel frowned, but he realized that he hadn't asked a question.  "Oh, good boy.  Waiting for me to ask a question, weren't you?"  

 

 

Sam flushed and bit down on his lip.  Fuck, he wasn't about to admit that, but maybe it was true.  Maybe it was a little bit true.  "Yes."  His cheeks were burning, he could feel it.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smooth like crunchy peanut butter is a direct result of events that happened in a certain panel at a certain anime convention last year. *snickers* And it still makes me laugh.


	24. Chapter 24

 

 

 

 

"How very good of you.  I want you to fuck me with every ounce of power in those thighs of yours tomorrow.  Can you do that for me?" Gabriel asked, moving his hips a little more frantically.  

 

 

"Ah,” Sam swallowed and cleared his throat.  

 

 

"That's not an answer Sam,” Gabriel said, tilting his head into the phone a little more.  "Tell me if you are going to do that tomorrow Sam.  Tell me yes.  I want it.  I want to hear you say it."  

 

 

Sam gasped and opened his eyes, trying to focus on the road in front of the bus.  A few minutes left now.  He was almost there, he had almost made it home.  He had a two minute walk after he got off the bus and then he could get a hand around his dick.  "Yes."  

 

 

"Oh, there's the answer I wanted to hear.  Yes, beautiful.  I think I'll even suck you until you come to get us started so that way you'll last nice and long, fucking me hard."  Gabriel teased a finger over the tip of his cock.  "I want to come.  Fuck, this feels so good, but it has nothing on you.  I want you to make me feel it tomorrow.  Will you flip me over and put me on my hands and knees like I did to you?" 

 

 

Sam sucked in a hard breath and fought to try and control himself.  He yanked his hand away from his cock and tried to imagine the most not-sexy thing he could.  He was not going to come in his pants.  He was not, absolutely not going to come in pants from Gabriel saying something like that.  "Yes."  

 

 

Sam sounded breathless and Gabriel grinned even more widely.  "I am going to come imagining that.  Can I come Sam?  Tell me I can."  

 

 

"Fuck."  Sam stared straight ahead as the bus pulled onto his street.  "Yes.  Yes."  He wanted to spit out more words, but he bit down on his glove to keep them from escaping.  He wanted to hear every second and memorize it, so he could do it again tomorrow.  

 

 

Gabriel grinned, his Grace and power surging at the admission.  His sacrifice, his wonderful soul that belonged to him wanted to hear him, wanted him.  He could feel a taste of its power, even here, miles away.  "Yes!"  Gabriel arched, the power exploding out of him, reaching for a soul that was not there as he came, exploding all over his chest.  

 

 

He was clean an instant later and there was sound at the other end of the phone and then Sam's panting.  Gabriel stretched and let the dildo slip out of him as he curled up on the bed.  "Are you off the bus now?"  

 

 

"Yes,” Sam whined.  Walking home with a boner was fucking torture, christ.  But at least he didn't have to go far.  He could see his apartment now.  

 

 

"Tell me what you are going to do when you get to your apartment.  You don't need to be quiet and I want to imagine exactly what you are going to do to yourself,” Gabriel said, grinning as he listened to Sam's breath catch again.  

 

 

"Fuck, I don't think I'm going to make it past the door,” Sam said, yanking his keys out of his pocket.  "I'm going to strip off my gloves, jacket, sweater and shirt..."  

 

 

"I bet you'll be so desperate that you might even tear something,” Gabriel said thoughtfully.  "Do be careful in your stripping.  I know you like that jacket, and you're probably wearing the sweater that you like as well."  

 

 

Sam whined and started jogging, his laptop bag bouncing against his thigh.  He could feel how wet he was in his boxers and knew there was probably a wet spot on the front of his jeans.  Fucking _christ_.  "Yeah, yeah, I'm going to try.  But fuck.  I want my hand on my dick so fucking bad."  

 

 

Gabriel chuckled.  "I wish that I was there waiting for you.  I'd be on my knees, naked, waiting for you in the foyer.  The second you stepped in, I'd have my hands on your jeans, opening them, and your cock down my throat in a matter of seconds."  

 

 

Sam took a second to lean against the door, whining and panting loudly as that image swept over him.  Fucking christ.  "Gabriel, fuck..."  

 

 

"Are you inside yet?"  

 

 

"No, no, fuck, at the doorway, fuck."  Sam rocked his hips against the air, the restriction of his jeans the worst kind of razor-edged friction.  

 

 

"I can imagine you, so turned on that you wouldn't have a choice.  You'd fuck into my mouth, that big hand of yours going to my hair, pulling nice and hard to keep me in place."

 

 

"Fuck!" Sam swore, managing to get the key in the lock and swing the damn door open.  He slammed it shut behind him and stripped off his gloves and jacket, throwing them to the floor.  

 

 

"Yes, that's it.  Rip your clothing off, imagine that I'm sitting there, waiting to service you,” Gabriel teased, grinning as he closed his eyes.  It was very enjoyable to get Sam riled up like this.  

 

 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Sam swore angrily, shaking his head as he managed to get his sweater and shirt off in one go, tossing them to the floor.  He undid his belt, balancing the phone against his shoulder.  "Fuck, I'm so hard, I wish you were here so I could fuck you properly."  

 

 

Gabriel laughed.  "I bet that you do.  But you'll have to live with just your hand for now.  You've been so very good about waiting for me, letting me tease you, and now I want to listen to you come."  

 

 

Sam finally got his jeans undone and yanked them open, pushing his boxers down a moment later, swearing as he got a hand around his dick.  "Not gonna last, fuck, fuck."  

 

 

"I know, don't worry, you have my permission to come."  

 

 

Sam choked on his next breath of air and exploded all over his chest, those words more than enough to set him off.  He slumped down against the door and groaned.  "Holy fucking shit."  

 

 

Gabriel chuckled.  "I wish I had been there to see it.  I bet you looked magnificent."  

 

 

Sam looked around at the pile of clothes on the floor and stared down at his boots.  "I think you're overly romanticizing the situation."  

 

 

"You just came your brains out because I told you you had permission to do so."  His power inside him surged with pleasure at the idea that his sacrifice, that Sam, his wonderful soul had let him have control like that.  "I don't care who you are, that's ridiculously hot and I fucking love it."  

 

 

Sam hummed and let himself enjoy the afterglow, leaning his head back against the door as he finally managed to catch his breath.  "Gabe?"  

 

 

"Yes, Sam?"  The nickname was new.  Gabriel sucked in a breath, surprised when pleasure bloomed in him.  Sam giving him a nickname, it was as though a small part of him had been claimed in return.  

 

 

"Do you really want me to fuck you like that?  Not holding back, or anything?  I don't want to hurt you.  I've almost hurt people before,” Sam said, letting his eyes fall closed as he relaxed and leaned back against the door.  

 

 

Gabriel smiled at Sam's concern for him.  It was touching.  "I want every piece of you.  I won't break, and I'm a lot sturdier than I look.  I want you to be able to let go when you need to.  I get the feeling that you haven't had the chance to do that often in your life."  

 

 

Sam hummed and finally managed to get to his feet again.  He kicked off his boots and padded to the bathroom, grabbing a few tissues to wipe himself off with before going back to the hallway.  

 

 

"Sam?"  

 

 

Sam blinked and realized he had never answered.  "Oh, uh, all right.  But you have to promise that if you get uncomfortable, you're going to let me know, right away."  

 

 

Gabriel chuckled and stretched out on the bed, looking at the mess that he had made.  "I will let you know.  I promise.  You get out of work at five tomorrow?"  

 

 

Sam grinned.  "Yeah, I do."  

 

 

"Do you want me to be waiting for you, naked and on my knees?"  

 

 

Sam's cock gave a valiant twitch and Sam groaned, long and loud.  "Jesus fucking christ Gabriel.  That hurts you know."  

 

 

Gabriel laughed in delight and rolled over in bed onto his stomach.  "Not as deliciously as it is going to hurt when you push my face into the pillows and fuck me blind."  

 

 

Sam grinned.  "I can't wait."  

 

 

"Don't worry, I'll make sure that I blindfold you in return.  You don't get to have all of the fun, no matter what you think,” Gabriel said, snapping up a lollipop to pop into his mouth with a small happy groan.  

 

 

"I'll...uh, keep that in mind,” Sam said, clearing his throat.  "If it's all the same now, though, I'm going to hang up and make sure that I take a nice long shower to that particular mental image, because holy shit I need to spend a very long time thinking about it."  

 

 

Gabriel laughed and sucked on the lollipop harder.  "Not a problem Sammich.  You go take some personal time in the shower.  Make sure you're all good and clean for me tomorrow, won't you?"  

 

 

Sam sucked in a hard breath.  "Yeah.  Are you still going to..."

 

 

"Eat you out until you are sobbing and begging for more?  Absolutely, don't worry, that is definitely going to happen." 

 

 

Fuck.  Fucking.   _Shit_.  "You're insatiable."  

 

 

"And you're keeping up with me.  What does that say about you?"  

 

 

Sam thought about that and chuckled.  "That I'm a sexual deviant and I never knew it?"  

 

 

Gabriel hummed.  "More like you are fucking gorgeous and you needed someone to worship you properly at last and I am now that person."  He whispered, licking his lips a little more.  

 

 

"I don't know about that whole worshipping properly bit, I'll be honest, but I know that I've never wanted anyone in my life as much as I want you,” Sam said, flopping into his bed and staring up at the ceiling.  "Is that normal?  We only just met."  

 

 

For the first time, Gabriel wanted to correct Sam.  They hadn't just met.  They had known each other dozens of times throughout the years, but only three times in the same manner they had now.  "I think that some people are just right for each other.  Apparently I am just right for your level of sexual deviancy."  

 

 

Sam laughed and rolled his eyes.  "Yeah, yeah.  More like I haven't been laid in forever and I'm taking it out on you and you are somehow keeping up with me."  

 

 

"It's not hard to keep up with you.  You are breath-takingly gorgeous after all."  

 

 

Sam snorted and looked at the phone.  "I'm going to hang up on you now after that ridiculous compliment."  

 

 

Gabriel laughed and shook his head.  "It isn't ridiculous and you know it.  It's true and I'm going to let you think that it is ridiculous, because I want to make sure you keep coming back.  

 

 

"Trust me, I'm not in any danger of going anywhere.  You're, uh, well, likely stuck with me for the foreseeable future, so keep that in mind,” Sam said, biting down on his lip, wondering if that was too much, too quickly.  

 

 

The thought sent a visceral surge of pleasure through him.  Yes, Sam was his, only his.  All his.   A dark thought, deep and visceral.  He licked his lips as he imagined that soul sparking with power, Sam arching, crying out in pleasure.  He hummed and smiled.  "I find that I don't mind and I'm eager to bend you over whatever the nearest piece of furniture is."  

 

 

Sam's breath caught in his throat and he closed his eyes and relaxed back against the pillow.  "I'm too tall for you."  

 

 

Gabriel chuckled.  "If you think that is even the slightest kind of deterrent, you need to think again there Sam.  I'll just make you ride me.  Or bend you over something that is the perfect height. Not picky,” he said with a shrug.  It made Sam's breath catch over the phone, so Gabriel decided to be perfectly evil and turn the conversation to something not about sex.  

 

 

"So Spot and I will meet you in the park tomorrow?"  

 

 

Sam blinked once, then twice and tried to get his brain back onto the right topic and where it was supposed to be.   _Dammit_.  "Uh, yeah?"  

 

 

"What time?  After five sometime, right?  How about five thirty so you have time to go home and change?" Gabriel suggested, smiling as he looked at his fingers.  

 

 

"Yeah.  Yeah.  I can do that."  Sam swallowed and nodded, covering his eyes with his arm.  He was already imagining Gabriel barging into his apartment, taking exactly what he wanted, him, over every surface that he could get to, fucking him until he couldn't breathe anymore-

 

 

"-food, do you?" 

 

 

Sam cursed his imagination for running away on him again and focused on Gabriel.  "Sorry, your phone cut out."  

 

 

"I think that was more your mind cutting out than it was my phone,” Gabriel said, chuckling as he shook his head.  "Either way, I was asking if you like Italian food.  There's a place that'll allow pets that I've been to before that you'd probably like."  

 

 

"Yeah.  Yeah.  Italian sounds great."  Sam nodded again and smiled at the thought of walking Spot with Gabriel.  "What, uh, do you have a problem with PDAs or...?"  

 

 

Gabriel outright laughed and curled up in bed, imagining Sam wrapped up with him.  "No problems with PDAs as long as they don't get me arrested.  Dogs don't end up in jail you know, and I care more for him than I do anybody else."  

 

 

Sam huffed out a laugh and closed his eyes, the lethargy of an excellent orgasm, even if it had been only a result of his hand, was starting to catch up with him.  "I think I need to call it a day.  I'm beat."  

 

 

"All right Samsquatch.  You sleep tight and dream of fucking me into the mattress.  I have expectations for tomorrow."  

 

 

Sam choked on his next breath of air and pulled the phone away to stare at it.  "Fucking Christ, you're insatiable."  

 

 

"And you love every second of it,” Gabriel shot back.  

 

 

Sam pushed his fingers through his hair and pushed it up and off his face.  "You got that right.  I think you might ruin sex for me with anyone else.  I'll have to deal with that when it happens, but fuck."  

 

 

Gabriel smiled as that pleased feeling swept through him again.  That's right.  His Sam.  No one else could touch him.   _His_.  All his.  "As long as I ruin it, because I am simply the best."  

 

 

Sam smiled against the phone and hummed.  "I don't think I'm willing to give your ego that much stroking yet.  We can talk after you've fucked me again, how about that?"  

 

 

"I do love a man who knows how to bargain,” Gabriel said, licking his lips as he thought of Sam spread out across the bed for him.  It was still a glorious mental image, no matter how many times he thought about it.  "Sleep well Sam.  I will see you after work tomorrow."  

 

 

"Yeah,” Sam whispered, his eyes drifting closed as he let his phone fall to the bed.  He fumbled with it a moment later to make sure the alarm was set before plugging it in.  Now he needed to get his rest.  Gabriel was certainly going to wear him out at this rate.  

 

 

 

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

 

 

 

 

Laying in bed with Sam Sunday morning was frustrating. He was watching the sun rise and touch Sam's skin, lighting it up to a golden glow that he wanted to taste. Sam was exhausted, having passed out in a pleasured haze several hours into their evening. He would need to be awake soon.

 

 

Gabriel watched as the sunlight started to creep higher, looking at the clock next to the bed. Seven thirty. Sam had another half hour to sleep. He reached down and traced his thumbs over the dark marks he had left on Sam's neck and collarbone. His marks. Claiming Sam as his.

 

 

"Mmm. Gabriel,” Sam murmured, shifting in bed, pressing closer to the warm body next to him.

 

 

Gabriel fought down the urge to smile as Sam settled back down into his new position and let his whole body go lax. Humans were fascinating. Forcing their muscles up and into movement before allowing their mind to sink back into oblivion. What made them so special?

 

 

Free will. A hidden character trait that Gabriel knew his Dad didn't want to believe he gave all angels. But he did. He had. Gabriel would have never been able to make the choice to run away if he had not had some sort of option that he taken.

 

 

He should have left Sam by now, taken what he could since staying with him longer was dangerous.The longer he was there, the tighter Sam's soul would cling to him.He hummed and smoothed a hand down and over Sam's back, to the tenseness he could feel gathering there. Gabriel frowned and traced his fingers across golden skin. In this incarnation, far more than others, Sam tempted him and urged him to stay. Perhaps because there was so little for him to be supported by.

 

 

His brother was here, but unlike his other lives, they were not living similar situations. His brother had gone on to do something else and had left Sam behind.Sam, having no one to pour the light of his soul into, started to lose his light, piece by piece.It was obvious now that he was actively looking to understand the dimming of Sam's light.The sight made him angry.Far angrier than it should have.

 

 

Sam may have been his offering, his sacrifice, but his soul mate did exist. All souls had a mate. Some more than one, but there was always at least one. Eventually, Sam's tired soul would find peace and it would never be with a Pagan God.

 

 

Gabriel felt it for the first time since meeting the soul again.The urge to flee.To leave and to never come back.It was there, chewing at the back of his mind, stubbornly, demanding that he leave, that he could find light like Sam's soul offered elsewhere. But that was wrong, nowhere else would he find what he was offered, and offered freely here.

 

 

Nowhere else would he find the willingness that he did in Sam's soul.  Most souls would open with enough stubbornness and caring.  Sam, Sam opened his soul up at the slightest of touches, reaching out, both in body and outside to those who would wish to claim what he was offering.  When he finally did find his mate, they would certainly do something to change the outcome of the world.  

 

 

A low, ugly feeling sank into his Grace.  When Sam found his soul mate, found him or her and allowed their souls to join into one, he would never be able to touch Sam's soul light again.  His mate would find him repulsive and Sam's entire body would find him repulsive, would push him away.  He would no longer be welcomed.  He tightened his arm around Sam and held onto him tighter, not wanting to think about a day like that.  A day that would come in the near future.  

 

 

Dozens of incarnations and no sign of his soul mate.  Strange.  So very strange.  Gabriel looked heavenward for a moment, wondering why a soul as bright and as precious as Sam's had not been claimed yet.  Though, the same went for his brother.  The both of them were magnetizing, yet neither of them had found their soul mates.  There was something wrong, but, being him, and even with a few sneak entrances that he did have into heaven, this was one secret he likely wouldn't be able to uncover.  

 

 

"Now who is thinking too hard?" Sam said, his voice sleepy as he blinked his eyes and looked down at Gabriel.  He pressed a quick kiss to Gabriel's nose before rolling out of bed.  He padded towards the bathroom and took advantage of Gabriel's mouthwash before moving back into the bedroom and into his previous spot.  "I think you owe me for waking me up with all of that thinking of yours."  

 

 

Gabriel chuckled and watched as Sam cleaned his teeth and relieved himself.  Humans.  So fastidious and careful.  "Do I now?"  

 

 

"Yup!" Sam said, his voice sing-song.  

 

 

Gabriel laughed and tugged Sam a little closer.  "Any ideas for how I could begin to pay you back for the wake up?"  

 

 

Sam hummed thoughtfully and leaned down to press a kiss to Gabriel's nose, grinning when it immediately made him go cross-eyed.  "I have a few ideas.  Starting with that mouth of yours."  

 

 

Gabriel licked his lips and leaned in for a proper kiss from Sam, their lips sliding together.  Sam tasted like mint and mouthwash and it made him smile into the kiss.  It tasted like him.  Like his.  He wrapped an arm around Sam's shoulders and pulled him closer, until Sam was on top of him again, pushing him down into the sheets.  

 

 

Sam pulled back from the kiss and smiled at Gabriel.  "Slow down there Gabe.  Haven't you ever heard of sleepy morning sex?  There's no hurry and I'm not going anywhere."  

 

 

Gabriel looked up at Sam and bit down at his lip.  Sam's soul was reaching out to comfort and reassure him, pressing against him, demanding that he allow it closer and into him.  It was going to hurt when this soul found its soul mate.  "All right," he whispered.  

 

 

Sam gave another happy hum and leaned in for another kiss, shifting so he could straddle Gabriel's thigh easily, rutting against him in a slow roll of their hips.  Perfect, and exactly what they needed like this.  "Good,” he whispered, nipping Gabriel's lower lip quickly.

 

 

Gabriel reached up and tangled his fingers into Sam's hair, lazily kissing him as they worked themselves up, slowly, every touch adding to the fire, but none of the all-consuming passion of the past week.  This felt...familiar.  Like Sam's soul recognized him and wanted him to stay.  Gabriel beat down the thought before it became any more obvious that Sam's soul was special to him.  It was one of millions.  Nothing special.  

 

 

"Hey Gabe?" Sam whispered, pulling away from the kiss, tracing his lips over Gabriel's jaw to his ear, nipping at the lobe.  

 

 

Gabriel's breath caught in his throat.  "Yeah?"  

 

 

Sam smiled and pressed a kiss behind Gabriel's ear, feeling him shiver, hard under the touch.  "I think I might like to keep you."  

 

 

Pain and longing slammed into him, and Gabriel gasped, pressing tightly to Sam.  His fingers in Sam's hair and on his shoulder pulled him even closer until there was no space between them and he could feel Sam's heartbeat.  There was so much hope in this soul.  Hope and desire for him, for what he could not give this beautiful soul.  He wanted, and this soul was his!  

 

 

But...

 

 

He couldn't give this soul what it deserved.  He couldn't give Sam what he deserved.  

 

 

"Gabe?"  

 

 

There was hesitance and fear in Sam's voice now.  It was easy to see the dark color tainting the bright soul.  He was unsure now, wondering if he had stepped too far.  Gabriel could have left Sam's soul to the truth, that he wasn't what he needed, but he couldn't bear to see that diminished light.  "Why?"  

 

 

He felt Sam freeze above him and he cursed the moment of honesty.  Gabriel sighed when Sam pulled back enough to look at him and was very careful not to meet Sam's eyes.  He should have said that Sam had him, or that he did want to be kept.  Or maybe keep Sam too.  Then Sam wouldn't have been suspicious and they would have gone on with what they usually did.  

 

 

"Gabriel.  Look at me."  

 

 

Sam's voice was stern.  Gabriel winched and forced himself to meet Sam's eyes, looking up at him from where he was pinned to the bed.  "Sorry.  Just, pretend I didn't ask and we can get right back to where we were, okay?"  

 

 

Sam frowned down at Gabriel and tilted his head.  "I don't get it."  

 

 

Gabriel snorted and forced himself to grin.  "When two people love each other very much-"

 

 

"Do you really not know why?" Sam interrupted, still staring down at Gabriel.  

 

 

"I..."  Gabriel stared up at the human, at the bright, possessive light that was flaring out of Sam's soul.  He tilted his head and watched the color as he swirled around him, sinking into him where he allowed it.  

 

 

Sam sighed and pressed his forehead against Gabriel's, looking down into those golden eyes that he was falling for, far too hard and fast.  "You are completely hopeless.  How do you not know?"  

 

 

"I have no idea what you are talking about."  

 

 

"I know.  And I can't decide what makes me sadder,” Sam said, shifting so he could press a kiss to Gabriel's cheek.  "Listen.  You are funny.  You are amazing in bed.  You are a sweetheart when you want to be.  You give me ridiculously stupid nicknames."  

 

 

Gabriel laughed and stared at Sam's soul, swallowing hard at the light he saw there, stubborn and determined.  Wanting to make him see the value that he had in himself.  Horrifying and wonderful all at once.  "You like the stupid nicknames."  

 

 

Sam grinned and stole a kiss from Gabriel.  "You're right, I do like the stupid nicknames.  But I like you even more.  I feel like I've known you for years.  I am comfortable with you.  That's a rare thing Gabriel."  

 

 

Gabriel stared up at Sam and surged up for a desperate kiss.  They had known each other.  A few times intimately.  He had spied on this soul more times than he could count.  But only a few times had he dared to go near.  He wrapped his arms around Sam and pulled him closer, until the full length of him was pressed against Sam.  

 

 

Sam chuckled against Gabriel's lips and stared down at him.  Gabriel seemed almost frenzied, his eyes bright and wild.  He stole another kiss, all the languidness of earlier gone.  "So I guess this means you don't mind me keeping you?"  

 

 

Gabriel didn't bother answering, he just yanked Sam into another kiss, shifting on the bed and rolling Sam down into the pillows.  He wanted to find a way to claim this soul as his and only his.  No soul mate could have him.  He kissed Sam again, hard and desperate, claiming him until Sam melted and moaned beneath him.  

 

 

"Gabriel-" Sam didn't manage to get more than a word out before Gabriel was kissing him again, hard and demanding.  He sucked in a breath and tried to slow Gabriel down, but there was no stopping him, not now.  Gabriel was rutting desperately against his hip, and Sam groaned as Gabriel shifted position and slid one thigh over his dick.  "Fuck!"  

 

 

Gabriel wanted to growl to Sam, to take him apart with words and watch him lose any semblance of control, but there was no stopping.  Not when Sam's soul was clambering for more, begging for another touch, another chance to join with him in the way that he wanted to.  

 

 

Sam was completely swept away.  Whatever had possessed Gabriel was intoxicating and he surrendered to it.  He was safe with Gabriel, he could feel it in his very bones.  It was like his soul knew Gabriel.  When Gabriel finally pulled back from the kiss, Sam sucked in a much-needed breath of air and stared up at golden eyes that seemed to be glowing.  "Gabri-"

 

 

Gabriel dove down.  Sam's soul was his, his, _his_!  His body needed to reflect it just as much as his soul did!  He bit down on the soft skin of Sam's neck, smirking as Sam choked on a moan.  He sucked the skin between his lips a moment later and watched Sam shiver under him.   _Perfect_.  He licked gently at the skin and then bit down again, watching as the mark darkened to a deep purple.   _His_!  

 

 

"Christ I don't think I've had a hickey since high school!" Sam said, laughing a little as Gabriel started to shift again, kissing his way lower.  "Gabriel, slow down, we don't have to-ah!"  Sam dropped both of his hands down to Gabriel's head as that hot mouth closed around the head of his dick.  "Jesus!"  

 

 

Gabriel pushed Sam's legs open.  His power was sinking into the human, healing the exhaustion of that soul and claiming it for himself.  He was a god and this soul was his.  Only his.  No other would be able to claim it.  Not as long as he was here.  He licked his lips and went down on Sam again, swallowing him deep as his whole body bucked and arched.   _Beautiful_. 

 

 

Sam swore, his fingers tugging on Gabriel's head as he kept sucking, bobbing his head up and down slowly.  "Gabriel, I'm gonna, fuck, you can't, fuck, please..."  He wasn't even sure what it was that he was begging for, other than to come and for more of Gabriel's touch.  

 

 

Gabriel smirked and pulled his mouth away from Sam's dick, wrapping his fingers around it instead, stroking hard and fast as he lowered his mouth to Sam's thigh.  He bit down on the soft skin there, marking Sam again, smirking when he cried out and spread his legs even wider, the muscles quivering underneath him.  "Beautiful."  

 

 

Sam dropped his hands to the sheets and pulled on them as Gabriel's mouth started to suck a matching mark into his other thigh.  Gabriel wasn't holding anything back, those were going to sting like a son of a bitch.  "Gabriel, I'm gonna-"

 

 

"Yes,” Gabriel growled, staring at Sam as his entire body undulated and rocked under the touch of his hand.  "That's it.  I want to watch you.  I want to see you come for me, come apart for me.  Let me see it!"  

 

 

Sam had never been one to do the whole coming-on-command thing, but with Gabriel staring at him like that, fuck if he wasn't going to come anyways.  His entire body bucked and with another swipe of Gabriel's thumb over the tip of his dick, he flew over the edge and came, in a spectacular mess all over his stomach and chest.  

 

 

Gabriel watched as Sam lost complete control and lost it, smirking at him.  He was gorgeous like this.  His entire soul was lit up and sated, glowing brightly under his touch.  "I do not know how you can possibly think that I am beautiful when I look at you and see-" Gabriel cut himself off when Sam started smiling at him, his soul sparking that bright teasing color of earlier.  "Sam?"  

 

 

"You talk like that sometimes.  Like you are older than you are."  Sam hummed and relaxed back into the sheets on the bed before his eyes snapped open again.  "Shit, you keep giving me these amazing orgasms and you don't do anything for yourself!"  

 

 

Gabriel laughed and leaned down to kiss Sam.  "Maybe because I like the sight of you sated just as much as I like the sight of you all worked up and begging for me.  Besides.  Now you'll be more relaxed."  

 

 

Sam raised both eyebrows.  "More relaxed, huh?  For what?"  

 

 

Gabriel smirked again and licked over Sam's lips.  "I think I'd like to taste you again.  And I'm not talking about your dick."  The way Sam's breath caught was something that he would savor the sound of for a long time to come.  

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

Sam went off to work again and Gabriel spent the day with Spot on his lap, idly petting him as he stared out the window.  Sam's soul was a mystery that he could not let go of.  Gabriel hummed and closed his eyes, reaching out for Sam's soul.  No matter the setting, Sam was easy to feel, easy to find.  His brother was always close by.  Two bright lights in a world of grey.  

 

 

What were they destined for?  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"You're in love."  

 

 

Sam's attention snapped away from his phone and he looked at Garth as he walked into the break room.  "What?  No I'm not.  Dude, what are you talking about?"  

 

 

"You have the soppiest fucking look on your face.  You're reading his texts again, aren't you?"  

 

 

Sam glanced down at his phone and closed down the chat.  Maybe he had been re-reading the texts that Gabriel had sent him earlier today.  But that didn't mean he was in love.  "I've barely known the dude two weeks."  

 

 

Garth snorted.  "Doesn't matter.  You are clearly in love with the guy.  You could have known him for five hours, but I would bet twenty bucks that you have spent every waking moment with him."  

 

 

Sam opened his mouth to deny it, but snapped it shut when Garth gave him a look.  He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed, glancing down when his phone dinged.  Garth raised an eyebrow and he scowled.  "Not in love with him!"  

 

 

Garth held up his hand and Sam cringed in advance.  Oh no.  He was going to do the voice...

 

 

"Mister Fizzles can tell you are a liaaaaaaaaaar."  

 

 

Sam covered his face with his hand and stared down at the array of emoticons that Gabriel had sent him, liberally interspersed with hearts.  His heart jumped in his chest and he swallowed hard.  

 

 

"Right."  Garth rolled his eyes and walked over to the microwave, popping in his lunch.  "Let me know when you come out of your denial.  I'll be here waiting for you." 

 

 

Sam flicked Garth off and ignored him as he walked into another room.  Then he looked back down at his phone and at Gabriel's question.  

 

 

**'Dinner tonight Sammich?  I promise nookie and even cuddling after!'**

 

 

He swallowed and tapped out a positive response and received a huge collection of grinning smileys only a moment later.  Okay.  So maybe.  Maybe.  He was a little bit in love.  Maybe just a little bit in love with Gabriel.  

 

 

.... _shit_.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel hummed as he finished the last touches on dinner.  Sam could pack away food like nobody he had ever met and he had every intention of wearing Sam out this evening.  At least if he had anything to say about it.  

 

 

It hadn't been a decision at all, not really.  Sam was his.  His offering, his sacrifice, simply his.  He would not allow another soul to take Sam away.  Not any longer.  Not like this.  He smiled and pulled two beers out of the fridge and looked down at Spot, bouncing around his legs.  

 

 

"Don't worry, he'll be here soon."  Gabriel leaned down and scratched Spot behind the ears.  "I'll even make sure he takes you out on a good walk while I finish up dinner."  

 

 

"Who is taking who on a walk?" Sam asked, opening the door to the apartment and taking off his laptop bag and jacket.  He walked up behind Gabriel and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.  "Smells great Gabe.  What are you making?"  

 

 

"I am making steak and the trimmings, and you need to go walk Spot so I can finish up the trimmings,” Gabriel said with a nudge of his hips back against Sam.  He grinned and looked over his shoulder.  "I need to make sure that you are properly fed so you have all the energy that you will need for tonight.  Leash is hanging over the counter, go ahead and put your bag by the couch so I don’t trip on it.”" 

 

 

Sam chuckled and grabbed the leash from where it was hanging in the kitchen.  "Aye, aye captain."  He tilted Gabriel's head towards him and kissed him, soft and slow.  When he pulled back and golden eyes blinked open slowly to stare at him, his heart turned over in his chest.   _Shit_.  He was in love with Gabriel.  Head over heels even.  

 

 

Gabriel snorted and shook his head, glaring at Sam.  "Get going, before I kick you out thanks to your terrible puns.  You would deserve it, for that one."  

 

 

Sam laughed and hooked Spot up to the leash.  "Yeah, yeah.  Take it out on my ass later and quit your bitching."  

 

 

Gabriel blinked and then grinned as Sam headed for the door.  "You got it!"  He laughed when Sam flipped him off and made his way outside.  He turned back to the stove and took a slow inhale.  Humans were fucked up beings, but there were a few things that they got right.  Food was one of them.  Sex was another.  Sam was the best combination of both.  

 

 

He expected Sam to come rushing back (giving Spot one of the quickest walks he'd probably ever taken), but when ten minutes went by and he still hadn't seen or heard from Sam, a foreboding shiver worked it's way up his spine.  He looked at the door and closed his eyes, reaching out for his senses with Sam. 

 

 

There.  He was...the riot of colors didn't make sense and it was impossible to read.  Gabriel frowned as Spot suddenly came running in through the doggie door, his leash trailing behind him.   _No!_  Gabriel wrapped himself in his power and simply _moved_ to where Sam had been moments earlier.  

 

 

No one was standing there.  He looked around frantically and growled in frustration.  No sign of Sam.  He could feel the residual touches of Sam, but he wasn't here.  Where could he have gone?!  He spun again, spinning in a circle before he focused and stretched out his power again, this time threading it through with Grace.  

 

 

He would find Sam.  He _would_.  It took a few frantic minutes where he stretched his power further and further until he finally caught a hint of the light of Sam's soul.  His brother was with him.  Gabriel frowned and this time, stepped into the shadows, appearing out of sight next to where he could feel Sam.  

 

 

"-they aren't right like this!  I thought you said this was the right timeline!"  

 

 

"It's not my fault we didn't jump far enough ahead!  How were we supposed to know!" 

 

 

"Maybe by the fact that they are quivering cowards and not hunters!"  

 

 

Gabriel frowned and stared at the two arguing figures.  One man, one woman.  Something was off about them.  Something...he recognized.  The woman turned to the light, her eyes black and he froze.   _Demons_.  Demons had kidnapped Sam and his brother.  

 

 

He went to step out of the shadows when there was suddenly a cold hand on his arm.  Gabriel froze, gasping for air as his power, his Grace, immediately disappeared.  He was human as he could be.  He looked to the creature next to him and growled.  "Let me go."  

 

 

"There are bigger things meant for that soul.  It is his time to go.  I have come to take him.  You will not get in my way.  Or I will take you too."  

 

 

Gabriel struggled against the hold on his arm and stared desperately at Sam as the demon advanced on him with a knife in her hand.  "No, no, no, no, he can't, no, he's mine, you can't have him, I won't let you!"  

 

 

"He is not yours Gabriel."  

 

 

Gabriel looked from the creature to the sight of Sam on the floor.  He was scared, terrified, but he stood upright.  He didn't cower.  He stood in front of his brother, who was in a heap behind him.  "No, no, no!"  The grip on his arm tightened and Gabriel cried out, watching the demon's arm move.  "Sam!"  

 

 

Sam's eyes locked with his for the briefest of moments before the knife was buried in his chest.  The light in those hazel eyes flickered and Gabriel watched as the bright soul was suddenly overwhelmed with pain.  "No!" he screamed.  "No!  Sam!"  

 

 

"I have to go take him now Gabriel.  He is meant for bigger things.  Try to stop me and I will send you to Purgatory without remorse."  

 

 

Gabriel sank to his knees as he watched the light of Sam's soul fade, those hazel eyes going dark.  No.   _No_.  The second he had wanted Sam for his own, he had lost him.  The figure in black moved closer to Sam and cupped his face gently.  

 

 

Death's touch was gentle.  He was protective of Sam's soul, as though he knew how precious the light he held was.  Gabriel could feel the tears running down his face as he stared at that soul held in Death's hands.  Slowly, carefully, Death let it go.  Gabriel watched it slowly start to make the journey back to Heaven.  

 

 

"Gabriel-"

 

 

Gabriel stared at Death and said nothing.  He wrapped himself in his Grace and he flew.  Dimensions were nothing as he passed through them like water.  Years, time and space, it all meant nothing.  He flew until he couldn't fly anymore and he crashed into some forest.  There was no human around for miles.  Gabriel, once archangel and pride of Heaven, dropped his face into his hands and sobbed.  

 

 

 

 

 

End Part Four

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *hides from the angry glares coming her way*


	26. Chapter 26

 

 

It was a very long time before Gabriel could bring himself to move and return to his vessel. He was still on Earth, but in what time, what dimension, what place, he had no idea.He was exhausted, down to the very deepest levels of his Grace, his being.Sam was gone.Sam was never meant to be his.Sam never would be his.He was meant for his soul mate, as he had always been.  

 

 

He was a fool.A fool to believe anything differently.Gabriel covered his face again and snapped himself to the nearest beacon of civilization.  

 

 

Gabriel looked around the college town and let himself blend into the afternoon crowd.It looked no different from the timeline he had left, but it was different.It felt different.He looked up at the sky and tilted his head as he stared at the stars.Where had he landed?  

 

 

"Hey, watch it!"  

 

 

Gabriel glowered at the asshole who had damn near slammed him into the wall and snapped his fingers.Asshole would find himself impotent in every sexual encounter he had for the next decade.His power was functioning normally.He shifted and stretched his wings, looking back at them as they extended beyond his vessel.Still there.  

 

 

He rubbed a hand over his face and took a deep breath.The image of the light fading from Sam's eyes was forever burned into his Grace.Gabriel focused on the people in front of him.An offshoot timeline.Something had been fundamentally different in this timeline.It was not where most angels existed.  

 

 

It existed, as all dimensions and timelines did, but it was not the main path that was forged for them to follow.What was...

 

 

Gabriel followed the timeline back until he found the point it had forked off. _Interesting_.Alexander the Great hadn't been Alexander.Alexandra the Great.One of the greatest Queens and conquerors of her time.This was a far gentler timeline.  

 

 

He smiled and tugged his coat a little tighter around his neck.There were always assholes in every timeline.People to serve justice to.It would be good to lose himself here.Gabriel turned into the next alleyway and sank into the shadows.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

He didn't know how long he spent in the shadows of this timeline, losing himself in dispensing justice, letting the pain of Sam's death fade from his memory.No one could have made him go back.He wasn't going to go back.  

 

 

"Loki."  

 

 

Gabriel froze.He turned around and stared at Kali."Kali."  

 

 

"You ran far Loki.It took a long time to find you."She looked down at her nails and then around the room."Serving your justice desserts to those who don't need them?"  

 

 

"You don't think they need it?"Gabriel gestured to the men behind him.  

 

 

Kali hummed and looked at them, raising her hand towards them, watching them be engulfed in flames."Indeed they did."  

 

 

Gabriel snorted."Subtle like a ton of bricks there Kali.What do you need?"  

 

 

"You need to come back and quit your playing here."  

 

 

"There is nothing for me there."  

 

 

"Loki-"  

 

 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at her."What is going on?"  

 

 

Kali gestured to the shadows of a building."Come back and I will tell you.The Christian pantheon is planning something and I need someone who knows that area-"  

 

 

Gabriel scoffed and stepped into the shadows.He allowed Kali's power to carry them both through time until they were back in the primary timeline.He shivered as he stepped back on earth.He could feel the touch of angels on the earth.It was recent.  

 

 

"You feel it, don't you?"  

 

 

Gabriel nodded to Kali and closed his eyes, reaching out.Something was happening.When he stumbled over a familiar light, he nearly ran again.Sam's soul.It was here, again.It was tired, just like before and the sight of it made him ache.  

 

 

"Loki."  

 

 

Gabriel looked over his shoulder at her and nodded."Yes.You are right."  

 

 

"Will you investigate?"  

 

 

Gabriel looked heavenward and stared for a very long moment."They aren't ready yet."He tilted his head."They need to..."He frowned."They need to bend time back.We're in the right timeframe, but the family..."  

 

 

Kali studied Loki.His power was not like that of a pagan.It was...greater.She had never understood quite how.But it was greater.A shadow behind him caught her eye, but it was gone a moment later."You will investigate?"  

 

 

"Yes,” Gabriel said.Time was being folded in on itself.And altered.Sped up.Folded again.Changed.He frowned and focused into the distance towards where he could feel the flickering light of Sam's soul.Not far away was the soul of his brother, once again.  

 

 

Except...

 

 

Except this time, Sam's soul didn't feel quite the same. 

 

 

No, that wasn't right.Sam's soul felt the same, but the rest of him didn't.After Kali departed and Gabriel couldn't feel her, he stepped out of the shadows and looked for a head that would be towering over the crowd.  

 

 

He saw one.Except it included long brown hair tied back into a ponytail.Gabriel stared, stunned, as Sam (it could only be Sam, but was her name different now, along with a different body?Was it all different now?) turned to look back at him.The eyes were the same.The eyes and the soul were the same.  

 

 

"Can I help you?"  

 

 

Gabriel wanted to reach out and touch that soul.Sam's soul was so tired, the weight of another reincarnation so quickly weighing heavy on it.He could remember the light leaving those precious eyes as he was stabbed to the chest.Sam's soul wouldn't last much longer without finding its mate.He forced a smile onto his face and shook his head."No, I'm sorry, you reminded me of someone...I thought.Sorry.I didn't mean to stare."  

 

 

She smiled and shook her head."It's okay.You just, you looked hurt.Are you sure you're okay?"  

 

 

Gabriel sucked in a breath at the sight of that smile.It was almost the same.The same brightening of his...her.Soul.He swallowed again and tried to nod."I...yeah.I'm all right.I just..."  

 

 

She walked closer and took his arm, tugging him into a coffee shop next to the busy street.He still looked dazed and hurt.She pushed him into a chair and walked up to the counter, ordering two cups of coffee.She looked over her shoulder."How do you take your coffee?"  

 

 

"A little coffee with my milk and sugar,” Gabriel responded, immediately flinching when she laughed and turned back to the barista.It wasn't Sam.It was Sam's soul, but it wasn't him.She was someone else.  

 

 

He was startled when a large drink with whipped cream was placed in front of him.Gabriel nearly winced again at the sight of it and looked up at her as she folded herself into the seat across from him.Long legs in jeans and a plaid button up that was undone halfway, revealing the t-shirt underneath that had a picture of a cake and pie fighting."Thanks."  

 

 

She smiled and took a sip of her own coffee."You're welcome.Now, want to tell me why you looked like you had seen a ghost when you caught sight of me?"  

 

 

Gabriel swallowed and stared at her.Those hazel eyes, they were the same.The light of her soul, so eager to reach out and comfort was the same.The important things were the same.A body was a body.It didn't mean anything, not truly.He wasn't his vessel."You remind me of someone.Someone I lost and..."  

 

 

"Cared about?" she supplied, taking another sip of her drink.  

 

 

"Yes,” Gabriel said, clearing his throat.He lifted his drink and took a sip of it, nearly sobbing when he realized it was perfect.Exactly how he liked it.Something that Sam had known.He looked back up at her."What is your name?"Seeing her look immediately become wary, he clarified.  

 

 

"Just a first name is fine.I just...I want to say thank you for the coffee,” he said, gesturing down to the cup.She relaxed again and smiled at him.  

 

 

"Samantha.Though I go by Sam,” he said, grinning at him."I'd like to know your name too."  

 

 

Gabriel swallowed down the next gulp of coffee, glad that it wasn't capable of burning him.Of course it was the same.It was always the same.Even when he tried to escape it it was the same."Thank you Sam.My name is Gabriel."  

 

 

Sam smiled at him and put her cup back down, reaching out to touch him on the arm.He flinched hard at the touch, but she didn't let go of him until he looked at her."It's nice to meet you Gabriel."  

 

 

Gabriel opened his mouth to say something, but shook his head, not able to get the words out the way he wanted to.He wanted to flirt and say something, claim that precious soul again, swallow and devour the light, but he could not get the image of those eyes losing their light as they stared at him."I'm sorry, Sam, you're a sweetheart for buying me a drink, but I can't-"

 

 

"I think you're wrong,” she interrupted, watching as he pushed his chair back with a loud screech and stood up.He froze a moment later and she kept going."I think you can.I think looking at me hurts."  

 

 

"It does,” Gabriel agreed.He felt frozen to the spot, that he couldn't move away as long as Sam was looking at him like that.  

 

 

"Why?" she asked, both of her hands wrapped around the cup in front of her.

 

 

Gabriel swallowed and shook his head."You don't understand."  

 

 

"So help me understand,” Sam interrupted."I want to understand.I don't like seeing you in pain like this.It doesn't feel...right."  

 

 

He could see Sam's soul reaching out for him, responding to the pain he was in.He could feel it.Gabriel wanted to resist the call, the allure of that light, just once, but he was weak.He had run away, more than once, but he would never be able to run away from Sam, in any incarnation.He sat back down in the seat.  

 

 

Sam smiled and put her drink to the side, pushing Gabriel's closer to him."Have another sip.If you like that much sugar in your drinks the last thing you want to see it do is go to waste."  

 

 

Gabriel snorted, but gave her a nod.She was right.He took a long series of swallows, letting the still-warm liquid get poured down his throat.He swallowed it hard and relaxed, opening his eyes to look at her.She was smiling at him."Thanks."  

 

 

"You don't need to thank me,” Sam said, smiling at Gabriel."But, you're obviously hurting.Did you...care about them very much?"  

 

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her."Them?"  

 

 

Sam shrugged."I mean, you didn't specify if it was a guy or girl and I didn't want to assume, so that seemed the safest route to take."She grinned."Want to clarify for me?Tall, dark and handsome?"  

 

 

"Tall, handsome and funny.Loved my dog too,” Gabriel said, wrapping his hands around the cup in front of him so they wouldn't shake.He sucked in a slow breath and shook his head."I shouldn't be doing this-"

 

 

"Shut up and tell me about him.Or her."She ignored the look Gabriel gave her and gave a beatific smile."Women can be tall, dark and handsome too.One might argue that I fit that definition myself."  

 

 

"Beautiful,” Gabriel corrected, his voice quiet."If we were in the eighteen-hundreds, or early nineteen-hundreds, I would have called you handsome.Here?You are beautiful."He watched in surprise as red bloomed on Sam's cheeks.  

 

 

"People don't talk like that,” Sam said, finishing the last of her coffee with several quick swallows.She looked up at the ceiling before back to the golden-eyed man in front of her."What did he look like?"  

 

 

"He had eyes like yours,” Gabriel said, his voice quiet."He was tall like you.That's why I was so startled.When you turned around-"

 

 

"You thought you were seeing him again,” Sam supplied quietly, watching as Gabriel sighed and nodded.  

 

 

Gabriel cleared his throat.Majority of women would consider that an insult, to be mistaken for a man."I'm-"

 

 

"Did you love him?" Sam interrupted, staring at Gabriel as he shifted in his seat.  

 

 

"I don't know,” Gabriel answered honestly."I thought so, at the time."  

 

 

"Do you still think so?" Sam asked.  

 

 

Gabriel hesitated before answering.Catching Sam's eye he sighed and looked back down to the empty cup."I am not sure that I know what that word means.I thought I did once.Now..."He had lost the soul in front of him so many times, and even now, the urge to be close to it, to reach out to it and bring it in to worship, take it and hide it away so no one would ever hurt it again."I do not know for sure."  

 

 

 

 


	27. Chapter 27

 

 

 

 

Sam sighed and looked up at the ceiling."Love is the most complicated emotion a person can feel, you know?"She shrugged and pushed her bangs out of her face."I mean, I've been in love, had my heart broken, but it wasn't the end of the world."  

 

 

Gabriel stared at Sam in front of him and felt an irrational surge of jealousy for whoever had loved this soul, then dared to let it go.He cleared his throat and rubbed his thumbs over the coarse material of the cup."He was...amazing.I miss him,” he admitted, his voice quiet.  

 

 

"I miss Jesse too.Granted, he dumped me,but I deserved it at the time, that was for sure."Sam shrugged again and smiled at Gabriel."I have managed to move on as best I can, and now I'm living my life.My brother lives nearby.It isn't all terrible."  

 

 

"He doesn't know what he was missing.He's a fool,” Gabriel said, his tone certain.Whoever had been foolish enough to let this woman go...they deserved the worst kind of trick for causing her pain.  

 

 

Sam laughed and shook her head."He's smart.We wanted different things in a relationship.Decidedly different things.He was smart enough to see that and got out.I was unwilling to see that and wanted to cling to what we had had.I almost destroyed our friendship as well."  

 

 

Gabriel shook his head and smiled at her."I am jealous of your optimism."  

 

 

"I wish I could say that you were the first person to say that to me!" Sam said with another laugh.She settled back into her hair and checked her phone."It's just my nature.My brother is the pessimist in the family.He thinks I am going to die a spinster."  

 

 

Gabriel snorted."Pretty sure that no one actually calls anyone spinsters anymore Sam."  

 

 

"Tell that to my brother!"  

 

 

Gabriel grinned at her."Maybe I will!"He winked at her and watched her laugh again, her soul brightening.It was reaching out for him, but he deflected it gently.It was sad, but not devastated.It didn't understand what it was missing."How do you think you're going to end up Sam?"

 

 

Sam smiled."I think I'm dedicated to my career and I like that about what I am doing right now.”  

 

 

“Then your brother is just doing what big brothers do best,” Gabriel said.“What do you do for a living?”He watched that wary look come over her face again.“No need for details.I just…”He couldn’t bring himself to walk away from that soul.Not again.  

 

 

Sam nodded and smiled at him.“Sorry.Bad experience in the past.Made me a little wary of strangers.But you seem harmless.”Her smile widened into a grin.“And I’m pretty sure I could outrun you if I needed to.”  

 

 

Gabriel laughed and watched as her soul settled down and opened up to him again.He wanted to reach out and touch it."Yes, I have no doubt that you could outrun me if you needed to,” Gabriel said.Sam didn't say anything in response, only smiled at him again before turning to look out the window and then to her phone.  

 

 

He should walk away now.He should walk away now and let this soul live out its life.Maybe as a woman Sam would finally find the other half of the soul that deserved her.Gabriel studied her profile for a long moment before looking at the phone she was spinning idly in her hands."Are you waiting for someone?I didn't mean to keep you from that meeting.You're probably running late."Gabriel stood up again.  

 

 

His Grace and his power rioted within him.He could not walk away from the soul that had given him so much light in the past, that would likely do it again, so willingly.He just had to reach out and touch.Gabriel smiled at Sam and watched her stand as well."It was a pleasure to meet you Sam.I'm sorry for making you late."  

 

 

Gabriel took his empty cup and didn't look at her face, or at the way her soul dimmed the slightest amount when he started to walk away.That wasn't right.It should be so bright that it was blinding.It shouldn't blend in with the rest of the grey souls around her.  

 

 

"Gabriel!"  

 

 

He froze when Sam's voice came from just behind him.He turned around to her and had to look up , smiling a little bit.At least some things were consistent.He always had to look up."Yeah?"  

 

 

"Give me your phone number,” Sam said.She flushed when she realized that she had made that a demand, not a request."I mean.Please?"  

 

 

"Why?"  

 

 

Sam cleared her throat and reached out to touch him on the arm, just the briefest of touches.She had needed it and she didn't even understand why."I can't let you go.Not.Not looking like that."  

 

 

Gabriel could see what he would need to do now and the thought made his Grace riot.He stifled the sound of it and looked her up and down."I tell you I was in love with a man and what?You think you can fix me?Because you have a few things in common with him?Because you look a little like him?"He sneered and tugged his arm out of her hold, turning away to stride towards the door.  

 

 

"Gabriel-"

 

 

"No,” Gabriel snarled, turning to look at her.He could see the flash of pain on her face and he hated it, hated that he had to do this.He had to make her stay away.Make her, make that soul understand that he was not what it needed.He was not the mate of that soul.  

 

 

Sam set her face angrily and followed him out of the store and down the street."Gabriel, stop!"  

 

 

Gabriel could feel how much brighter the soul was getting in anger.He wanted to soothe it, touch it gently until it was bright for a different set of reasons.He licked his lips and stared at Sam, his arms crossed over his chest."Yes?"  

 

 

"That isn't like you!Why are you being cruel!"  

 

 

Gabriel laughed."How would you know?You've known me for all of twenty minutes.You bought me a cup of coffee and suddenly you know my soul?"  

 

 

Sam glared back at Gabriel."I'm beginning to think that you don't have one!"  

 

 

The comment was too close to the truth, too close to what he was thinking.Gabriel watched her face change in surprise and had to wonder what his vessel looked like in that moment."Sam, I'm not...I'm damaged goods.You are better off staying far and away from me.So do yourself a favor and make sure that you do just that, okay?"  

 

 

"No!" Sam protested, stepping closer to him."I can't.I can't leave you, looking like that.I can't.I..."She swallowed awkwardly and reached out to touch his arms."I don't know why I can't."  

 

 

Gabriel stared at her as she walked closer, as she reached out and touched him.His Grace immediately surged, reaching out for her, to the soul that opened up for the slightest touch from him.  

 

 

"I just know that I can't let you go, you looking and feeling like that.I know it, as deep down as I can feel something."Sam swallowed again and stepped closer, her other hand closing around Gabriel's arm."Gabriel, please."  

 

 

Gabriel couldn't look away from those hazel eyes, the way her soul started to dance happily at the touch.He fought for control over his power that wanted to claim Sam again.Wanted her to remember who she belonged to.What god her soul belonged to."Sam..."  

 

 

"Why do I feel like I've heard you say my name before?" Sam whispered, staring at him."Like I know how it sounds and I like it.I want to hear you say it again."  

 

 

Gabriel shook his head and cleared his throat, staring up at Sam.Souls, after they were reincarnated so many times, could start retaining small pieces of their former lives.It happened with small things.Things that were either the most important, or not important at all.Sam remembered how her name sounded.  

 

 

"I don't know,” Gabriel managed, staring up at her.He huffed a little bit and stared at her."How'd you know I'm bi?"  

 

 

Sam shrugged."How'd you know I'm gun shy?"  

 

 

Gabriel didn't have an answer.He shrugged back."I'm too short for you."  

 

 

Sam shook her head, her ponytail whipping with the motion."Everyone is too short for me.You're fine."  

 

 

Gabriel stared at her and could feel her soul brightening every second the connection between them remained.Why did this soul always respond like this?Why!It wasn't right and it wasn't how souls were supposed to act."Sam..."  

 

 

"Please,” Sam whispered."You're not the only one that's damaged goods.We'll figure it out, won't we?"  

 

 

Gabriel wanted to laugh, shake his head and tell her no, no they wouldn't.Sam would end up dead again.Maybe he would have to watch, maybe he wouldn't.He couldn't watch this soul be lost again, couldn't watch it die in front of him. 

 

 

"You're acting like we're going to fall head over heels in love when we just met,” Gabriel said, rolling his eyes as he stared at her.  

 

 

Sam huffed."Well, no, of course not.That doesn't happen, I mean, not to people like me.I just...I'm attracted to you, so maybe we could start there?"  

 

 

Gabriel stared at Sam and sighed, uncrossing his arms.It was easy to see if you were able to look at souls.Sam was drawn to him, perhaps always would be drawn to him, no matter what he did."Give me your phone."  

 

 

Gabriel watched as Sam unlocked it and handed it over, typing in his phone number."I want you to go home and sleep on the fact that you are asking out someone who is admittedly damaged goods, and who dated someone who looked like you."He swallowed and handed her the phone back."If you decide that you don't care...text me."  

 

 

Gabriel stuffed his hands into his pockets and turned away from her, striding quickly.He made it around the corner when his phone vibrated.  

 

 

**'Hoping that you didn't give me a fake phone number to shut me up.'**

 

 

Gabriel stared at the message and slammed his eyes shut, reaching up to turn the phone off when it buzzed again.  

 

 

**'Coffee.Tomorrow.Same time.'**

 

 

He shut the phone off and stuffed his hands back into his pocket, stepping into the shadows.It was easy to make his way back to the apartment, Spot running up to greet him at the door.Little guy had missed him.Pocket universes where time didn’t pass the same did come in handy.It was easy to remember Sam picking Spot up, giving him tummy rubs and laughing."Hey big guy.You'll never guess who I met today."  

 

 

Gabriel sank down onto the couch and kept Spot curled up on his lap, petting him gently.He tilted his head back and stared at the ceiling.They were certainly planning something up in heaven.Sam's soul had been reincarnated too quickly.They'd folded the time stream in on itself.  

 

 

It hadn't been an easy thing to do.Many of the souls were uneasy, feeling as though they didn't quite fit in.It was causing widespread confusion.Souls weren't finding their soul mates.The longer he looked, the more confusing the fold in time looked.They were hurrying something, but they hadn't planned enough.They were going to fold it again.  

 

 

Gabriel frowned and continued to pet Spot, watching as the lines of the timestream were twisted by angels.They were going to reset it again, but this time, there were folds going back decades.He scowled.Messing with time screwed up far more than just the chance of a soul meeting it's mate.  

 

 

Michael would never have allowed something like that unless there was something wrong, and even if there was something wrong, it wouldn't have allowed for a mass change or edit like that.Gabriel huffed and gave up looking at the stream for the moment.It was giving him one hell of a headache.He sucked in a slow breath.  

 

 

Dad wasn't back, because he would feel that.Every angel would feel it.The Heavens would ring with joyous sound if Dad was back.But then, if he wasn't back, what had caused the need to delay and fold the timestream back.Not just once either.They were preparing to do it a second time.Gabriel felt horror creep over him as he realized that would mean Sam would need to die again.  

 

 

Spot gave a slow whine in his lap and he pulled his fingers away, realizing he was holding onto him too hard.Gabriel sighed and stretched out on the couch, snapping up an eclair so he could bite into it and lick away the frosting. _Sam_.Sam, who was here again.Sam, whose soul responded to him like he was its mate.  

 

 

Gabriel had seen millions of souls in his time, but he had never seen one that could match the brightness of Sam.Sam was attracted to none of them, and responded to none of them, not even his brother, the way that he did when Gabriel was near him.Gabriel rubbed his hands over his face and decided that he needed to stop thinking about that and what that could mean.  

 

 

Sam was going to call him, or text him.Her text earlier had already indicated that.She wasn't smart enough to stay away.Or she couldn't, her soul wouldn't let her.Perhaps it was a bit of both.There was no way that she could stay away.  

 

 

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, staring at it.  

 

 

**'I would appreciate a text back if I don't have the right number.If this is you, Gabriel, I'm still not scared away.'**

 

 

**'Also, I don't always sleep well, so texting you after a good night's sleep isn't feasible.'**

 

 

Gabriel wanted to take the phone and throw it against the wall, watch it shatter.But...He looked down at the screen and sighed.He'd put too much time and magic into the damn thing.It was hardly a normal phone now, and it would be a pain in the ass to re-create it now.He tapped a message back.  

 

 

**'Why don't you sleep well?'**

 

 

The response was an awkward one, he could feel Sam's confusion.Gabriel swallowed and stared up at the ceiling again.He should leave.He should try to figure out what the angels were up to, tell Kali, and then leave.Find another off-shoot of the timestream to hide in.Stay there until any mention of his name had long since been forgotten.  

 

 

The phone vibrated in his hand again and Gabriel scowled at it.He flipped open the message.  

 

 

**'Because guy I meet has to be argued with before he gives me his phone number?And then don't answer when I send him texts?'**

 

 

Gabriel couldn't help the small smile that crept up his face.He could feel the anger and frustration emanating from Sam.He tapped out a response before he even realized that he was doing it. **'That's what keeps you up at night?Well, I'd say that you need to find a new guy to be texting!'**

 

 

He could feel the smile from Sam.Gabriel settled back against his couch, his Grace relaxing inside him for the first time in several hours.  

 

 

**'What keeps me up at night is something that one doesn't discuss on a first or second date, so I'll keep that secret to myself.Good to know that this isn't actually a random phone number that I've been texting.'**

 

 

Gabriel was responding before he even thought about it.  **'I wouldn't do that to you.I might be an asshole with issues, but I'm not that kind of asshole.'**

 

 

Sam smiled at her phone, finishing stirring the soup that she was working on.  **'Well, that, at the very least is good to know.'** She tasted it and licked her lips, glancing down into the pot again. **'What's your favorite food?'**

 

 

Gabriel laughed and rolled over on the couch, Spot coming out from where he had been hiding at the sound.  **'Candy.Sweets.Treats.Cake.Pie.That sort of thing.'**

 

 

**'How about what is your favorite actual food?'**

 

 

**'Depends on why you are asking.'** Gabriel shot back, still smiling at his phone.It beeped at him and he swiped into another app, grinning at the notification.Good to know that some things never stopped.He had something to keep him busy now while Sam was working on other things.Tricks were perfect time-wasters.

 

 

**'I like cooking.This is me not-so-subtly asking so I can see if I know how to cook what you like.I already make excellent cupcakes and cake, and I can usually manage a decent pie according to my brother.'**

 

 

Gabriel hummed and thought about what he would like to see Sam make for him.  **'How about macaroni and cheese?'**

 

 

**'What are you, seven?'**

 

 

Gabriel laughed, his Grace brightening at the immediate response from Sam.He tapped out a response.  **'No, eight, thank you very much.'** He was a fool to think that he could ever stay away from a soul like Sam.She was too magnetizing, too beautiful.  

 

 

**'Good.I like to know just how much I'm cradle-robbing.'**

 

 

Gabriel stared at the phone and burst out laughing again.Twenty-something year old human, maybe a few-thousand year old soul...compared to an entity that was counting years in epochs? **'Trust me, the cradle robbing is going the other way 'round.'**

 

 

Sam snorted and rolled her eyes.  **'I'm twenty seven.And you're what?Thirty?Thirty three?'**

 

 

**'Fine, you caught me.Thirty-one.'** Gabriel wondered if his vessel was young enough to pull off thirty-one.He shrugged and tapped out another response.  **'In my defense, I thought you were younger.'**

 

 

**'I might look young, but I'm hardly in my teen years anymore.Besides, you wouldn't have looked twice at me when I was younger.This kind of height is not kind to teenagers.'**

 

 

Gabriel huffed and snapped up a glass of wine to sip at.He hummed.Excellent vintage.He looked at the bottle on the counter and memorized the year.He needed to remember that. **'Do you like wine?'**

 

 

**'I'm going to imagine you have no idea that sounds to someone in this situation and say yes, I do, but I'm not planning to get drunk around you anytime soon.'**

 

 

Gabriel frowned at the phone and looked back at the bottle.Sam was defensive over a question of wine.What had happened to her, and who had done it so he could turn them into a mosquito and take great pleasure in swatting them.  

 

 

**'You are cooking.Polite thing is to bring wine for the chef.Compliments the food.Nothing else intended.'** Gabriel frowned at his phone and tapped at the screen, pulling up an image of Sam, six months ago.Recently dumped, upset, looking for reassurance.  

 

 

She went out looking for it and found it in the wrong places.Places that were more than ready to take advantage of her.Gabriel scowled as he flipped through the pictures, watching as she was almost taken advantage of, of her running into her house, clothing torn and scared.No wonder she was wary.His phone had buzzed twice while he was combing through his app and Gabriel opened it to look at Sam's messages.  

 

 

**'I'm sorry.I mentioned that you aren't the only one that is damaged goods?'**

 

 

**'Wine is fine.White would be best with what I am planning for you.'**

 

 

Gabriel lit up and grinned again. **'Can I tease you about saying that you're planning something for me?'**

 

 

**'Sure, if it leads to more terrible pickup lines.I always need more of those and it's refreshing to have some ammo to throw back at a guy.'**

 

 

He could easily imagine the satisfied smile on Sam's face with that kind of a comeback.She was proud of herself.And, admittedly, some of his pickup lines were terrible.  **'I'm going to leave the joke about ammo that I was going to make out of this and I'll work on the terrible pickup lines.'**

 

 

**'I look forward to them.'**

 

 

**'I want you to imagine me waggling my eyebrows at that.Because I am.And it's quite impressive.'**

 

 

**'Waggle away.'**

 

 

Gabriel snorted and relaxed again.His phone buzzed.He looked at it.  

 

 

**'Coffee tomorrow?'**

 

 

**'Yes.That place had some great looking eclairs too.'**

 

 

**'See you then.'**

 

 

Gabriel didn't bother responding again.He dropped his phone down onto the couch and stared at the ceiling.Sam had been taken advantage of, guys trying to take what she wasn’t willing to give.Yet, she trusted him for reasons that not even she understood.Though, her soul did, so maybe he should not be surprised.

 

 

It was certainly going to be an interesting road from here, trying to figure out how he could make Sam trust him after all that had happened to her.Spot jumped back up and into his lap and Gabriel looked down at him."Should I bring you to introduce to her?You'll recognize her, I'm sure."  

 

 

Gabriel waited a few more hours, before stretching out his power towards Sam's soul.She had mentioned not sleeping.Whatever dreams she had, he could guard them for one night.She deserved sleep.Time to relax.  

 

 

 

 

 


	28. Chapter 28

 

 

 

 

When Gabriel touched her dreams, he was surprised to find her surrounded by what looked to be family members, shouting at her, telling her what a failure she was and how she had let them all down.He immediately approached and waved them away.It was a dream.Sam wouldn't remember any of it.  

 

 

He walked closer to her and knelt down in front of her.She was curled up, her face buried in her knees as she sobbed.Even with the shouting gone, she was still shaking as she cried.Gabriel touched his fingertips to her temple and pulled out a relaxing dreamscape for her.  

 

 

It was a small room, and there were books piled high on the table in the middle of the room, but no shelves around them.He studied the place, wondering how this could possibly be relaxing for Sam when she lifted her head and gasped."What am I doing here?"  

 

 

Gabriel turned to look at her."You find comfort in this place.I brought you here."  

 

 

Sam squinted at him for a moment before her eyes lit up."I met you today!Why are you here?"  

 

 

He shrugged.Dreams always worked better with simple explanations."I'm your guardian angel.You put me in this form."  

 

 

Sam blinked and then nodded, sitting down at the desk and running her fingers over the books, unable to keep from smiling."I guess that makes sense.I really like him."  

 

 

"Even after just meeting him today?" Gabriel asked, sitting in the chair across from her that had not been there before.Sam was already opening books and spreading them in front of her on the table, a notebook and pen appearing next to her with another thought.  

 

 

"Yeah.He's hurting.I can tell.I can make him feel better."Sam glanced up at him and smiled."Not sure how I know that, but I do.And I've got to try."  

 

 

Gabriel hummed and watched her uncap the pen as she started to write, scribbling down notes from one of the nearby books."What if he isn't able to feel better?"  

 

 

Sam smiled."Then I will have tried.And I can make him smile, I saw that today.He's a bit of an asshole though."  

 

 

Gabriel laughed, unable to help it.Sam's subconscious was honest and very self-aware.Rare and wonderful all at once."Why do you like him?"  

 

 

Sam gave a small shrug and turned the page in one of her books."I can trust him.I know that."  

 

 

"Is that important to you?" Gabriel asked, tilting his head as he studied her.Dreams were always fluid and the sun began to set outside, showing the passage of time, even as none passed.Sam had spent many hours in this room.The shadows shifted accordingly.  

 

 

"Yes."She glanced up at her angel and smiled."I can only trust Dean.And he's over-protective as it is."  

 

 

Gabriel nodded and watched the sun begin another path across the window."Why are you afraid of failure?"  

 

 

Sam paused in her writing and looked up at the angel, frowning at him."I'm not."  

 

 

"Your nightmares were your family accusing you of failure."  

 

 

"Oh,” Sam said, looking back down to the books."They have sacrificed a lot for me to be where I am today.Whenever I do something that is not what they want, I feel like I am betraying what they gave up."  

 

 

"What do they want for you that you have not given them?"Gabriel could feel the dream starting to unravel.Sam was coming out of a deep and restful sleep.A proper one, perhaps her first in months.  

 

 

Sam smiled sadly down at the paper."Kids, family.Dean thought I would be married by now.He never wants to get married, so he thought that I would be.He used to tell me that I was his only hope for kids." 

 

 

Gabriel watched her put the pen down and open another book.This one was a photo album.He stood and made his way to stand next to her.The floor was starting to disappear from under him, but she didn't notice.Inside were pictures of her and her brother, growing up together."An ideal big brother?"  

 

 

"Yes.He loves me, but I don't want for myself what he wants.And he doesn't understand.Mom gave up her job to have us.I don't want to do that.Dean doesn't understand."Sam closed the book and put it to the side, looking back up at her angel."Why do you look like him?"  

 

 

Gabriel smiled at her and leaned in to kiss her forehead, the touch soft and gentle."You would trust me if I appeared like this."  

 

 

"Can I trust him?"  

 

 

"You already told me you could,” Gabriel pointed out, watching the rest of the dream disintegrate around them.He started to back away, but froze when she grabbed him."Sam?"  

 

 

"He won't hurt me?" Sam asked, her voice small and afraid.  

 

 

Gabriel stepped close again and cupped Sam's face in his hands."He will not hurt you.Trust your instincts.I promise that it will be all right."  

 

 

Sam nodded and watched as he started to disappear.She closed her eyes.She could trust him.He wouldn't hurt her.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel opened his eyes again and looked out the window, sucking in a slow breath of air that he didn't need.It was rare to find lucid dreamers.Clearly Sam was one of them.Another thing that he should not be surprised about.Sam seemed determined to surprise him in everything.  

 

 

He pulled out his phone and looked at it.No new messages and he had plenty of time to get some work done this morning.Gabriel grinned and opened the video that he had been sent yesterday.There was always time to set up a trick or seven before his coffee date later.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

It didn't take long, nor was it challenging, but a boss forcefully taking advantage of assistants, even when they had no interest, needed to be brought down a peg.  

 

 

Gabriel watched from the corner of the mailroom as Mister Boss Man started to run around, his eyes frantic, grabbing piles of mail and throwing them aside, trying to find the one piece of mail that he had sent without meaning to.He picked at the mail as security was called and came running into the room as the boss shouted, still grabbing at every piece of mail he could reach.  

 

 

He pulled out the envelope the guy had been looking for and let it disappear from his hand, only to re-appear on the desk of a vice-president.That should be all they need to make sure the bastard went away for a long time.And if he spent all of that time, locked in his own mind, searching for the piece of mail he needed...

 

 

Well, that was just artful.Gabriel smirked, then looked at his phone.Almost time for his date!

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

By the time he made his way to the coffee shop, Sam was in there and waiting.Gabriel snuck up to the window that she was sitting by and tapped on the glass, startling her.He grinned and waved before heading in.Sam's soul had gone from it's usual cloudy color to resplendently white in the space of a second, just at the sight of him.

 

 

Gabriel was not going to think about what that meant, or why Sam responded to him like that.He grinned at her and hopped in line to get a coffee for himself.A few minutes later, he had a coffee and two eclairs and was making his way back over to the table.He slid into the booth across from her and pushed the plate towards her.  

 

 

Sam laughed."You got me an eclair?"  

 

 

"What?They look good!And I'm not about to eat in front of you by myself, that's just rude,” Gabriel huffed and took a large bite of his eclair, licking his lips to make sure he got rid of all the icing.  

 

 

She nodded and took a bite, her eyes fluttering as she hummed and licked her lips."Mmm, okay, that is good."  

 

 

"Told ya,” Gabriel said, taking a sip with his coffee, before taking another bite and humming happily."I could live on eclairs.And maybe fritters.Oh, and apple uglies!"  

 

 

Sam blinked and raised an eyebrow."What on earth is an apple ugly?They don't sound appetizing in the slightest!"  

 

 

Gabriel groaned and slumped over, staring at her."You don't know what an apple ugly is?I am sorry, but you have been missing out on life!"  

 

 

Sam laughed and shook her head."Somehow I think I can live without the...whatever apple uglies are in my life."  

 

 

"Oh god, but they are the most delicious pastries.They are dough and icing and apple and cinnamon and they are so good, it is an orgasm for your mouth!"Gabriel insisted, pouting at her."You have to try it."  

 

 

Sam laughed and shook her head."Pout at me all you want, but my brother is the master of pouting.Trust me, I am the queen of the pouty face and you have nothing on me."  

 

 

Gabriel huffed again."I am going to find a place around here that has apple uglies and I am going to make you try one!"  

 

 

"How are you going to make me do that, huh?" Sam asked, taking another sip of her coffee.  

 

 

"If you don't agree to try it, I might just stuff one in your face!" Gabriel said, grinning at her."Or I'm going to ask really really nicely and crank up the charm."  

 

 

Sam snorted into her drink and raised an eyebrow at Gabriel."I would like to see what that looks like, since all I have seen from you is snark and terrible pickup lines."  

 

 

"Don't forget the dick jokes.Plenty of those to come,” Gabriel added, winking.  

 

 

Sam laughed."And you made my point for me."  

 

 

"Come on Princess, you might be the queen of pouting, but you have to admit that there are some of us that have other charms,” Gabriel teased, taking another sip of his drink.  

 

 

It was easy to fall into this again, to fall back into the banter and the teasing with this soul.Sam lit up for him every single time.No matter what comment he made, that soul was bright and shining.But he was not it's soul mate.He had learned that the hard way.He was something that Sam's soul responded to, but he was not a soul mate.  

 

 

Grace was not and never would be compatible with a human soul.He had seen that first hand, had brought down the hand of judgement on those that had tried, once.Gabriel smiled at Sam as she laughed again, her soul reaching out again.This time he didn't bother brushing her away, instead welcoming her closer.She shone even brighter and he couldn't help staring.  

 

 

Sam wanted to tease Gabriel back, but the way he was staring at her made her breath catch.He didn't even bother looking away to try and pretend that he hadn't been staring.He was staring outright."Do I have some of the icing on my lips?"She brushed at them, licking quickly and blushed when he didn't look away from her.  

 

 

"No.You're just."Gabriel smiled."Forgive the bluntness, but you're beautiful."  

 

 

Sam flushed, her cheeks going dark red as she looked outside and cleared her throat."You don't have to flatter me.I'm here, so no need for pointless compliments."  

 

 

"It's not a compliment,” Gabriel said, watching as she gave him a confused look."It's a statement of fact.You're beautiful."  

 

 

"You thought I was a guy the first time you saw me,” Sam said, giving Gabriel a look out of the corner of her eye.  

 

 

"Because of your height and eye color.Not because your features are masculine.You're a hell of a lot stronger than you look, I'd bet money on it.But you are beautiful,” Gabriel said, his voice quiet and serious.  

 

 

Sam blushed and looked out the window, determined not to look back at Gabriel, not after a comment like that.  

 

 

"You don't think you are, huh?" Gabriel asked, sipping at his coffee again.  

 

 

"I know I'm not.I'm too tall, and when I wear heels, forget it."Sam shrugged."No guy is willing to come within a hundred miles of me.The only reason Jesse was was because-"Sam cut herself off and cleared her throat."Nevermind."  

 

 

Gabriel hummed, studying her."There's one hell of a story there, by the look of things."  

 

 

Sam took a deep breath and looked down at her cup."I asked him to respect something.He refused.Every guy has refused.So, I don't date."Sam drank some more of her coffee and finished off the eclair, licking the icing off her thumb.  

 

 

"Well, since I am a guy who is looking to date you, want to tell me what the secret is?I mean, honestly, I don't get why they were such dumbasses.You're gorgeous, funny, stubborn, what isn't there to like?" Gabriel asked, raising an eyebrow.  

 

 

Sam snorted.Might as well tell him now and watch him go running like all the others.Gabriel would hurt more.She'd chased after Gabriel.To see him run away now, it would hurt."I don't put out."  

 

 

Gabriel blinked at Sam and realized she was completely serious with her comment.He tilted his head to the side."Okay?"  

 

 

"I..."Sam blinked back at him.Gabriel looked honestly confused."Most guys...that's the expectation?"  

 

 

"Right, well, they’re idiots.Granted, I'd definitely want a kiss by the first date, but if you say no, that's fine."Gabriel shrugged and drank more of his coffee.  

 

 

Sam stared at Gabriel.He couldn't be serious.She looked down at her cup and then back up to him."I don't...you don't care?"  

 

 

Gabriel tilted his head to the side and stared at Sam."They all pushed, didn't they?"Fury curled in his Grace, white-hot and powerful.He wanted to make them pay for what they had done to Sam.She didn't deserve any of that.  

 

 

"I, well, some of them didn't take no as an answer.A few of them backed off when I insisted.A few others needed some convincing of the police-kind.“Sam shrugged."Like I said.It's been an issue."  

 

 

"For fuck's sake,” Gabriel growled, forcing himself to let go of the coffee cup or risk spilling the hot liquid all over the table."When a lady or dude says no, the answer is no, you don't try to push the issue!"  

 

 

Sam smiled at how angry Gabriel seemed to be."You're weird."  

 

 

All of his anger deflated at the smile Sam gave him."I am happy to be weird in a world that has men like that."  

 

 

Sam chuckled."It's an issue.Women don't like to be babied, so men say chivalry is dead."  

 

 

"There's a difference between chivalry and being a gentleman.Or just being polite for that matter,” Gabriel growled, taking another sip of his coffee and finishing off the eclair."I need something with more sugar.Do you want anything?"  

 

 

Sam shook her head, pulling some of her hair behind her after it fell forward."No, I'm fine, go ahead."She watched as Gabriel stood up and stalked over to the dessert case and started pointing to items.She raised an eyebrow, wondering if he was ordering the entire case before he finally made his way back over to the booth."How many things did you order?"  

 

 

Gabriel blinked and looked up at Sam."Huh?"  

 

 

"You were pointing to everything in the case.Did you buy them out?"  

 

 

Gabriel laughed and shook his head."Oh, hell no.I just wanted to know what was in a couple of different things and what they were made with.There's proper ways to make things like chocolate chip cookies and cheese cake.I'm not going to eat some frozen monstrosity."  

 

 

"Dessert snob,” Sam teased.  

 

 

"You know it.I freely admit that.I am a dessert snob of epic proportions."Gabriel winked at her."Why do you think that I told you my favorite food was candy and sweets of any sort?"  

 

 

Sam laughed."I suppose that is an excellent point.Mac 'N Cheese and candy.You really are seven."  

 

 

Gabriel held up a finger."Ah, eight.Do remember."  

 

 

Sam laughed and rolled her eyes."Of course.How could I forget.Eight years old."  

 

 

Gabriel lit up as one of the baristas made her way over."Eight years old and completely in love with an old fashioned apple pie."He grinned when two plates were set down in front of them and winked at Sam.  

 

 

"Gabriel, I said I didn't want-"  

 

 

"Just a bite?"Gabriel pushed the fork towards her and smiled."You don't have to eat the whole thing, hell, I'll finish off your slice if you don't want it, I promise, but it's homemade.Crust and everything.That's rare these days."

 

 

Sam smiled.Gabriel didn't push.He really did just want her to enjoy the desert."All right."She picked up the fork and cut off a decent sized piece and ate it.Her eyes went wide as she swallowed and she stared at Gabriel."Holy shit."  

 

 

Gabriel laughed in delight and nodded."I know, isn't it fantastic?"He dug in and ate another big piece, closing his eyes in bliss."Proper pie."  

 

 

Sam shook her head and giggled."You sound like my brother.He has a love affair with pie that is something for the history books.I should tell him about this place, he would probably die in joy to find a place that makes real pie like they do here."  

 

 

Sam took another bite of it and smiled, letting it melt across her tongue.The apples were fresh and not at all soggy.Nice bite to them.They had been fresh and cooked right after peeling.The right kind of pie.Perfection in the best kind of way."Thank you for not pushing."  

 

 

Gabriel shrugged and took another bite, following it with a sip of bitter coffee."No need to push it.That doesn't make any sense.I mean, it's pie."Gabriel snorted."If I pushed over pie, I have so many more issues than not being a gentleman."  

 

 

Sam laughed and shook her head, her hair falling around her face again."I would say that is accurate."She took another bite and then pushed it towards Gabriel.He gave her a sunny grin and moved the rest of her piece onto his plate."Some guys would have given me shit about that after they paid for it."  

 

 

Gabriel wrinkled his nose and stared at her."Sam, you have been seeing the wrong type of guys."  

 

 

"I won't disagree with that!" Sam said.  

 

 

"I know, but, I mean, seriously.Guys who would make you feel bad for not eating a slice of pie?"  

 

 

Sam shrugged."They aren't the right type of guys, as you pointed out."  

 

 

Gabriel took another bite and chewed thoughtfully before grinning widely at Sam."You kicked some of them in the balls, didn't you?"  

 

 

Sam choked on her next sip of coffee and stared at Gabriel wide-eyed."How did you know that?"  

 

 

Gabriel laughed delightedly."I guessed, but I am so glad that I guessed right!"  

 

 

Sam blushed and hid her face behind her hands and shook her head."No, I can't believe that you guessed.I thought you'd met one of the guys and they had told you!"  

 

 

"No!I wish they had, then I could have kicked them again, because clearly they deserved it,” Gabriel said.  

 

 

Sam groaned and shook her head."No, no, no, I'm going to pretend that I don't know anything about what you are talking about." 

 

 

"They deserved it,” Gabriel said, reaching out to touch Sam on the arm.Sam's soul immediately leapt in pleasure, wrapping around him and pulling him in closer.  

 

 

Sam shifted and grunted, her hand falling to the table."No, oh god, how on earth can you be interested in me.I am a hot mess.A literal hot mess."  

 

 

Gabriel chuckled."Come on.Let's get out of here.You're blushing so hard, I need to get you cooled off."  

 

 

Sam stood up and hoped that no one was looking at her.She heard Gabriel shovel a few more bites of pie into his mouth and then follow her outside.She turned to look at him and nearly choked on her next breath of air."Gabriel!" 

 

 

He looked like a chipmunk, with his cheeks bulging as he chewed and swallowed.Slowly.Still savoring the pie.She covered her face, the blush coming back with a vengeance.  

 

 

Gabriel laughed as he swallowed the last bits of the pie, licking his fingers."It was good pie, I didn't want it going to waste!"He walked up beside Sam and bumped her in the hip."Come on, there's a nice park a few blocks down.Want to go for a walk?"  

 

 

Sam looked at her phone quickly and ignored the text from Dean.She smiled at Gabriel and reached out and took his hand, squeezing it."Yup, let's go."  

 

 

Gabriel was about to say that Sam didn't need to hold his hand unless she wanted to, but her soul was dancing in delight.He wasn't about to make that stop.Not when it was as bright as it was supposed to be.He led the way to the park, keeping pace with Sam.She was obviously walking a little slow.Stupid long legs.  

 

 

He didn't say anything as they made their way to a quieter part of the park."So, holding hands something you do on the first date?"He gave her hand a little squeeze, hoping that she didn't think that he wanted her to let go.  

 

 

"You sure this isn't a second date?" Sam asked, looking at him with a grin.  

 

 

"You tell me Sam,” Gabriel said, tugging her a little further into the park, towards a small lake that he could see.  

 

 

Sam laughed and followed Gabriel, stopping next to him on the railing.He was looking out at the water like he wanted nothing more than to jump in and start swimming around in the pool."I'll say it's a date and a half."  

 

 

Gabriel snickered and looked up at Sam."Fair enough.I did spend most of our first date arguing, so counting it as half a date feels right."He bumped his shoulder into her arm and watched her soul brighten at the touch again.Such a simple reaction that he had seen a hundred times over from mated souls.Why did Sam always react to him like that?  

 

 

 

 


	29. Chapter 29

 

 

 

"So what's your pace in a relationship?  I mean, what do you expect when?" Sam asked, fidgeting with the railing a little bit.  "I'm sorry for being blunt, but I'd rather ask up front and know than let...things go on and you be disappointed and look for what you need elsewhere."  

 

Gabriel hummed and glanced up at Sam.  "Is that what happened with Jesse?"  

 

Sam stared at Gabriel, her mouth dropping open in shock.  "Wh-what?  H-how-"

 

"Most of your questions are based on past experiences Sam.  It's not hard to start piecing things together based on that.  Sure, I might guess wrong, but..."  Gabriel shrugged and looked up at her.  "I haven't been wrong yet."  

 

Sam flushed and bit down on her lip.  "He was sweet and wonderful and I really enjoyed dating him.  But when I didn't...when the physical side of the relationship wasn't moving at the pace he wanted..."  She took a slow breath and stared out at the water.  "He went other places for that."  

 

"He was an idiot."  

 

"No."  Sam shook her head.  "I was the idiot for not realizing what he wanted."  

 

Gabriel frowned and stared at her.  "Sam, look at me."  

 

Sam sucked in a breath of air and turned to look at Gabriel, forcing a smile to her face.  "Yeah?"  

 

Gabriel touched his fingertips to her chin, standing on his tiptoes.  "He was an idiot.  He let you go, and no matter what you think, you're amazing, and it's his loss."  

 

Sam managed a shaky smile.  "Your gain?"  

 

Gabriel shook his head.  "Yours.  You're far better off without him."  He grinned and tapped Sam on the jaw.  "Right?"  

 

Sam blinked as Gabriel pulled away from her and went back to staring out at the lake.  She looked at the back of his head for a long moment before she started grinning.  Gabriel hadn't been kidding about being different.  That would have been a perfect moment for him to say something, but Gabriel wasn't pushing, just as he had promised.  

 

She cleared her throat and stepped up next to him.  "Gabriel?"  

 

"Yeah?"  Gabriel looked up at Sam, grinning at her.  He watched her lean down and hesitate only a second before kissing him.  He let his eyes fall shut and let her control the pacing.  

 

Sam pulled just enough to stare at Gabriel.  He had a small smile on his face.  He looked happy.  She grinned a little bit.  "You're short."  

 

Gabriel snorted and grinned back at her, opening his eyes.  "And you're tall.  Are we stating the obvious?  If so, I want to kiss you again."  

 

Sam flushed, but leaned down again.  She blinked when Gabriel pressed a finger to her lips and made a muffled noise of confusion.  

 

"And we're going to figure out a way to do it that doesn't involve you damn near bending in half and me straining my neck."  Gabriel looked around a little before grinning.  "Idea."  Gripping the railing, he lifted himself up to sit on it and glanced down at his feet dangling in mid air.  

 

Sam laughed, but Gabriel was right.  Now it was much easier to lean in.  "There won't always be railings."  

 

"You're right,” Gabriel whispered, kissing Sam soft and slow.  "We'll get creative."  He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her a little closer, swallowing the small surprised noise she made against his lips.  

 

Sam's soul had brightened, the same way it always did when he reached out to touch, but for some reason, this time it was not as bright as it could be.  It was still clouded by something.  Likely her past experiences with boyfriends who had pushed her into a physical relationship.  Gabriel tilted his head to make the angle a little better and smiled when Sam broke away with a gasp.  

 

"I...uh."  Sam stared at Gabriel, trying to suck in another breath of air.  Gabriel seemed almost unruffled, his golden eyes still bright as they stared at her.  "Okay?"  

 

"Sam,” Gabriel said, reaching out to take her hand.  "I promised I wouldn't push.  You can kiss me as hard as you want to, or as little as you want to."  

 

Sam flushed and stared down at the ground.  "You're going to want more at some point and I can't-"  She huffed when Gabriel's finger was pressed against her lips again.  

 

"How about you let me decide what I do and don't want?" Gabriel said, grinning at her.  "Okay?"  

 

Sam nodded.  "I just don't want you to be disappointed when I don't jump in bed with you and, I mean, Jesse called me a tease and mffph!"  

 

Gabriel kissed Sam until she melted and pressed a little closer to him.  He pulled back just enough to whisper against her lips, looking up to meet her eyes.  "It's okay.  I promise.  No dude has ever died from a case of blue balls, and I include myself in that list.  I don't care how far we are, or what we're in the middle of.  If it's too much, it's too much.  Okay?"  

 

Sam's smile had his Grace glowing with pleasure as she leaned in to kiss him again.  Gabriel hummed against her lips and pushed his fingers into her hair, pulling her closer, gently.  There was a time when he would have taken what he wanted.  Especially when it came to this soul.  

 

Sam responded to him, as she always had, as her soul always wanted to.  He could have pushed her further and she would have allowed it.  But this time, she was far more fragile.  The world had not been kind to her.  Gabriel traced his thumb over her jaw and felt her shiver.  

 

He could take what he wanted, but then he would be no better than the men who had tried to take what they wanted from her.  Gabriel hummed again when she pulled away and stared at him.  He grinned and kept his hand resting against her arm, gently.  He would only take what she offered.  He wanted the surrender of her soul, but not at the cost of her. 

 

Her soul was at its sweetest when it surrendered and it wanted everything it could be given.  This time, it was tired and it was hurt.  Gabriel stroked his thumb slowly over the flannel shirt she was wearing and smiled when she stepped closer and into his arms.  "You okay?"  

 

"I don't think you're real,” Sam whispered against Gabriel's neck.  He felt real.  Every piece of him felt real.  "Guys like you are a fantasy.  You aren't real.  Girls like me don't score guys like you."  

 

"Sam,” Gabriel said with a chuckle.  "You realize people are going to be saying that about me, right?  I'm...eight inches shorter than you when you're wearing flats, and I want you to wear heels if they make you feel awesome, okay?"  

 

Sam shook her head again, staring at Gabriel.  "You can't want me to wear heels that make me taller than you.  You can't."  

 

Gabriel stared at her and raised an eyebrow.  "Why the hell not?  I think you'd look gorgeous in heels.  I think you look gorgeous period, but that is neither here nor there."  

 

Sam frowned at Gabriel, confused and trying to understand exactly what he was getting at.  "I would tower over you more than I already do.  Why are you okay with me doing something like that?"  

 

Gabriel shrugged and smiled at her.  "Because I want you to have what you want.  What you want is what is important to me."  

 

"I..."  Sam shook her head and pulled out of Gabriel's arms, walking a few steps away before pushing her fingers through her hair.  "You're too good to be true."  

 

"Well, I'm not a figment of your imagination, if that is what you are implying, just so you know."  Gabriel waited for her to turn around and look at him again before shrugging.  "Sam, I'm not going to keep pressing.  I want you to be happy wearing whatever you want to wear.  I don't care that you are taller than me.  But if it bothers you that much, you won't need to worry about me chasing after you, all right?"  

 

Sam sucked in a breath and stared at Gabriel.  She could feel how sincere he was, how much he meant those words.  It was terrifying to imagine that he was being honest, that he wasn't going to judge her for what she wanted and how she wanted.  "Do you understand why I’m worried?"  

 

"Of course I do,” Gabriel said, smiling at her.  "How could I not?  But I'm not going to force you to do something that you clearly do not want."  

 

Sam nodded and stepped closer again, reaching out to touch Gabriel on his thigh.  He looked at her and she bit down on her lip.  "Can, can we try going slow?  I may have been in relationships, but I've been..."

 

"Burned?" Gabriel supplied, smiling at her, covering her hand with his on his thigh.  

 

"Yeah, sure, we'll go with that,” Sam said, shrugging as she stepped closer until she was within reach of Gabriel again.  "But just, going slow doesn't bother you?  You're okay with that?"  

 

"I want you to be okay with that.  That's what is important to me.  Not anything else, okay?"  Gabriel leaned up and pressed a kiss to her cheek.  "If that means I need to get real friendly with my hand over the next few weeks, I'm fine with that."  

 

"How can you be fine with that?"  

 

Gabriel shrugged again.  "Because that's what you want."  

 

Sam sucked in a breath and nodded, leaning closer so she could press her forehead against his.  Gabriel felt warm and soft and wonderful.  It was lovely.  Her hands crept up to his waist and held on, gently and carefully.  "I...I mean.  What if-"

 

"Sam,” Gabriel whispered, pressing his finger to her lips.  "It's okay.  I promise it's okay."  

 

Sam hiccuped a little bit at the sight of Gabriel, his eyes open and honest as he stared at her.  "I'll try.  I promise that I'll try."  

 

Gabriel smiled at Sam and leaned in to steal a quick kiss, just brushing their lips together.  "That's more than I ever could have asked for.  Thank you."  

 

Sam sucked in a breath and stared at Gabriel, nodding again.  She swayed in for another kiss and felt Gabriel's hands drop to her waist, not pushing, not pressing, just touching her and enjoying the touch.  It was a novelty, to be allowed to touch like this.  Not to be pushed and pressed and have more demanded before she was ready to give it.  

 

"See?" Gabriel whispered against her lips.  "No pressure."  

 

Sam nodded and leaned in again, this time stepping closer.  Gabriel's hands remained at her waist, but she could feel his thumbs stroking the area just above her waistband.  She shivered and wrapped her arms around him and tilted her head into the kiss.  She couldn't push, but maybe...  Sam pulled back and looked at Gabriel who was smiling happily.  "You could uh, kiss me harder, if you want.  I'm not some damsel in distress."  

 

Gabriel snorted out a laugh and grinned up at her.  "Yeah, Sam, I think I gathered that the last thing you are is a damsel in distress."  He stroked his fingertips along her jaw gently, watching as her soul lit up at the touch.  "What do you want?  How about you tell me that and I'll figure out a way to give it to you.  That fair?"  

 

Sam swallowed hard and stared at Gabriel, sucking in a breath.  "I want you to kiss me harder."  

 

"Do you want to be running the show or do you want me to try taking control a little bit?"  Gabriel raised an eyebrow and leaned in to steal a quick kiss when he saw indecision sweep over Sam.  "I'm cool either way."  

 

"Could you, uh, I'm not, it's been a-" Sam cut herself off with an embarrassed flush and looked away from Gabriel.  

 

Gabriel smiled and leaned in to kiss Sam's cheek.  "Relax beautiful."  He could have sat here forever, waiting for Sam to understand that he wasn't going to press, he wasn't going to push and he just wanted her, however he could get her.  It was a perfect and beautiful thing, to watch her soul surrender, piece by piece.  "It's okay.  You want me to kiss you?"  

 

"Yeah,” Sam whispered.

 

"Okay.  If I push too far, or you need me to stop, I want you to tell me, okay?"  Gabriel said, reaching up to tuck some of her hair behind her ear, grinning at her widely.  

 

"And how am I supposed to do that when I'm going to be kissing you?" Sam asked, grinning back at Gabriel.  He was keeping his promise.  He wasn't pushing, he wasn't forcing things further.  It was ideal and wonderful and nothing like anything she had had before.  Was this what things were normally like with guys?  

 

"How about you bite my lip?" Gabriel suggested, giving her a wicked grin, chuckling when she blushed.  "Okay, maybe we save that for next time.  How about, you just take your hands off my waist when you want to stop?  That way you can do it whenever and I promise I'll stop."  

 

Sam nodded.  "Okay.  I can do that."  She leaned in again and looked at Gabriel.  He was still watching her, golden eyes shining.  She shivered.  She had never seen anyone look at her the way that Gabriel looked at her. 

 

"Good."  Gabriel leaned in for the kiss and this time he kissed Sam.  She wanted to be pressed, for him to ask for a little bit more from her, but she didn't want to get hurt.  She was probably going to test him and make sure that he would do as she had asked.  Sure enough, just as he teased his tongue along her lips, her hands flew away from his hips and he pulled back right away, staring at her.  "You okay?"

 

Sam hadn't been expecting Gabriel to stop.  He had been getting really into the kiss, had been enjoying it and he had been about to press deeper when he had done exactly as he said he would.  He had stopped.  She licked her lips and stared at him in surprise.  "You stopped."  

 

Gabriel looked down at her hands, hanging in the air next to him.  "You asked me to."  

 

Sam surged in for another kiss, opening her mouth for Gabriel right away, her hands back on his waist, holding him tighter and stepping even closer to him.  She made a happy noise against his lips and let him take control of the kiss, breathing slowly as her eyes fluttered shut.  

 

There it was.  The beautiful light of her soul’s surrender, her need for more of his touch.  How she wanted to be touched.  Carefully, gently.  Not taken.  It was a beautiful thing to see, and already, Gabriel could feel her light sinking in to him, eager to claim him and demand more.  He tilted his head to let this kiss deepen even further and swallowed her gasp of surprise.  Her hands trembled against his waist and held on.  

 

 

 


	30. Chapter 30

 

 

 

 

He took a breath and pulled back, staring at her.Her face was red and her eyes were glassy.She smiled at him, but didn't look upset.Excellent, he had stopped before she had become uncomfortable."You okay?"  

 

 

"My hands are still there,” Sam said, looking down at her hands to make sure they were still on Gabriel, where she wanted them.  

 

 

"Yeah, they are, but you were shaking."Gabriel rested his hands on Sam's arms and stroked up and down them gently, as though he were calming a skittish horse."Wanted to make sure that you were okay.Wasn't expecting you to get bowled over by a kiss."  

 

 

Sam cleared her throat and sucked in a slow breath."Y-yeah.It's just been a while."Her cheeks were bright red, she could feel it.Damn Gabriel and damn his ability to make her flustered so easily."I just, I wasn't expecting you to actually..."

 

 

"Are we having this conversation again?" Gabriel asked, his voice light and teasing as he leaned in for a kiss.Sam came to him willingly, tilting her head.He kept it gentle and soft and didn't push for anything more as she relaxed, inch by inch."Because we can, but I would rather spend the time kissing you, if it's all the same."  

 

 

Sam snorted out a laugh and stared at Gabriel."You are impossible.”  

 

 

“Thanks.”He winked."So, Sammich, shall we get back to our kissing?"  

 

 

Sam flushed, but nodded, stepping in close so she could wrap her arms around Gabriel.She'd be able to feel if he got...turned on, but Gabriel wasn't going to press her.He'd mentioned that ten times over.He wasn't going to push her and she would be able to say no if she wanted to."Yeah."  

 

 

"Remember the rules,” Gabriel said, reaching up to tap her on the nose."If you want to stop, just let me know."  

 

 

Sam huffed out a laugh and stared at him."Gabriel, just kiss me already."  

 

 

Gabriel leaned in and did exactly as she asked.He didn't know how long they kissed for, except by the time they did part, he could feel the light pulsing from Sam's soul.She wanted more, needed it, but her mind was still holding her back.She didn’t know what she wanted.Or if he would be willing to give her what she wanted.  

 

 

He hummed and looked around.It was getting darker by the minute, and the street lamps were starting to flicker to life, so they had been standing out here for a while.At least she didn't appear to be cold.

 

 

"I uh,” Sam cleared her throat and leaned in for another kiss.Gabriel had done even better than he had promised and she had never felt like she could spend the rest of the night kissing and be happy with that.Gabriel hadn't pushed her, as promised, and he had done everything in his power to make sure that she was ready to fall apart in his arms."Do you do that often?Kiss girls until they can't think?"  

 

 

Gabriel laughed a little bit and shook his head."No, not often.Have I talked to plenty of girls about kissing them senseless?Yes, I would definitely say that that is the case, but I don't make a habit of it.Not a player, remember?"

 

 

Sam laughed with him and nodded, leaning in to him for the next kiss that she could get."I remember, but I am still working on believing it, all right?"  

 

 

"More than fine, as long as you keep letting me kiss you,” Gabriel said, stealing a slow kiss from her this time around.  

 

 

Sam laughed and nodded, melting into the kiss.Gabriel let her control things this time around, and while it felt good, they definitely needed to cool down a little bit.She could feel how turned on Gabriel was against her stomach and he had been that way for a while, though he had never pressed or tried to get her to go further."Mmmm.You okay?"

 

 

Gabriel blinked at Sam and raised an eyebrow."Gorgeous woman is letting me kiss her senseless.What about that isn't all right?"  

 

 

Sam laughed and shook her head.Her hair was a bit messy now, after having Gabriel's hands in it.She sucked in a slow breath of air and stepped away from him a little bit."I guess so, yeah.Where'd you learn to kiss like that?"  

 

 

Gabriel hummed and let his hands fall down from her sides as she stepped away.Her soul was still bright and shining with the after-effects of being touched, but it didn't want to let go.Sam, her soul demanded more, but she wasn't ready yet.Whatever had happened to her in the past was still holding her back."I think that's a question I'm going to keep a secret for now.I can't be giving away everything,” he teased, winking at her as he slid down from the rail, stretching slowly.  

 

 

"Oh shit!"  

 

 

Gabriel's attention snapped to Sam again.She looked mortified and he looked around for whatever had caused that look to appear on her face."What's going on?What's wrong?"  

 

 

Sam groaned and covered her face with her hands."I forgot that you were sitting on that rail.Gabriel, you should have told me, you must have been so damn uncomfortable!"  

 

 

"Well, it definitely doesn't qualify as one of the nicest places that I have had the pleasure of sitting, but I had you, so I was more than fine with it."Gabriel shrugged, stretching a little more.Truthfully, his Grace and power were singing, the power (small in comparison to previous times they had come together, but enough to still have his Grace dancing), she had poured into him more than enough to keep him feeling any sort of soreness.  

 

 

Sam glared at him through her fingers and huffed."You're just saying that."  

 

 

Gabriel shrugged."No, not at all.I actually enjoyed the fact that you didn't have to hurt your neck while you kissed me more than I enjoyed anything else about that particular position.Would it be easier on a bed or a couch?Hell yes, but I'm not going to push you into that, when you are clearly uncomfortable with the idea right now."  

 

 

Sam blinked and stared at Gabriel, all of her embarrassment melting away and she nodded.Gabriel could have made a very solid argument for wanting to move their kissing to a couch or a bed based on height, but instead he had sat in an uncomfortable position for at least an hour, just so they could keep kissing.She nodded and smiled at him."Thank you."  

 

 

Gabriel smiled at her."For what, beautiful?"  

 

 

Sam flushed and cursed her complexion.Why did she have to blush so easily, especially when Gabriel complimented her like that?There was no need for her to be so embarrassed and dammit, she needed to get ahold of herself.She wasn't some innocent."For not, pushing.I mean, I probably would have listened and let you push, but I wouldn't have wanted to."  

 

 

Gabriel nodded and reached out to take her hand again."I know.That's why I didn't suggest it.Though, if you like dogs at all, I will say that you should come over for pizza at my place sometime.I have Netflix, Hulu, an adorable dog and a couch that you can fit on with no problem."There was the hint of the reminder that Sam had been there before, her soul had left marks on his home and dammit, maybe he was greedy for wanting her there again, but he would take whatever he could get.  

 

 

Sam bit down on her lip.That sounded like exactly what she did not want to get into again."Gabriel, I don't know, I mean, we just met and I think the last thing that I am ready for is to spend the day at your apartment."  

 

 

"Okay,” Gabriel said with a smile and started walking towards the entrance of the park.Maybe he could convince Sam that they needed to have coffee again before she made her way back home.  

 

 

"Okay?"Sam blinked, having expected at least some additional discussion.  

 

 

"Yup!I told you, I'm not going to press.The offer is there."Gabriel shrugged and then grinned at her."Though, if we come back here, I might bring Spot so that he can meet you.If you're not allergic to dogs.He tends to be a great judge of character."  

 

 

Sam felt a grin start on her face until it felt like her cheeks were straining a little."I would love to meet your dog Gabriel."  

 

 

"Oh trust me, he's going to be your best friend, I have no doubt about it.The secret to his heart is tummy rubs.That little bastard has a pouty face that would rival even yours, especially when it comes to getting tummy rubs.You won't be able to resist him,” Gabriel predicted, looking up at Sam.He blinked when Sam was suddenly kissing him again and he smiled at her when she pulled away.  

 

 

Sam opened her mouth to say something and then shook her head, her hair falling around her face.There was nothing that she could say.Gabriel was wonderful. "I want to see this pouty face that can rival even mine."  

 

 

Gabriel laughed in delight and squeezed Sam's hand before he kept leading her to the entrance of the park."You got it.I'll bring him along next time, maybe we can go a little earlier in the morning?That way the park won't be too busy?I know there's a leash law, but if we're here early enough I can let him run around properly."  

 

 

It was clear that Gabriel loved his dog and dammit, Sam couldn't help but adore him all the more for it."I think that's a great idea.Does he play any games?"  

 

 

"Well, he hates fetch unless it is with a frisbee."Gabriel shrugged and grinned at Sam."So how is your frisbee arm?"  

 

 

Sam lit up and grinned."I used to play in a frisbee league in college!I have one of the best arms in school."She smirked at him."You sure that you're going to be able to keep up with me?"

 

 

Gabriel laughed in delight at how happy Sam's soul was and how much it had lit up in excitement at the mere mention of something as simple as frisbee."I am sure that I can manage, and even if I can't, I can always use a good teacher."  

 

 

Sam laughed and wrapped her arms around Gabriel, hugging him and squeezing him tight."I am just going to tell you that I had so much fun today and I am so glad that I chased after you."  

 

 

Gabriel swallowed hard and pressed his face against Sam.It was easy to see how happy and excited she was, just at the simple prospect that she would be able to teach someone something and wasn't being looked down at for what her hobby had been.Gabriel let go of Sam when she finally pulled away and gave him another sunny grin, but not before promising himself that he would find all of the bastards that had hurt her and make them pay.  

 

 

Gabriel let Sam lead him back to her car and gave her another slow kiss before she climbed in.He gave her a wink and promised to text before watching her leave.He felt empty, watching her pull away in her car.He should be going with her and he should be making her soul sing and beg for more, however that translated physically.Gabriel frowned and decided that he would focus on the timestream again.  

 

 

He made his way back to his apartment and looked at the timestream.It was being altered.Much more slowly this time, and it appeared to be focusing around two people that he knew very well.The two brightest souls that he had ever seen.The stream was being changed for them.Something was going to happen to Sam.Gabriel thought back to Death and how he had stopped his interference before.It would be very easy to assume that he would interfere again.But to what extent?Would he stop Gabriel from helping Sam?From protecting her?

 

 

Two souls, always born together, living together, until one of them died and then the other fell apart.Gabriel had watched it happen to Dean, every time.Sam died early and after Sam died, there was no reason for Dean to live any longer.The pattern between the both of them was clear to see.

 

 

Gabriel sucked in a slow breath of air and watched as the angels worked to fold the stream in a very precise pattern.They weren't close to done.Not yet, when they were trying to make a proper stream that would allow them to continue to move forward.  

 

 

But why were they doing it?There was no reason for them to interfere in the lives of a human like this.No reason that made sense.Gabriel blew out a breath of air and smiled when Spot jumped into his lap and curled up on him.He took a breath and stared down at his dog, pulling him close.Something was going to happen, something big.  

 

 

Gabriel tried not to laugh.He had always known that Sam's soul would be for something big.He just didn't know what.But whatever it was?It would change the world, exactly as he predicted.Apparently it just needed a few different tries to be able to do so.  

 

 

For the first time in several thousand years, Gabriel wished for his Father.It didn't take much to wish that he was back, that he was present again.He wanted nothing more than to see his Father and see him take control over whatever lunacy kept Sam from being born without her soulmate.She should have been happily matched and returned to heaven dozens of incarnations ago.This constant re-incarnation was wearing on her.Her once vibrant light wasn't nearly what it had been the first time Gabriel had seen her.  

 

 

He cursed the design and whatever Michael and Raphael thought they were doing.They obviously thought that they were doing the right thing, but at the same time, for the sacrifice of this soul?Gabriel couldn't make himself agree or condone with it.Instead, he would try to figure out what they were up to, and in the meantime, stay as close to Sam as he possibly could.She would be protected with him here and she would stay safe.He was not going to let her out of his reach again this time.He would not risk it and risk losing her.  

 

 

"I'm not going to let her escape again Spot.She's mine.I want her to be mine,” Gabriel said, quietly.  

 

 

He closed his eyes and let his mind reach far beyond the restrictions of the room and breathed in and then out.He didn't need the air, but he was used to maintaining the illusion.Gabriel could remember a time when angels were lectured on the risks of wanting.An angel should not want things.Angels should not want or covet, nor desire.He smiled.He had all three.He wanted Sam to remain safe, to remain happy, to have everything that she deserved.He coveted her.She did have a soul mate, somewhere, there was a mate waiting for her.He desired her.Had always been drawn in by desire to her and perhaps always would.  

 

 

Spot whined in his lap and Gabriel let him go, remembering the tenor of Michael's voice as he spoke, ringing across heaven.He remembered the discord as it rang across Heaven.Lucifer, falling.He hid.Ran away from his responsibilities as an archangel and from his family.He would never go back.This altering of the timestream only furthered that belief.He would never go back.He _couldn't_ go back.  

 

 

Gabriel let himself meditate and rest.He could watch Sam and maybe she would dream of him.He would protect her dreams, but this time he wouldn't show himself to her.There was too much risk of it becoming a habit.He needed to be able to leave, to walk or run away when the time came.He could not allow himself to get attached.He couldn't.Getting attached would only hurt him more and he had never been the type to deal well with pain.  

 

 

He was a coward, but he had always known that.He had run away from the family, from the fighting.Rather than try to settle the fighting as Michael and Raphael attempted to do, he had run from it and made sure that there was no way for them to find him again.He was gone, he was no longer that role.He never would be.Gabriel drifted until thoughts of Sam brought him back.She was dreaming, and once again the dreams weren't pleasant.  

 

 

Gabriel arrived in her dreams, cloaked in a cover of darkness, determined not to interfere.He would adjust her dreams and then he would make sure that she slept well.But he would not meddle and talk with her again.She deserved more than that.He was not going to continue to interfere in her life.He would date her, worship her as she deserved, but he was not going to police her dreams.  

 

 

"Gabriel, stop!"  

 

 

 

 


	31. Chapter 31

 

 

 

The two shouted words were chilling and Gabriel sucked in a breath, watching the scene unfold in front of him.Sam had been wrapped in his arms and they had been kissing, lips moving gently against the other.He had relaxed at the sight, until now Sam was trying to pull away from him.She was in pain, her face twisted and begging for him to let go.  

 

 

Gabriel growled and banished the dream, letting Sam re-appear in her library room.He took a deep breath and relaxed, looking around the room.She was safe now, but she was still shaking.  

 

 

She would not accept comfort from him.Not like this, not after a dream like that.Gabriel reached out with his Grace and wrapped it around her.Her soul immediately clung to him, holding on tighter, squeezing her close, wanting even more from him, as if he would be able to protect her dreams.  

 

 

"Gabriel."  

 

 

Gabriel snapped back to attention, looking at the Sam slumped in front of the table.She was not losing herself in the books as she needed to.Instead she was crying.Gabriel made a decision in that moment, stepping into the room, keeping the table between them so she was not worried that he would reach out and touch her in a way that she didn't want him to."You rang?"  

 

 

Sam froze and stared at him.Her hazel eyes were wet and her soul, despite his comfort, was in pain.She needed more comfort, but she needed it from someone who had not hurt her.  

 

 

"How are you here?"  

 

 

Gabriel shrugged."You wanted me here.I'm here."  

 

 

"You, you..."  

 

 

He watched Sam struggle for the words and sat down in one of the seats that appeared across from her."No.I didn't.That is your nightmares, your insecurities.I would not do that to you."  

 

 

Sam covered her face with her hands and Gabriel wanted nothing more than to wrap his arms and his wings around her and cradle her close.She deserved such worship, such gentle touches.But she would not welcome them now.Perhaps never.  

 

 

"How do I know you are telling the truth?"  

 

 

"You are dreaming,” Gabriel said, and as soon as the words left his mouth, the dream started to fall apart around them.Gabriel kept it together by gently relaxing Sam with the touch of his Grace.He was not ready for this to end, and neither was Sam."You can trust my actions Sam, but you cannot trust what happens in a dream."  

 

 

"If that's the case, then I can't trust what you are saying right now."  

 

 

Gabriel grinned at her and nodded."That's right.You can't, even though I am telling the truth.But I have told you that I will never hurt you.I meant it when I said those words.I will not push and you can always say stop.I told you those words today, didn't I?"  

 

 

Sam looked confused for a moment before she nodded.Gabriel smiled at her and she brightened a fraction, her soul beginning to relax properly, back into sleep.  

 

 

"You...did.Yes, I remember."  

 

 

"And I stopped when you wanted me to, right?" Gabriel said, staring at her as she smiled and brightened even further, pulling one of the books in front of her closer.  

 

 

"Yes.You were so sweet.Your kisses were..."  

 

 

Here, without the restriction of her conscious mind, Gabriel could see how much Sam had enjoyed those kisses.He smiled and licked his lips as he stared at her."You may have kisses like that any time you wish Sam."  

 

 

Sam sucked in a surprised breath and stared at him, her eyes wide."I can?"  

 

 

Gabriel nodded."You can.I will give them to you any time you wish.But I will not push.You have been hurt and I will make the men who hurt you pay."  

 

 

"Why do I believe you?"  

 

 

"Because I am telling you the truth and you are aware of it, even if you don't want to admit it,” Gabriel said, smiling at her.He stood up and walked over to her, still sitting in her chair.The table melted away and the scene changed.Gabriel stopped in front of the chair she was sitting in and staring at her."Would you like me to show you?"  

 

 

Sam's chin trembled, but she nodded.  

 

 

Gabriel stepped closer to her and reached out to touch her jaw."Tell me to stop when you wish for me to stop."  

 

 

"I want more."  

 

 

Gabriel's eyes flared gold at the soft admission and he stared down at her, straddling her legs and sitting down on her knees."Do you?"Sam licked her lips and he stared at them, unable to keep from licking his own."Tell me."  

 

 

Sam quivered, but she couldn't look away from Gabriel.She had imagined."I want you to kiss me, over and over again.I want to touch you, to make sure you like it.”Her voice grew soft.“If I can’t...you won't push, you'll make sure I am okay."  

 

 

"I will worship you as you deserve to be worshipped,” Gabriel said, reaching out to comb his fingers gently through Sam's hair.She made a small noise and he smiled at her."You are a goddess, your body a temple."Even in her dreams, Sam's cheeks would still turn that beautiful, vibrant red color and Gabriel stroked his thumbs over the soft skin."Do you believe me?"  

 

 

" _Yes_ ,” Sam whispered the word.  

 

 

Gabriel nodded and leaned in to kiss her again, but paused."Hands on my waist.You remember the rules?"  

 

 

"I take my hands away if I want you to stop,” Sam said, her voice still soft and gentle.  

 

 

"Yes."Gabriel moved the final two inches and claimed her lips.Her hands tightened on his hips and moved even closer.He licked her lips and she opened for him immediately.He leaned in closer.  

 

 

This was a dream, and here, he could feel how much her soul wanted.He could feel her soul jumping in joy, craving more.She wanted, not the physical, but the sense of closeness, the togetherness they could have.  

 

 

She was scared of how much she wanted, but here it was safe to want.Here there was no danger for her.Gabriel tangled his fingers into her hair and tilted her head to the side, kissing her deeper until he could feel her soul starting to sing with pleasure.She wanted, needed nothing more.Just this and her soul opened for him.  

 

 

Sam was overwhelmed by his touch, but she only pulled him closer, wanting more.Gabriel obliged, running his fingers down and over her shoulders.He didn't try to remove her clothing, didn’t push.  

 

 

The touch was gentle and not overtly sexual.Just a touch, the feel of his hands gliding along her torso.He made sure that she was trembling by the time he rested his hands at her waist.  

 

 

Gabriel pulled back to look at her and growled, his Grace jumping into the eager touch of her soul.She wanted.  

 

 

"Gabriel."  

 

 

His name had never tasted so sweet as he kissed it off her lips.She was different.Her soul was the same, reaching for him, demanding more from him, but her body needed nothing more.She was content with only this.  

 

 

It was different.Familiar and yet strange.Sam had always been confident in herself, but this time was different.She deserved the worship and Gabriel would make sure that her sacrifice, that her offering was perfection.He pulled back from his kiss to allow her the illusion of breathing (in a dream) and watched as she sucked in desperate amounts of air.  

 

 

"I don't understand."  

 

 

Gabriel tilted his head to the side and stared at Sam.He licked his lips, but resolved himself to waiting."Don't understand what, beautiful?"Sam merely waved a hand at him and blushed again.He raised an eyebrow at her, trying to understand.  

 

 

"You, you aren't pushing for more.Why aren't you pushing for more?I don't understand.I don't understand why you don't want more.Am I not good enough?"  

 

 

Gabriel chuckled and cupped her face in his hand."You are more than good enough beautiful.Please never think otherwise.I do not want to push.You were having a nightmare when I arrived, imagining if I started to push you."Sam started to remember and pulled back from his next touch.Gabriel dropped his hand to the side and waited for her to try and recover a little more.  

 

 

"Why?"  

 

 

Gabriel smiled at her again."Because I do not want to push you.I want you to be comfortable with me."  

 

 

"I...am."  

 

 

His Grace jumped in pleasure and wrapped around Sam, dancing happily as it tangled with her soul.She gasped and stared at him.She didn't know what was happening, but something was and she could feel it.Gabriel waited for her to ask a question, but she never did.He nodded and continued to look at her."I know you are.I can feel it in each of your kisses."And in her soul, the very deepest parts of her.She wanted him, wanted more from him, but not physically.

 

 

"Why won't you take me?"  

 

 

Gabriel hummed and leaned in for another kiss."To take implies that I will steal something away from you.Something that you are not willing to give me.When you are ready, if you want it, we can talk through it."  

 

 

Sam smiled and nodded, leaning forward to rest her head against Gabriel's shoulder.Was this a dream?She wasn't sure anymore.Gabriel felt real."Something I am not willing to give.People don't really talk like that Gabriel."  

 

 

"I'm not a person,” Gabriel whispered against his hair."I am so much more than you will ever know or understand Sam."  

 

 

Sam hummed and Gabriel watched as the dream started to fall apart around him again.He cleared his throat, looking at her as she pulled him close again, but simply stayed where she was, wanting more out of the touch with him pressed close like this."I was fire and judgement.I was the wrath of God, and I will protect you,” he whispered into her hair."I will protect you with everything that I am.You are mine."  

 

 

Sam made another noise and Gabriel watched the last of the dream fall away.He flew, not wanting to be caught like this by Sam and sucked in frantic breaths as he landed.This was dangerous.He had almost told her what he was, and even in a dream, dreams could be remembered.They were fleeting and often incomplete, but Sam could remember pieces.Could remember that he was not human.  

 

 

Gabriel cursed the softness of Sam's soul that made him forget himself and everything that he had attempted to work for in the last few thousand years.He was a God, not an angel.Gabriel the archangel was long dead and he needed to remember that.  

 

 

But even as he made a promise not to speak of it to Sam again, he could feel his Grace reaching out, eager for the next touch of Sam's soul to him.Gabriel fought it down and covered it with the pagan god power he now called his own.He would accept an offering from Sam.It would take time, but he would have her surrender and it would be the sweetest that he had ever tasted.All good plans took time, as would this one.  

 

 

 

 

 


	32. Chapter 32

 

 

 

Sam knew that Gabriel had to be getting impatient.Four dates and they hadn't gone further than a few high school make out sessions.She hadn't been over to his apartment (though she had met Spot, twice now, and she was so gone for that dog), and he hadn't been over to hers.She had dropped him off at his apartment, so she knew where he lived, but he had respected her need to not tell him where she lived.  

 

 

And now, here she was, caught out in the rain, no key, no wallet, no phone, and no way to contact Dean to tell him to come let her into the damn apartment.Sam groaned and stuffed her hands into her wet pockets.She didn't have a choice.She walked the seven blocks to Gabriel's apartment and knocked on the door, praying that he was home.Hopefully he wouldn't mind washing her clothes.Maybe he would even have something that she could wear for a few hours so she could let her clothes dry.  

 

 

Gabriel was startled out of his investigation of the time stream with a knock to the door.He was instantly on his guard until he realized who was standing outside.He hurried over to the door and opened it, staring at the sight of Sam, soaking wet and shivering."Get in here!"  

 

 

Sam wrapped her arms around herself a little more tightly and nodded, starting to shiver again.Holy christ she was cold and dammit she needed to get warm."No jokes about skin to skin contact please."  

 

 

Gabriel snorted and pushed Sam towards the shower."Shut up, strip.There's towels under the counter, get under that hot water and help yourself to anything else you need.Leave your clothes on the floor, I'll scrounge up something for you."  

 

 

"I sincerely doubt that you have a bra or panties laying around for me,” Sam managed through chattering teeth as she walked towards the bathroom."I'm sorry, but I was locked out of my apartment-"

 

 

"Shut up and get warm.Let me worry about the rest of it, okay?" Gabriel ordered.Sam's soul was dark and shivering, clearly feeling the ill-effects of having to wander through the cold for an extended period of time.He waited until he could hear the shower running before he cracked the door open a fraction."You in?I'm grabbing your clothes."  

 

 

Sam wrapped her arms around herself and nodded, stepping into the hot spray with a groan.Thankfully Gabriel's shower was opaque.He wouldn't see anything."Yeah, I'm in."  

 

 

Gabriel slipped in and out of the bathroom quickly, bringing Sam's clothes to the dryer that he snapped up in a moment.He tossed them in and debated what to do about clothing that a guy like him would have laying around.A bra, not so much.Not going to happen.He could manage a pair of loose boxers for Sam to wear and then an oversized t-shirt wouldn't be too much effort.He grabbed both things as well as a pair of bright red fuzzy socks and knocked on the bathroom door again.  

 

 

Sam was starting to feel her skin again and her eyes snapped to the door.Fear crept over her."Yeah?"  

 

 

"Okay, yeah, I totally don't have a bra or panties handy.Sorry.Bachelor and a dog.I don't keep those items in supply most of the time.But I've got boxers and an over-sized t-shirt that should fit you.Put those on and I'll see about finding you a sweater as well."  

 

 

"Gabriel, none of your clothing is going to fit me,” Sam called, hearing the door click behind Gabriel.She sighed and resigned herself to just curling up in a corner of the couch until her stuff was dry and she could relax again.  

 

 

Gabriel debated for a long moment what he was going to do to make up a reason that he would have a large sweater laying around.There wasn't anything feasible until he thought of one of his neighbors.Okay, that might be a bit of a stretch, but it would be better than nothing.  

 

 

Sam stayed in the shower as long as she could, thanking god for apartment water heaters and the fact that they never seemed to run out.This was perfect and by the time she even thought about washing her hair, she felt warm and human again.She grabbed the body wash that was in a rack under the shower head and started to rinse off.It was better than she would have thought.No hyper masculine scent.Just sandalwood.She smiled at the thought of Gabriel smelling like sandalwood and focused on getting clean.  

 

 

By the time she stepped out of the shower and into the (slightly ridiculous) huge fluffy white towel that Gabriel kept under the sink, she felt much more like herself.Sam did wonder what the hell she was going to do about clothing.Gabriel had given her stuff that would cover her at the least, but she wasn’t going to feel comfortable until she had her own clothing on again.

 

 

"Sam?"  

 

 

Sam froze and held the towel tightly around herself."Yeah?"  

 

 

Gabriel opened the door just enough to stick his hand through and held out the sweater and the bra that he had 'appropriated' from one of his neighbors.Sam would have someone to return it to and it would make her relax to feel a little more clothed.  

 

 

Sam stared at the bra.It'd be a little big on her (both band and cup, jesus where did Gabriel get that from?!), but it would be better than nothing.She took it from him and cleared her throat."Did you discover that you had a bra laying around that would just happen to fit me?"

 

 

"Hell no.I went over to my neighbor's place.Shaina.Two doors down.I was asking to borrow a sweater, since she's a bigger lady and explained that my girlfriend had shown up completely wet and locked out of her apartment with no clothing.She offered both of these and just asked that you wash them before returning them."  

 

 

Sam looked at the two pieces of clothing.The bra had clearly been worn before and so had the sweater.She relaxed a little bit and slipped the bra on.The boxers certainly weren't ideal, but she couldn't help grinning when she saw the fuzzy socks.She slipped them and wiggled her toes, staring down at them.Gabriel's t-shirt covered most of her, but it didn't go over the waist of her boxers."Do you have a hair dryer?"  

 

 

"Yep!One sec!"Gabriel walked towards the bedroom and snapped one up, cracking the door open a fraction before offering it to Sam."Feeling better?"  

 

 

"Well, I don't feel like a popsicle any longer, so yes, I would say that is a decided improvement,” Sam said, taking the blow dryer gratefully before plugging it in.It made conversation impossible and she could hear Gabriel walking away again.She bit down on her lip and wondered if it would make a difference.Now that she was in Gabriel's apartment, would he try to take advantage?  

 

 

She finished drying her hair and slipped the sweater on.It was gloriously huge on her, which meant that Gabriel's lady-friend had to be a bigger lady, without a doubt.Sam swallowed and sucked down a breath.Maybe Gabriel wouldn't take advantage of her.She wasn't going to hold her breath, but she could hope."Gabriel?"  

 

 

"In the kitchen!Chicken noodle or tomato?"  

 

 

Sam blinked at the question and padded out, glad that Gabriel had given her socks in an apartment with wooden floors.Her feet would have been freezing."Uh, what?"  

 

 

"Soup!Do you want chicken noodle or tomato?"Gabriel was at the stove, happily stirring away at his own soup when he looked over his shoulder at her."There's two blankets on the couch that you can curl up with while I finish cooking.Which do you want?Do you want something else?Oh!How about grilled cheese and tomato soup?"  

 

 

Sam blinked and sat down on the couch, feeling very confused.Gabriel was cooking for her?"Grilled cheese and tomato soup sounds fantastic.But you don't have to-"

 

 

"Great, that's what I was planning on cooking, so one less thing to make, awesome!"Gabriel looked down at Spot."No, you aren't getting anything.Go cuddle with Sam.She's freezing."  

 

 

Sam giggled as Spot immediately came trotting up to her on the couch and jumped into her arms, despite the blankets.She stuck one hand out and started to rub his tummy, watching as he flopped all over her."I'm always surprised when he listens like that."  

 

 

"He's a little shit, honestly, but he is a good dog.And he adores you, but I knew that was going to happen from the first time he met you."  

 

 

"Did you?" Sam asked, staring at Gabriel in surprise.  

 

 

"Of course.You love dogs.I knew it the second I mentioned I had one."Gabriel winked at Sam as he added Basil and a few dashes of oregano to the soup, humming.He liked cooking.Cooking was one thing that humans had gotten right."How do you like your grilled cheese?"  

 

 

Sam laughed a little as Spot nudged at her hand, demanding that she keep writing."Melty in the middle?"  

 

 

Gabriel laughed and nodded."Melty in the middle!I can do that!"  

 

 

"Good.I'd be worried about your cooking skills otherwise."  

 

 

"Sam!" Gabriel gasped, his hand over his heart."I am wounded that you think my cooking skills would not be up to par.How could you think so?Of course they are up to the task of making you a melty in the middle grilled cheese!"  

 

 

Sam giggled and cuddled a little deeper into the blankets."Noted.I'm sorry, I won't insult your cooking skills any longer."  

 

 

"Good!" Gabriel said, mock seriously, holding out the wooden spoon at her."Or else I will only make your grilled cheese semi-melted in the middle!"  

 

 

"A fate worse than death!" Sam quipped, looking back down at the puppy in her lap.She realized that she wasn't worried about Gabriel taking advantage of her anymore.He had done everything in his power to make sure that she was as clothed as she could get, and then gave her a pile of blankets to snuggle under."Could we watch a movie?"  

 

 

"Yep!If you feel like moving, there's a giant rack of movies to the left of the TV.If you don't feel like moving, the remote should be on the couch somewhere and you are free to look through Hulu and Netflix,” Gabriel said, humming as he added a little more salt to the tomato soup."Food should be ready in five or so, so take your time looking.No need to rush."  

 

 

Sam reached out and grabbed the remote, immediately burrowing back into her nest of blankets as she started to flip through the different channels.She laughed as she realized some of the movies that Gabriel watched were still in progress.It looked like he was watching almost a hundred different movies at the same time.He was fascinating.But there was nothing alarming here.Perhaps a little too addicted to slasher horror, but then, she was the biggest sucker for romantic comedies."Anything you don't want to watch?"  

 

 

"The Notebook?"  

 

 

Sam laughed and looked over the back of the couch at him."Why the hate on the notebook?Great movie!"  

 

 

Gabriel shrugged."I don't know.Because you were looking for a response of some sort and that one seemed the most logical?"  

 

 

Sam snorted and kept flipping through the movies."So no romantic movies and rom-coms.I can deal with that."She hummed and kept searching until she found one."Oh!Fifth Element?"  

 

 

"Bruce Willis, kicking ass and winning the girl?Hell yeah!Cue it up.Sandwiches are almost done and the soup tastes delicious if I do say so myself."  

 

 

Sam started the movie and then hit pause, looking over the back of the couch as Gabriel grabbed plates and bowls and other utensils."Do you need help?"  

 

 

"Nope!This is me taking care of you, so sit back, shush and enjoy okay?I don't do this for just anyone, you know."Gabriel winked at Sam to show that he was teasing (though he wasn't) and finished ladling out the soup into the bowls.He put the two plates onto a tray and brought it over to the couch, putting it in the middle."Give me two seconds to grab the other tray.Might want to get Spot off the couch, or he is going to start nosing around your sandwich."  

 

 

Sam chuckled and gave Spot a little push off of the couch, watching as he jumped down willingly enough.He was still hanging out and curling up under her.Probably because he knew that she was weak and would end up giving him some sort of scraps.She chuckled."I think he knows I'm weak."  

 

 

"Well, don't feed him the cheese.He can lick up the bowl of the tomato soup, there's nothing in there that'll give him a tummy ache, so after you're done you can put that on the floor,” Gabriel said, bringing the second tray back over to the couch.He grabbed a blanket for himself and curled up on the other corner of the couch, putting at least a few feet of space between them."Okay, almost ready..."  

 

 

Sam wanted to kiss Gabriel and never stop.It was almost like he could tell that she was uncomfortable with this whole situation and was doing everything in his power to make sure that she didn't need to worry about it.Gabriel lifted his food onto his tray and faced the TV."Thank you."  

 

 

Gabriel looked over at Sam as he finished getting situated."Don't thank me until you've finished the food.Or at least tried it first,” he said with a wink, facing the TV."All right, go ahead and start the movie, then we can talk about whatever you want to.Your clothes should be finished drying by then, and I'm sure that eventually, your brother will realize that you have gone missing in action and tried to call you."  

 

 

"I haven't though.I left my phone and my wallet when I went out and when I went back to grab them, I realized I'd left the key as well.I was a mess."Sam shook her head."Then it rained."  

 

 

Gabriel chuckled."Life apparently did not like you today.Don't worry.I'll make it better with excellent comfort food and great movies.Hit play!" he demanded, taking a big bite of his sandwich.  

 

 

Sam saluted Gabriel and hit play on the movie, losing herself in the story like she did every single time that she watched this.The best part was, Gabriel seemed to love it too.After he finished, he put his tray down on the floor and Spot was nearly beside himself with joy, lapping up all the remains of the tomato soup.Sam put her tray to the side and curled up in her corner, watching and giggling as the characters began the parade of events that would save the world.  

 

 

 

 


	33. Chapter 33

 

 

 

 

By the time the movie was over, she was ready for a nap.She blinked sleepily and sat up."Gabriel?"  

 

 

Gabriel looked over at Sam and couldn't help but smile.Her soul was the most relaxed that he had seen in this timeframe.It was rare and beautiful and he couldn't stop watching her."Yeah?"  

 

 

"Are my clothes dry?"  

 

 

"I'm sure they are.I'll put them in the bathroom for you."Gabriel stood up and gave a slow stretch, groaning a little bit.He had sat in one place for too long and now he had to pretend to be sore.His Grace reached out for Sam, easing any of her leftover aches and pains from when she had arrived at the apartment.It was sweet to see.  

 

 

Sam watched Gabriel pad towards his washer and dryer and pull out the clothes, she cuddled deeper into the blankets.Gabriel hadn't even tried for a kiss or anything like that.She watched him put the clothes in the bathroom after folding them carefully and then come back out to her.She smiled at him.  

 

 

"All right, Princess of Blankets.Your clothes are dry.Want to try calling your brother?" Gabriel offered, reaching out to ruffle her hair where he could see it poking out of the blanket nest.  

 

 

"Yeah,” Sam said, even as she didn't move.She didn't want to move.She was comfortable.She wanted to curl up and sleep.She yawned."Or I could just stay here."  

 

 

Gabriel chuckled."Well, I'm not going to complain, as you look about as comfortable as a person can look.But I think that you want to put on a bra and panties at least, right?You're welcome to keep the rest if you want to hang out here a little longer." 

 

 

Sam knew he was right and cursed as she got up and padded to the bathroom.Gabriel watched her, she could feel it, but she didn't mind it.It was a compliment.He thought she was beautiful.She smiled and did as he suggested, coming back out in the boxers, fuzzy socks and sweater.Now she felt way more like herself.She could put the jeans and flannel back on when she needed to head home."Your turn to pick a movie?"  

 

 

Gabriel brightened and finished dumping the dishes into the sink."Oh, okay!What don't you like?"  

 

 

"Sports movies and horror?" Sam offered, chewing on her lip.The two types of movies that guys liked to watch the most.Damn, she was probably going to put up with one of the two.  

 

 

"While I am a horror movie buff extraordinaire, I do know that it isn't for everyone."Gabriel winked at Sam as he moved closer to the movie rack and studied what was there."Let's see."His eyes lit up and he turned to Sam with a wide grin."Are we far enough in our relationship that we can do a Lord of the Rings marathon?"  

 

 

Sam grinned, bright and wide."Just don't mind if I end up quoting along."  

 

 

"Excellent!" Gabriel said, grabbing all three movies and moving over to the DVD player.He put all three of them in and waited for them to load, bringing his phone over to Sam."However, if we are about to settle in for an extended edition series, I think you should let your brother know that you haven't fallen into a ditch."  

 

 

Sam took the phone and dialed the familiar number.Dean picked up on the first ring.Apparently he had been waiting for her call

 

 

"Sam!"  

 

 

"Hey Dean." Sam smiled and settled back and into the couch.  

 

 

"Christ Sam, where are you?Are you all right?" Dean asked.  

 

 

"I'm fine.I'm over at Gabriel's."Sam could feel the tension from her brother at the admission and bit down on her lip."He's been a perfect gentleman.I got caught in the rain and I don't have my key.We're going to do a marathon of Lord of the Rings.Could you leave my key out?"  

 

 

"How are you going to get home?I don't want you walking home like that!"  

 

 

"Maybe I'll sleep here tonight!" Sam snapped.She could feel the surprise from Gabriel and winced. _Shit_.She probably should have asked about doing something like that. _Oops_.  

 

 

Dean's silence on the other end of the phone was terrifying.She bit down on her lip and waited.  

 

 

"I think that is one of the stupidest things that you could do.You don't actually trust this guy, do you?" Dean growled.  

 

 

Sam took a deep breath and tightened her hands on her knee."I do, Dean.He hasn't given me a reason not to trust him.I need to show him that I trust him too."  

 

 

"You don't need to prove anything to him!" Dean snarled.  

 

 

Gabriel watched as Sam got tense and stony-faced.He waited, watching her carefully.There was something to be said for the fact that she was arguing in favor of staying the night with him.  

 

 

"I do, Dean.I care about him, and he has made sure that I could control every step of this,” Sam said.  

 

 

"Is he there?Is he listening?Is he making you say this?Is he forcing you into anything?Give me the bastard's address, I'm going to kill him!"Dean shouted.He yanked on his jacket and scowled as his boss walked into the office."Sam, talk to me, say something."  

 

 

Sam cleared her throat."Poughkeepsie."She could hear Dean freeze on the other end of the phone and Gabriel was giving her a confused look."I'm okay Dean.I'm okay.I promise.I don't have my phone, but I'll be home either late tonight or early in the morning tomorrow."She smiled a little bit."You gotta let me do this, okay?"

 

 

"I don't have to like it."  

 

 

"No, you certainly don't have to like it and I am sure that you will make it very well known that you don't like any of this and want to kill him and all your usual types of threats, right?" Sam said, smiling as she glanced over at Gabriel.  

 

 

"Yeah,” Dean said, holding onto the phone tightly."You call me if you need help.Got it?I don't care if you have to demand a phone from a complete stranger.Ask for it."  

 

 

"I will Dean,” Sam promised."I'll see you in the morning, all right?"  

 

 

"Yeah,” Dean said gruffly."Sleep well Sammy."  

 

 

Sam smiled as Dean hung up the phone and offered it back to Gabriel, blushing a little at the raised eyebrow."Poughkeepsie?"  

 

 

"It's a word to tell Dean I'm okay.Really okay.After..."She swallowed and forced herself to keep talking."I was in a situation where I couldn't tell Dean what was going on, because someone was watching me.After that, he demanded that we have a couple of words to use as codes.Poughkeepsie is one of them.It means that I'm safe."  

 

 

Gabriel scooted a little closer on the couch and reached out to touch Sam's arm."The guest room is yours tonight.Come on, I'll show you where it is."  

 

 

"I still want to watch the movie!Er, movies!" Sam protested, grinning a little bit."I'm not about to be robbed of those movies.You promised me Lord of the Rings and I want my Lord of the Rings!"She pulled at Gabriel and tugged him in for a kiss.  

 

 

Gabriel pulled back from the kiss a few minutes later, licking his lips and staring at her.He reached out and trailed his thumb over her lips and cleared his throat."I should go make sure the room is ready for you later.I don't want you to have to wait later when you're tired."  

 

 

"Gabriel-"Sam bit down on her lip when Gabriel pulled away.She debated it a few minutes longer and then huffed, standing up.She was not some wilting flower.She was going to tell Gabriel what she wanted it and how she wanted it and Gabriel...he’d...decide what he wanted.

 

 

"Gabriel?"She peeked her head into the guest room and saw Gabriel fluffing out the pillows.The bed was clearly unused, but it would be better than sleeping on the floor or the couch tonight.When Gabriel turned to look at her, the tension in the room skyrocketed and she blushed."Uh, I, um."  

 

 

"You okay there Sam?"  

 

 

Sam took a deep breath and squared her shoulders, walking across the room, kissing Gabriel.It was too hard and Gabriel immediately pulled out of it a little bit to soften the kiss.Sam let him and then licked his lips, demanding that she let him kiss her harder.Gabriel gave in, but didn't try to move towards the bed.Sam pulled back from the kiss and stared at him."You okay?”  

 

 

Gabriel tilted his head and stared at Sam.Her soul was pleased and happy, dancing closer to him, wanting, but conflicted about the want.He reached out and rested his hand on her hip and watched as she smiled even more at him."Something is wrong.Tell me?"  

 

 

Sam cleared her throat."Look, I'm not a wilting flower, okay?I've had sex.But _I_ don’t really...like sex."  

 

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at her and waited for her to continue."There are people who simply don't like sex."  

 

 

"Well, I think that I'm one of them.I mean, I want to have sex!With you!I just, uh.I’d like to touch you, but not vice versa?”

 

 

They were dead.Gabriel was going to kill every man who had ever touched Sam and had not realized that she was uncomfortable and did not want sex.He took a deep breath and stared at Sam."Okay.Do you want to try this, or do you want to try this because you think it's time for us to and if you don't, I'm going to leave?"  

 

 

Sam bit down on her lip and stared at Gabriel."Uh.Not...the latter?"  

 

 

"But not the former either,” Gabriel said, watching as Sam bit down on her lip."Do you really think that it matters to me?" 

 

 

"I think that it has mattered to every single person I've ever dated and you aren't exempt from that."Sam cleared her throat."But I think that you aren't going to hurt me, and that's huge."  

 

 

Gabriel stared at her and debated what to do.She was clearly torn.Her body and her soul wanted it, wanted that closeness with him, but her mind was still hesitating, not sure what it wanted, how much it wanted.A sudden idea struck him and he grinned."You know we don’t have to have sex, right?I would be just as happy making out with you for hours."  

 

 

When Sam gave him an annoyed look, he laughed.Some of the tension had bled out of her.Gabriel cleared his throat and grinned at her."So here's the deal.You clearly aren't ready, nor want, my dick anywhere near you."Sam blushed, but gave a hesitant nod.  

 

 

"Well, not entirely.I mean.Uh.Kinda, no?"Sam bit down on her lip, staring at him.  

 

 

"Okay."Gabriel nodded."Do you want to touch me at all?"By the way that Sam's soul suddenly leapt and want started bleeding off of Sam in waves, he could tell that was a positive response and grinned a bit."Okay, I'm going to guess that's a yes?"  

 

 

Sam nodded."Yeah.I just.Would you be happy with just that?"  

 

 

"Yep."Gabriel nodded."Let's start laying down and throw in some kissing and then we'll talk about anything else, that fair?"  

 

 

Sam blushed and nodded."Okay, that's fair.But, um, what about."She looked down at herself and wrapped her arms around her waist.  

 

 

Gabriel huffed and smiled."What have I told you since day one?"  

 

 

"My pace.You'll only do what I want and you aren't going to push,” Sam said, relaxing a little bit.Okay.She could make this work.She took a deep breath, she needed to talk to Gabriel and tell him what she wanted.  

 

 

"Right.So, how far can I go with you?Do you like to be touched?" Gabriel asked, tilting his head a little as he stared at her.The tension in her body had ratcheted up again, but she seemed determined, so he didn’t back off, not yet.He cleared his throat and waited for her to answer.  

 

 

"I uh."Sam bit down on her lip."Right.Let's.Maybe stick with platonic touches on me and I’ll...experiment with you?Could I maybe...?"She cleared her throat and struggled to get the words out."Would that, uh, work?"  

 

 

Gabriel grinned, widely.He could most certainly work with that."Okay, I can do that."  

 

 

Sam blushed, dark red, but she gave a resolute nod and grinned at Gabriel."Yeah.I'd like to do that.Would, is that okay?I mean, you don't get to-"

 

 

"I can kiss you and watch, can't I?"  

 

 

Sam blinked at the interruption, but nodded."Y-yeah."  

 

 

Gabriel grinned widely, trying to make her relax a little more."Then I will be more than happy.How about we get comfy and you can try touching me?That way if you need to stop, you can."  

 

 

Sam stared at Gabriel and bit down on her lip. _Fuck_.She was in trouble.She was falling head-over-heels for Gabriel and when he said things like that, it only made it even easier to love him."Are you sure?"  

 

 

"Hell yeah.Just don't be surprised if I disappear to the bathroom for a few minutes afterward."Gabriel said with a shrug."Unless you want to watch, in which case I'd stay here and put on a show for you."He looked around the room for a minute and held up a finger."Speaking of here.Is this neutral ground good, or do you want to try my bedroom?I've got nicer sheets."  

 

 

Sam bit down on her lip and decided that she might as well try.Gabriel wouldn't push.He had promised her he wouldn't push and that he would stop if she wanted him to."Can we go to your bedroom and maybe leave the door cracked?"  

 

 

 

 


	34. Chapter 34

 

 

 

Gabriel nodded and held out his hand to Sam."Yep.More than happy to do that.Does it let you feel like you can get away if you need to?"  

 

 

Sam nodded and took Gabriel's hand, following him across the hall."Yeah.I just, I need to know I can get away if, uh, well.Things don’t go as planned."  

 

 

"Totally get it.No worries."Gabriel hummed and opened the door, walking over to the bed and pulling down the comforter."Shut the door or leave it wide open, I don't mind either way.Well, if you leave it wide open, then Spot is probably going to come in at some point in the night and end up cuddling with us."  

 

 

Sam had been ready to hear Gabriel's excuse for why they should shut the door, but when he only offered the information about being cuddled by his fucking adorable dog, Sam had had enough.She spun around and wrapped her hands around Gabriel's face and kissed him, hard.Gabriel groaned and she could feel both of his hands come immediately around her waist as she kissed him and didn't let up until she couldn't breathe again.  

 

 

Gabriel licked his lips as Sam pulled away and hummed."That was unexpected, but wonderful.You okay?"  

 

 

Sam shook her head."You just keep surprising me and I'm never expecting it."She grinned and stripped off the sweater, looking down at the older t-shirt she was wearing."By the way?Camp Kikakee?Were you a kid who went to camp, Gabriel?"  

 

 

Gabriel stared at the letters and tilted his head to the side, trying to remember when and where he had picked up that t-shirt."No, one of my friends was and I stole the shirt off of him.I was a scrawny kid when I was younger.I would have been swimming in that shirt."  

 

 

Sam chuckled and sat down on the bed, crossing her ankles and looking up at Gabriel.She swallowed hard and licked her lips, staring at him."So, uh.Where do we start?"  

 

 

"Wow, you really have dated a bunch of jackasses, haven't you?" Gabriel said, shaking his head a little bit."Okay, first off, you are as tense as a board, so trying anything with you right now is only going to end in utter and complete failure.How about relaxing?"  

 

 

Sam took a few deep breaths and tried to relax, but her heart was pounding and she was freaked out.What if Gabriel pushed her too far, what if he didn't stop when she asked him to?What if he tried-

 

 

"Sam."Gabriel leaned down and cupped Sam's face gently in his hands."Look at me sweetheart.That wasn't an order to relax.Let's try both laying on the bed and maybe some kissing and talking.If it doesn't go further than that, it doesn't go further."  

 

 

Sam stretched out on the bed and looked down at her socks, giggling a little bit."I should probably lose the socks, huh?"  

 

 

"Eh, leave 'em on.You don't want your feet to get freezing cold.It'll ruin the mood."Gabriel shrugged and slipped off his jeans and sweater, leaving him in boxers and a t-shirt, just like Sam."There we go.Even ground."He climbed onto the bed and sprawled out, groaning happily."Okay, I lied.First thing you absolutely must do is stretch out on these sheets and appreciate how amazing they feel against bare skin."  

 

 

Gabriel made her smile again as he stretched out on his bed.Sam didn't starfish out like he did, but she gave it a valiant effort, sucking in a breath and then groaning as she realized just how good the sheets felt.Holy shit, Gabriel wasn't kidding."Where did you get these sheets?"  

 

 

"Egyptian cotton.You've heard the rumors, now experience them.Aren't they glorious?I love them so damn much,” Gabriel said, grinning at her."Not to mention, they come in every garish color you can imagine, so of course, I have a closet full."  

 

 

Sam laughed and tossed her hair behind her, turning to face Gabriel."That doesn't surprise me in the slightest.You, with a closet full of sheets in every color you could buy them in." She glanced down at the bed and grinned.  "Thank you for using the relatively tame navy blue for me this evening."  

 

 

Gabriel shrugged."This is just where they are at in the rotation.You could have ended up with bright yellow."  

 

 

Sam dissolved into giggles, curling up as she laughed."Bright yellow?Gabriel, what possessed you to buy bright yellow sheets?"  

 

 

Gabriel pouted and stuck his tongue out at her.Her soul was the same color as those sheets.Bright white and dancing in delight.It was refreshing and wonderful to see."Hey, no making fun of my sheets!I like them, who cares what color they are!"  

 

 

Finally letting the laughter recede, Sam leaned over and kissed Gabriel.She felt relaxed for the first time all evening, the idea of Gabriel's ridiculous yellow sheets exactly what she had needed.Gabriel didn't move and she moved closer to him.Their lips parted with a wet sound and she glanced up at him.Like this, the height difference didn't exist and she wanted to kiss him again and again.

 

 

"You okay?" Gabriel asked, reaching out to cup her cheek again, running his thumb over her skin.  

 

 

Sam nodded and smiled, leaning in for another kiss.This time she deepened it immediately and their tongues slid together.Gabriel let her control the pace and she slowly moved so she was on top of him, straddling both of his thighs.  

 

 

Gabriel hummed and kept his hands carefully on her waist.“I have to admit the sight of you in my shirt is hot.My hands okay here?”  

 

 

Sam snorted."Congratulations.You and every other man on the planet get all caveman when a woman they like wears their clothing."She wiggled and nodded.“Hands are okay there, yeah.”  

 

 

"It's a possessiveness thing,” Gabriel offered, smiling up at her and clearing his throat a little bit."And it looks good on you."  

 

 

Sam laughed and leaned down over him, her hair falling around them both."More like you enjoy the fact I'm wearing a shirt made for men.It's boob-city."  

 

 

Gabriel winked at Sam and glanced down with an appreciating eyebrow waggle."I'm not going to say the view isn't excellent.Because it is."  

 

 

Sam huffed and wiggled her hips, smirking when Gabriel gave a groan."You deserved that."She leaned down and pressed a kiss to his neck and wrinkled her nose at the shadow of stubble on his neck and chin.  

 

 

"You okay?" Gabriel asked, noticing the look on Sam's face."What's wrong?"  

 

 

"Stubble,” Sam said with a grumble, leaning down to kiss Gabriel again.  

 

 

Gabriel had to turn his face to the side as he burst out laughing.After he managed to recover, he looked back up at Sam and grinned at her."You are ridiculous!I adore you."  

 

 

"Well that's good at least.Glad one of us is amused."  

 

 

Gabriel snickered and rubbed his thumbs over Sam’s sides."I'm sorry.You earned that one.You were surprised that I had stubble?I was home all day, I might remind you.Why on earth would I shave?"  

 

 

Sam huffed and glared at Gabriel."If I end up with beard-burn-"

 

 

"It's stubble!" Gabriel said with a laugh, leaning up for another kiss."See, no burn."He lifted one hand and traced her lip with his thumb."Can you survive now?"  

 

 

Sam hummed and pressed a kiss to his thumb.That was new.It was good."Gabriel?" 

 

 

"Yeah?"Gabriel leaned up and rubbed his cheek against Sam’s arm, just to watch her squirm."Sorry, I couldn't resist."  

 

 

"You are an asshole,” Sam growled.  

 

 

"Mmmm, and you're sexy when you growl,” Gabriel teased, shifting a little under her."I think I like you being on top.You can do whatever you want to me.I am yours to tease and torment.You okay?"  

 

 

Sam sucked in a breath and stared down at Gabriel.That thought was. _Wow_.She liked that idea."You'd let me do whatever I wanted to you?Why?"  

 

 

Gabriel chuckled and stared up at Sam."Because you like that idea, and I want you to like what we are doing.I do not want you to feel forced, so I will do everything in my power to make sure that you don't.Including this."  

 

 

Sam bit down on her lip and leaned down to kiss Gabriel's forehead."All right.We can stop if I say?"  

 

 

"We can stop if you say,” Gabriel reassured and groaned into the kiss that Sam leaned into.He kept his hands safely on Sam's hips, holding onto her in place, but not letting his hands wander any further beyond that.  

 

 

"I'd like to try touching you,” Sam said, sliding her hands down Gabriel's chest and over him carefully.She pushed his shirt up and smiled when he helped tug it off.She trailed her fingers over Gabriel’s pectoral muscles and towards a nipple.It was...amazing to see Gabriel arch into her touch and groan."Does that feel good?"  

 

 

"Everything is going to feel good Sam,” Gabriel promised, grinning at her."Don't worry about me.I'm going to enjoy this either way.This is about making sure that you are okay and that we go at your pace, not mine, okay?"  

 

 

Sam cleared her throat and nodded again, brushing her hands lower and over the pads of Gabriel's nipples.He gave a groan and shifted under her hands and she smiled."Good?"  

 

 

"Yup,” Gabriel said, his voice a little hoarse as he forced his hips to the mattress.He would not push her, even though he was creating a pretty obscene tent with his boxers at the moment.Thankfully Sam was sitting on his thighs and wasn't likely to end up pressed against him if she didn't want to be."Go ahead.Anything, I mean it."  

 

 

"I think, I think I'm good with just touching, for now?" Sam said as she slid her hands down, her fingers teasing along Gabriel's soft skin.He wasn't chiseled and ripped.He was comfortable.Warm.Much easier to not be intimidated by.She cleared her throat and smiled at him.

 

 

Gabriel nodded and smiled at Sam."Yeah, touching is more than fine.However much you want.Get curious, see what I like, see what I don't like, take advantage.I am yours to do with as you like."  

 

 

Sam shifted on Gabriel's lap again and sucked in a slow breath."Okay.Okay, I can do that.Will you, uh..."  

 

 

Gabriel hummed and watched Sam, the way her soul wanted to light up, wanted to reach out for more, demand more from him.She wasn't ready to make that demand not quite yet.She was close, certainly, but not where she needed to be. "Whatever you want Sam.I mean it."  

 

 

"Okay."Sam nodded again, this time more determined."I want you to tell me how you like to be touched so I can make it good for you."  

 

 

Gabriel blinked and then grinned, wide and open."Okay.I can definitely do that.Do you want it more clinical or do you mind if I do a bit of dirty talking?"  

 

 

"I uh."Sam flushed and looked down at her hands, pressed to Gabriel's belly.She bit down on her lip as she stared at his erection tenting his boxers and cleared her throat."I think you can do whichever.”  

 

 

"All right.That's going to be dirty talking for me.If I say anything that makes you uncomfortable, tell me,” Gabriel said, moving his hands from Sam's waist to rest on her thighs as she shifted again."I mean it.Anything, okay?"  

 

 

Sam cleared her throat and brushed her thumbs along the line of Gabriel's boxers, watching as he started to buck under her touch, grinning a little more widely."I think I'm going to be fine.Talk to me.I want to listen to you."  

 

 

Gabriel debated for a moment on exactly what to say and how to say it.He didn't want to make Sam run.Not now, when they'd finally gotten this far a few weeks and several dates together.It was what he wanted.Even though there wasn't going to be any sort of penetrative sex, Sam's soul was going to sing for him and that is what he wanted, what he needed, to see that soul sing.To light up as it deserved. 

 

 

"You're beautiful."Sam froze on top of him, but Gabriel cleared his throat and kept going."I want to touch you and never stop.And not even sexy-touching.I want to scratch your back and watch you melt into my lap.I want to comb my fingers through your hair and see you turn into a human puddle."Gabriel felt all of the tension immediately leak out of Sam.He had been right to start here and to avoid jumping right into the sexy descriptions.  

 

 

"Have I told you how much I love kissing you?I don't think that I have and that I need to do a better job of describing that.You wear some kind of lipgloss that is delicious by the way."  

 

 

Sam laughed and looked up at Gabriel, hooking her fingers into the waistband of his boxers."Lipgloss, really?That's what we're going to talk about now?"  

 

 

Gabriel shrugged."It's yummy, can you blame me?"  

 

 

Sam snickered and tugged Gabriel's boxers a little further down.He had a treasure trail of fine golden hair leading down to under the fabric.Sam swallowed and looked back up at Gabriel."Keep talking?"  

 

 

"Right.Where was I?Kissing?God, Sam, I'm so glad that you like kissing.If you didn't, I think I'd still adore you, but fuck, I could kiss you for hours.Just explore your mouth, all of the little noises that you make when I nibble on your lips and kiss you until they are the only thing that I can feel.I want to kiss you and hold you close and fall asleep kissing you and then wake up to kissing you again."Gabriel stopped when Sam shivered on top of him.His breath caught as Sam's soul lit up, turning that resplendent, brilliant white that he knew it was capable of.  

 

 

Sam might not be enjoying his words in as much of a physical sense as he was used to, but she was certainly enjoying them on a soul deep level.Her soul was wanting, demanding more.Gabriel made the decision that he could go a little further.Just a little bit further."I want you to touch me."  

 

 

"How?" Sam asked, her mouth dry as she stared up at Gabriel.He always seemed to know the right thing to say, how to say it in a way that made her comfortable.She didn't feel pressured, but she could tell that Gabriel wanted, and wanted more from her."Tell me how Gabriel.I want to touch you how you like."  

 

 

Gabriel opened his eyes and stared at Sam.She was smiling and she was still relaxed, every line of her body relaxed and comfortable with what was going on.  

 

 

"We're doing hands, right?Scratch your nails down the inside of my thighs.You might need to move, but it'll make it easier,” Gabriel told her, watching as Sam moved off of his thighs and waited for him to shift.He spread his legs easily for her, his boxers tenting obscenely around his cock, but Sam seemed too busy staring at him to notice."You okay?"  

 

 

"Yes,” Sam whispered, licking her lips.They were dry.She needed more of the lip gloss.She bit down a laugh and looked up at Gabriel."Nails down your inner thighs?"  

 

 

"Mmmhmmm,” Gabriel hummed, dropping his hands to the sheets."Trust me.The harder the better.Don't be afraid to dig them in a little bit."  

 

 

Sam did as Gabriel asked, digging her nails into his inner thigh and dragging them down the soft skin, leaving red marks in their wake.Gabriel gave a choked moan and her eyes flew to him."Are you okay?"  

 

 

"Perfect, fuck, that was perfect.Do the other side?Please?" Gabriel asked, licking his lips and staring at her."I want you to, and that was perfect, please do it again.”  

 

 

Sam felt powerful.She looked down at her fingers and positioned them on the same thigh that already had the marks, dragging them down Gabriel's thigh again, watching as he choked on another moan."I like seeing you like this."  

 

 

"Sam, please..."Gabriel said, biting his lip as he stared at Sam.Her soul was still bright white, lit up and glittering.It was what he had needed to see.

 

 

Sam shifted a little and brought her other hand to Gabriel's thigh.She pressed her fingers into the skin and heard Gabriel gasp before she dragged her nails all the way down his thigh.More red marks.Gabriel was marked up.Gabriel was hers.His hands were fisted in the sheets and his hips were making small hitching motions into the air.Gabriel wanted to be touched, but he wouldn't ask her to do it.  

 

 

Sam was feeling powerful, her entire soul glowing brighter with every second.She pushed power into him, somehow knowing that he would take it, would devour everything that she had to offer.Gabriel was awash in the glory of Sam's power and it was better than any physical sex they had had.  

 

 

"I want to touch you Gabriel."Sam trailed her fingertips over the red marks and watched as he bucked again.Gabriel shivered and she looked up, tilting her head a little as she realized that the wet spot on Gabriel's boxers was growing larger.He liked this, loved it, maybe.It was fascinating."May I touch you?"  

 

 

Gabriel sucked in a breath and looked down at Sam, trying to understand what she was asking for.Her fingers were back at the edge of his boxers and gave another experimental tug.He met her eyes as she moved out from between his legs and then stared at him."Yes, you can.However you want to touch me."  

 

 

"Do guys normally get wet?" Sam asked, tugging the boxers down and pulling them off Gabriel's thighs."You seem like you do.I know girls are supposed to."  

 

 

Gabriel tried to focus on Sam's question and the way that her hands were resting on his thighs weren't entirely helping the whole situation.He took another deep breath.Her soul was still pouring power and delight and light into him and he was almost drunk on the feeling, as overwhelming as it was."They can.It depends on the person.Some guys barely have any precome, even when they are aroused.Other guys, like me, well, let's just say that it's always been obvious when I'm into something."  

 

 

Sam chuckled, looking up at Gabriel again.“Yeah, I bet that was awkward in puberty."  

 

 

Gabriel gave her a look and raised his eyebrows."You have no idea."  

 

 

This time Sam laughed outright."I suppose that I don't."She dropped her eyes to Gabriel's cock again and took a deep breath.She wanted to do this, Gabriel had liked everything she had done so far, and he was obviously into everything that they were still doing."I can touch you?"  

 

 

"Yep,” Gabriel said, licking his lips."Grab the bottle of lube though."Seeing Sam's startled look, Gabriel explained."As nice as precome is for lube, it is water-based and water can dry.Too much friction hurts.If you're comfortable with it, a little lube on your fingers will make all the difference."  

 

 

"Oh."Sam relaxed and nodded again."Okay.That makes sense."She shifted again and reached up to grab the bottle on Gabriel's nightstand and squeezed some into her fingers.She held it up to Gabriel for inspection."This enough?"  

 

 

Gabriel grinned at her and nodded."Yeah.Have you used lube before?"  

 

 

Sam shook her head."Just, uh, lubed condoms.I didn't get wet so..."  

 

 

Gabriel fought down the immediate bolt of fury that went through him at the idea that Sam had needed to prep herself to that extent to make sure that she wasn't hurt."Sometimes I really want to murder the guys you were with in the past."  

 

 

Sam laughed."I wouldn't stop you."  

 

 

"Okay, happier topics.The consistency of lube is weird."Gabriel watched her rub some over her fingers and make a face.He grinned.Sam's soul was curious.Happy and curious.He liked it like this."You'll want to wash your hand afterward, but for right now, that's what we want." 

 

 

Sam nodded and looked back down to Gabriel's erection.She took a deep breath.She could do this.She just had to focus and make sure that it was good for Gabriel.  

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UGH THESE TWO ARE SO FUCKING ADORABLE, EXCUSE ME.


	35. Chapter 35

 

 

 

"Sam."  

 

 

Her gaze snapped to Gabriel and she froze, wondering what she had done wrong already."What?"  

 

 

"It's okay if you don't want to.I promise,” Gabriel said.His cock ached at the words, but the bright burst of happy light from Sam's soul told him that he had said the right thing.  

 

 

Sam smiled and trailed the tips of her fingers down Gabriel's cock.He was hot, and hard.She spread the lube along him and then took another deep breath and wrapped her hand around his erection and squeezed.Gabriel gave a loud moan and shivered under her.Sam's eyes snapped back to Gabriel's face and she grinned."Good?"  

 

 

"Y-yeah,” Gabriel choked out, pressing his hips back into the mattress to keep from moving.The temptation was there, to fuck into her hand to take what he wanted."You can, I uh, I like a firm grip.So you can hold on tighter if you want."  

 

 

Sam tightened her hand a little, her eyes flying to Gabriel for approval."Like that?"  

 

 

"Yeah, yeah, like that is good."Gabriel wondered if he could suggest just fucking into her hand so she didn't need to worry about pushing herself to do something she didn't want to.He was about to suggest it, when Sam gave an experimental stroke of her hand.Gabriel choked on another moan, and Sam's soul flared bright and hot all over again.  

 

 

"Gabriel?" Sam asked, biting down on her lip a little bit harder."Was that all right?"  

 

 

Gabriel nodded, tightening his fingers in the sheets and nodding."Yes, yes, _yes_."  

 

 

Gabriel's panting and almost begging was more delightful than she’d imagined.Sam looked up and watched Gabriel's face as she did it again, stroking him slowly.Gabriel moaned almost immediately and he bucked up and into her hand before he pressed his hips back to the mattress."It's almost like you can't control yourself,” she marveled.  

 

 

Gabriel huffed out a laugh and looked down at her."I can control myself, but sometimes, little reactions like that will slip through.Is everything okay?"

 

 

Sam stared down at Gabriel and grinned at him, widely, unable to keep from grinning."Yes, I'm doing fine."She was still even wearing clothing and that was the best feeling in the world.That she didn't need to be naked with Gabriel yet.She could get there, or maybe at least get to a little less clothing eventually, but right now she was comfortable with this and so was Gabriel, so that worked.  

 

 

"Okay.We can do two things depending on how comfortable you are right now.We can either just have you hold on while I thrust into your hand and you watch, or you can move your hand.Your hand might start to get a little sore if you use option two, so..."Gabriel shrugged and grinned up at her."Tell me which one you want and I will be more than happy to help you out with it."  

 

 

Sam laughed and shook her head, her hair falling down and around her face."Okay.I like both those ideas, but, um.Which one do you want to try Gabriel?"  

 

 

Gabriel hummed and looked at Sam, where she was holding him loosely.What would make her feel more powerful and more in control of the moment?Her soul would respond the most to that and that was what he wanted to give her."Do you think you could stroke me?"  

 

 

Sam's mouth went dry again as she realized that Gabriel was asking for something.Almost everything they had done, he had asked her what she wanted, but now she could give him something and she was excited to do it.She tightened her hand around him and gave a squeeze."Yes.I can.I want to watch you, you know.Reach orgasm."  

 

 

Gabriel chuckled, his voice hoarse as he bucked up and into Sam's touch."Yeah, I want to come.Your hands feel so different than mine."  

 

 

Sam looked down at her hand as it slowly started to move up and down the length of Gabriel's cock."Does it?"  

 

 

"Mmmhmm,” Gabriel said, panting a little bit."Not in a bad way, believe me.But, your hands are softer.No calluses.I like it."He grinned and let his head fall back down to the pillows and his eyes fall closed."It's good."  

 

 

"I never thought about that,” Sam said, looking down at her other hand.She didn't have a lot of calluses.Not anymore.Not since she had stopped doing a lot of work with her hands.They would be soft and gentle where once they had been covered in calluses and blisters."As long as it feels good."She started to move her hand a little faster, glad that she had added the lubricant.It did smooth the way and make it easier to stroke Gabriel.  

 

 

"It does, believe me, it does feel good,” Gabriel said.He rocked his hips up into her hand the smallest bit to see if it would bother her.Sam made a small noise and Gabriel looked at her, judging if it was a good or a bad noise.It appeared to be a good one, so he did it again, rocking slowly in time with the movements of her hand."Okay?"  

 

 

"Yeah,” Sam whispered, watching a red flush make it's way down Gabriel's neck and throat, spreading across his chest."Yeah.Very okay.I like the sight of you like this."Gabriel started to move into her hand a little more, small whines escaping his mouth.Sam stared at him, licking her lips.They felt dry and she smiled."Can you uh, finish.Like this?"  

 

 

Gabriel choked on another moan and threw his head back."Yeah, yeah, just.Can you move your hand a little faster?"He tried to open his eyes to look at Sam, but if he kept them closed, he could see the light of her soul, the way she was pouring power into him, making him drunk off the sensation.It was intoxicating, and he wanted more, needed more.When she started to move her hand faster, Gabriel sucked in a harsh breath and tried to control himself, but his Grace was reaching for her, gathering her closer and she rejoiced at the touch.  

 

 

Sam did as Gabriel asked and she felt hot, her face flushed as Gabriel started to lose control, his hips bucking up and into her hand.She smiled and at him and kept stroking him, watching as his hips started to move into each motion of her hand.Was this what desire was like?"I want to watch you Gabriel.Will you lose control for me as I watch?"  

 

 

Gabriel moaned, loudly at Sam's request and bit down on his lip, fighting down a shout as he pushed his hips up and into her hand again."Nails.Nails on my thigh.Free hand."  

 

 

Sam immediately raised her free hand and scratched down Gabriel's inner thigh again, along the marks that she had left before.Gabriel shouted, and she could feel his erection swell inher hand before he was coming, all over his chest and belly.Some dripped onto her hand and she made a face.She'd never liked the feel of the stuff.But Gabriel...Sam got distracted staring at Gabriel, his blissed expression as he sank back into the sheets, his mouth open a small fraction as he panted." _Oh_."  

 

 

Gabriel forced his eyes open and looked at Sam.Her soul was still dancing in delight.Nothing had harmed her, but she was pleased, seeing him like this."You okay?"  

 

 

"You look..."Sam trailed off, at a loss of how to describe it properly."You look amazing.I can’t describe it.I want to see you like this again."  

 

 

Gabriel huffed out a laugh as his dick twitched against his thigh."Okay.First lesson.After really, really amazing handjobs, the boyfriend needs a little recovery time."  

 

 

Sam snorted and reached to the side of the bed for the tissues that she could see there.She wiped her hand off and then offered the tissues to Gabriel."Okay.I just..."She trailed off and bit down on her lip again."That was good.I liked it.Can we...?"  

 

 

"Do that again?You bet.How are you doing?"Gabriel managed to open his eyes fully this time and grinned up at Sam as he cleaned himself off and deposited the tissues in the trashcan by the bed."Everything okay?"He moved to lay on his side and patted the bed next to him."Could I kiss you?"  

 

 

Sam immediately moved closer to Gabriel, leaning in to kiss him.She gave a small groan and pressed into the kiss, eager to feel close to Gabriel again, especially after that and how Gabriel had described their kissing earlier.She cleared her throat and pulled back from the kiss a minute later looking down at Gabriel's body."Can you, uh."She bit down on her lip.  

 

 

"Boxers?" Gabriel said, rolling out of the bed to pad over to the dresser."Should I get a t-shirt too?"  

 

 

"No!"Sam blinked, startled at the vehemence of her own voice.She flushed when Gabriel looked at her and raised an eyebrow."I uh, no, just boxers would be fine.Please?"  

 

 

Gabriel smiled and grabbed a fresh pair to pull on before settling down next to Sam.He reached out to her and pulled her in closer, wrapping an arm around her waist, rubbing his hand over her back."You doing okay?"  

 

 

Sam immediately melted in closer."Oh, that's wonderful."  

 

 

Gabriel grinned and kept up the rubbing on her back, pushing a little closer at the spots he could tell were sore."Here, I'll keep doing this for you, how about that?" he offered, rubbing all the way up to her shoulders and her neck before down again.  

 

 

"Sounds good,” Sam mumbled, her arm creeping around Gabriel's bare waist to hold him closer.She pressed a hand to the small of his back and relaxed into him.This was good, very good."Thank you Gabriel."  

 

 

"Hey, no thanking me.I just did what all the guys you've dated should have done,” Gabriel said, watching as Sam settled in next to him.He moved his hand from her back after a moment and smiled when she made a noise of protest.It took another moment, but when he pressed his fingers into her hair and began massaging her scalp instead, she went right back to state of melted puddle."You were amazing and it was great for me too."  

 

 

The last little knot of worry that had been settled into her chest at the idea that this wouldn't be good for Gabriel as well floated away a moment later.It had been good for Gabriel and her.They didn't need to worry. _Perfect_.Sam yawned.Where had Gabriel been hiding all of her life?  

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

He had never thought that his cooking skills would come in handy for seduction before, but after making Sam a breakfast of champions, Gabriel had been delighted when Sam had dragged him back into the bedroom to try a few of the things that she had learned the day before.It was just as good and Sam's soul was back to it's former levels of brightness and power, exactly as it should have been to begin with.  

 

 

Gabriel kissed her goodbye and watched her head back to her apartment.If he also kept an eye on her and made sure she made it there safely?Well, he was just being a proper boyfriend.One who knew that something was going to happen to Sam whether he liked it or not.He just had to do everything in his power to make sure that it didn't happen the way that it had before.  

 

 

When he made it back to his apartment, he turned his attention to the timestream.There was so much being done to alter it.Strings and pieces of the timestream reaching as far back as a few hundred years were being changed, piece by small piece.Something big was being planned.Something that involved Sam and her brother.Gabriel frowned and continued to study the strings as they were starting to be woven together.  

 

 

Sam might live out her entire life here.She might not, but her soul would get no respite.Not with whatever they were planning.  

 

 

"Gabriel."  

 

 

Gabriel tensed and sat up in his apartment, staring at the man in all black standing just inside the door."Death!To what do I owe the honor?No matter, I don't want the honor, so do me a favor and bug out of here, won't you?"  

 

 

Death frowned and walked closer, sitting on the opposite end of Gabriel's couch.He settled down and placed both of his hands on the head of his cane before looking up at the timestream."There is something very wrong.Kali brought you back to understand why time is being twisted."  

 

 

"Are you here to enlighten me?Or to hold me back while I watch Sam be murdered again?" Gabriel asked, staring at the creature on the other end of his couch  

 

 

Death turned to stare at Gabriel.“You know that Grace cannot mate with a soul.You need to allow her to find her mate Gabriel.She cannot mate with you, that is not possible."  

 

 

Gabriel stood up and faced Death, getting ready to snarl at him."I don’t care.At all.Her soul should have found them a dozen incarnations ago.No soul comes close to matching her light.None!"  

 

 

"Except, perhaps that of her brother’s,” Death said.  

 

 

"No,” Gabriel growled."They have been incarnated together.Every iteration.If they were meant to-"  

 

 

"There is something strange going on Gabriel.You are aware of it."  

 

 

Gabriel scowled and crossed his arms over his chest, staring at Death."You are here to take her again, then?"  

 

 

"Not today."  

 

 

Gabriel let out a breath that he didn't need and focused in on Death again."Then why are you here?"  

 

 

"She will be taken from you.The timestream will catch up with the world here.Soon she will not remember her childhood.She will not remember things that happened.She will no longer be who you care for." 

 

 

Gabriel clenched his hands into fists and he stared up at the timestream, the way it was being tweaked and re-braided."How can you allow them to do that?"  

 

 

Death stared up as well."They are doing nothing that will effect my job and position.I will claim all of these souls in death and deliver them to their destination, just as I always have."  

 

 

"Then you will stand by and do nothing?" Gabriel snarled.  

 

 

"Yes."  

 

 

Gabriel turned away from Death and stalked into the kitchen, Spot immediately jumping up to put paws on his legs.Gabriel sucked in another breath.He would not have long.Not with as many angels touching and adjusting the timestream as there were."How long?"  

 

 

"As long as it takes them to finish their work."  

 

 

Gabriel clenched his hands into fists."How long, Death?You owe me at least that, for what happened before."  

 

 

Death hummed, thinking about it."Four weeks.Perhaps less."  

 

 

Gabriel's Grace and power screamed in agony.Four weeks.Four weeks and then the soul would be torn away from him again.  

 

 

"You need to look beyond your own pain and understand why this is happening."  

 

 

Gabriel's attention snapped back to Death and he glared at him."What are you talking about?"  

 

 

"Angels, specifically your pantheon, do not do this kind of a re-work of the timestream unless it is extraordinarily important,” Death commented.  

 

 

“Indeed,” Gabriel said, narrowing his eyes."You know, don't you?"  

 

 

"Yes, but then, I know many things that you do not, archangel."Death stood up and walked towards the door of Gabriel's home."Heed my warning.You cannot stop her death.There is a bigger game being played that you must join."  

 

 

"No,” Gabriel said, crossing his arms over his chest."I left.No more games, no more involvement.I'm gone.I'm done."  

 

 

Death made no comment, only strolled to the door and opened it, stepping side into the bright sunlight."We will not meet again Gabriel."  

 

 

Gabriel watched as Death closed the door behind him and sucked in a furious breath of air.No. _No_!This was not what he wanted, this was not the last time that they would meet.They would have to meet again, at the death of Sam. _Unless_.  

 

 

Gabriel stared up at the timestream in horror.There wouldn't be a death.Not this time.This existence would simply dissolve, never to exist in the face of what they were doing.In four weeks...Sam's soul, would no longer be here.Gabriel fell back to the couch and stared up at the stream and then dropped a hand over his face.It would all be gone.There would be nothing he could do.  

 

 

There was no choice.There never had been, not for them.Grace couldn't mate with a soul.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Four weeks happened too fast.Gabriel stared at Sam as they shared a cup of coffee.The changes to the timestream were almost done.Pieces of the world were disappearing around them as they continued to talk.Sam's soul was so bright and happy and Gabriel watched it, hiding his sorrow as they continued to speak of nonsensical things.  

 

 

Sam's brother Dean was still furious about their relationship and did not like him at all, regularly telling Sam.Gabriel smiled as Sam continued to talk about the latest complaint Dean had leveled against him.  

 

 

"You would think, that at this point, he would realize that you aren't going anywhere and you aren't going to throw me out on my ass for being different,” Sam ranted, waving her hand before taking another sip of her coffee."He just needs to get over it.I'm with you, I'm the happiest I've ever been in a relationship and he is going to deal."  

 

 

Gabriel chuckled and took another sip of his coffee, grinning at Sam."I like seeing you get all defensive over me and us."  

 

 

"Well, if Dean wouldn't keep attacking me, I wouldn't need to get defensive,” Sam said, reaching out to tangle her fingers with Gabriel's."Besides, you're worth it, you've proved it a dozen times over, so I don't understand why he just can't shut up about it."  

 

 

"I get it.I'm a big brother.He just wants to make sure that you are safe.That you are okay and that you have everything that you deserve in life,” Gabriel said, running his thumb over the back of Sam's hand.Her soul was brighter than ever, but her body was starting to fade.Her past and her history was being dissolved and torn apart to be replaced by something new."Sam?I wanted to tell you something."  

 

 

Gabriel looked into Sam's eyes and how they lit up with both excitement and worry.He was going to miss those eyes.He was going to miss this soul.No matter how it was reborn, it would be best if he stayed away forever."The time I've spent with you has been some of the best in my life.Thank you."Sam's eyes widened and she smiled, her soul bursting with pleasure and light.  

 

 

It was true just beyond their time in this incarnation together, and Sam's soul knew it, responding to the words long before Sam herself could respond to how they made her feel."I want to make sure you know that."  

 

 

"Gabriel, I,” Sam swallowed and looked down at her coffee.She felt strange, but maybe it was just feeling like she could trust someone for the first time in a very long time."I want you to know that you've made me feel perfectly normal and that is something that I have not had for a very long time.So thank you, thank you for that."  

 

 

Gabriel nodded and watched as Sam started to fade away in earnest.Her parents were being pulled apart so they would never meet.Which meant that her existence would no longer happen.Gabriel held onto her hand a little tighter as Sam made a face, and looked at him.He choked on the words, but kept her gaze."It's okay Sam.It's okay, I promise.I'm here, you're safe, it's okay."  

 

 

Sam's soul relaxed as her body continued to fade, until Gabriel's hand was gripping nothing but air.Gabriel watched as the coffee shop they were sitting in disappeared and he was sitting, stranded, in the middle of the timestream.Sam's soul was gone, a victim of the edit that was made to the stream.Gabriel moved out of the way of those who were working, making sure that they did not discover him.

 

 

He was not mourning.He would not mourn this loss of Sam.She would never remember being who she was.Just as Sam would never remember the incarnations that had come before her.  

 

 

"Loki."  

 

 

Gabriel closed his eyes at the sound of Kali's voice behind him.There was something bigger going on here.As Death had pointed out, but he had no desire whatsoever to understand what it was and how it was happening.He wanted to mourn whatever would happen to that bright soul as it started to fade with no ability to return to the bright brilliance it should always be."Yes, Kali?" 

 

 

"They have re-woven the fabric.We must move."  

 

 

Gabriel didn't have to do anything.He could stay here, in the vestiges of what was once a world.A timeline.He could stay here and the angels would pass him by.They would think nothing of him.A Pagan, lost among the universes."Do you know what they are planning?"  

 

 

"Yes."  

 

 

Gabriel's attention was caught.He turned around and faced Kali, watching as she crossed her arms over her chest."Tell me."  

 

 

Kali raised her chin a fraction and stared at him."No."  

 

 

"Kali..."Gabriel said, walking towards her."Tell me.We will all need to come together to fight."  

 

 

"The Judeo-Christian pantheon is planning the end of the world,” Kali's voice was quiet, furious.  

 

 

Gabriel stilled, and stared at Kali.The end of the world.The apocalypse.Michael, Lucifer, fighting, attempting to destroy each other, the entire world ripped apart by their fury.He focused back in on Kali."Strange, since I seem to remember that being in your job description."  

 

 

Kali tapped her nails on her arm and nodded."Indeed.So I find it strange that they would edit the time stream to attempt to rush this.It would have come on it's own soon enough.Why the hurry?"  

 

 

Why indeed.Gabriel looked up at the stream again and then back to where the main stream had been re-woven."We must move quickly."  

 

 

"Loki."  

 

 

Gabriel froze and turned to look at her."Yes?"  

 

 

"Will you fight?" Kali asked, stepping closer to him."Will you fight with us?"  

 

 

Gabriel tilted his head and looked at her.She was entirely serious.Power or not, he could not risk getting into a fight with other angels who would recognize him almost immediately."No."  

 

 

"Loki, you must fight!" Kali said, reaching out to touch his shoulder.He recoiled and she frowned.  

 

 

Gabriel spun around to face her and glared."I might remind you Kali, that I do not fight.I do not get involved in these petty squabbles.You might not know what I am, but you know that I am not all that I appear."  

 

 

Kali stared at Gabriel and dropped her hand to her side."Coward."  

 

 

Gabriel winked at her."Better a coward than dead at the hands of an archangel."He saluted her and then disappeared, flying towards the new stream.  

 

 

 

 

 END PART FIVE


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THE REST OF THE SAM WINCHESTER SECTION: There is a lot of the dialogue here that I do not own. I took the direct script from the SPN Wiki and incorporated it into the story, with a few tweaks of my own here and there. 
> 
> The over-arching story, the characters actions and emotions are things that I have written in, but a lot of the dialogue and some of the action is taken straight out of the script. 
> 
> I repeat. THOSE. WORDS. ARE. NOT. MINE. 
> 
> I'm just borrowing them to wrench your hearts out. <3

 

 

 

It was easier to pretend that he didn't know the second Sam's soul had been reborn.Now that Gabriel knew what was happening, every time he caught sight of the soul, even though it was only for a fraction of a second, it made his Grace ache.  

 

 

He sucked in a slow breath and stared up at the sky.This was it.It was going to be the end.Michael and Lucifer would duke it out and they would finally have a victor.One would fall, the other would win.He'd been right about that soul being one that would change the world.  

 

 

There was something different this time too.Sam wasn't searching for a soul mate.When he had been reborn this time, something was different.It was small change, but it was enough to make it obvious the second Sam and Dean pulled up to the college that he was playing tricks at.  

 

 

Sam was no longer searching for his soul mate.He had found him, and it was his brother.The realization hit him like a punch to the Grace and Gabriel had to flee from the brothers when they first came looking for him in order to process it.Dean and Sam were tied together as any two soul mates would be and their souls rejoiced in it.  

 

 

Perhaps the bond wasn't as strong as some soul mates (the lack of consummation did explain that), but it was still there.It was a bond that he could never have hoped to break.Gabriel stared at it for a long time as the boys came closer to the building.They were going to end up speaking.Sam wouldn't be able to stay away.Sam's soul was reaching for him, even now.Why, when it had a perfectly good soulmate, he couldn't understand.  

 

 

Gabriel closed his eyes and willed the sight of the soul mate bond away from him.It didn’t matter, and he didn’t need to think about it any longer.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel knew that they were coming to see him.He took a deep breath and prepared himself for the full blast of Sam’s soul, close enough to touch again.He lifted his newspaper as he heard two sets of feet start to walk closer.  

 

 

“Excuse us,” Sam called, watching the janitor stand up.He grinned at the shorter man as he stood up and walked towards them.Sam held out his hand.“Sam Smith.This is my partner, Dean Wesson.We’re electricians.We got called about a job in office 3-A.One of the students told us you’d be the guy to ask about getting in to take a look at it.”  

 

 

The second he introduced himself and their hands touched, Sam's soul lit up in recognition.Gabriel swallowed hard and fought the urge to lean into Sam, to flirt with him, make him smile and laugh and blush, just like he always had.  

 

 

As it was, at this simple touch, he could feel Sam's - and his name was Sam, and he was built just as Sam had been in the past, his hair a little shorter and a little shaggier, but it was the same Sam again and it made him ache just a little for the Sam he had known before - soul lighting up at his teasing and jokes.Gabriel smiled back at Sam and shook his hand.“Richard.Nice to meet you Sam, Dean.I’d be happy to take you up to 3-A.”  

 

 

Sam grinned at his brother and followed Richard up the stairs, admiring the cute butt the janitor had, even in the jumpsuit.Maybe he could…Dean gave him a scowl and Sam forced himself to focus on the case.He did need to keep it semi-professional.“So, how long’ve you been working here?”  


  
Gabriel grinned at Sam and led the way into the office, flicking on the lights for the boys.“I’ve been mopping this floor for six years.”He shrugged and let them walk further into the room, watching Sam walk past him.His soul was so tired, especially in this life.He had been worn down, exhausted from too many reincarnations so quickly.  


  
He glanced down at the tool in their hands and had to resist the urge to snort.An EMF reader?As if he could be caught by such a simple device.“What the hell’s that for?”  


  
Sam held it up near the wall, mimicking his explanation.“Just finding a wire in the walls.”He frowned where it didn’t seem to pick up a reading. _Damn_.So much for all this weird shit being caused by ghosts. 

 

Gabriel shrugged.  “Huh.  Okay.  Not sure why you’re wiring up this office though.  Not gonna do the professor much good.” 

 

Dean raised an eyebrow and looked back at the Janitor.“Oh?Why’s that?”  

 

“Dude’s dead,” Gabriel said.In a very fitting way if he did say so himself.Bastard didn’t know how to take no for an answer, now his ass was rotting in Hell.  

 

Dean glanced to Sam and then back to the Janitor.“Oh.What happened?”  

 

Gabriel pointed at the window in the office and tried not to smirk too much.“He went out _that_ window, right there.”  

 

“Oh yeah?”Sam stepped closer to the window, pointing the EMF meter at it from behind his back.Still nothing.“Were you working that night?”He looked back towards the janitor and grinned a little bit.  

 

Gabriel leaned even closer and smirked.“I’m the one who _found_ him.”  

 

Sam raised his eyebrows and grinned.“You see it happen?”  

 

Gabriel watched Dean walk over to the bowl of caramels on the professor’s desk and eat one.He rolled his eyes and looked back at Sam, shrugging again.Sam was smiling, almost without realizing it.His soul was so pleased, so happy at the sight of him.Gabriel fought the urge to reach out for Sam, to flirt heavier, to make him laugh.“Nope.I just saw him come up here and uh...well.”He waggled his eyebrows and winked.

 

“What?”Sam chuckled a little and raised his eyebrows too.  

 

Gabriel leaned in and smirked.“He wasn’t alone.”He glanced over at Dean and had to contain the urge to laugh.Asshole looked like a fucking chipmunk.He could feel Sam’s exasperation and amusement at the sight.It made his soul brighten, even if only for a second.  

 

Dean turned to face the janitor and raised his eyebrows.“Who was he with?”  

 

Gabriel leaned back against the wall, staring at the two hunters in front of him.They were seriously clueless.They had no idea what they were chasing after.They were grasping at clues at this point.“He was with a young lady.I told the cops about her, but, uh, I guess they never found her.”Gabriel shrugged and looked back at Sam, who was still staring at him.Sam’s soul was reaching out for him, wanting closer.

 

“You saw this girl go in, huh?But did you ever see her come out?” Sam asked, walking a little closer to the janitor, leaning back against the opposite wall.He fought down another smile. _Fuck_.Guy was cute.He needed to be thinking about work, not taking this guy out for a drink after his shift was over.

 

Gabriel tapped his chin a moment, debating.“Now that you mention it.No.I didn’t.”  

 

Sam glanced over at Dean.Looked like they had another lead to try and track down.“You ever see her before?Around?”  

 

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows again.“Well.Not _her_.”  

 

“What do you mean?” Dean asked, the words muffled as he chewed six or seven caramels at the same time.He ignored the glare Sam gave him and grinned at the janitor.  

 

“Well, I don’t mean to cast aspersions on a dead guy, but, uh… Mister Morality here?He brought a lot of girls up here.Got more ass than a toilet seat.”Gabriel winked at Sam.The scowl that he got in return was worth it.Sam hadn’t changed, at all.His Grace, buried deep down now, ached with the urge to reach out to Sam again.  

 

Sam shut down the EMF meter and stuffed it into his pocket, glaring at his brother again.He glanced back at the janitor and smiled.“One, uh, one more thing.This building, it only has four stories, right?”  

 

“Yup!” Gabriel said, popping the ‘P’ obnoxiously.  

 

Sam definitely didn’t stare as the janitor licked his lips. _Shit_.Yeah.Definitely not looking.“So there wouldn’t be a room six-six-nine?”  

 

Gabriel snorted.Kids these days.He’d heard that rumor circling the campus.Little shits needed to learn to count.“‘Course not.Why do you ask?”He tilted his head, looking at Sam.

 

Sam sighed and shook his head.“Aw, just curious.Thanks, Richard.”He watched Dean turn and head out of the room, his obnoxious fucking chewing echoing in the damn hallway. He glanced back at the janitor and thought about inviting him for a drink, but…

 

“Sam, come on!” Dean called, already halfway down the stairs.

 

Sam wanted to ask him out, wanted to get closer to him, speak with him.Gabriel could sense it, but he carefully kept his distance, waving again as he headed back downstairs.Sam’s soul darkened in dejection for a moment before he followed Dean out of the building.  

 

 

No harm in letting them do their job after all.That was what they were here to do.They just hadn't expected to run into a Trickster.Gabriel grinned and picked up his paper again.Might as well get some work done.  

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

He wasn’t surprised when the boys were back a few days later, and he cursed the way that Sam’s soul lit up at the sight of him.  

 

 

Gabriel unlocked the gate and opened it, yawning and scratching at his hair.“Sorry I’m dragging a little ass today boys.”He glanced over his shoulder and looked at Sam.Sam was staring at him with the same hopeful puppy dog look as yesterday.Time to squash that hope.“Had _quite_ the night last night.”He hopped up a few steps, then looked back at them and smirked.“Lots of sex, if you catch my drift.”He waggled his eyebrows and headed upstairs.

 

 

Dean snorted and rolled his eyes.“Yeah, hard not to.Listen, we won’t be long.”He signaled to Sam and looked back up at the Janitor.“We just need to check a couple offices up on three.Ten minutes tops.”  

 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes at their obvious routine.But he didn’t miss the way that Sam’s soul had dimmed at the mention of his stellar night.Realization that he wouldn’t have said yes to that drink.Gabriel grinned at Dean and led the way.“No problem.”Time for them to spring their obvious trap.  

 

 

Sam tapped his pockets and cursed, looking out towards the car.“I, uh, forgot something in the truck.I’ll catch up with you guys.”He ignored Richard, not bothering to meet his eyes again.Of course someone like that was taken, janitor or not.Of course he was.  

 

“All right.I’ll be right down,” Dean said, nodding to Sam before following the janitor back upstairs.  

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

Sam waited until they were out of sight and rushed back down to where the offices in the basement were.Five minutes with his lockpicking kit and he was in, searching through the lockers.Damn, there had to be a clue to this somewhere.He opened another and found a copy of the Weekly World News.He looked at it, opening it quickly.  **Aliens Abduct Cheerleaders!** He read the captions and frowned.Slow-dancing aliens?Alligator in the sewer?  

 

The sound of returning footsteps caught his attention and he stuffed the paper back into the locker and hurried out to the car.He waited until Dean had joined him to explain what he had found.  

 

“Looks like we’ve got our guy. _Weekly World News_ , huh?” Dean said, opening the door and sliding into the front seat of the car.“Bobby’ll be happy.We can gank this bitch and move on.”  

 

“Just ‘cause the guy reads the _Weekly World News_ doesn’t mean he’s our guy.I mean, you read it too,” Sam pointed out, looking over at his brother.“Avidly, if I remember right.”  

 

Dean coughed.“I’ve had a lot of luck finding cases in there.”  

 

Sam raised both eyebrows.“Uh-huh.”  

 

“I’m telling you.It’s him,” Dean said, crossing his arms over his chest.  

 

“Look, I just think we need some hard proof.That’s all,” Sam said.He glared at Dean until he could see his brother give in, nodding.  

 

“Okay.Another thing Bobby mentioned was that these suckers have a metabolism like an insect.A real sweet tooth.”He grinned.“So…”  

 

Sam shrugged.“Well, I didn’t find any candy bars or sugar.Not even Equal.”  

 

Dean scowled at Sam.“Eh, that’s probably ‘cause you missed something.We’ll have to go back and-”

 

“I don’t miss things,” Sam growled, glaring at his brother.  

 

Dean rolled his eyes.“Oh. _Right_.‘Cause you’re Mister Perfect who never makes a single fucking mistake ever.”  

 

Sam gave his brother an incredulous look.“What?Are you really still pissed at me because of what the trickster did?Seriously Dean?Grow the fuck up.”  

 

“You were a tight ass long before that trickster showed up!” Dean snarled, his hand on the door.“That’s nothing new!”  

 

Gabriel stared down at the two brothers, their souls darkening with the argument.It was faked, clearly, but there was an element of truth to it and both of them were aware of it, causing more sting to the words than a truly faked argument would.He narrowed his eyes.Whatever they were planning was about to happen, which meant it was time to put his own plan into action.He needed to make sure that Sam, that that soul never came near him again.  

 

Sam took a deep breath and glowered at his brother.“Look.Just, stay here and keep an eye on R-the janitor.I’ll go to his place and see if I can find any actual evidence before you go barging in there and staking the man!”Nevermind that the thought of staking him was enough to have his stomach sinking into his damn toes.“Just wait til I get back, okay?”When Dean refused to look at him, he pressed.“Okay?”  

 

“Okay!” Dean shouted, throwing his hands up and leaning back against the car, starting to pace around it, only a minute later.  

 

Gabriel sighed, watching Dean as he pretended to be angry.He was just biding his time until Sam and their hunter friend could get into position.Time for him to go on stage!  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting this down here too. <3 
> 
>  
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THE REST OF THE SAM WINCHESTER SECTION: There is a lot of the dialogue here that I do not own. I took the direct script from the SPN Wiki and incorporated it into the story, with a few tweaks of my own here and there. 
> 
> The over-arching story, the characters actions and emotions are things that I have written in, but a lot of the dialogue and some of the action is taken straight out of the script. 
> 
> I repeat. THOSE. WORDS. ARE. NOT. MINE. 
> 
> I'm just borrowing them to wrench your hearts out. <3


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THE REST OF THE SAM WINCHESTER SECTION: There is a lot of the dialogue here that I do not own. I took the direct script from the SPN Wiki and incorporated it into the story, with a few tweaks of my own here and there.
> 
> The over-arching story, the characters actions and emotions are things that I have written in, but a lot of the dialogue and some of the action is taken straight out of the script.
> 
> I repeat. THOSE. WORDS. ARE. NOT. MINE.
> 
> I'm just borrowing them to wrench your hearts out. <3

 

Dean glanced around and saw the flash of light from the building side entrance that meant Bobby and Sam were in position.  Time to play the part.  “Ah, screw this.”  He grabbed the stakes out of the back of the car and headed for the building, his flashlight out as he looked around.  

 

He headed up stairs and frowned at the sound of Barry White.  He turned around and headed back to the auditorium.  It was coming from there.  

 

Gabriel settled back in his seat, invisible.  Time to let the show begin.  He had to put up a decent fight or they would be suspicious.  He also had to pretend to die, or they'd never leave him alone.  Gabriel toyed with them, watching their little plan unfold piece by piece.  Sam and their friend were already in the building, waiting for him to appear.  

 

He turned his attention back to the stage.  _Showtime_.  Gabriel snorted and watched Dean try to remain serious in the face of the hotness.  Physically, they were right up the alley of what Dean loved.  Gabriel pushed away the thought that they had once been what he wanted too, but now his tastes ran much...taller.  Better not to think about it, he had a part to play.

 

“We’ve been waiting for you Dean.”  

 

Gabriel snorted.  Oh yes.  Time to cue the bad porno dialogue.  

 

“Y-You guys aren’t real,” Dean protested keeping his eyes resolutely on their faces for about five seconds.

 

She licked her lips. Gabriel snorted.  More porno dialogue in three...two…

 

“Trust me sugar, it’s gonna feel real.”  

 

Dean chuckled nervously and shook his head.  “I think I’m…uh, good.”  

 

“Come on.”  The blonde pouted at him.  “Let us give you a massage.”  

 

“Wha…?  You know, I’m a, uh, I’m a sucker for a happy ending.  Really, I am, but...I’m gonna have to pass.”  Dean gripped the stake a little tighter in his hand and glanced around.  The bastard had to show up soon…

 

Gabriel sighed and pulled out a Twix.  Time to get this show on the road.  “They’re a peace offering.”  He took a big bite of the candy bar and grinned.  “I know what you and your brother do.  I’ve been around a while.  Run into your kind before.”  

 

Dean turned his back on the women on the bed and held the stake out in front of him as he faced the Trickster.  “Well, then you know that I can’t let you just keep hurting people.  Name of the game and all that shit.”  

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and took another big bite of the candy bar.  “Come on!  Those people got what was coming to them!”  He grinned, wide and dark as he stared at Dean.  Sam and their friend were almost in position.  He could feel them, waiting for their cue.  Sam’s soul was heavy and sad, but determined.  

 

Gabriel focused on the hunter in front of him and raised an eyebrow.  “Hoisted on their own petards.  But you and Sam?  I like you.  I do.”  He shrugged.  “So treat yourself.  As long and as…”  He glanced back to the ladies and smirked.  “Creatively as you’d like.  Just long enough for me to move on to the next town.”  

 

Dean clucked his tongue and shook his head.  “Yeah...I don’t think I can let you do that.”  

 

“I don’t wanna hurt you.”  Gabriel stood up and shrugged, dropping the candy wrapper on the floor.  “And you know that I can.”  

 

“Look man, I, I gotta tell you,” Dean chuckled, stepping closer, watching Sam and Bobby get into position behind the doors.  “I dig your style, all right?”  I mean, I do.  I mean…”  He exhaled and chuckled again, motioning around him.  “The flying saucer...the slow-dancing alien-”

 

Gabriel smirked.  “One of my personal favorites.  Yeah.”  

 

Dean forced a smile onto his face and shook his head.  “But, uh, I can’t let you go.”  

 

“Too bad.”  Gabriel studied his fingernails.  “Like I said, I like you.”  He looked back up at Dean and narrowed his eyes.  “Sam was right.  You shouldn’t’ve come alone.”  He watched Dean give the signal and Sam and their friend slip into the room.  

 

Dean grinned, sheepish.  “Well, I’ll agree with you there.”  

 

Gabriel looked up at Sam and watched him descend the stairs.  His soul was saddened, but resolute.  “So the fight that you guys had outside?  It was a trick?”  He grinned.  For someone who hadn’t been around as long as he had, that might have worked.  Dean grinned back at him.  

 

He raised his fingers.  “Hm.  Not bad.  But you want to see a real trick?”  He snapped and played his part.  Gabriel settled back into his seat and snapped up a sandwich as the ladies moved towards Dean and tossed him across the stage.  It would have been more enjoyable if he hadn't watched the way Sam and Dean moved in tandem, both trying to work their way towards each other, communicating on a soul level that not even they could sense.  

 

Humans never could appreciate the intricacies of a bond like that.  Gabriel took another bite of his sandwich and waited for the final act.  He'd have to stay here at least for a little longer, until the boys were long gone.  Then he could move on.  Move on and stay away.  

 

Gabriel watched Dean take another hit and smirked.  “Oh!”  He chuckled as Dean was tossed into the seats in front of him.  Throwing Dean around might have been a little payback for his past life as Samantha’s brother.  He applauded.  

 

“Lovely toss, ladies!  Nice show!”  Gabriel walked over to where Dean was groaning against the seats.  Now Dean just needed to take his opportunity.  “Dean… Dean, Dean, Dean.  I didn’t want to have to do this.”  Dean had the stake in hand…

 

“Me neither!” Dean growled, standing and shoving the stake into the Trickster’s chest.  He watched as his eyes went wide and he stumbled.  Dean twisted the stake in further, watching as the women and the dude with the chainsaw disappeared.  

 

Gabriel should have earned a damn Oscar as he sank back into the seats, pretending to be dead.  He let the rest of the illusions vanish (though he'd left the bed, as a hint, but none of the boys seemed inclined to notice) and sagged into the chair.  

 

Sam stopped next to him and watched him before following the other two men out of the building.  Gabriel could feel the regret tinging the soul.  Sam's soul recognized him, even if the memories of this version of him never would.  

 

Not long after the boys had made their getaway, Gabriel let himself disappear and headed off to the next trick.  They didn’t have long now.  Soon the boys would discover their fate and they would get used to it.  They would accept it.  They didn't have a choice in the matter.  

 

And as much as he wanted to stay away from that soul, he knew that he wouldn't be able to.  Sam would draw him in, draw him back, just like he always had.  Soulmate or not, Sam called out to him on a Grace-deep level.  They'd met each other too many times for there not to be some sort of tie between them.  Now if only he could figure out how to sever that tie and make sure it never came back...

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

Sam was in the worst kind of nightmare.  Every day, Dean died a different way.  Every single day, no matter what he did, Dean died.  He had to watch his brother die, sometimes in his arms.  Sam had lost track of the number of times that he had watched the light fade from Dean’s eyes.  Yesterday had been terrible.  He’d managed to convince Dean to just leave the town after everything.  They’d driven for hours, into the night.  

 

He’d been certain that they had escaped.  Then Dean had fallen asleep at the wheel.  The distinct crunch of metal had only brought back memories of the last crash he had been in.  Sam stared straight ahead at the dinner, catching the bottle of tabasco out of reflex rather than paying any actual attention.  

 

“Maple syrup, yeah.”  

 

Sam perked up, narrowing his eyes at the man sitting at the counter.  So he was right.  Two days in a row now the guy had switched from Strawberry to Maple.  He watched Dean eat his breakfast, biding his time, waiting until Syrup-man left the diner.  Sam didn’t let his eyes leave the guy’s back as he got up and headed out.  

 

“Sam?”  

 

Sam ignored Dean and clenched the bag in his hand a little tighter.  He stood up and left the restaurant, dropping twenty bucks on the table.  

 

Dean frowned and got up as well, following after Sam.  “Sam, what’s in the bag?” 

 

Sam lengthened his strides, catching up with the man walking down on the street.  In two quick motions, he had the man pinned to the chain link fence behind him, the bloodied stake pressed to his throat.  

 

“H-hey!”  

 

Sam narrowed his eyes and pressed the stake in further, watching the man quake.  “I know who you are.  Or, should I say, what.”  

 

The man trembled.  “Oh my god, please, don’t kill me!”  

 

Dean glanced between Sam’s scowl and the man trembling against the fence.  Dude looked ready to piss himself.  Not likely their guy.  “Uh, Sam?”  

 

Sam gave a dark chuckle.  “It took me a hell of a long time, but I got it.”  He was going to make sure this bastard got what he deserved after what he had done to Dean.

 

“W-what the hell-”

 

“It’s your MO that gave you away.”  Sam pressed the stake in a little closer and felt the Trickster swallow.  “Going after pompous jerks, giving them their just deserts, your kind loves that, don’t they?”  

 

He glanced down at the stake then up at the taller man.  “Y-yeah, sure, okay, just put the stake down, please!”  

 

Dean stepped closer, reaching out to touch Sam’s shoulder.  “Sam, maybe you should-”

 

“No!” Sam growled, glancing at Dean and then back at the Trickster.  “There’s only one creature powerful enough to do what you’re doing.  Making reality out of nothing, sticking people in time loops - in fact, you’d pretty much have to be a god.”  He narrowed his eyes.  “You’d have to be a Trickster.”  

 

“Mister, my name is Ed Coleman, my wife’s name is Amelia, I got two kids, for crying out loud I sell ad space-”

 

“Don’t lie to me!” Sam snarled.  “I know what you are!  We’ve killed one of your kind before!”  

 

Gabriel let the disguise melt away and stared at Sam.  He felt Sam’s soul leap at the sight of him before recoiling in horror.  He buried the anger of his Grace under his Pagan God powers and smirked at Sam.  “Actually, bucko, you didn’t.”  

 

Sam didn’t let his voice shake as he kept the stake pressed into the skin of the Trickster’s throat.  “Why are you doing this?”  

 

Gabriel raised both of his eyebrows.  “You’re joking, right?  You chuckleheads tried to kill me last time!  Why _wouldn’t_ I do this?”  

 

Dean scowled.  “And Hasselback, what about him?”  

 

Gabriel shrugged and laughed.  “That putz?”  He waggled his eyebrows, Sam’s growing horror making him lean in.  Yes, that was better.  Better that Sam be disgusted with him.  That soul didn’t need him, didn’t want him, not any longer.  “He said he didn’t believe in wormholes!  So...I dropped him in one!”  Gabriel raised his eyes back to Sam and quelled the rising hurt of his Grace.  “Then you schmucks showed up.  I made you the second you hit town.”  

 

Sam pressed the stake in further.  “So this is funny for you then?”  He blinked hard and glared at the Trickster.  “Killing Dean over and over again?”  

 

Gabriel held up a finger and smirked.  “One, yes, it is fun.  And two?  This is _so_ not about killing Dean.  Joke’s on you, Sam.”  He raised his eyebrows and watched Sam flinch.  “Watching your brother die, every day?  Forever?”  

 

“You son of a bitch,” Sam snarled, his voice shaking as he pressed the stake in harder.  

 

“How long will it take you to realize?” Gabriel asked, glaring up at the stupid Sasquatch.  It was because they were soul mates.  The two of them could never willingly let go of each other.  Not willingly.  “You can’t save your brother.  No matter what.”  

 

“Oh yeah?” Sam challenged, tightening his hand on the Trickster’s shoulder.  “I kill you, this all ends now.”  

 

Gabriel edged away on tip toes as Sam started to press the stake in.  It wouldn’t kill him, not by a long shot, but it wouldn’t exactly be something he could fix with a band-aid either.  “Oh-oh, hey, woah!  Look, I was just playing around.”  Gabriel watched Sam’s soul surge in anger, not accepting any of his excuses.  “You can’t take a joke?  Fine.  You’re out of it.  Tomorrow, you’ll wake up and it’ll be Wednesday.  I swear.”  

 

“You’re lying,” Sam snarled.  

 

Gabriel couldn’t help but love the surge of anger that came from Sam as he snarled.  He wanted Sam to fight him, let their attraction meld into something darker, something much more...Pagan.  He licked his lips.  “If I am, you know where to find me.  Having pancakes at the dinner.”  

 

Gabriel smirked when Sam looked at Dean and then back to him.  Oh, this Sam was ruthless.  He did like it, loved it.  Suited him much more than blind affection.  

 

“No.  Easier to just kill you.”  

 

“Sorry kiddo.”  Gabriel puckered his lips and blew Sam a kiss.  “Can’t have that.”  He snapped.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Putting this down here too. <3
> 
>  
> 
> IMPORTANT NOTE FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THE REST OF THE SAM WINCHESTER SECTION: There is a lot of the dialogue here that I do not own. I took the direct script from the SPN Wiki and incorporated it into the story, with a few tweaks of my own here and there.
> 
> The over-arching story, the characters actions and emotions are things that I have written in, but a lot of the dialogue and some of the action is taken straight out of the script.
> 
> I repeat. THOSE. WORDS. ARE. NOT. MINE.
> 
> I'm just borrowing them to wrench your hearts out. <3


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THE REST OF THE SAM WINCHESTER SECTION: There is a lot of the dialogue here that I do not own. I took the direct script from the SPN Wiki and incorporated it into the story, with a few tweaks of my own here and there.
> 
> The over-arching story, the characters actions and emotions are things that I have written in, but a lot of the dialogue and some of the action is taken straight out of the script.
> 
> I repeat. THOSE. WORDS. ARE. NOT. MINE.
> 
> I'm just borrowing them to wrench your hearts out. <3

 

 

Gabriel stood in the room with the brothers, eyeing Sam.He kept himself invisible and waited.Sam woke up and his soul surged with hope as he stared the clock.He felt a twinge of regret for what he had done, but Sam needed to learn.Had to accept it.Just like he did.There was no escaping their fate.They had to deal with it.  

 

Gabriel watched as Sam lurched up in bed and scowled as Sam grinned at the alarm clock.He stepped outside.Sam needed to learn this lesson the hard way, and that meant facing reality.Playing the same day over and over again hadn’t worked.  

 

‘Gotta get back in time~’

 

“What, you gonna sleep all day?” 

 

Gabriel disappeared from the room and waited for them outside by the Impala.Sam would learn his lesson.He was good at teaching lessons.He watched Dean head out of the hotel room, his bag slung over his shoulder.He raised a hand and snapped, disappearing from view again.  

 

Dean whistled as he pulled a shotgun out of the trunk compartment, stuffing it into the duffle bag.He heard Sam come up behind him and grinned.“You sure we should just let the Trickster go?”

 

Dean looked up and stared at the kid, watching the handgun shake in his hands.He stilled and let the bag fall to the ground, holding his hands up. 

 

“Gimme your wallet.”  

 

“Woah, woah, woah, buddy, just relax,” Dean said, lowering his hands a bit.  

 

“I am relaxed!”  

 

Dean nodded, clearing his throat.“Okay, all right, nobody wants this to end the wrong way.Let’s talk about it a sec.”He took a step closer.  

 

Gabriel watched the gun go off and heard Sam’s shout from the hotel.Only a second later, Sam was tearing around the corner, running down the motel stairs.He sprinted to his brother, kneeling next to him.He tilted his head and watched as Sam started to panic, his soul swirling in terrified colors, running emotional gamuts in a single second.  

 

“No, no, no no no, hey, hey, come on, not today, not today, this isn’t supposed to happen today, come on,” Sam chanted, staring down at Dean.He bit his lip and realized that Dean had stopped moving, his chest frozen.He clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the start of the music.  

 

Nothing happened.Sam stared down at Dean and dread settled into his stomach.The Trickster had promised him a Wednesday.No…“I’m supposed to wake up,” he whispered.

 

Gabriel watched Sam’s bright soul fade to a dark grey.He stuffed his hands into his pockets.This was one lesson that he was not going to enjoy teaching.Sam held Dean for what seemed to be hours until the cops came, and then an ambulance.Sam followed them to the hospital, nearly wrecking himself twice.  

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

After that, Gabriel discovered that Sam turned into someone he recognized all too well.The ruthlessness killing machine, complete disregard for himself as Sam tried to track him down.Every once in a while, he’d pop away to do a different trick, getting tired of watching Sam’s soul darken with each passing day.His Grace (though he didn’t listen to it), ached in pain every time he saw Sam.The happiness, the light, was fading from his soul.Sam was becoming something, someone he didn’t recognize any longer.  

 

Maybe it reminded him a bit too much (or a lot) of how he had become Loki.Gabriel watched Sam stitch up his latest wound, all on his own, without flinching, his face set in stone.He winced.Sam had a face (and soul!) made for smiles and easy laughter.Camaraderie. _Love_.Not this...this robot incapable of emotion.  

 

Gabriel sighed.He was becoming soft.He shook his head.Enough was enough.He couldn’t stand to see Sam like this any longer.Gabriel raised his hand and snapped.  

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

Sam put his phone down, deleting the latest message from Bobby.Bobby’d found him.The Trickster.Now he could make the bastard pay for everything he had done to Dean. _Everything_.It would be slow and painful and everything he deserved.

 

It didn’t take long for him to find out where Bobby had holed up.Sam drove through the night on his way there, stopping only when it became necessary.He made his way into the house that Bobby had told him about, to where Bobby was standing in the middle of a ritual of some sort. _Good_.He was ready.  

 

Gabriel stood up and watched Sam walk closer.He smiled and faked his impression of the old man.“It’s good to see you boy.”He wrapped his arms around Sam in a tight hug.Bobby would have been worried about him, would have held him all the tighter as the result.  

 

Sam looked around the room and then back at Bobby.What the hell were they doing in a shithole like this?“What are we doing here Bobby?”  

 

Gabriel stared at Sam.His Grace had leapt at the faint touch, even as he did his best to strangle out any possible feeling.A darker piece of him, the piece that was Loki, and tortured humans for the laugh couldn’t help but be attracted to the ruthlessness Sam was displaying.He cleared his throat.“Well, it’s the last place we’re sure the Trickster worked his magic.”  

 

Sam crossed his arms over his chest.“So?”  

 

“So, you want this thing?I found a summoning ritual to bring the Trickster here,” Gabriel said.There was a ritual, and it would have worked on him, had he been an actual Pagan.  

 

“What do we need?” Sam asked, stepping closer, studying the markings on the floor.  

 

Gabriel snorted and waited for Sam to look at him again.“What are the two things pagans always have in their rituals?Sex and…”  

 

“Blood,” Sam finished, staring at the ground.“How much blood?”  

 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes at Sam.It was the right question.“Ritual says near a gallon, and it’s gotta be fresh, too.”His Grace recoiled at the idea, at the way Sam was already nodding, agreeing with what needed to be done.  

 

“Meaning we have to bleed a person dry,” Sam said, looking back over his shoulder.There was a town not too far back.He should be able to find some miserable sap and-

 

“And it’s gotta be tonight.Or not for another fifty years,” Gabriel added, keeping his eyes on the human.Sam was already planning on how to get the blood.  

 

“Then let’s go get some.”Sam turned and headed towards the exit, frowning when he didn’t hear Bobby start to follow him.“You coming?”  

 

Gabriel stared at Sam.“You break my heart, kid.”The words rang true, down to the very core of him.This wasn’t Sam.This wasn’t the soul that he knew.This was something else.Something darker, deadlier.Something that the Loki part of him recognized.  

 

“What?”Sam turned back around to look at Bobby.“Let’s go.”  

 

“I’m not going to let you murder an innocent man!”Gabriel stared at Sam.He shouldn’t be this invested in every statement.They would give him away, Sam would be able to figure it out.  

 

Sam scowled.“Then why did you even bring me here?”He looked down to the floor.“Why draw out the damn ritual?”  

 

Gabriel remembered, almost a moment too late that he was playing a role.That Sam couldn’t actually see him.That Sam was looking at Bobby.He let the anger come out.“Why?Because it was the only way you’d see me!Because I’m trying to knock some sense into that thick skull of yours!”Gabriel walked closer to Sam, glaring at him.“Because I thought you’d back down from killing a man!”  

 

Sam turned his back on Bobby.“Well, you thought wrong.Leave the stuff, I’ll do it myself.”There’d been a bar.In the town.There had to be some willing asshole that he could take advantage of.

 

Gabriel shook his head.“I told you, I’m not gonna let you kill a man.”  

 

Sam spun back towards Bobby, snarling at him.“It is none of your damn business what I do!”  

 

Gabriel yanked the knife out of the bag he had on the floor and held it out to Sam.“You want your brother back so bad?Fine!”At last, a real reaction from Sam, hesitance and surprise.  

 

“What are you talking about?”Sam glanced from the knife back to Bobby’s face.He frowned.Something was off.Something was off about Bobby.  

 

“Better me than a civilian.”Gabriel stepped closer and held the knife out to Sam.  

 

Sam shook his head and held his hands up.“You’re crazy Bobby.I’m not killing you.”He studied Bobby carefully as he shook his head. _There_.Bobby wasn’t reacting the same.That wasn’t Bobby.Bobby would never offer to kill himself.  

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.“Oh now I’m the crazy one.Look, Sam.I’m old, I’m coming near the end of my train.But you can keep fighting.Saving folk, but you need your brother.Let me get him back to you.”  

 

Now Sam was positive.That wasn’t Bobby.No fucking way that it could be.“Bobby-”

 

“You and Dean, you boys are the closest thing I have to family.I wanna do this.”Gabriel offered the knife to Sam and watched him take it, his grip sure despite the uncertainty clouding his soul.  

 

“Okay.”Sam twisted his grip on the knife and watched the Trickster kneel on the ground.  

 

“Good.”Gabriel waited, listened to Sam step closer.“Just make it quick.”Nothing from Sam, no sound.Gabriel frowned.“Do it, son.”  

 

Sam stepped forward, carefully pulling the stake he had with him out of his shirt.“Yeah, okay, Bobby.”He put his hand on the Trickster’s shoulder.“But you wanna know why?”Sam shifted his grip to the Trickster’s neck and yanked him back, thrusting the stake in as hard as he could, grinding it in deeper, wanting him to _hurt_.  

 

“Because you’re not Bobby,” Sam snarled, giving the stake one final twist as the Trickster went still and fell forward.He watched the corpse fall to the floor.It wasn’t Bobby.It wasn’t.He stared for a long moment and then swallowed.  

 

“Bobby?” Sam called, stepping closer.“Bobby!Bobby!”Panic rose as he moved even closer.Jesus, had he been wrong?He couldn’t have been wrong!  

 

Gabriel let the corpse dissolve and had the stake fly into his hand.He twirled it in his fingers and stared at Sam.Sam’s soul was dark with anger and hate.Gabriel sighed.“You’re right.I was just screwing with you.Pretty good though, Sam. _Smart_.Let me tell you, whoever said Dean was the dysfunctional one has never seen you with a sharp object in your hands.Holy Full Metal Jacket.”  

 

Sam glared at the Trickster, tightening his hands into fists.“Bring him back,” he ordered.  

 

“Who?Dean?”Gabriel rolled his eyes.“Didn’t my girl send you flowers?Damn, I’ll have to talk to her about that.”Gabriel spread his arms wide and stepped closer to Sam, shaking his head.“Dean’s dead.He ain’t coming back.His soul’s downstairs doing the hellfire rumba as we speak!”He didn’t miss the way Sam flinched, or the way that all the hardness and anger from the past few months started to melt off of Sam.Damn that kid.  

 

“Just…”Sam took a deep breath and stared at the Trickster.“Take us back to that Tuesday, er, Wednesday.When it all started. _Please_.We won’t come after you, I swear.”  

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest.“You swear?”  

 

Sam nodded.“Yes.”  

 

Gabriel tapped his chin thoughtfully.“I don’t know.Even if I could-”

 

“You can,” Sam interrupted.  

 

“True.”Gabriel smirked.“But that doesn’t mean I should.Sam, there’s a lesson here that I’ve been trying to drill into that freakish Cro-Magnon skull of yours.”Sam’s soul flinched, the light a riot, all tinged by the dark ruthlessness that had consumed Sam.  

 

“Lesson?” Sam whispered, staring at the Trickster.“What lesson?”  

 

Gabriel shook his head.The pain flooding into the kid’s soul was impressive, especially now.“This obsession to save Dean?The way you two keep sacrificing yourselves for each other?Nothing good comes out of it!Just blood and pain!”Gabriel glared at Sam, willing him to see, to hear the truth.He’d seen it first hand, on a much bigger stage than this.  

 

“Dean is your weakness.The good guys know it, the bad guys know it.They all fucking know it.It’s going to be the death of you, Sam,” Gabriel’s voice grew sad.“Sometimes you just gotta let people go.”Sam’s soul flickered, almost like it recognized the words.Gabriel forced himself to ignore it.  

 

“He’s my brother,” Sam said, his voice soft.He took a deep breath.

 

“Yup!” Gabriel said, his tone taking on a vicious edge.Sam wasn’t the first or last creature in this world to lose a brother!“And like it or not, this is what life’s gonna be like without him!”  

 

“ _Please_ ,” Sam whispered.“Just...please.”  

 

Gabriel stared at Sam.It wasn’t the words.Words would have been easy to ignore.But Sam’s soul opened up and reached for him, to touch him and try to reach him on a level that Sam couldn’t even sense.Gabriel stared at Sam for a moment longer, memorizing the sight of that soul reaching for him like that.He’d likely never get the chance to see it again.  

 

“I swear, it’s like talking to a brick wall.”Gabriel shook his head again and sighed.“Okay.Look.This all stopped being fun months ago.You’re Travis Bickle in a skirt, pal.I’m over it.”  

 

“Meaning what?” Sam asked, eyeing the Trickster.  

 

Gabriel undid the pocket dimension that he had built in a moment.“Meaning that’s for me to know and you to find out.”He raised his hand and snapped.Sam woke up beside his brother and Gabriel watched Sam’s soul light up, returning to it’s former brilliance with only a hint of the dark shadow that it had gained.He shook his head and flew to the other side of the world.Those two were destined for something greater and far worse.They wouldn’t be able to escape it, no matter how far they ran.  

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THE REST OF THE SAM WINCHESTER SECTION: There is a lot of the dialogue here that I do not own. I took the direct script from the SPN Wiki and incorporated it into the story, with a few tweaks of my own here and there.
> 
> The over-arching story, the characters actions and emotions are things that I have written in, but a lot of the dialogue and some of the action is taken straight out of the script.
> 
> I repeat. THOSE. WORDS. ARE. NOT. MINE.
> 
> I'm just borrowing them to wrench your hearts out. <3


	39. Chapter 39

 

 

Gabriel knew the instant his brother was free from the cage.  Knew that now, there was no stopping it.  Sam’s soul was doomed to be obliterated by Lucifer once Lucifer took him over as a vessel.  He knew that Dean had died and been returned to the land of the living by the angels.  He knew that it was the beginning of the end and that there was nothing that he could do to stop it.  

 

Gabriel allowed himself a few moments to mourn the loss of Sam’s soul.  Not enough, never enough for the pain.  To imagine that soul, devoured and destroyed by his brother, because they hadn’t learned the lesson he had been trying to teach them.  Gabriel buried himself in his Trickster persona.  Far enough and deep enough that he wouldn’t need to remember his name, where he had come from or the sight of Sam’s soul and how much it hurt.  

 

After all, angels couldn’t mate with human souls.  

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

Gabriel cursed whatever it was in the Winchesters that made them have to chase after the asshole that deserved to die thanks to his anger management issues.  They should have left him well enough alone, then he wouldn’t have needed to see Sam again and be just…

 

It didn’t matter.  It didn’t _fucking_ matter.  They wanted to come and mess with his justice, then he would mess with them right back.  Fuckers deserved it.  Especially for not listening to him and letting Lucifer out of the cage.  The second they headed back to the hotel after interviewing the police, Gabriel snapped them into a land of his own making.  

 

They’d learn to play their own roles and they’d learn it the hard way.  

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

It only took him a few seconds to decide exactly how he was going to make his grand entrance.  Gabriel snapped, changing his appearance.  He looked himself over once more and then at Dean and Sam down the hallway.  Gabriel approached and watched a tint of lust and appreciation curl around Dean’s soul.  

 

“Oh boy,” Dean whispered, straightening his shoulders and staring down the hallway.  

 

“What?”  Sam frowned and looked at his brother.  

 

Dean glanced at Sam and then back to the figure walking down the hallway.  “It’s him.”  Doctor Palmer of Seattle Mercy Hospital.  Walking down the hallway.  Looking like he stepped out of an episode of Doctor Sexy.  

 

“Who?” Sam asked, glancing to the man striding towards them.  

 

“It’s him,” Dean hissed.  “It’s Doctor Sexy.”  

 

Gabriel resisted the urge to smirk and stared at the two boneheads in front of him.  He looked straight at Dean.  Better to unnerve mister barbie doll.  “Doctor.”  

 

Dean forced himself to nod, trying not to grin.  “Doctor.”  

 

Gabriel looked to Sam and tried not to frown when he noticed how much darker that soul had gotten since he had seen it last.  It had only been a few years, in their time, but Sam’s soul had aged several decades.  The sting of remembered pain was still floating down to its very core.  His Grace ached, but he shoved it aside again.  He had a game to play.  

 

“Doctor.”  

 

Sam nodded and then winched when Dean’s arm whacked into his solar plexus.  “D-Doctor.”  

 

Gabriel looked to Dean and raised an eyebrow at him.  “You want to give me one damn good reason why you defied my _direct_ order to do the experimental face transplant on Mrs. Biehl?”  

 

Dean swallowed and glanced at Sam, fighting for an answer.  “Uh, one reason?”  

 

Gabriel nodded.  

 

“Suuuure.”  Dean glanced down, thinking furiously.  He frowned at the sight of white tennis shoes.  Dean lurched forward and slammed Doctor Sexy against the wall.  

 

“You’re not Doctor Sexy,” Dean snarled.  

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.  What had given him away?  “You’re crazy.”  

 

“Really?”  Dean raised an eyebrow.  “Because I _swore_ part of what makes Doctor Sexy sexy is the fact that he wears cowboy boots.  Not…”  Dean glanced down again.  “Tennis shoes.”  

 

Sam snorted.  “Yeah, you’re not a fan.”  

 

Dean scowled at Sam.  “It’s a guilty pleasure,” he muttered under his breath, turning his attention back to the not-Doctor-Sexy.

 

Gabriel looked over his shoulder, bored with the conversation already.  “Call security.”  

 

Dean snorted.  “Yeah, go ahead, pal.”  He smirked and tightened his hands.  “See, we know who you are.”  

 

Gabriel froze the rest of his illusions and let the disguise slide off of him in a smooth motion.  He winked at Dean.  “You guys are getting better!”  

 

Dean glared at the trickster.  “Get us the hell out of here!”  

 

“Or what?”  Gabriel raised an eyebrow, reaching up to grab Dean’s arm and twist until he winced and let go.  “Don’t have your wooden stakes there, big guy?”  

 

Sam put two and two together and cursed.  “That was you on the police scanner, right?  This is a trick.”  

 

Gabriel turned to look at Sam and rolled his eyes.  “Helloooooooooo~  Trickster!”  He planted his hands on his hips.  “Come on!  I heard you two yahoos were in town.  How could I resist?”  He watched Sam flinch and turned to look at Dean.  

 

“Where the hell are we?”  Dean glanced to the frozen Doctor Wang and then back to the Trickster.  

 

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows.  “Like it?  It’s all homemade!  Freshly baked, right out of the oven that is my mind!  My own sets, my own actors, my very own little idiot box.”  His smirk darkened and he stared at Dean.  “Guess who the idiots are.”  

 

“How do we get out?” Dean asked, crossing his arms over his chest.  

 

Gabriel raised a finger and smirked, glancing over at Sam.  His soul was a riot of confusion.  Drawn to him, though Sam was fighting that instinct with everything he had.  “That, my friend, is the sixty-nine dollar question.”  He waggled his eyebrows.  

 

“Whatever.”  Sam stepped closer the Trickster, waiting for those golden eyes to focus on him.  He swallowed.  “We just, we need to talk to you.  We need your help.”  

 

Sam’s soul was beautiful for that moment, begging, pleading, reaching out for that instant of contact that it needed, but it didn’t know why.  Gabriel raised an eyebrow and kept his Grace in a stranglehold.  “Hm, let me guess.  You two dumbasses broke the world, and you want me to sweep up your mess!”  

 

“Just five minutes,” Sam pleaded.  “Hear us out.”  

 

Gabriel snorted and rolled his eyes.  He was becoming such a softie in his old age.  “Sure.  Tell you what.  Survive the next...twenty-four hours.  Then we’ll talk.”  

 

Dean stepped forward again.  “Survive what?”  

 

Gabriel laughed.  “The game!”  

 

“What game?” Dean growled, stepping in front of Sam again.  

 

He tapped a finger against his chin thoughtfully.  “You’re in it.”  

 

Dean glanced over at Sam and resisted the urge the fucking deck the bastard.  “How do we play?”  

 

Gabriel’s grin widened and he winked.  “You’re already playing it!”  

 

“And the rules?”  

 

Gabriel waggled his eyebrows and then disappeared, letting the scene around jump-start back to life.  The boys had a lot to learn and they had better get to learning it or they were going to have a hell of a lot of trouble navigating his game. On the other hand, trouble could certainly be a hell of a lot of fun if they decided they didn’t want to cooperate.

 

He wasn’t expecting his errant brother to show up and try to ruin his fun.  Thankfully, it was easy enough to take Castiel and toss him into a few episodes of Sherlock Holmes.  He settled back and watched the show unfolding in front of him.  Episodes of Supernatural were his favorite.  

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

Unfortunately, his little brother was a little smarter than Gabriel wanted to give him credit for, watching as he appeared in the room with the two brothers.  Gabriel groaned and snapped himself closer.  

 

“Cas!  You okay?”

 

Castiel stared at Dean and shook his head.  “I don’t have much time.  Look-”

 

Sam immediately moved closer to Cas.  It looked like he had been in a fight.  “Cas, what happened?”  

 

“I got out,” Castiel said curtly.  

 

Dean blinked, looking around the room of the bedroom set and frowned.  “From where?”  

 

“Listen to me,” Castiel demanded.  “Something is not right.  This thing is much more powerful than it should be.” 

 

Dean frowned, his brows furrowed.  “What thing?  The Trickster?”  

 

Castiel scowled.  “If it is a Trickster.  I-”

 

“What do you mean?” Sam interrupted, walking closer to Castiel just before the angel was flung backwards into the wall, crumpling to the floor a moment later.  

 

“Hello!!” Gabriel shouted to the studio audience, stepping into the doorway.  He grinned at them all.  “Thank you, thank you ladies!”  He ignored the way Castiel’s Grace was gathering for an attack and winked at his brother.  “Hi Castiel!”  He gave a small wave of his hands and banished Castiel to his own little private dimension.  Pocket dimensions did come in handy.  If Castiel worked at it, he might escape in a few hundred years, but this would do perfectly until he could figure something else out.

 

“You know him?” Sam asked, staring at the back of the Trickster.

 

“Where the hell did you send him?” Dean snarled, walking up closer.  

 

Gabriel waved a hand and rolled his eyes.  “Relaaaax.  He’ll live.”  He paused, thinking about it.  “ _Maybe_.”  

 

Dean threw up his hands in frustration.  “All right, you know what?  I’m done with the Monkey dance.”  He glared at the Trickster.  “Okay?  We get it.”  

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow at the brothers.  “Yeah?  Do you?  Get what, hotshot?”  

 

“Playing our roles, right?”  Dean scoffed.  “That’s your game.”  

 

Gabriel gave a giddy grin and smirked at Dean.  “That’s _half_ the game!”  

 

Sam interrupted, stepping closer. “What’s the other half?”  

 

Gabriel waved to the outside world and then turned back to Sam and Dean.  “Play your roles, out there!”  

 

Dean scowled.  “What is that supposed to mean?”  

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.  Purposefully ignorant bastard.  “Oh, you knooow~”  He waggled his eyebrows at Dean and glanced over at Sam.  “Sam, starring as Lucifer!  Dean, starring as Michael!  Your Celebrity Death Match!”   He gestured at both of them and watched Sam flinch.  _Good_.  “Play your roles.”  

 

“You want us to say yes to those bastards?” Sam asked.  He stared at the Trickster and shook his head.  

 

“Hells yeah!” Gabriel said, his grin manic.  It would be over.  It would finally be over.  All of it would be over.  “Let’s light this candle!”  

 

“We do that, the world will end!” Sam protested.  He took a step closer to the Trickster.

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and glared at Sam.  “Yeah?  And?  Whose fault would that be?”  He watched Sam backtrack and his soul flinch in pain.  He deserved to be reminded of who had started this whole mess.  “Who popped Lucifer out of the box?  Hmm?”  

 

He ignored the glare from Sam and kept talking, his gaze turning to Dean.  “Look.  It’s started.  You started it!  It can’t be stopped.  So let’s get it over with!”  Gabriel spread his hands and grinned at them both.  “Sound like a plan?”  

 

Dean scowled.  “Heaven or Hell, which side you on?”  

 

Gabriel turned to look at Dean, tilting his head to the side.  “I’m not on either side.”  

 

“Yeah right.”  He snorted.  “You’re grabbing ankle for Michael or Lucifer.  Which one is it?”  

 

“You listen to me you arrogant dick.” Gabriel snarled, stepping right up and into Dean’s space.  “I don’t work for either of those jackasses.”  Gabriel narrowed his eyes and moved even closer to him.  “Believe me.”  

 

“Hmmm,” Dean mocked, leaning into Gabriel’s space.  “Oh, you’re somebody’s bitch.”  He looked back at Sam and tilted his head to the door.  “C’mon-” 

 

Gabriel grabbed Dean and pinned him to the wall, lifting his feet a few inches off the floor, watching as he started to struggle.  “Don’t you ever, _ever_ presume to know what I am.”  Gabriel tightened his hand on Dean and watched him start to choke.  “Here’s what’s going to happen.  You’re going to suck it up, accept your responsibilities and play the roles that _destiny_ has chosen for you.”  

 

Sam stepped closer, looking at his brother held firmly by the Trickster.  “And if we don’t?”  

 

Gabriel looked over his shoulder at Sam.  That bright soul was clouded by defeat and resignation.  But there was still hope there.  It wasn’t completely crushed, not yet.  He glared.  “Then you’ll stay in TV land.  Forever.”  He turned to look back at Dean and smirked, watching as he continued to struggle for air.  “Three hundred channels and, uh, nothing’s on.”  

 

Gabriel snapped and sent the two boys into their next episode.  He disguised himself and stepped into the shadows as the boys looked around at where they were.  They singled out another officer that could have been him.  Gabriel would have smirked at their falling for his red herring, but he could not get the image of Sam’s soul, pained and desperate for an answer he would never find.  Not in this life.  Not ever.  He would come to understand that, eventually.  He would make sure of it.  

 

It was easy to see who they singled out as him.  A lollipop.  As if he would be so fucking simple.  Gabriel watched as they stabbed the actor.  He would have thought that for being such renowned hunters, they would have realized that the stake wasn’t going to work after the first few times that they tried it.  

 

Ah well.  He stepped forward and let the disguise fall away from him.  “You’ve got the wrong guy, idiots.”  

 

Dean stood up from the corpse he was next to and smirked.  “Did we?”  

 

Gabriel wanted to sigh and hit Sam over the head with the stake.  If it hadn’t worked the first time, what had made him think that it would end up working this time?  He fell to the ground and let the setting they were in fade back to the warehouse.  Time for something a little different then.  

 

He pulled the stake out and tossed it to the ground, hopping into the shadows as he snapped.  He’d always loved NightRider.  Time to see if Sam and Dean were also fans.  Gabriel squashed the small tendril of Grace that wanted to protest causing them this sort of pain.  There was nothing that he could do to save them.  _Nothing_.  They would learn to play their roles, and do it damn well.  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part will hurt. I am apologizing in advance. <3 I might've cried a bit writing it.


	40. Chapter 40

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THE REST OF THE SAM WINCHESTER SECTION: There is a lot of the dialogue here that I do not own. I took the direct script from the SPN Wiki and incorporated it into the story, with a few tweaks of my own here and there.
> 
> The over-arching story, the characters actions and emotions are things that I have written in, but a lot of the dialogue and some of the action is taken straight out of the script.
> 
> I repeat. THOSE. WORDS. ARE. NOT. MINE.

 

 

 

Gabriel sat back and watched as Dean drove in the car, unable to keep from giggling.This particular episode had been truly inspired.Sam as a car.Dean riding inside him.He cackled again and fell back into the shadows, watching as they stopped in the field.He scowled when he could feel Castiel fighting against the episode he had been placed in.  

 

 

Gabriel turned away for a few minutes and strengthened the wards around the cage he was keeping his brother in.No need to have him escape all over again.He might tell the Winchesters what was going on and ruin all of his fun.Certainly not what he wanted to do.In the middle of working, Gabriel heard Dean’s voice.  

 

 

“All right, you son of a bitch!” Dean shouted to the sky, staring up at the sun.“Uncle!We’ll do it!” 

 

 

 

“Should I honk?”  

 

 

Dean turned to Sam and scowled when he heard the Trickster appear behind him.

 

 

“Wow, Sam, get a lode of the rims on you.”  

 

 

Sam would have growled if he hadn’t been a fucking car!“Eat me.”  

 

 

Gabriel snickered and turned to look at Dean with a raised eyebrow.“Okay, boys.Ready to go quietly?”Then he could run far, far, far away.Watch the world as he knew it be torn apart by his brothers.Then he wouldn’t have to watch as Sam’s soul was ripped apart and destroyed by Lucifer.

 

 

“Woah, woah, woah.Not so fast.Nobody’s going anywhere until Sam has opposable thumbs.”Dean said, glaring at the Trickster.  

 

 

Gabriel scoffed.“What’s the difference?”He raised an eyebrow at Dean.“Satan’s gonna ride his ass one way or another.”When Dean did nothing but continue to stare at him, Gabriel rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers.  

 

He watched Sam climb out of the car and smirked.“Happy?”  

 

 

Dean stared at the Trickster.He knew in his gut that he was right. That they were dealing with a rogue angel.With a sick as fuck sense of humor.“Tell me one thing then.Why didn’t the stake kill you?” 

 

 

Gabriel shrugged and smirked at Dean.“I am the Trickster.”

 

 

Sam was exhausted as he stared at the Trickster.He was exhausted and his ass hurt (and he was going to pretend he knew why and they were never going to fucking talk about him being a car ever again, ever!) dammit.He threw the lighter down on the ground and watched the fire grow around the angel, and the way he tried to fake himself out of being caught.  

 

 

“Or maybe you’re not,” Sam said as he watched the fire burn bright around Gabriel.He crossed his arms over his chest.  

 

 

Dean smirked.“Maybe you’ve always been an angel.” 

 

 

Gabriel laughed.“A what?Did somebody slip a mickey in your powershake kid?”He shook his head and put his hands on his hips.  

 

 

Dean stepped closer to the edge of the fire and stared at the Trickster.“I’ll tell you what.You just jump out of the holy fire and we’ll call it our mistake.”  

 

 

Gabriel laughed one more time and then let the rest of the illusion around them fall to pieces.He stared at the Winchesters, growing more serious as he looked at them.Gabriel applauded.“Well played boys.Well played.Where’d you get the holy oil?”  

 

 

Dean snorted.“You might say we pulled it out of Sam’s ass.”  

 

 

Sam was trying really fucking hard not to think about it.Really, really _really_ hard about the fact that he was still a little sore and that it was bothering him.  

 

 

Gabriel pushed his hands into his pockets and raised an eyebrow, staring straight at Dean.“Where’d I screw up?”  

 

 

Sam snorted.“You didn’t.But nobody gets the jump on Cas like you did.”  

 

 

“Mostly it was the way that you talked about armageddon,” Dean added, looking around the warehouse and then back to Gabriel.  

 

 

Gabriel tilted his head.Strange that talking about the end of the world would have given him away.He hadn’t said anything that would have told them who he was.Both of the souls in front of him were tired and resigned.Dean’s was still bright.He was the Righteous Man.He flourished under the certainty that he had not been wrong.Sam’s soul...was defeated and tired, resigned.“Meaning?”  

 

 

Dean snorted and looked over at Sam before turning to stare at the angel in front of them.“Well, call it personal experience, but...no one gets that angry unless they’re talking about their own family.”  

 

 

Gabriel tilted his head to the side and stared at Dean’s soul.He was, perhaps, correct.He had been at his most incensed during the conversation of Lucifer and Michael.The reminder of these two humans, that they were parallels of Heaven’s brightest and most powerful angels… made him wonder.They were souls destined to change the fate of the world… or perhaps destroy it.

 

 

Sam waited for the angel to look back at him.Those golden eyes met his and he frowned, feeling the same pull to them that he had all those years ago.There was no reason for him to be attracted, still!After everything!“So which one are you?Grumpy, sneezy or douchy?  

 

 

Gabriel stared at Sam’s soul.It was brightening in anger.Anger at him, for lying, for deceiving, for being a hope that they could never begin to use.“Gabriel, okay?” he whispered, staring at Sam’s soul, at the way it brightened, just the tiniest amount at his name.It knew him, knew the name.“They call me Gabriel.”  

 

 

Sam wanted to roll his eyes and glare at the angel.“Gabriel.The archangel.”He shook his head.That did explain his ability to get the jump on Cas, to be able to trap him in a time loop in Mystery Spot, to be able to create all of the illusions that he did in TV Land. 

 

 

Sam’s soul was angry at him.It knew him and he had hurt it.Not just once.Over and over again.Causing permanent scars that would never fade now.Mystery Spot would haunt Sam for the rest of his life, and Sam was furious.Gabriel faked a wince.“Guilty.”  

 

 

Dean was pretty damn positive that he didn’t believe the bullshit that this angel was shoveling.“Okay, _Gabriel_.”He snorted.“How does an archangel become a trickster?”  

 

 

Gabriel laughed and stared up at the ceiling at the moment.“My own, private, witness protection!”He looked back to the two of them and glared at them.“I skipped out of heaven, had a face transplant, carved out my _own_ little corner of the world, until you two screwed it all up.”  

 

 

Dean raised an eyebrow.“And what did Daddy say when you ran off and joined the Pagans?”

 

 

Gabriel scoffed and shook his head.“Daddy doesn’t say anything about anything.”He remembered those first few centuries.Wondering if his Father would notice, if Michael would, if anyone would.But no, no one noticed he had left, and by the time they did, they all simply assumed him dead.No one cared.  

 

 

“Then what happened?”What happened in Heaven to make an Archangel leave?It was paradise, why would Gabriel have left?“Why’d you ditch?” Sam asked.

 

 

Dean snorted.“Well, do you blame him?I mean, his brothers are heavyweight douchenozzles.”  

 

 

“Shut your mouth!” Gabriel snarled.“You don’t know anything about my family!I loved my Father, and my brothers! _Loved_ them!But watching them turn on each other?Tear at each other’s throats?I couldn’t bear it!” Gabriel shouted, then forced his Grace to calm.He glared at the two brothers.“Okay?So I left, and now, thanks to you two, it’s happening all over again.”  

 

 

“Then help us stop it!” Sam said.He could barely imagine having an archangel help them, but maybe, maybe they would be able to find some loophole, some way to be able to get around this.  

 

 

Gabriel scoffed.“It can’t be stopped.”  

 

 

“You want to see the end of the world?” Dean asked, crossing his arms over his chest.“I call bullshit.”  

 

 

“I want it to be over!”Gabriel shouted, glaring at him.“I have to sit back and watch my own brothers kill each other thanks to you two!Heaven, Hell, I don’t care who wins!I just want this to all be over!”  

 

 

Sam stepped up and watched Gabriel’s eyes turn to him.They were glowing golden.He knew them.He recognized them from somewhere, some place long, long ago.“It doesn’t have to be like that.There has to be some way to-to pull the plug!”  

 

 

Gabriel stared at the tendril of hope that was growing in Sam’s soul.He glared at Sam and did his best to quash it.“Oh, you do _not_ know my family.What you guys call the apocalypse, I used to call Sunday diner!”Sam flinched back as though he had been struck, but he had to hammer home the point.Make these two boneheads fucking understand.“That’s why there’s no stopping this.Because this isn’t about a war.It never has been.This is about two brothers that loved each other, and betrayed each other.You think you’d be able to relate!”  

 

 

Dean flinched and stared at Gabriel, glancing over at Sam and then back to the archangel. _Fuck_.He was right.This wasn’t about a war.It never had been.And he and Sam...they’d mirrored their angels to a T.  

 

 

“What are you talking about?” Sam asked, frowning at Gabriel.  

 

 

Gabriel looked to Dean, seeing the agony and realization there.But Sam, with the soul that tried to remain innocent through all of this.That soul couldn’t understand, that he didn’t see how the story was repeating itself all over again.He whistled and shook his head.  

 

 

“You sorry bastards.Why do you think you two are the vessels?”Gabriel looked between them both, seeing the obvious agony in Dean and then growing confusion and anger from Sam.“Think about it!Michael, the big brother.”He looked at Dean and watched him flinch.“Loyal to an absent father.”  

 

 

Gabriel turned his eyes to Sam.“And Lucifer, the little brother.”Sam flinched as well, but Gabriel pushed, wanting them to understand, to realize there was no escaping this.“Rebellious of Daddy’s plan.You two were born to this boys.”Long before either of them had ever realized it.“It’s your destiny!It was always you!”Gabriel raised his hands to heaven, mocking them.“As it is in heaven, so it must be on Earth.One brother has to kill the other.”  

 

 

Sam’s soul was in agony, filling with guilt and sorrow.Gabriel watched it happen, as the self-loathing took over Sam’s soul, turning it dark grey.A mere fraction of the brilliant white that it should have been.  

 

 

“So what the hell’re you saying?” Dean asked, glancing to Sam before focusing his attention back on Gabriel.  

 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes and looked between them both.“Why do you think I’ve always taken such an interest in you?”They both glared at him.“Because from the moment Dad flipped on the lights around here, we knew it was all going to end with the same story as it began. _Always_.”  

 

 

Dean stared at Gabriel.Imagined fighting Sam, watching him be taken over by Lucifer.“No.”He looked back at Gabriel and watched the archangel tilt his head, almost like he was curious.“That’s not going to happen.”  

 

 

Gabriel looked back at Dean.It was so easy to see hints of Michael in him.The human embodiment of Michael.Of the good son.“I’m sorry.But it is.”  

 

 

He turned to look at Sam, watching as Dean’s soul recoiled from his gaze.“Guys, I wish this were a TV show.Easy answers, endings all wrapped up in a bow.But this is real.And it’s gonna end bloody for all of us.That’s just how it has to be.”  

 

 

The two brothers stared at him in silence for several minutes.It was easy to read the riot of emotions all over their faces.They didn’t want to believe him, but they had no reason to disbelieve him either.The weight of the knowledge weighed on them both.More so on Sam’s soul than Dean’s.Dean was certain that they would find a loophole.  

 

 

When neither of them spoke for going on five minutes, Gabriel rolled his eyes.“So, boys.Now what?We stare at each other for the rest of eternity?”  

 

 

Dean’s eyes snapped back to the archangel and he glared.“Well, first of all, you can bring Cas back from wherever you stashed him.”  

 

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.“Oh, am I?”  

 

 

“Yeah,” Dean growled.“Or we’re going to dunk you in some holy oil and deep-fry ourselves an archangel.”  

 

 

Gabriel glanced between the two of them.It would be interesting to see them try to deep-fry him, as they’d almost certainly end up dead in the endeavor. He raised his hand and snapped, releasing Castiel from the cage he had him in, pulling him to stand beside them in the warehouse.  

 

 

He didn’t bother looking at his brother as the Seraph stared at him.Castiel’s Grace, he remembered it fondly.Earnest little fledgling.Learning to fly.Some of the few good memories he had of heaven before he had left.  

 

 

Dean glanced over at Cas, who was still staring at Gabriel.“Cas, you okay?”  

 

 

“I’m fine,” Castiel said, staring at his older brother.Gabriel’s Grace was twisted into the darker power of a Pagan God, but there were still tendrils of the Grace he had once known that belonged to an archangel.“Hello Gabriel.”  

 

 

Gabriel glared at the angel.There was still so much hope in him.Hope for finding their Father, for finding a solution to this.“Hey bro.How’s the search for Daddy going?Let me guess. _Awful_.”Though the face of Castiel’s vessel didn’t change, his Grace flinched in pain and retreated from where it had been trying to reach out to him.  

 

 

Dean scowled and looked to Cas and then to Sam.“Okay, we’re outta here.C’mon Sam.”Dean turned his back on the archangel.  

 

 

“Uh, okay?Hey.Guys?” Gabriel called.The Winchesters had some semblance of a sense of fair play.They should let him go!On the other hand...if he were in their position, he wouldn’t have released an archangel that could kill them in an instant either.“Hey, so, so what, huh?You’re just gonna, you’re gonna leave me here forever?”  

 

 

Dean spun back around to glare at the angel, fury coating every word.“No.We’re not.Because we don’t fuck with people the way you do.And for the record?This isn’t about some prize fight between your brothers!Or some destiny that can’t be stopped!This is about you, the coward in the family being too fucking afraid to stand up to your damn family!”  

 

 

Gabriel froze, staring at Dean, at the way his soul lit up in anger. _Michael._ There had never been a doubt in his mind at who Dean had been meant for as a vessel, but in that moment, he knew.Dean’s words were Michael.He watched them walk towards the door of the warehouse, where Dean stopped again.  

 

 

Dean yanked down on the fire alarm and watched as the sprinklers started to turn on.“Don’t say I never did anything for you!” he shouted, leading Sam and Cas out to the car.He got behind the wheel of his Baby and kicked the engine into gear.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel leveled the warehouse to nothing but stone and singed wood a moment later.He left no trace of himself or the Winchesters as he flew.He pushed himself, hard, running far and away from anyone by the name Winchester and the thought that he was a coward who had run away from his family.  

 

 

Surrounded by the darkness of a pocket dimension that he created for himself, far enough away that no one would feel him, or bother him, Gabriel let his Grace escape the hold he had on it.It washed over him, erasing any touch of the power he had corrupted to make him Loki.  

 

 

He was an angel again.Completely.He would never be able to go back to being Loki.Not again. _Coward, coward, coward._ Gabriel heard Dean’s voice chanting the word until it morphed into Michael’s.Never the good son like Michael, never the disobedient one like Lucifer.He was the coward.Who had run away from his problems, afraid to face them, face his family.  

 

 

_There has to be a way to- to pull the plug!_

 

 

The desperation in Sam’s voice, in his very soul, was agonizing.Gabriel had loved that soul, once.But angels were not made to bond with human souls and now Sam had found his soulmate.It would never be his again.His Grace mourned Sam’s loss, crying out, desperate for him, for his touch, just once more.  

 

 

He couldn’t hide.Not anymore.The end of the world was coming.Paradise or Hell would come to Earth.The end of humans.The end of people like Sam.They would be gone, forgotten.A small piece of a world that no longer existed, torn apart by entities they didn’t understand.  

 

 

If only there was a reset button!A way to lock his brothers back up and prevent....

 

 

Gabriel froze, alone in his pocket dimension of space.His Grace stilled and he stared back at Earth.A way to lock his brothers back up.Hope filled him.It was likely almost impossible.They would never be able to do it, to pull it off.But, it was a _way_.  

 

 

It wasn’t much.But it was something.Gabriel focused back on the Earth.He had work to do.  

 

 

For the first time in several millennia, the Archangel Gabriel opened his wings and flew.  

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THE REST OF THE SAM WINCHESTER SECTION: There is a lot of the dialogue here that I do not own. I took the direct script from the SPN Wiki and incorporated it into the story, with a few tweaks of my own here and there.
> 
> The over-arching story, the characters actions and emotions are things that I have written in, but a lot of the dialogue and some of the action is taken straight out of the script.
> 
> I repeat. THOSE. WORDS. ARE. NOT. MINE.
> 
> ALSO I AM NOT SORRY FOR WHAT I HAVE DONE TO SHATTER YOUR HEARTS. <3


	41. Chapter 41

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THE REST OF THE SAM WINCHESTER SECTION: There is a lot of the dialogue here that I do not own. I took the direct script from the SPN Wiki and incorporated it into the story, with a few tweaks of my own here and there.
> 
> The over-arching story, the characters actions and emotions are things that I have written in, but a lot of the dialogue and some of the action is taken straight out of the script.
> 
> I repeat. THOSE. WORDS. ARE. NOT. MINE.

 

 

 

There were things he had to do in advance, but when Kali’s call for help came, he was ready to answer.Ready to stop hiding.  

 

 

Gabriel pushed the doors open with his wings and tucked himself back into his vessel, hiding the touch of his Grace from the Pagans.He smirked at them all.“Can’t we all just get along?”  

 

 

He narrowed his eyes at Dean and cut him off before he could say his name and give up the ghost.“Sam, Dean!It’s always wrong place, worst time with you muttonheads, huh?”  

 

 

Baldur stepped forward and raised an eyebrow.“Loki.”  

 

 

“Baldur!Good seeing you too.I guess my invitation got lost in the mail!”He looked around the rest of them room and then to Kali.He brought his attention back to Baldur.  

 

 

“Why are you here?”  

 

 

“To talk about the elephant in the room!”He rolled his eyes and glared at Ganesh.“Not you.The apocalypse.We can’t stop it, gang.But, first things first.”He turned back around to Dean and Sam and smirked at them.“The adults need to have a little conversation.Check you later!”He snapped and banished them back to their room before turning to address the rest of the gods.  

 

 

“Loki-”

 

 

Gabriel waved his hands at them.“Dine.I’m not going anywhere and I’m not about to prevent you from gorging yourself on fresh humans.”He snapped up a chair for himself and settled back into it.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Dean looked around the room and swore.“Okay, did that, holy shit!”  

 

 

“Yeah, tell me about it.”Sam looked around the room and cursed.They likely weren’t going to be able to get out, just like they hadn’t been earlier.“By the way, next time I say let’s keep driving, uh, let’s keep driving!”  

 

 

Dean rolled his eyes and headed for the door of the room.“Yeah, okay, next time, right.”  

 

 

Sam looked out the window and frowned when he didn’t see any cars other than the Impala.Shit, shit, _shit_.“All right, so what’s our next move?”  

 

 

Dean pushed his fingers through his hair.“I, fuck, I don’t know.Grab those poor saps outta the freezer, I guess?Bust ‘em out?Gank a few freaks along the way if we’re lucky?”  

 

 

Gabriel rolled his eyes.“And when are you bastards ever lucky?” 

 

 

Dean spun back around and glared at the archangel.“Well you know what, bite me, Gabriel.”  

 

 

He winked at Dean.“Maybe later big boy.”  

 

 

“I should’ve known.I mean, this had your stink all over it from the jump,” Dean said, scowling at Gabriel.  

 

 

Gabriel scoffed.“You think I’m behind this? _Please_.I’m the Costner to your Houston.I’m here to save your ass.”He glanced up at Sam and then turned his attention back to Dean, focusing in on him and the way his soul brightened even more in anger.  

 

 

“You wanna pull us out of the fire?” Dean asked, his tone disbelieving.  

 

 

“Bingo!” Gabriel said, winking at Dean.“Those guys are either gonna dust you, or use you as bait.Either way, you’re uber boned.”  

 

 

“Wow,” Dean said, shaking his head.“Cause, a couple of months ago, you were telling us that we need to ‘play our roles’.You’re uber boning _us_!”  

 

 

Gabriel shook his head.“Oh, the end is still nigh.Michael and Lucifer are gonna dance the lambada, but not tonight.”He stared at Sam and then back to Dean.“Not here.”  

 

 

“And why do you give a rats ass about timing?” Dean shot back.  

 

 

“I don’t care!”Gabriel glanced over at Sam.“But, me and Kali.We, uh, had a thing.Chick was all hands.What can I say.I’m sentimental.”He shrugged.  

 

 

“Do they have a chance?” Sam asked.“Against Lucifer?”He stepped closer to Gabriel, wondering if a gathering of gods across different pantheons would be able to take on the devil.  

 

 

Dean turned to glare at his brother.“Really Sam?”  

 

 

Sam glared right back.“You got a better idea, Dean?”  

 

 

“It’s a bad idea.Lucifer’s gonna turn them into finger paint.They don’t have a chance,” Gabriel said, watching Sam’s soul immediately deflate back into the dark grey that had existed ever since the last time they had met.“So, let’s get going while the going’s good, hmm?”  

 

 

Dean turned back to Gabriel and nodded.“Great.Why don’t you just zap us the hell outta here then?”  

 

 

Gabriel waggled his fingers at Dean.“Would if I could, but Kali’s got you by the short and curlies.It’s a blood spell.You boys are on a leash.Her leash, specifically, and she ain’t gonna give you up anytime soon.”  

 

 

“What does that mean?” Dean asked, frowning at Gabriel.  

 

 

Gabriel stood up from the couch and stretched, spraying some breath spray into his mouth and winking at the two brothers.“It means it’s time for a bit of the old black magic.”  

 

 

Dean rolled his eyes and looked back over at Sam.“Okay, yeah.Well, what the fuck ever.We’re going to take the hors d’oeuvres in the freezer with us.”  

 

 

Gabriel snorted and shook his head.“Forget it.It’s gonna be hard enough sneaking you mooks outta here.”  

 

 

Dean scowled.“They called you Loki, right?Which means they don’t really know who you are?”  

 

 

“I told you,” Gabriel said, crossing his arms over his chest.“I’m in witness protection.”  

 

 

“Okay then, how about you do what we say, or we tell the uh, legion of doom about your secret identity.They don’t seem like a real pro-angel kinda crowd,” Dean said, raising his eyebrows at Gabriel.  

 

 

If he didn’t need the bastards to help him get Kali out of here, Gabriel would have squashed Dean for that comment.Damn if a part of him couldn’t help but admire it.“I’ll take your voices away.”  

 

 

Dean stepped up closer to Gabriel and smirked at him.“Then we’ll write it down.” 

 

 

“I’ll cut off your hands,” Gabriel snarled.  

 

 

Dean shrugged and smirked.“Well then, people are gonna be asking, ‘Why are you guys running around with no hands?’”  

 

 

Gabriel gave a single nod.“Fine.Hurry,” he ordered, then snapped himself away and into Kali’s room.He let the candles on Kali’s dresser flicker to life and smiled at her.“Bonjour, mon amour.”  

 

 

Kali looked over her shoulder at Gabriel.“Leave.”  

 

 

Gabriel smiled fondly. _Kali_.He had missed her, since she had ordered him to return to this realm and take part in their fight.“You always did play hard to get.”  

 

 

Kali raised her chin a fraction and stared at him in the mirror.“I’ve moved on.”  

 

 

“I noticed.Baldur?Really?”He raised his eyebrows at Kali.There was a time when Kali would have squashed someone like Baldur under her proverbial boot heel.  

 

 

Kali closed her eyes and gave a hint of a smile.“Baldur is uncomplicated.”Loki had always been nothing but complicated.  

 

 

Gabriel smiled at her and offered her the rose, trailing the petals along her collar bone.  

 

 

“I never took you for the type.”  

 

 

Gabriel grinned.“Romantic?”  

 

 

Kali stared at him and dead-panned.“Pathetic.”  

 

 

Gabriel snorted.There was the Kali that he knew.“I might remind you that you are the one who called me here today.”  

 

 

“Because I thought you might take this seriously,” Kali snapped at him.  

 

 

“I’m taking this seriously.Ship’s sinking, time to get off.I mean, screw this marble.Let’s go check out Pandora.”He waggled his eyebrows at her and grinned.  

 

 

Kali frowned.“It doesn’t have to be like that.”  

 

 

Gabriel’s face fell.“I’m afraid that it does.”  

 

 

“If we fight-”  

 

 

“You die,” Gabriel interrupted, his voice soft.  

 

 

Kali frowned at him.“What makes you an expert, Loki?”  

 

 

Gabriel reached out to touch her hair, stroking his fingers through it.Kali was power incarnate, and it thrummed under the skin of her vessel, waiting for him to reach out and touch.“I’ve tussled with those winged ass-monkeys once or twice.”His face fell and he let the joking manner disappear.“Kali, no more tricks.I’m begging you, don’t do this.” 

 

 

“I have to.”  

 

 

Gabriel sighed and smiled at her.He would have expected nothing less from her.But it would be the death of her.“Can’t blame me for trying.Still love me?”His lips curled into a grin as her fingernails pressed into his neck.  

 

 

“No,” Kali whispered, leaning down to kiss Loki.There it was, that small spark of power that hid so much.Whatever Loki was hiding, he’d buried the secret deep.

 

 

Kissing Kali had meant much more in the past.Before Sam and before he had felt that soul light up and demand everything he had, every inch of him, nothing left.Gabriel closed his eyes and reached for the two vials of blood on the desk.He brushed them once and deepened the kiss, pressing into Kali’s body.  

 

 

He missed them again and swore as Kali pushed him off and cut him on the neck.“Ow!”He looked at her, her fingertips coated in his blood.He healed the cut a moment later and stared at Kali, smiling ruefully.  

 

 

“You must take me for a fool, Gabriel,” Kali sneered.“You’re bound to me.Now, and forever.”  

 

 

Gabriel watched her walk out of the room and stared up at the ceiling.He was running out of options.And this was looking worse and worse by the moment.He settled his Grace and looked back to the door as Kali summoned him.He had known this could happen when he came in, but it was a risk he had had to take.And now that it’d blown up in his face, he was out of options, and it was looking worse by the second.After all, no one ever liked walking to their death.Not even him.  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Gabriel watched as Sam and Dean were thrown, bodily, into the room again.He looked up at Kali and smiled at her.“How long have you known?”  

 

 

“Long enough,” she whispered.  

 

 

“Hey, how’s the rescue coming?” Dean called over her shoulder.  

 

 

“Well, surprise, surprise.The Trickster has tricked us.”She looked around the room at the other gods and then back to the angel.  

 

 

“Kali, don’t,” Gabriel warned.  

 

 

Kali leaned in closer and trailed her finger down Gabriel’s chest.“You’re mine now.And you have something I want.”She slipped her hand into Gabriel’s jacket and pulled out the blade and turned it in her hands.“An archangel’s blade.From the Archangel, Gabriel.”  

 

 

Gabriel shrugged.“Okay, okay!So I got wings, like Kotex.But that doesn’t make me any less right about Lucifer.”He looked around the room and then back to Kali.  

 

 

“He’s lying,” Kali snarled, glaring at him.“He’s a spy.”  

 

 

“I’m not a spy,” Gabriel said, rolling his eyes.“I’m a runaway.I’m trying to save you.I know my brother, Kali.He should scare the living shit out of you.You can’t beat him.I’ve skipped ahead, seen how this story ends-”

 

 

“Your story.Not ours,” Kali said, her voice soft and deadly.“Westerners, I swear.The _sheer_ arrogance.You think you’re the only ones on earth?You pillage and you butcher in your God’s name.But you’re not the only religion and he’s not the only God.And now you think you can just rip the planet apart?”  

 

 

She shifted her grip on the sword and held it up and in front of her.“You’re wrong.There are billions of us.And we were here first.If anyone gets to end this world, it’s me.”Kali leaned in close to Gabriel and met his eyes.“I’m sorry.”She thrust the blade into Gabriel’s chest and watched as bright light flashed from the eyes of his body and mouth before he slumped into the chair.She pulled the blade out and stared down at him.  

 

 

Mercury stood up and shook his head.“This is crazy.”  

 

 

Kali looked to Mercury and held the blade out.“They can die.We can kill Lucifer.”  

 

 

Dean stood up.“All right you primitive screwheads, listen up.”  

 

 

“Are you out of your mind?” Sam hissed, looking around at the Gods who were eyeing them like the main course.  

 

 

“I’m outta options.”He looked back around at the assembled crowd.“Now, on any other given day, I’d be doing my damndest to uh, kill you.You filthy murdering chimps.”He smirked at them and shrugged.“But, uh, hey, desperate times.So, even though I’d love nothing better than to slit your throats you fucking dicks, I’m going to help you.I’m going to help you ice the devil.”Dean could feel Sam staring a hole in him, but he kept going.“And then we can all get back to ganking each other like normal.You want Lucifer?Well, dude’s not in the Yellow Pages.But me and Sam, we can get him here.”  

 

 

Kali stared at him.“How?”  

 

 

“First you let those main courses go.Then we talk.We can either take on the devil together, or you lame-ass bitches can eat me.”Dean hesitated, then grinned.“Literally.”  

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT NOTE FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THE REST OF THE SAM WINCHESTER SECTION: There is a lot of the dialogue here that I do not own. I took the direct script from the SPN Wiki and incorporated it into the story, with a few tweaks of my own here and there.
> 
> The over-arching story, the characters actions and emotions are things that I have written in, but a lot of the dialogue and some of the action is taken straight out of the script.
> 
> I repeat. THOSE. WORDS. ARE. NOT. MINE.


	42. Chapter 42

 

 

 

“Come on, come on, let’s go, everyone get the hell out of here, go, don’t ask any fucking questions, just get the hell outta here!” 

 

“Psst!Dean!” Gabriel hissed, peeking at him from inside the Impala.“Don’t look at me!Act natural!Get in!” 

 

Dean rolled his eyes and strolled over to the car, sliding into the front seat before turning to look at Gabriel.“Man, there is nothing natural about this at all.I thought you were dead!” 

 

Gabriel scoffed.“You think I’d give Kali my real sword?That thing can kill me!” 

 

Dean glanced back to the hotel and frowned.“Then what do they have in there?” 

 

“A fake of course, dipshit!Made it out of a can of diet orange Slice.So, uh, go snag our blood, would ya?”Gabriel looked at Dean with a raised eyebrow.He couldn’t risk going back in now.Kali would sense him the instant that he stepped closer to the building and then he’d be out of time. 

 

Dean stared at Gabriel.“What?” 

 

Gabriel nodded to the hotel.“I heard you in there.Kali likes you.You can get close.Lift the plasma, then we vamoose!” 

 

“No,” Dean snarled.“Hand over the real blade.Better yet, why don’t you sack up and help us take down Lucifer?” 

 

Gabriel stared at Dean, dread settling into the pit of his stomach.Running low on options.“You can’t be serious.” 

 

“Deadly,” Dean growled. 

 

“Since when are you butt buddies with a bunch of monsters?” Gabriel asked, staring at Dean.“That’s all they are to you, aren’t they?” 

 

Dean shrugged.“All right, you know, Sam was right.It’s fucking nuts, but it’s the best idea I’ve heard, so unless you have a better one?” 

 

Gabriel snorted and shook his head.“Well, good fucking luck with that.Me?I’m blowing Jonestown.Those lemmings wanna run off a cliff, that’s their business.” 

 

“I see right through you, you know that?”He turned around in the seat properly to glare at Gabriel.“The smart-ass shell, the whole ‘I could give a crap’ thing?Believe me, it takes one to know one.” 

 

Gabriel glanced up at Dean and then at the black vinyl.“That so?” 

 

“Yes,” Dean said, staring at Gabriel.“And maybe those freaks in there aren’t your blood, but they are your family.” 

 

“They just stabbed me in the fucking heart!” Gabriel protested.He stared at Dean and realized that he’d just deferred to Dean, exactly like he would have if he was speaking with Michael.He closed his eyes. 

 

“Maybe” Dean agreed.“But you still give a shit about them, don’t you?”He watched Gabriel open his eyes again.“About her, don’t you?” 

 

“ _Dean_ ,” Gabriel said. 

 

Dean pointed to the hotel.“Now they’re gonna die in there, without you.” 

 

“I can’t kill my brother,” Gabriel protested, staring up at Dean again.“Could you?” 

 

Dean stared at the angel.“Can’t or won’t, Gabriel?”At the look of guilt on Gabriel’s face, he nodded.“That’s what I thought.” 

 

Gabriel watched Dean climb out of the car, the look of disappointment from Dean feeling like a physical touch.He took out his real angel blade and stared at it.He imagined sinking it into Lucifer, into the brightest Grace that all of Heaven had ever known, watching that light fade…

 

Gabriel dropped the blade to the footwell of the car, covering his face with his hands.Two options left.He could run.Or he could stay, fight and die.Because he _would_ die.Even if he was able to fight Lucifer properly, he would die. 

 

A few moments later, he felt Lucifer’s Grace, the twisted, dark, horrible thing it now was, descend on the hotel.Gabriel could feel his fury.He closed his eyes and reached down to pick up his angel blade.Only one choice left now.

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

Kali stared at the boy who was Lucifer’s vessel and tilted her head.“So you’re going to summon Lucifer?” 

 

“Sort of,” Sam said, pressing a hand to his chest.“I just need you to squeegee some stuff off my ribs and he’ll come running.” 

 

Kali raised an eyebrow.“Breaking them would be far easier.” 

 

Dean pushed open the door.“Show’s over.Sword’s a fake, and Gabriel, he’s still kicking.I hate to break it to you sister, but you’ve been tricked.” 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

Kali did not spare much thought for Gabriel when she felt another presence descend on the hotel.Her breath caught and she looked to Sam, watching his face go white.She could hear the sound of the others dying in the hallway.They were no match for Lucifer. 

 

“It’s him,” Sam whispered.

 

“How?” Kali asked, looking to Baldur. 

 

“Does it matter?Shazzam us outta here, would ya!” Dean shouted, looking at the door where he could hear the screams of the other gods. 

 

Baldur stepped closer to the door as it slammed open.“We can’t.” 

 

Lucifer stepped into the room and nodded to them.“Of course you can’t.You didn’t say ‘mother, may I?’?Sam, Dean, it’s good to see you again.” 

 

Baldur stepped forward, glaring at Lucifer. 

 

“Baldur, don’t,” Kali warned, watching him. 

 

“You think you own the planet?” Baldur sneered.“What gives you the right?”He strode towards Lucifer. 

 

Kali closed her eyes as Lucifer’s fist went through his heart.She opened them again as Baldur dropped to the ground. 

 

Lucifer stared at the blood on his hand and looked down at Baldur.“No one gives us the right.We take it.From those of you who fight amongst yourself so much you cannot keep it.” 

 

Kali stepped forward, flames engulfing her arms.She was more powerful than them.She would stop him and give the Winchesters time to escape.She pointed her hands at Lucifer, releasing the flames at him. 

 

Sam leapt over the table after Dean just in time to watch the flames explode over their head.“Shit, you okay?” 

 

“Not really,” Gabriel said, looking at Dean.He ignored the surprise and pressed the Casa Erotica DVD to Dean’s chest.“Better late than never, huh?Guard this with your life.” 

 

Gabriel popped back into existence by the doors and used a blast of his Grace to knock Lucifer away from Kali.He leveled his sword at Lucifer and smirked.“Lucy, I’m home.”He moved over to Kali and helped her up off the floor, ignoring her look of surprise.“Guys, get her out of here!” 

 

Lucifer rolled his eyes, staring at Gabriel.“Over a girl.Little brother, really?I knew you were slumming, but I hope that you didn’t catch anything.” 

 

Gabriel covered the boys and their exit and stood in front of the doors, his blade held out and pointed at Lucifer.“Lucifer, you’re my brother.And I love you.But you are a great, big bag of dicks.And an asshole, but I thought that was a given.” 

 

He narrowed his eyes, stepping closer.“What did you just say to me Gabriel?” 

 

“Look at yourself!” Gabriel said, pointing the sword at Lucifer as he rolled his eyes.“Boo hoo!Daddy was mean to me, so I’m gonna smash up all his toys!” 

 

“Watch your tone,” Lucifer cautioned, watching Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel scoffed.“Play the victim all you want.But you and me?We know the _truth_.Dad loved you best.More than Michael, more than me.”Gabriel stared at him and watched the power that had once been Grace flicker in pain.“Then he brought the new baby home and you couldn’t handle it.So this is all just one big temper tantrum.Time to grow up, Lucy.” 

 

Lucifer held up his hands and stepped closer.“Gabriel, if you’re doing this for Michael…” 

 

“Screw him,” Gabriel spat.“If he were standing here, I’d shiv his ass too.” 

 

“You disloyal-”

 

“Oh, I’m loyal,” Gabriel interrupted.“To them.”He gestured to the world around them. 

 

“Who?” Lucifer sneered.“These so called Gods?” 

 

Gabriel’s face softened and he shook his head.“To people, Lucifer. _People_.”For a soul as bright as heaven itself.He would die, so that soul could maybe live, and be free. 

 

Lucifer scowled.“So you’re willing to die, for a pile of cockroaches.Why?” 

 

Gabriel smiled a little.“Because Dad was right.They are better than us.Much better.” 

 

“They are broken,” Lucifer said, staring at his brother.“Flawed!Abortions.” 

 

Gabriel nodded.“Damn right they’re flawed.But a lot of them try.”He looked down at the ground and then back up at Lucifer.“To do better, to forgive.And you should see the Spearmint Rhino!I’ve been riding the pine a long time, Luci.But I’m in the game now.And I’m not on your side, or Michael’s.I’m on theirs.” 

 

Lucifer stared at Gabriel, shaking his head.“Brother.Don’t make me do this.Please.” 

 

“No one makes us do anything, Lucifer.It’s all a choice. Your choice.And mine.”He tightened his hand on the angel blade and twisted reality so he was standing behind Lucifer. 

 

“I know you think you’re doing the right thing, Gabriel.But I know where your heart truly lies.”Lucifer spun and grabbed Gabriel’s wrist, twisting his arm and piercing Gabriel’s vessel with the blade.“ _Here_.Amateur hocus pocus,” he whispered.“Don’t forget, you learned all of your tricks from me, little brother.” 

 

Gabriel closed his eyes as he felt the blade pierce his Grace.He was going to die.There had been no doubt in his mind.In the last possible seconds he had, he sent up a prayer to a long-absent Father. _Dad?Protect them.Dean...and Sam.Please.They’re what’s best about this world.Please…_ Gabriel could feel his Grace starting to fracture and explode, his wings being torn apart piece-by-piece as he screamed in agony. 

 

His last pieces of consciousness were tied to thoughts of Sam and his soul.The soul that had a mate and would never be his.He’d done everything he could.Now Sam just had to….

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *whispers* I'm sorry


	43. Chapter 43

 

 

 

Sam was exhausted.He jolted awake as the Impala hit a pothole, Dean cursing road crews a moment later.He opened his eyes and looked at the sun, then at his brother.“You didn’t have to let me sleep that long,” he grumbled, rubbing his eyes. 

 

“You needed it,” Dean said, glancing over at Sam.“Gotta make sure sleeping beauty gets his rest.” 

 

Sam glanced to Dean’s forearm where a starburst scar resided instead of the Mark and smiled again.He would never tire of seeing that.“Where’s Cas?” 

 

“They found his Grace.Metatron had it stashed, but Hannah, that angel-girl of Cas’ found it.He went back up to Heaven to retrieve it,” Dean said, staring straight ahead at the road. 

 

His brother didn’t need to say what he was thinking.Now that Cas had his Grace back, now that the war was over and rogue angels were being picked up and imprisoned quickly…There was no need for Cas to bother with them any longer.“He’ll come back,” Sam said.

 

“Of course he will, or I’ll kick his ass,” Dean growled, tightening his hands on the wheel.“By the way.”He cleared his throat.“I found us a case.Mysterious deaths in Indiana.Looks like it might be my fucking favorite.” 

 

Sam chuckled and rested his head back against the window.“Ah, witches.” 

 

“Fucking hate witches,” Dean grumbled, turning onto another highway.“But we’d better get up there and gank their asses before they-ah!Fuck!Cas, warn a guy!” 

 

“Apologies,” Castiel said, looking at Sam from the backseat.He nodded to Sam and then looked to Dean.“I wished to bring you the news that we were successful in retrieving my Grace.” 

 

Sam smiled over the back of the seat, even as he could feel Dean tensing up further, his grip on the wheel of the Impala almost too tight.“I bet that feels good, huh?” 

 

Castiel closed his eyes and nodded.“It feels like home.” 

 

“So does that mean you’re going to go back to making your home among the winged-dick hoard?” Dean asked, glancing at Cas in the rearview mirror. 

 

Castiel tilted his head and stared at Dean.“No.As much as Hannah has assured me that I have a home there should I ever wish to have one, I cannot consider it home.Not any longer.” 

 

Dean relaxed a fraction and looked at Cas again.“Where is home?” 

 

“I am not sure as of yet,” Castiel said, staring right back at Dean.“I-”

 

“Dammit, if you two are going to stare soulfully at each other, I’m going to drive, so we can survive whatever heartfelt conversation you have,” Sam growled, punching his brother in the arm until Dean pulled over and tossed him the keys. 

 

Sam huffed and pulled back into the road and focused straight ahead, resisting the urge to smile.Looked like Dean and Cas were finally about to sort their shit out.Years later than they should have. _Dumbasses_. 

 

Dean looked over the back of the seat and cleared his throat, looking at Cas again.“You aren’t sure?” 

 

Castiel shook his head and stared at Dean.“Since the Leviathan, Heaven has not been a home for me.I was hoping that you and Sam would allow me to stay in the bunker until I-”

 

“Of course, of course!” Dean interrupted.“You don’t even have to ask man, we’ve got plenty of fucking room and I’d love to be able to actually see you once in a while.” 

 

Castiel smiled quickly and looked down at his hands.“I will not stay long, I know you and Sam value your sense of privacy and I merely need to find a place-”

 

“Cas,” Dean interrupted, clearing his throat when the angel looked at him.“You can stay.You know, stay-stay.” 

 

“Stay-stay?What are you, fucking fourteen?” Sam asked, glancing over at his brother, grunting when Dean punched him in the side. 

 

“Dean, I don’t-”

 

“Cas, what I meant was-”

 

“Okay, enough!” Sam said, loudly enough to make both of them shut the fuck up.“Cas, Dean wants you to stay in the bunker with us.I want you to stay in the bunker with us.Just fucking agree to stay and put Dean out of his misery already.” 

 

Castiel looked up at Dean and raised an eyebrow at how red the hunter was starting to turn.He cleared his throat.“I would like that, Dean.” 

 

Dean nodded and settled back into the passenger seat.“Good.Well, then, it’s settled.We’ll go shopping for some stuff for your room when we get back.We’re on our way to Indiana right now.” 

 

“May I, ah, accompany you?” Castiel asked. 

 

Sam looked over at his face and how Dean’s cheeks were a dark red color.“Yeah, Cas, of course you can.We’re dealing with Dean’s favorite thing.” 

 

Castiel smiled and settled back into the seat of the Impala.“Witches?” 

 

Dean growled from the front seat.“Fucking witches.” 

 

“I shall be happy to assist then,” Castiel said, watching Sam and Dean glance at each other and then smile.He settled back into the seat of the car, relaxing at the sound of the radio Sam turned on. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sam frowned as he pulled up articles on the mysterious deaths.Somebody had certainly pissed off a witch, or a coven of witches.He wasn’t sure what witches had a vendetta against teenagers, but all of the deaths were students from the local high school.“Hey Dean?” 

 

Dean looked up from where he was watching Doctor Sexy with Cas (and explaining the finer nuances of sex in an elevator, which was much more complicated than television made it seem).“Yeah?” 

 

“I don’t think we’re dealing with witches.Unless it’s one of the teachers.But I haven’t been able to find anything linking the students together, let alone the teachers.” 

 

Dean frowned and started reading over Sam’s shoulder.“Odd, there’s going to be something-”

 

“Dean, Sam.”Castiel stood up, looking into the distance.“Someone is performing a very powerful ritual.Fifteen miles south of the town, there is a forest, we need to go there, now.”He watched both Sam and Dean grab their weapons before hurrying towards the Impala.

 

Castiel followed them into the car, closing his eyes as he felt the ritual growing as they came closer.“It is a curse, and a powerful one.We are likely dealing with a coven,” Castiel said, opening his eyes to look at Dean as they cursed. 

 

He pointed to a dirt path as Dean drove, the Impala’s engine revving louder.“There, we need to go in that direction, five miles.We’ll be at a clearing, where they are performing the ritual.”

 

Dean scowled and turned down the dirt road.They’d be heard a mile away with baby’s engine, but they’d deal with that when they got there.“How many of ‘em are there Cas?” 

 

Castiel frowned and tilted his head.“There are several people present.None of them are adults.” 

 

Dean parked the car and immediately hurried to the trunk, grabbing the weapons and tossing a few to Sam.“Here, let’s get going, we don’t need to let them finish whatever they are working on.” 

 

Castiel re-appeared at the edge of the clearing and started to walk through the woods silently, glad that Sam and Dean were staying close behind him.“We are getting close now,” he warned, stopping just at the edge of the trees, nodding to the young girl standing at the altar.“The spell is centered around her.” 

 

Dean frowned when her voice started to tremble and the rest of the kids started to shout at her, egging her on, making her voice shake even more.“Cas, we need to get in there, _now_ ,” he hissed. 

 

“You risk interrupting whatever ritual she has started,” Castiel said, looking over at Dean, realizing he had already broken the cover of the woods and was striding towards the girl at the altar.“Dean!” 

 

“Hey there, uh, sweetheart, you don’t know what you’re messing with, so I’d stop right now,” Dean said, holding his hands up as the frantic girl stared at him and then down at the book. 

 

“I-I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I just, I wanted, I can’t…”The girl babbled, her eyes filling with tears as she stepped away from the altar. 

 

Dean looked to the other four kids, watched as they started to scatter.“Sam, Cas, get ahold of them and bring them back here,” he shouted, then knelt down in front of the sobbing teenager.“Hey, it’s okay.We’re going to make it all right.I’m good at this stuff.What were you trying to do?” 

 

She shook her head, pressing her lips together tightly.“I can’t tell you, we promised not to tell, it’s in the book.”She glanced towards it.“We can’t tell, and we never meant to hurt anyone!” 

 

“Sweetheart, people are dead,” Dean said, keeping his voice quiet.“I know that isn’t what you meant to do, but you need to stop, okay?”He waited for her to nod.“Okay, let’s start somewhere easy.What’s your name?” 

 

“K-Kenzie,” she whispered, looking to the side and gasping as Sam and Cas came out of the woods, four kids in tow. 

 

“Okay Kenzie.That’s Sam and Cas.I want you to go over to them and stand with them, okay?”He gave her a gentle push towards them and glanced back towards the spellbook.He frowned and read over the ritual, glad that it was in Latin and seemed to be a simple revenge curse. 

 

“Sam, try to find out where they found this book,” he called, looking over the ingredients not he altar.“Hey Cas, what can you feel?”he called out, re-reading the ritual. 

 

“It is decreasing in power now that the girl has left, but it could focus on you, you need to stop it,” Castiel said, taking the hand of the young girl as she came to stand beside him. 

 

“Go,” Sam said, turning to glare at the kids who were thinking about running.“All of you sit your asses down right now.”He waited until they had obeyed and turned to Cas.“Go.He needs your help, but he’ll never admit it.” 

 

Castiel re-appeared at the altar next to Dean a moment later.He studied the chalk lines and hovered his finger over one.“I can break it.You’ll need to break the other side, just after I do.” 

 

Dean nodded and moved to the other side of the altar, holding his fingers above the chalk line.“Ready when you are Cas!” 

 

“You must break the line completely,” Castiel cautioned, then dragged his fingers through the chalk. 

 

Dean dragged his fingers through the chalk lines of the ritual and looked up at Cas, watching his eyes glow blue before they faded back to normal.A second later, Cas put out the small fire burning in a bowl and held his hand out.“Case?” 

 

“I need the salt from a shotgun shell,” Cas said, glancing at Dean.He poured the salt onto the ingredients and lit them aflame again, waiting until they were destroyed. “We were lucky, it did not have enough time to gather strength.” 

 

Dean exhaled and relaxed, turning his attention to the five teenagers who were all crowded around Sam.“All right guys.People ended up dead because of what you were doing.” 

 

“They deserved it!” One short boy piped up. 

 

Dean winced and knelt down to their level.Kids could be unnecessarily cruel.“No one deserves to die, guys.Maybe they need a good ass-kicking, yeah, but not death.”They all started to shift uncomfortably.“Now, tell us where you found that book.” 

 

Sam waited, watched as all the kids exchanged glances.He looked towards the teenage girl who had been performing the ritual.“Someone would have died if you finished that chant.” 

 

Kenzie flinched and looked at the others.“I know,” she whispered, her hands trembling.“I just wanted to be pretty like the others.” 

 

“Tell me where you found the book Kenzie,” Dean ordered. 

 

“O-out in the woods.There’s a house.About a mile and a half up the hillside.It’s been abandoned for as long as we can remember, but there’s...stuff in it,” Kenzie whispered.“We found the book there.” 

 

Dean nodded and looked over at Sam.“We’re going to be reporting this to your parents.”He held up his hand at their protest.“Not the ritual stuff, because they wouldn’t believe you, let alone us.But the breaking and entering.It’ll go on your juvenile records.”He narrowed his eyes at them.“If we ever hear of anything like this happening again, trust me, we have the means to-”

 

“You won’t!”One of the smaller boys piped up, cowering when Dean looked at him. 

 

Dean nodded.“Good.Now go home.Do your homework.Grow up and forget all about this,” he ordered, watching all of the kids immediately scatter into the forest, back towards the small town nearby.He turned back to Sam and Cas with a sigh, tucking the spell book under his arm.“Looks like we have a house to investigate.” 

 

“You think they were telling the truth?” Sam asked, listening to the sounds of the kids running through the forest.Dean had scared the shit out of them, but they’d probably need to stick around a few days, make sure no one else was screwing around with magic. 

 

“I think they were ready to piss themselves and knew that they needed to tell the truth,” Dean said with a shrug, looking up into the forest.“Cas, we need to find this place, can you feel where it is?The kids didn’t exactly give us decent directions.” 

 

“Her description was accurate.Approximately a mile and a half up the hillside, there is a small cabin.It is…” Castiel tilted his head and frowned.“Strange.I can’t feel what is inside.” 

 

Dean pushed his fingers through his hair.“Guess we’re taking a hike!” 

 

Sam groaned, but nodded and started to follow Dean up the mountain.At least they weren’t tracking a Wendigo.Small favors. 

 

It was at least an hour before they reached the small house that looked nestled into the mountainside.He frowned.It looked mostly harmless, and he never would have pegged it for suspicious, except for the fact that the door was wide open.“Looks like the kids left the door open.” 

 

Dean frowned and checked his shotgun.“Yeah, or whatever lives here came back and is waiting for them to show up again.”He pushed open the door slowly and scowled at the darkness.“I would kill for the flashlight in the-” 

 

Fire suddenly leapt in the fireplace and Sam jumped.“Cas, please tell me that was you.”Sam kept his shotgun up and ready just in case. 

 

“Yes, apologies,” Castiel said, stepping into the room, frowning as he looked around.“This house feels familiar,” he announced, walking down the hallway towards the bedroom.“There is no one here Dean.I would be able to feel them,” he added, walking through. 

 

It wasn’t the house that felt familiar.It was something _else_.Castiel frowned and opened the door to the bedroom.The colors were certainly...overly garrish, but there did not appear to be anything evil about the place. 

 

Sam watched Dean follow after Cas.He frowned and looked around the small living room, now lit by the fireplace.His eyes caught on a case on the far wall.It was opened, and there were items on the glass shelves.He stared at them and stepped closer.They all looked familiar, but it was such an odd collection of items. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *MAD GIGGLING IN THE BACKGROUND*


	44. Chapter 44

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was in the cabinet? Now you find out!

 

 

On the far left, an olive branch crown.He’d seen ones like that before.Given to the Olympians, long before medals had ever been a thought.The leaves were withered away to almost nothing, but he could still see what it was.Almost as though it was from…Sam shook his head and looked to the next item in the case. 

 

A bronze sword in a leather belt.Unremarkable, but…Sam stepped closer and stared at it.He admired the shape, wondering where he had seen it before.It looked like a sword from that movie about the spartans.The same design, but the leather on the hilt was clearly worn and oiled.It had been preserved and used frequently.Who would re-create and use a Bronze sword….? 

 

The third item was much smaller and Sam stared at it.A silver pocket watch.It’s hands were frozen in time.It still shone, and the engravings on it made him smile.It was beautiful, no matter what era it had been from.He glanced back at the crown and the sword.What did they have in common with the pocket watch?If anything.It could be nothing more than a coincidence. 

 

Sam glanced at the book that had a rose tucked into it and his breath caught.“Oh!”The word escaped him and he reached out to touch, before letting his fingers fall to the glass.It was a copy of To Kill A Mockingbird.A worn copy, but clearly loved.It had been rebound.The rose had been pressed between the pages.Sam wanted to touch the book, run his fingers along the pages.Because they were familiar.They all were. 

 

His eyes moved to the next item in the case.They were much more haphazardly placed, almost like they had been stuffed there in a hurry.It was a pair of fuzzy red socks.Sam laughed and looked back over all of the items.What could these all have possibly had in common that one person would want to keep them? 

 

Castiel turned around in the bedroom once more and then stiffened.He knew the feel of this house.“Gabriel!” 

 

Dean’s head snapped up and he stared at Cas.“What?” 

 

“This house belonged to Gabriel,” Castiel said, looking around the room.“I can feel the touches of his Grace.They are small now, but they are here.” 

 

“Shit!Some of this stuff could be booby trapped!”Dean raced out of the bedroom and back towards the living room.Where Sam was about to touch something that had been in a glass case.“Sam!” 

 

Sam pressed his fingers to the fabric of the socks, smiling at them.He heard Dean shout a moment too late, and then he _remembered_.He gasped and froze, staring at the wall.He’d been...he’d been a woman and Gabriel, he’d fallen in love with Gabriel, loved him fiercely and Gabriel had felt the same. 

 

“Sam!” Dean shouted, grabbing Sam’s shoulder and yanking him back away from the case.Sam looked like he was under some sort of spell.“Sam, look at me!” 

 

Sam focused in on his brother, breathing hard.“I, oh god, Dean, Gabriel, I can’t…”He shook his head, staring back at the case. 

 

“What did the bastard do to you?Tell me!” Dean demanded, gripping onto Sam’s arms tight. 

 

“Sam.”Castiel’s voice broke through Dean’s frantic shouting.“What do you see?” 

 

Sam raised agonized eyes to Cas.“Samantha.She, Gabriel, it was me, are they all me?”He looked back to the items on the shelf.“Cas!” 

 

“Sam, if you think I’m letting you touch a single thing in that fucking case-” Dean snarled and glared at Cas when his hand settled on his arm. 

 

“Sam is not harmed.Overwhelmed, but he is not under any spell.Trust me, Dean,” Castiel said, pulling Dean away from Sam and back a few steps as Sam lurched for the case again. 

 

Sam spun back to the case and stared at it.His hand trembled as he reached out for the copy of To Kill A Mockingbird, lifting it slowly.Memories rushed over him and then faded to the back of his mind again, and he fought down a sob of a laugh.He’d been so in love and so addicted to Gabriel, his touch, and the way that Gabriel made him feel, and then he’d died, Gabriel had tried to save him. 

 

He put the book back down and stared at the pocket watch.He picked it up and opened it and a sob escaped him.He heard Dean shouting in the background.Gabriel, loving Gabriel, then him disappearing, his search, only to find him at the last possible moment, to know that he had been alive, that he had existed and hadn’t been a dream…Sam clenched his hand around the pocket watch and fought the urge to sob. 

 

It took several minutes for the memories to recede.He sucked in a few breaths and pushed the watch back into the case.His mind whirled as he stared at the two items waiting on the shelf.Sam knew, without a doubt in his mind that he was right about the last two items in the case. 

 

He reached out for the sword and wrapped his hand around the hilt.It fit perfectly into his palm and he closed his eyes, sucking in a desperate breath.Here it had been physical.All about the physical.Sam fought down the urge to laugh as he realized he had been a General for Alexander the Great in his past life, and so had Dean. 

 

"Sam?" 

 

Dean's voice cut into his consciousness and Sam turned to look at him, the sword moving easily in his hand, a lifetime of memories telling him how to move it.They were fading now, just to the back of his mind, but they were there."It was mine,” he whispered."All of them were." 

 

He put the sword back down and reached out for the olive branch crown.Sam knew he couldn't risk picking it up, but the lightest touch was enough.He let his eyes fall shut. _Amazing_.Simply incredible.Gabriel had always been a part of his life, no matter when it had been. 

 

He pulled his hand away and turned to face Dean.Castiel was staring him, wary, but also knowing.Sam took a deep breath and fought the urge to tear the glass case apart.Gabriel, he'd been in love with Gabriel.That's why he had felt so drawn to him, that's why he had always wanted to be closer, to know more, even after Mystery Spot and TV Land.That was why he had felt so devastated after Gabriel had died saving them. 

 

"Sam?" Castiel asked."Are you all right?" 

 

Sam focused back in on Cas and took another deep breath."Cas, souls are re-incarnated, aren't they?" 

 

Castiel stared at Sam and then to Dean.He dropped his hand and wrapped it slowly around Dean's, squeezing it despite Dean's jolt of surprise."Yes, until they find their soul mate." 

 

Sam looked back to the case."How many times is normal?" he asked, reaching out to trail his fingers over the cover of To Kill a Mockingbird again. 

 

"Three to six.Some find it the first time.Some take fifteen or so.None have taken longer except..."he hesitated as Sam's back stiffened and then he slumped. 

 

"Except us,” Sam whispered."How many times have Dean and I been re-incarnated?" 

 

"Over one hundred,” Castiel said, his voice quiet."Until now." 

 

Sam turned to look at Dean and then back to the glass case.A glint of something on the top shelf caught his eye.Was that another life of his?He reached up for the small item and picked it up.He frowned, unable to immediately place the texture. 

 

He cupped it carefully in his hands.There was no swarm of memories, so it did not belong to him.It was something else.Sam moved over to the fire, watching as Dean and Cas did the same.Sam opened his hands and stared at the item in his hands. 

 

It was almost...a feather.But it wasn't.It was made of crystal and glass and shifted color in the firelight.Sam turned it over carefully in his hand and then froze when it glowed a bright gold color. 

 

Castiel stared at it."Gabriel,” he breathed, staring at the feather."That is the feather of an archangel's wings." 

 

Sam looked up at Cas, incredulous."Shouldn't we be blinded then?" 

 

"I do not know.I have never seen them take this form.But that color..."Castiel pointed to the vibrant gold the feather had turned, even as it started to fade."That is the closest color you can come to Gabriel's Grace on the spectrum of visible light." 

 

Sam sucked in a breath and stared down at the crystallized feather."This is from Gabriel?"he whispered. 

 

"Yes,” Castiel said. 

 

Sam curled his fingers around the small feather and felt it warm in his palm.Another sob escaped and pressed it to his chest, fighting back tears.“Cas, can, can you make it so no one can find this place?Except you and I?”He closed the glass case again, watching as it locked. 

 

“Sam, I don’t think that that-” 

 

“Cas, please!” Sam interrupted, glaring at his brother.“Please.Can you?” 

 

Castiel glanced between the brothers before nodding.“Yes.I can.” 

 

“Do it,” Sam ordered, clenching his fist tighter around the feather.He turned and left the house, stepping out into the night air, still breathing hard. 

 

Castiel followed Dean out of the house and pressed his hand to it, a small flash of light escaping his palm before he turned to Sam and Dean.“Only you and I can see the house now, once we leave it will disappear from the hillside.” 

 

Sam nodded, stuffing his hands into his jacket.“Let’s head home.”He ducked his head down and started to walk down the hillside. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The ride back to the bunker was terrible.Dean and Sam took turns driving and drove through the night to make it home.Sam refused to stop touching the feather tucked inside the inner most pocket of his jacket every chance he could. 

 

At some point when he had passed out from exhaustion, Sam knew that Castiel had told Dean what had happened, what those items had been.And why Sam was clinging to Gabriel's feather like it was the rarest item on earth. 

 

Sam ignored Dean's attempts at talking to him about it.He managed a smile, and some food, which was enough to get Dean to back off, at least temporarily.He he couldn't stop touching the feather though, and every time he did, Dean scowled. 

 

By the time they made it back to the bunker, Sam managed another smile for Dean and told him that he needed to go pass out.Dean could handle setting up Cas and his room.Thankfully there were a few rooms between them, so if Cas ended up in Dean's room (and Sam was damn-near positive that was exactly what was going to happen), no one would keep him awake. 

 

Sam shut the door behind him and pulled the feather out of his jacket.He placed it down on the pillow beside his, carefully, and got ready for bed.No matter how much he had tried to rest in the car, it hadn't been a restful sleep and he was eager to just fall into a bed that he knew was _his_. 

 

Clad in sweatpants and a tanktop, Sam padded back over to the bed and stared at the feather.He thought about Castiel, how he had been brought back, more than once.Maybe even by his Father.But Gabriel, Gabriel hadn't come back, hadn’t been brought back. 

 

Sam knelt down next to the bed and took a slow breath.He stared at the feather and clasped his hands under his chin.He hadn't prayed since he had found out their destinies.Since he had started drinking demon blood.Maybe even longer.He couldn't remember now. 

 

"Hey God,” Sam whispered, closing his eyes.He hesitated, then reached out and picked up the feather, clasping it between his hands."Yeah.Uh, it's me, Sam Winchester."The feather was warm between his hands, so Sam took a deep breath and kept going. 

 

"I've got a bone to pick with you about a few dozen things, especially over the last few years with all of this Metatron bullshit,” Sam cleared his throat."But that isn't what I'm talking to you about today.I want to talk to you about Gabriel."Even just the name sent a lance of pain into his chest and Sam bit down on his lip, hard, before continuing.

 

Sam tried to think of what he could say, if he could say anything that would make a difference."Gabriel was really messed up.He was mean and kind.He was angry and happy.He was sweet and he was terrible."He pressed his forehead to his hands."But I understand a lot about what happened to him.I understand watching your loved ones fight and wanting to just run away." 

 

Sam exhaled hard and felt a single tear slip down his cheek and onto his hand."You kinda fucked up with the angels.None of them knew what to do after you were gone.Except Gabriel, and maybe, now Cas."Sam took another deep breath."Right or wrong, Gabriel carved out a place in the world for himself.He fell in love with a Pagan Goddess.I fell in love with him, more than once too." 

 

Now that he had momentum, the words didn't stop coming."He lived.He didn't try to force an apocalypse.He didn't torture and kill thousands of innocents in the name of a war that was just a fight between two brothers."Sam opened his eyes and stared at his hands.He could see the glow of the feather between his fingers. 

 

"When it mattered, he stood up to his big brother...and tried to fight.That..."He fought for the next few words."He did something that both Dean and I know we could never do.And I'm sorry that we egged him into it.That we forced him into feeling guilty enough to die for us.I never, I never wanted him to die.Fight, yes, but not die.I'm not worth that.Dean, maybe.But not me." 

 

Sam unclasped his hands and stared at the feather, watched as it slowly pulsed gold in his hands.“I guess, God, what I’m asking is, for you to bring Gabriel back.See, I found my soulmate.Dean’s it.We’re going to go to heaven.But Dean and I...we don’t want each other.”He cleared his throat.“My brother’s in love with an angel.I...I’ve been in love with one before, and I think I could fall in love with one again.” 

 

Sam blinked hard against the tears that were threatening.“And...you brought Cas back.More than once.Couldn’t...could you bring Gabriel back too?Just this once?”Sam clenched his eyes shut and closed his hand around the feather.“Amen,” he whispered, standing up and climbing into bed.

 

Sam kept the feather pressed close to his chest and finally drifted off to sleep. 

 

 

 


	45. Chapter 45

 

 

 

When he woke up, something felt off.Sam clenched his hand slowly and relaxed a fraction when he could still feel the feather in his fist.He took stock.He wasn't injured, he wasn't half asleep.Sam shifted in bed and an arm around his waist tightened. 

 

Sam froze, his eyes snapping open.Someone was in bed with him?!How the fuck had that happened?!Sam was about to open his mouth and shout for Dean and Cas when there was a muffled noise against his shoulder.He took a deep breath. 

 

Okay. _Okay_.He was hallucinating, because that wasn't Gabriel curled up behind him.He couldn't be. 

 

"Mmm.Warm Sammich,” Gabriel mumbled, tightening an arm around Sam's waist. 

 

Sam resisted the urge to yank himself out of Gabriel's arms and put a few bullets in him.Actually, you know, that was a perfectly rational response. 

 

Sam moved quickly, rolling out of bed, grabbing the gun off the nightstand and pointing it at the figure in the bed."Dean!" he shouted, his voice echoing."Cas!!Help!" 

 

He heard muffled voices and a moment, Cas popped into existence next to him, holding his angel blade and wearing..."Dammit, Cas!" Sam swore, turning to look back at the bed.His brother burst in a moment later, gun in hand, who was at least wearing boxers compared to Cas' nothing. 

 

"You called for help,” Castiel stated.He looked away from Sam when something on the bed moved.The sight of Gabriel made him freeze."Both of you.Get back,” he ordered, glad that for once, both of the Winchesters obeyed him, stepping back from the bed a few paces. 

 

Castiel took a few steps forward and pulled the covers down and away from the vessel he recognized.He couldn't feel any touch of Grace though and leveled the angel blade at the man."Gabriel." 

 

The man on the bed stirred and Castiel heard the two Winchesters behind him tense, both of them cocking their guns."Gabriel, is that you?" 

 

Gabriel opened an eye and stared at Castiel and blinked when he realized that his vessel wasn't wearing any clothing."Damn Cas, your vessel is packing.I'm almost jealous." 

 

Sam wanted to laugh and cry all at once.The comment, said with a perfectly attached sneer was so Gabriel that it made his chest ache."Where did you come from?" 

 

Gabriel hummed and rolled over in bed, grabbing the blankets and tugging them back up and over his shoulders."Dunno." 

 

"How did you come to be here?" Castiel asked. 

 

Gabriel waved a hand at Sam."Him." 

 

Dean scowled and glanced over at Sam who was still clenching that feather in his hand."What do you mean him?" 

 

Gabriel yawned again and cuddled into the pillows."Sam prayed.Asked for me back.Prayed so loud all of Heaven heard him.Know that Cas would have too, but he was a bit...distracted."Gabriel opened one eye to stare at his little brother and watched him blush. 

 

"You did what?!" Dean shouted, whirling on Sam."I should have known that you were under some sort of spell!Ever since you touched that, that, thing you call a feather, you haven't been yourself!" 

 

Gabriel blinked both eyes open. _Feather_?"What feather?"He sat up in bed, the sheets pooling into his lap as he stared blearily at the two men and one angel all pointing weapons at him.He was too tired to deal with this shit right now. 

 

Sam felt both Dean and Cas' eyes on him and sighed, opening his hand to show Gabriel the feather he still hand clenched in his fist.It was glowing a bright gold again, pulsing slowly.He watched Gabriel's eyes go wide and then look up at him.He flinched back and closed his hand again. 

 

"Sam,” Gabriel said, his voice dropping to a low, serious level."Do you know?" 

 

"Know what?" Dean snarled. 

 

"Yes,” Sam whispered, unable to look away from Gabriel.He dropped the point of the gun and stared at the archangel. 

 

Dean looked from Sam to Gabriel and shouted."Are you just going to trust him when he reappears after being gone for the past, what?Five years?" 

 

Sam put the gun down, unable to look away from Gabriel's eyes that were locked on his."I..." 

 

Gabriel broke the eye contact with Sam for a moment and looked at Dean."I was dead.Dead-dead.Trust me, I was very, very dead.Stabbed by my own angel blade, because that just isn't fucking ironic."He rolled his eyes and flopped back down to the bed. 

 

“And what, Sam just wishes for you to be back and lo and behold you appear?I’m not buying it.”Dean pointed the gun at Gabriel.“Fuck off back to Heaven.We don’t want you.” 

 

“Speak for yourself,” Sam snapped, stepping closer to the bed, watching golden eyes snap to his again.Sam felt that look like a physical hit to his stomach.Five lives worth of memories had him wanting to crawl into Gabriel’s arms again and never leave.“I need to talk to Gabriel, Dean.Leave.” 

 

Dean scowled and lowered the gun a fraction.“Why did you wish for him to come back?We were better off without the bastard!” 

 

“You might have been.But I wasn’t,” Sam admitted quietly.“I need to talk to him, Dean.Get out.Cas can explain.”He sat back down on the edge of the bed and adjusted the gun on the side table.Cas had to bodily remove Dean from the room, but when they were gone and the door shut behind them, Sam stretched back out on the bed, a few feet of space between them.Golden eyes were staring at him.“Hello Gabriel.” 

 

“That was a pretty loud prayer kiddo,” Gabriel said, raising an eyebrow at Sam. 

 

Sam stared at Gabriel.He hadn’t changed.He was the same.He knew a hundred different ways to touch Gabriel, to kiss him.“I meant it.” 

 

Gabriel nodded.“I know.Your soul is powerful.Every experience in your life has only made it stronger.I am not surprised you were enough to bring me back.” 

 

“Why me?” 

 

Gabriel wrinkled his nose and blinked at Sam, frowning a little.“Why...you?” 

 

Sam nodded.“I have these memories.You always appeared.” 

 

Gabriel shook his head.“Not always.In those five lifetimes, I found you and I could not stay away from you.”He reached out and carefully touched Sam’s arm, giving him glimpses of the other lives that he had lived. 

 

“I don’t understand why you chose me.More than once.You could have had anyone,” Sam whispered.“Why me?”

 

“I did have anyone,” Gabriel corrected.“Anyone at all that I wanted Sam.You included.”He stared back at Sam.“The first two times I wanted you because you were powerful.I could, and did, feed off of that power.” 

 

Sam nodded, his lips quirking into a quick smile.“Vampire.” 

 

Gabriel snorted and rolled his eyes.“Far more sophisticated than a vampire, thank you.”He stared at Sam.“The thing with you...any other soul I attempted that with, the inherent nature of a human soul is to reject the touch of all others.You never rejected mine.You burned even brighter when I touched you.” 

 

Sam’s breath caught a little.“Why?” 

 

Gabriel shook his head.“I don’t know why.That was part of your allure.No matter your body, no matter your station in life.You saw me, and knew me.Wanted me.”He smiled a fraction.“Even in this life.” 

 

It felt a lifetime, or several lifetimes ago, but Sam could remember the days that he had first met Gabriel as the janitor, his bright eyes and teasing smile.“Yeah,” he said, quiet. 

 

Gabriel didn’t say anything for a long time.He just allowed himself to bask in Sam’s closeness.“You found a way,” he whispered. 

 

“You gave us the way,” Sam said, raising his eyes back to Gabriel’s.“I understand now,” he added. 

 

“Understand what?” Gabriel asked, yawning and settling into the pillow.

 

“Michael and Lucifer.Their fight.Their love that’s been twisted into hatred,” Sam said, closing his eyes.“I went into the cage with them.”He felt Gabriel tense across from him.“I said yes to Lucifer.Dean went to Stull Cemetery.I managed to overpower him.Dragged him and Michael into the cage.” 

 

His horror grew by the second.“How long?” 

 

Sam shook his head.“I don’t remember.Decades, centuries, maybe.They got me out, but without my soul at first.Then they managed to get it.Paste it back to me.The memories drove me mad.”He tapped his temple.“They’re all sealed in here.Cas took them from me, but I remember them, sometimes.” 

 

“Sam-”

 

“Dean’s been to purgatory.We set the leviathan loose.They possessed Cas.”The words came faster, almost as though it were a list of reasons for Gabriel to stay away from him.“We killed them.Then we tried to seal Heaven and Hell.Failed.The angels fell.All of them.Cas took it back, fought Metatron.Dean and the Mark of Cain-mmpfgh.”Sam frowned at the fingers pressed against his lips and blinked his eyes open, staring at Gabriel. 

 

“Why am I here, Sam?” Gabriel asked, dragging his finger slowly down Sam’s lips before pulling it away.“Why did you ask for me back?” 

 

Sam stared at Gabriel who was much closer now.There only had to be a foot between them now.“You died for us,” he whispered. 

 

Gabriel narrowed his eyes.“Why did you bring me back here, to your side?” 

 

“I…”The thought behind his prayer, it was gone now.Gone in the face of Gabriel’s inquisition.“I loved you once.” 

 

Gabriel nodded, staring at Sam.“You did.”Sam seemed to be waiting for something, something from him that he couldn’t give.Not anymore. 

 

“Did you ever love me?” Sam asked, staring at Gabriel. 

 

Gabriel closed his eyes.He thought of the Sam who had refused to believe he was an illusion.Who had chased after him so doggedly, so determinedly that it had been inspiring and heartbreaking.He thought of the Sam who had died in front of him while Death held him back.And he thought of the Sam who had faded away to nothing in front of him, his words the last possible comfort she had had.“I did, yes.” 

 

Tension that he had been carrying without realizing it melted from his shoulders.Sam stared at Gabriel.“Could you love me again?I know you’re drawn to me, but am I too damaged to-” 

 

Gabriel lurched forward and wrapped his arms around Sam’s shoulders, shutting him up with his lips.Sam froze and then melted into him, those big hands dropping to his waist and pulling him closer.He pulled back from the kiss just enough to stare at Sam.“You are not too damaged.You are wounded and I have had to sit and watch you hate me…”Gabriel surged up and into another kiss. 

 

Sam pulled Gabriel closer.He could feel Gabriel, warm and alive and _here_ under his hands.“Gabriel, Gabriel, _Gabriel_ , please.”He knew how to touch Gabriel, knew how to make him fall apart, knew how to make Gabriel sing for him, body and Grace.He could feel heat pouring into him, filling him and he knew, knew from the touch that it was Gabriel.Gabriel’s Grace. 

 

“I’m right here.I’ll give you everything you need, promise,” Gabriel whispered, images of Sam’s face swimming over him.Sam in ancient Greece, Sam as a General, Sam in a waistcoat and trousers, Sam who knew what he wanted and would get it, Sam as a woman who had been hurt, punished for being different, _Sam_ , _Sam_ , _Sam_ , **_Sam_**.He pressed his forehead against Sam’s and let his Grace reach for Sam’s soul, this time holding nothing back as Sam lit up under him, the darkness fading away from his soul from every second. 

 

Sam sucked in a breath, it felt like Gabriel was consuming him, his Grace pressing closer and deeper into every inch of him until there was nothing left.Suddenly the heat and Gabriel were too much, because he felt like he was drowning, it was too much like when Lucifer had taken him over and nearly burned him out.“Stop, stop, stop!”He reached up to push away from him and shifted back, away from Gabriel. 

 

“Sam?” Gabriel asked, moving back from where he had been seconds ago.Sam had several feet of space between them now and he was still breathing just as hard.“Sam, it’s all right, I won’t push.We don’t need to do anything.” 

 

The words were familiar and not at the same time.Sam knew Gabriel had said similar words once to Samantha, comforting her.The words had been honest then.“Sorry, shit, fuck, I’m sorry, I just-”

 

“You don’t need to apologize.I won’t push.”Gabriel held up his hands.“Do you need me to le-”

 

“No!”Sam shook his head and looked at Gabriel.He swallowed.He had no shame, he could beg.“No.No.Don’t leave.Please, fuck, don’t leave.” 

 

Gabriel nodded, catching Sam’s eye and keeping it.“All right.I won’t leave.Can I touch you, or do you need me to stay over here for a little bit longer?”His Grace ached at being apart from Sam, especially now, but what Sam needed was more important. 

 

Sam sucked in a slow breath and stared at Gabriel.“You can touch me.As long as it’s, I mean, no Grace.Just-” 

 

“Yeah.No problem Sasquatch,” Gabriel said, scooting a little closer on the bed, reaching out to rub Sam’s forearm gently.Sam immediately relaxed, the tight tension and fear in his soul starting to unwind.“I know we’ve fallen straight into bed in the past-”

 

“I did that with Ruby and that turned out…”Sam shuddered and shook his head.“I just, I can’t do that again.And then with the Grace, I know you weren’t trying to, but it reminded me of how Lucifer felt and-” 

 

“Sammo,” Gabriel said, squeezing Sam’s arm gently.“It’s all right.” 

 

Sam stared at Gabriel and sucked in a breath, forcing himself to nod.It was all right.It was going to be all right.“I’m sorry that you had to die for us.” 

 

Gabriel stared at Sam and sighed.“Why do I get the feeling that you have been wanting to say that for a long time?” 

 

“Because I have,” Sam said, flushing under the look Gabriel gave him.“And you, well, you did the right thing in the end and you died, and we, er, I, never meant to have you do that.Ever.” 

 

Gabriel shifted on the bed, carefully moving in closer until he was able to kiss Sam.He kept the touch soft and gentle, just the feel of their lips together for several long moments before he pulled back.“Consider yourself absolved of any guilt.You brought me back.” 

 

Sam stared at Gabriel for a long moment and sucked in a deep breath.“I don’t know if it’s that e-”

 

“It is,” Gabriel interrupted, reaching out to press the tip of his finger to Sam’s lips.“It is that easy.You are forgiven.I forgave you a long time ago.You should hate me, so anything that isn’t outright hatred, I’m all for.” 

 

Sam rolled his eyes and moved a little closer, reaching out to touch Gabriel’s arm.Now that he didn’t feel like he was burning up with Grace, the urge to touch Gabriel was coming back again.“Topic change.That one is far too depressing.I think we’ve established very firmly that I don’t hate you.” 

 

“What are we going to talk about then?” Gabriel asked, grinning at Sam. 

 

Sam laughed a little bit and relaxed, shifting to a more comfortable position.“Do you all feel different?” 

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow.“I’m going to need some additional clarity on that question, because my mind went straight into the gutter there Sammo.” 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bites lip and fights down a gleeful smile* Thoughts?


	46. Chapter 46

 

 

A hoarse laugh, a proper one, burst out of Sam a moment later and it took him a minute to stop and look at Gabriel again.“Oh god, fuck, Gabriel, that wasn’t fair.I meant Grace.You all feel different.You’re warm, almost hot.Lucifer was cold.Cas is like...a gentle breeze.Michael was steel.” 

 

Gabriel hummed thoughtfully.“Well, our Grace _is_ us.So, like humans, we’re all a little bit different.” 

 

“Sorry I stopped you from, from whatever you were doing earlier.It just-” 

 

“Hey.It’s fine.I promise Sammich.It’s fine.”Gabriel quirked a grin.“Not to risk repeating myself now that you know I’m actually repeating, but, uh, it’s fine.It’s all fine.” 

 

Sam laughed and shook his head.“At least I was a hot chick.Were you really okay with someone who didn’t, you know, want, uh, sex?” 

 

Gabriel hummed and settled back into the pillows, looking at Sam.“Keep in mind here, we’re talking about you.A previous incarnation, but still you.” 

 

“Well, you always struck me as a horn dog,” Sam said, shrugging and shifting a little closer to Gabriel on the bed. 

 

Gabriel laughed.“You aren’t wrong!” 

 

“So?What gives?Why the-” 

 

“Don’t shoot me for the romantic comedy line here, but, uh, it was you,” Gabriel said, giving a sheepish grin.“I’d resolved to let you go, to never see you again, and then up you came, not only demanding to see me, but refusing to let me go.” 

 

Sam stared at Gabriel and blinked a handful of times. _Fuck.Fucking shit._ He was done.He rolled over in bed, pinning Gabriel down to the sheets, not even taking a second to savor the sight of Gabriel’s eyes going wide before Sam kissed him, hard and determined. 

 

“Sam, we don’t-” Gabriel groaned as Sam only deepened this kiss, his soul starting to brighten with every passing second.He marveled at the sight, of Sam, opening up so willingly for him, both body and soul. 

 

He pulled back when he needed to breathe and stared down at Gabriel.He grinned.“I want to.”Sam wiggled his hips and watched Gabriel’s eyes dilate.“Think we can do it without the Grace, though?” 

 

Gabriel raised his hands up to Sam’s thighs and tried to focus back on Sam’s face, blowing out a breath of air he didn’t need.“Yes.Er, well, mostly yes,” he allowed.He wouldn’t be able to entirely resist Sam’s soul, lit up and screaming its pleasure for all to hear.“I can not do the thing from earlier.” 

 

Sam raised an eyebrow and leaned down for another kiss, letting his lips drag across Gabriel's with a low hum."Okay.So what's the 'mostly' referring to?" 

 

"I can't stay away from your soul when it lights up.When..."Gabriel swallowed and debated saying this, but Sam was still sitting on top of him, patient as could be. 

 

"When?" Sam prodded, leaning down to kiss Gabriel on the cheek. 

 

Gabriel huffed and stared at Sam, at the way his soul brightened every passing moment.His Grace ached and he wanted to wrap Sam in his arms and never let him go."You light up when I touch you.You always have."He cleared his throat."Most, uh, souls recoil when something foreign touches them.You?You don't.You shine even brighter.It's what pulled me in, those first two incarnations." 

 

Sam hummed and thought about it, rocking idly against Gabriel.He could feel the thrum of power running through Gabriel, and it was almost like holding a live wire in his hands."Yeah?" 

 

"Yeah,” Gabriel repeated, his eyes closing as Sam leaned in for another kiss, this one slow and deep, Sam claiming him with his lips and tongue, leaving a mark on him, far beyond the physical.Sam's soul was shining, brilliant white.Still wounded, still healing, but restored to the proper glory it always had been.Because of _him_. 

 

It took a lot of effort to pull back from the kiss once he had started, but Sam managed to pull back just enough to look Gabriel in the eyes.Gabriel's eyes were glowing faintly, almost like Cas' did when he was using his Grace.Sam reached up and traced his thumb along Gabriel's lower lip."So, what will happen?" 

 

Gabriel took a second to catch back up with the thread of the conversation that he had been having with Sam."When your soul lights up like that, it gives off power.A lot of it.I fed off of that power, when I was a pagan.Never more than you could give, but you always seemed determined to give it." 

 

Sam nodded and leaned down to kiss Gabriel's jawline, unsure if he wanted to take the next step and start removing his clothing.Gabriel was wearing boxers at least, and his chest was warm.Sam wanted to melt into him and never leave, really."And after?" 

 

"After, it wasn't my pagan power you fed.It was my Grace,” Gabriel said.He chuckled."Scared the shit out of me when I realized that's what happened." 

 

Sam hummed and bit down on Gabriel's neck, sucking hard until a mark started to form."So that's why you ran." 

 

Gabriel hummed out a confirmation, his hips rocking up to move against Sam.He shuddered when Sam groaned against his skin, his soul sparking fractals of light that sank into his Grace."Then I couldn't stay away.I never could, from you." 

 

Sam grinned against Gabriel's skin."So what you're saying is that I'm the best battery ever and you like it when I recharge you?" 

 

Gabriel huffed out a laugh and reached out to tug Sam's hair, pulling him into another kiss."Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." 

 

"Good,” Sam punctuated the word with another deep kiss and licked into Gabriel's mouth, swallowing the loud groan that came from him as he kissed him harder, pressing Gabriel into the sheets, his hair falling down around them both.When he pulled back, they were both breathing hard, even if Gabriel didn't need to breathe.The thought made Sam giggle and he dropped his head to Gabriel's shoulder, laughing. 

 

"You okay there Sammo?" Gabriel asked, combing his fingers through Sam's hair as he continued to giggle and short against his shoulder. 

 

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine,” Sam said, pulling his head back just enough to grin at Gabriel."I just, you don't need to breathe, and you were panting like you needed to-"

 

Gabriel snorted out a laugh."It's a habit I picked up, living around humans.People look suspicious if you don't, you know, breathe." 

 

Sam laughed again and kissed Gabriel.He felt light, effervescent, better than he had felt in years.He pressed their foreheads together."So you won't do the Grace-thing you were doing earlier if we...." 

 

Gabriel sucked on Sam's lower lip into his mouth and then let it go, staring up at Sam."You're doing it right now.Your soul is giving off so much light, I can't help but respond to it, to want more..." 

 

"Then take it,” Sam said, sliding his hands down Gabriel's chest, to his belly and then back up to his shoulders.He might have been a little in love with the way that Gabriel's vessel wasn't physically perfect, and yet, contained someone, something that he could barely imagine and understand."Want you to." 

 

Gabriel groaned and pulled back from the kiss, planting both of his hands on Sam's hips."Okay.Okay.I am all for some excellent soul and Grace sex, as well as sex-sex, but I need you to give me some boundaries here, Sammich." 

 

Sam huffed and stared at Gabriel."Do we have to keep talking?" 

 

Gabriel was struck with just how much that look reminded him of Sam Wesson, how they hadn't been able to keep their hands off each other and had just fallen into bed together, over and over again.He grinned."This one is important.I don't want to push you into something that you don't want." 

 

"Right.Thank you,” Sam said, feeling a small tingle of warmth run up his spine.It was Gabriel's Grace, he knew the feel of it now, but whereas before it had been pouring into him, ready to burn him out, now it was almost teasing, just touching him. 

 

He forced himself to focus and looked down at Gabriel."No holding me down.I need to be on top,” Sam rattled off, worried that Gabriel would suddenly lose interest."I uh, not that I don't trust you, I just-" 

 

"Hey,” Gabriel interrupted, his voice soft."It's fine.I promise it's fine.If you say you can't do anything right now, I'll kiss you until we both fall asleep." 

 

Sam raised an eyebrow and glance down Gabriel's body, rocking against the erection he could feel pressed to his stomach."You sure about that?" 

 

Gabriel groaned."Not if you keep doing shit like that, but yes, I am." 

 

Sam snorted and planted both of his hands on Gabriel's shoulders."Would you be mad if-"

 

"No,” Gabriel interrupted."I'm not going to be mad, I'm not going to leave.But you've had enough people fuck with your consent, and I'm not going to be one of them." 

 

Sam stared at Gabriel and his heart turned over in his chest and he leaned in for another desperate kiss.Ever since he'd found the relics from his past lives, he'd known that he could fall in love with Gabriel, easily even.But that comment, it was everything he needed to hear. 

 

Sam took a deep breath and reached down to cup Gabriel's face, pulling him up and into another kiss, until he was laying flat against the angel."I don't think I want to have sex." 

 

Gabriel raised an eyebrow."Not ever?" 

 

Sam barked out a laugh and pressed his forehead to Gabriel."No, I definitely want to.Definitely, definitely want to have mutual orgasms in the very near future.Just maybe not-" 

 

"Ah, gotcha,” Gabriel said, nodding."We can do that.You have a preference on what you want to try?" 

 

Sam snorted."I am trying not to make that dirty in my mind and I am failing utterly." 

 

Gabriel laughed again, pulling his moose down for a kiss."Good thing it was meant to be dirty then.How about something simple?" 

 

"Why do I get the feeling that your meaning of-ah-" Sam moaned as Gabriel shifted under him, sliding down the bed a bit so their erections lined up and rubbed together."-Simple, isn't simple?" 

 

"You'd be right.But as you pointed out, tired, exhausted, woken up in the middle of the night, so let's get you what you need,” Gabriel said, reaching up to touch Sam's sides, pushing his shirt up a few inches."You mind losing the shirt, or would you rather keep it on?" 

 

Sam huffed and yanked the shirt up and off."Lose the boxers while you're at it,” he ordered. 

 

Gabriel snorted and raised his hand, poised to snap and raised an eyebrow at Sam.A challenging look later, Gabriel got rid of the rest of their clothing, a low groan escaping him as Sam rocked against him again. 

 

Sam's soul was already the same brilliant white color that it should always be, but now, now it was reaching out for him.Gabriel didn't bother resisting, he let Sam's soul take whatever it could reach, pulling his Grace in closer. 

 

Sam settled between Gabriel's spread legs and wrapped a hand around both of their erections.By the loud groan that got him, Gabriel was enjoying himself and he grinned."Good?" 

 

"Stop talking!"Gabriel said, laughing as he grabbed at Sam, pulling him even closer.Sam was a furnace and his soul was tugging at his Grace, demanding more of him, that he give everything.Maybe it was poetic justice for all that he had taken from Sam through the years, or maybe...maybe they were finally equals in this. 

 

Sam had to hunch over to press his forehead against Gabriel's, but it was worth it.He could feel the heat under his skin, his Grace, the essence of Gabriel, there, contained, and burning for him."I can feel you,” he whispered. 

 

Gabriel bucked his hips up and into Sam's touch, swallowing hard, trying to keep his power contained."You are sucking me in,” he gasped out.“Your soul.It’s...devouring my Grace.” 

 

Sam froze, his hand stilling, even as Gabriel cried out and bucked under him.“Devouring?” 

 

“Shitty word choice!” Gabriel growled, writhing under Sam, trying to get him to move again.“You’re taking back what you gave me.Equality thing.Your soul wants my Grace just as much as my Grace wants your soul,” he managed, feeling all of the tension bleed out of Sam as he started to move again. 

 

“It’s a good thing?” Sam panted, closing his eyes, moving his hand faster. 

 

Gabriel held onto Sam’s hips tighter, rocking up into every motion of his hands.“You want me as much as I want you.Very good thing.” 

 

“N-not gonna last long,” Sam warned, stroking them both faster, feeling Gabriel shudder under him.“It’s been-” 

 

“It’s fine,” Gabriel interrupted, digging his fingers into Sam’s hips, bucking up into every touch.“Come on, want it, want you to give me everything.”He clenched his eyes shut again, the power of his Grace starting to spiral out of control, only to be reined back in by Sam’s soul, until he couldn’t feel where one of them stopped and the other began. 

 

“Gabriel, I can’t-” 

 

Gabriel wanted to tell Sam that it was okay, that he was seconds away from losing control too, when Sam’s soul sparked, the brilliant white changing to a kaleidoscope of color as it exploded out of Sam and straight into him.His Grace exploded only moments later, and Gabriel covered Sam's eyes at the last possible second, arching under him. 

 

Grace and Soul twisted together and Gabriel was a mix of joy and sadness, because they'd never be able to come together, not truly.But then Sam's soul...changed.It opened up and Gabriel fell into it, fell into Sam, before he even realized what was happening.Everything shattered into light and it was all Gabriel could do to hold onto Sam and keep them both grounded in some form of reality. 

 

Sam dropped his head to Gabriel's, panting hard as the lights finally started to fade from around them.He sucked in a breath, blinking his eyes open, his body loose and relaxed from the most intense orgasm he'd had, ever.Holy _shit_."You, uh..."He cleared his throat, surprised at how hoarse his voice was.Had he screamed?It felt like he had."You okay?" 

 

Gabriel opened his eyes and stared up at Sam, marveling at him.Sam's soul had changed.Instead of the bright white, his soul was every color the humans could see and imagine and hundreds of thousands more.The same color as his wings.A part of him inside of Sam.He reached up and stroked his thumb over Sam's cheek, banishing the mess between them with a thought. 

 

"Gabriel?" Sam whispered, staring at the archangel.Gabriel's eyes were still glowing, but it was slowly fading.After another minute, they were back to the honey-gold he knew. 

 

"Yeah?" Gabriel managed.The words felt as though they were dragged out of him and he sank back into the bed, reveling in the pleasure that had exploded through his body body and Grace. 

 

Sam shifted off to the side of Gabriel and wasn't surprised when Gabriel immediately cuddled into his chest."You're okay, right?" 

 

Gabriel forced his eyes open again and tilted his head back, blinking at Sam."Huh?" 

 

"You're pretty out of it.Are you okay?" Sam asked, reaching up to comb his fingers through Gabriel's hair. 

 

Gabriel snorted and nuzzled into Sam's chest again."'m fine.Just, really, _really_ good.Physical and Grace orgasm.Bit tiring." 

 

Sam chuckled and kept combing his fingers through Gabriel's hair.“As long as it was good.” 

 

“Don’t go getting a big head on me,” Gabriel grumbled. 

 

Sam closed his eyes and relaxed into the pillows.“According to you, I already have one.” 

 

“Shuddap.” 

 

Sam was surprised when he felt Gabriel start to relax.“I thought Angels didn’t need to sleep?” 

 

Gabriel grunted.“Don’t need to.Want to.”

 

Sam grinned and tightened his arm around Gabriel, pulling him that much closer to him.He was a sap, what could he say?He pressed a kiss to the top of Gabriel’s head.“Will you stay?” he whispered. 

 

He opened his eyes and blinked against Sam’s skin before smiling.“Do you want me to?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Then Deanster had better get used to me hanging around,” Gabriel said, closing his eyes again. 

 

Sam grinned and relaxed again with a yawn.“Can’t wait to see his face when I tell him.” 

 

“Me neither.But sleep first,” Gabriel ordered, poking Sam in the side. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~!~!~!~

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was an adjustment, Gabriel living in the bunker.He was sorta-but-not-really human, according to him and Cas, at least for the moment.He was collecting the rest of his Grace that had been scattered across the galaxy, but he didn’t seem to be in any rush to get all of it together.On the bright side, there were some benefits to him living in the bunker.Watching Gabriel and Dean fight over territory in the kitchen was hysterical. 

 

“No, you can get your own damn mixer, you didn’t clean it last time, and I had flour in my-” 

 

“Because you took it from me the second I was done with it!” Gabriel protested, his hands on his hips. 

 

Sam dissolved into snickers, shaking his head as he poured over one of the books from the library.He saw Cas appear from the direction of the library as well.Ah, time for the fighting to stop.Cas always ended up playing mediator for the two of them. 

 

“Dean, are you going to be using the mixer?” Castiel asked, raising his eyebrows. 

 

Dean huffed and relinquished his hold on the mixer.“No.” 

 

Gabriel took it and brought it back over to his half of the counter.“Thank you,” he said, his voice arch. 

 

“Gabriel,” Castiel said, crossing his arms over his chest. “Make sure you return it and there is not a speck of baking material on it.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah, got it Mom.The kids are done squabbling now,” Gabriel huffed and moved over to the fridge, grabbing sauce for Dean and handing it to him on the way.He grabbed the milk for himself and moved back over to the mixer. 

 

“I swear to God Gabriel, if you fuck with the mixer one more time-“

 

“Well, well, well.Don’t you kids look all cute and domestic,” a voice called from the living room. 

 

Gabriel stiffened and immediately popped back into existence by Sam’s side, grabbing his hand and holding onto it tight enough to make Sam wince.He felt, rather than saw Castiel stand, his eyes wide with shock.Dean strode out of the kitchen and was by Cas’ side in an instant after him. 

 

Sam looked down at Gabriel and gave him a small squeeze, trying to get him to relax.“It’s okay, it’s okay.We know him.”He glanced back up at Chuck and raised an eyebrow.“Want to let us know how the hell you showed up?” 

 

“Sam,” Castiel said, reaching out for Dean’s hand.“That isn’t the prophet Chuck.” 

 

Dean frowned and looked at Cas.“It isn’t?” 

 

“No,” Gabriel said.“Dean, Sam, I think it’s time for you to Meet the Parent.”He nodded towards the scruffy man in the middle of the room.“Meet our Dad.Otherwise known as God.” 

 

Sam and Dean shared a glance, tightening their hands on their respective angels. 

 

Chuck spread his hands wide and grinned at them a little ruefully.“Guilty.Hey boys.Looks like you haven’t done too bad for yourselves.” 

 

Dean stared at Chuck.“You were here all along.You could have stopped all of this.Could have saved Sam, could have stopped it all!!” 

 

Chuck sighed and stared at Dean.“I could have, yes.But would you be here, if I had?” 

 

Sam looked down at Gabriel and squeezed his hand again.He wouldn’t have been.He had no idea where he would have been, but it wouldn’t have been here.“No.” 

 

“Maybe, maybe not,” Dean growled.“But you could sure have saved us, saved your kids, a hell of a lot of heartache!” 

 

“You’re right,” Chuck agreed, nodding to Dean.“But you would not have learned.Some things, as terrible as they are, can only be learned through experience.They cannot be taught or told.” 

 

Dean growled and pushed his fingers through his hair.“People died!” 

 

“People always die, as you well know Dean.You spent a day in Death’s shoes,” Chuck said. 

 

“Angels died!” Sam said, his voice a growl as he glared at Chuck. 

 

Chuck’s smile turned sad.“So they did.And I will mourn each of their deaths.There was a flaw in their design, you see.” 

 

Gabriel stared at his Father, tightening his hand in Sam’s.“What flaw?” 

 

“Having free will, but never having been taught to exercise it.”Chuck leveled a knowing look at both Gabriel and Castiel.“You know the risks of that now.The inherent danger.That and…” 

 

“And?” Gabriel snapped.“That wasn’t enough?” 

 

Chuck smiled at the four beings in front of him.“Did you ever wonder why Sam and Dean were reincarnated so many times Gabriel?Why their souls chose this time, of all those times, to come together and mate?” 

 

Gabriel scowled.He had thought about it.Far more than he was about to cop to.“Of course,” he admitted. 

 

“I can’t change the way angels are designed.I could not change you and Castiel so you could mate your Grace with a human soul.”Chuck explained.“But I could create two human souls…”He turned his gaze to Dean and Sam.“...that were designed to mate with an angel.” He shrugged.“Then there’s also the vessel component.You were made to house the two most powerful creates in Heaven.” 

 

Sam sucked in a hard breath, staring at Chuck.“ _Oh_.” 

 

“So, you’re saying you built us for Cas and Gabriel,” Dean said, glancing at Cas. 

 

Chuck tilted his head and looked at the humans.“No.I built you differently.Whether Castiel and Gabriel chose to mate with you each, or each other, was entirely up to them.There was always a choice.” 

 

Dawning understanding filled Gabriel.“And when we found them, and they found us…” 

 

Chuck nodded and smiled.“They were tied together as soul mates.And will share their heaven.”He tapped his jaw.“With you both.” 

 

Gabriel stared at his Father and realized what he had done.“I can’t forgive you,” he whispered, holding onto Sam’s hand.“Not yet.” 

 

Chuck looked at Gabriel and stepped closer to him, reaching out to touch him on the shoulder, reaching in to his Grace to touch and cradle him as he once had as a fledgling.“Forgiveness, in my experience, is earned.”Chuck felt Gabriel tremble and leaned closer.“I am most proud of you and Castiel.You have lived.You have made mistakes.You have been hurt, and you have loved.What I have always wished for the angels, you and Castiel have found without my guidance.” 

 

Gabriel started to shake, and he felt Sam hold onto his hand even tighter, the grip the only thing keeping him grounded.“Father, I have not been-” 

 

Chuck smiled and shook his head.“You are exactly as I made you Gabriel.And I love you.”He pulled away from Gabriel and made his way over to Castiel. 

 

Castiel stiffened as his Father approached.“Father, please forgive me, I have-” 

 

“Castiel,” Chuck interrupted.“It is I who must ask your forgiveness.You have borne much more than I have ever wished for you.You have experienced hurt and pain, at the hand of your brothers and sisters and I am sorry for this.”He reached out to touch Castiel’s Grace gently.“Through it all, the one constant you have observed has been to do what I would think is right.Or to protect these two extraordinary humans.” 

 

Chuck glanced between Sam and Dean and then back to Castiel.“Though you do not need it, Castiel, you have my forgiveness.And I wish you nothing but happiness.” 

 

Sam watched Chuck pull away from Castiel and head back to the center of the room.“Wait, that’s it?No special blessing for Dean and I?” 

 

Chuck laughed.“Sam, if I had tried, there is no doubt in my mind you would have both laughed at me and given me the finger.” 

 

Dean snorted and looked over at Sam and then to Chuck.“Well, you aren’t wrong.” 

 

“I’m aware.Now, boys, all four of you, could you do me a favor?”Chuck looked at them and waited for their nods.“Live.Every second you have. _Live_.”He raised his hand and looked to Gabriel, giving him a wink, before snapping himself away. 

 

“Hey Gabe?” 

 

Gabriel looked up at Sam.“Yeah?” 

 

“I see where you get the assholeness from now.”Sam smirked and then ducked when Gabriel suddenly had a fucking huge pillow to swing at him.“Shit!This is war!” 

 

More pillows appeared next to them and Dean and Castiel took one look at each other before grabbing a pillow and diving in with a war cry. 

 

Chuck watched the four boys devolve into a pillow fight and chuckled.“Not bad boys.Not bad.” 

 

He disappeared a moment later. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *happy sigh* 
> 
> That's it, darlings. Almost a year after I started posting this, I have finally posted the last chapter of Together We Soar.
> 
> I'm sad, because this is terribly bittersweet, posting the last chapter of the longest thing I have ever written. 
> 
> I hope that you have enjoyed this story, the journey that Sam and Gabriel went on together, and where they ended up. I know that I did.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Criticisms welcome!
> 
> You can find me here: http://aria-lerendeair.tumblr.com/
> 
> You can also watch me write fics like this (and dozens of others) live! Follow me on Livestream for fics, shenanigans and a general all-around awesome time! http://new.livestream.com/accounts/7212317


End file.
